KitsuneX The Storm Rolls Forth
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto runs from Konoha as he tried to escape a past he wishes to forget. When he uses everything he has he gets sent through space and time, and finds himself in Jump City! How will the Titans handle him? Can Naruto finally move on in life? StrongNaruX-?
1. Naruto Enters Titan

Alright, I had to ask for this TYPE of plot, since, HEY it is based kind of off the same story I got inspired to do it off of. (do NOT be telling me how every time I do a new story, another doesn't get updated for a week or two... cause you're wrong. The only stories of mine I am currently doing other then this is Naruto fights the gods, and Ichigo's shared destiny. And trust me, those will be done and updated by proxy normally. The others I am unsure of)

So, without further ado, I bring you a Teen Titan/DC entire universe (even though I don't even KNOW the fudge monkey universe fully) and Naruto.

Enjoy. START!

KaSKJSK KbK amkj aslVJMSNVASNH SDH ABDXKJadbf ASDCHH

A man was running down the crowded streets, huffing as he tried to run from whatever it was that was making him run. He was wearing a jacket that had red flames and a golden sheen, a big scroll on his back.

The man turned into an alley and panted, looking back at the street. His whisker marks on his cheeks wet from sweat, his piercing blue eyes looking dangerously, his unruly golden locks dampened from whatever lake he seemed to have jumped in.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was in a city, not a village, and it was metal, not wood or brick. It had dozens of weird clothed people and so many lights despite the dark skies, unlike the lowly lighted nights with the Shinobi of his own village.

He sighed heavily, sitting down and thinking. "_Alright, situation? Unknown, WHEREABOUTS! UNKNOWN! What the hell happened back there?_" he was referring to his battle with several of his friends at the Valley of the End.

Truth be told, all he did was go all out... using not only his ever abundant Chakra, but also the Natural Chakra of the valley, and even Kyuubi's chakra form. He used both Sennin mode and Kyuubi mode fully, all Nine tails.

The fox, although now free of his cage, and happy, was pissed the fuck off at what happened. **"Kit, you HAD to be a moron didn't you? Natural Chakra and Energy cannot combine with me and my demonic aura and infinite Yokai energy. Doing so even I knew the results were tearing at the fabric of space and time.**"

Naruto growled in his mind. "_Well maybe if you had WARNED ME BEFORE HAND! It's not like I KNEW This was going to fucking happen, nor did I know that your energy wasn't natural on the human plane! COULDA FOOLED ME!_"

Kyuubi had to admit it was true, he didn't give the kid squat when it came to something never done before, even if he knew it might have results that could tear open a dimensional portal. He did know one thing... Dimensional portals like that only appear when the power source was so strong in that realm it was not supposed to be there, and zoomed him to a Dimension able to contain such power.

Kyuubi sighed, calming down. "**Alright Kit, listen up. I know dimensional portals. Usually when one appears on a person it's to send them to a void dimension, something to entrap them for not ****supposed to being there in the first place. WE got trapped in another realm altogether, it's not a void, but another human plane. Get my drift?**"

Naruto nodded, pulling the scroll from his back and taking odd his jacket. "_I think so... If a power source like... God's own power made real from heaven accidentally manifested, and caused something Destiny didn't like... It would be sent to a place where it could no longer do damage, or a place to torture them for their crimes, like a prison that is their worst nightmare. We, are lucky that didn't happen to us, and are in another place, somewhere that either needs me to be who I am, or needs my powers._"

Kyuubi smiled, his fox grin spreading. "**Exactly, this world either has too many good and evil forces, and needs balance with your line on neutrality, Or more then likely, this plane has weak power, and we were sent because it was the only one that could contain your vast amount of power.**"

Naruto nodded, taking odd his headband and under jacket, leaving him in his pants white shirt and sandals. He got a scroll from his pouch and sealed them all in a seal each, in the ones they were named, Clothes, and Scrolls.

He sighed and unrolled it a little more, seeing the Red Cloud seals. He smiled, thinking he could go undercover in that... no one, not even Konoha knew what he had done. He unsealed everything, one seal opened to reveal ten rings, which he slide on each finger accordingly as they were on the original Akatsuki members.

He grabbed the red cloak, flinging it on, zipping it up before grabbing a head mask, wrapping it on his head to cover up his hair so no one could identify him by looks alone, and then grabbed an orange swirl mask. He smiled. "You asshole. I guess I have to dress up like you to survive. Who knew the irony."

He put it on and covered his face before rolling up the sealing scroll, putting it in his sleeve. "Alright, no one will be able to figure out who I am, no matter what I do." Sadly, his moments of peace were stopped... as he turned at a boy yelling at him.

He was green from head to toe, wearing a purple jumpsuit with black limbs for the sleeves and legs. He had fangs and pointy ears. Naruto looked at him through the hole in the mask. "And you might be?" The green boy grinned, pointing a thumb at himself. "Your worst Nightmare, criminal!"

Naruto looked dull at him a second before smiling behind his mask. He shrugged, shaking his head. "I got no clue what you're talking about. All I am doing making sure no one recognizes me."

The boy nodded, getting into fighting stance. "Exactly, just like a thief. So just give up! I know your kind, just give up, there's no way you can win."

Naruto looked a little curious as to why the kid was being so serious about this and sighed, turning, his body standing straight but his hands at his sides, hidden in the sleeves. "What are you supposed to be then? Police? Hero? What?"

The boy grinned. "I'm a Hero, The name is Beast Boy and you are going down!" The boy slumped to all fours before suddenly growing in size, his clothes vanishing as if fazing into his body as he turned into a Rhino.

Naruto looked surprised. "Ok, THAT'S something I didn't expect." The Rhino sounded out before charging down the alley at him. Naruto cursed, jumping into the air with chakra enhanced legs and making it to the top easy, landing on the roof. "Damn, these buildings are high. Never had anything higher then the Hokage mountain before."

He looked down and seen the boy change back. He sighed, but then looked once again SHOCKED as the boy turned into a big bird he knew from history books, a Pterodactyl, a winged bird dino. It flew up and almost hit him as it did.

Naruto growled as it zipped into the air and then down at him, dive bombing. He didn't want to but he had no choice. He ran, fast, jumping from building to building as he tried to outrun the thing. When it reached him he side-stepped and jumped back, letting it pass.

He sighed when the boy landed and turned back. He stood straight again. "What are you? How the hell can you change into different animals!" Beast Boy grinned. "Duh, I'm BEAST BOY."

Naruto grumbled before looking at the boy. "Never heard of you, but I do know this, why the hell are you attacking me?" The boy scowled. "Come on, that's easy. You're a criminal, and I put criminals like you behind bars."

Just as Naruto was about to retort, he seen a flash of light and looked as a green ball of energy flew at him. He cursed, jumping back and dodging it. "Ok, what was THAT!"

He seen a girl, dressed in a tube top and a skirt, with boots and gloves, all of which were purple. "I do not wish to do you the harm, please won't you come peacefully?" Naruto looked blankly before shaking his head. "Ugh, major headache. What kind of Jutsu are you two using? Really, those jutsu look real useful."

The girl and boy looked at each other before back at him. Beast Boy was confused. "What Jutsu? We were born with the ability to do this, what the hell is Jutsu?" Naruto looked blankly again... before he seen three more come up, one looked weird with Metal and stuff on him, another boy that looked like he was a clown with green pants red shirt and he even had a cape and mask. Lastly a girl came through the flo- PORTAL in the floor!"

Naruto looked at them shocked. He was about to go rant but then the masked boy looked sternly. "Like Starfire said, give up peacefully."

Naruto shook his head to clear it, grabbing his head. "Ugh, if it wasn't enough these two came, I have even more weirdo's... Seriously how did you come through the Kami forsaken floor!"

The blue girl said in a lowly voice, emotionless. "You don't need to know..." Naruto groaned, looking into the sky. "Seriously why me? Kami, do you hate me this much?" Everyone looked at him and he sighed.

He was just about to speak again when the man in metal raised a hand, and made it transform. The light shone from in the hole in the arm now and then it blasted. Naruto gasped before jumping into the air, dodging it.

He used his chakra and attached it to the air particles and was standing on the very air. "Seriously can I NOT GET A FUCKING WORD IN!" Starfire, as she was named, flew up fast and threw a barrage of the green balls at him.

He cursed and dodged left and right, jumping on the air itself to escape them. As he was dodging though he failed to see Beast boy fly up, and in his talons as the winged dino, the metal man was firing on him.

He roared and dodged double time to not be hit by any of it. He was sure fighting them would just make things worse, but the hell he was gonna let them hurt HIM.

The girl in blue was behind him, and he looked at what she was going to do, as black energy covered her hands. She chanted something unknown to him and suddenly wires and poles from the rooftops came to life and tried to catch him.

He groaned out as he was captured, having to dodge balls of green energy, beams of light, and sentient objects? He chose to be captured rather then hurt! He was brought down and Robin came up to him. "What did you steal?"

Naruto sighed. "Excuse me, but how do you know I am a thief, or stole anything? Green beans words? All he seen was me in an alley getting dressed." Robin looked confused and looked as Beast Boy changed back and looked confused too.

"You're kidding right? You were in that alley and had puffs of smoke come from nowhere, and then you dress up and THEN say 'No one will recognize me no matter what I do.' So you tell me." he roared out and Naruto groaned.

Naruto sighed before continuing. "Listen, maybe I wanted to be hidden from some bad people, and thought they would look for me so I dressed up. I don't want to be recognized by anyone because I don't know what the fuck is going on."

Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "Fine. We'll let you go, but pull anything and we'll be back..." Naruto nodded and was let go. As the five started to go away he said his last word. "Like you could stop me. I only let you catch me because I didn't want to make any trouble."

Robin turned, grinning. "Really? I find that hard to believe, we catch so many bad guys it's not funny. You are no different." Naruto shrugged. "If I wanted to? I could do this. Even when I was trapped, I could have just thought happy thoughts and went poof."

He suddenly vanished from sight and after a few seconds Raven sighed. "He's gone, his energy disappeared." Cyborg looked surprised. "You mean to tell me, he walked on thin air like it was solid, dodged me and star and was able to do that all along? Who is he?"

Robin was confused as well, and then looked to BB. "Beast Boy, you really need to think before you act. While your intentions to stop criminals is good, we have no proof."

BB Sighed, nodding. "Sorry, just tired you know? You have me out on patrol five days in a row. I need a rest..."

Robin nodded. "I guess you got that right... I do push it a little huh? Tell you what, we divide the night patrol between us and take the weekends off?"

After everyone agreed they went off.

**XxX With Naruto, on the other side and edge of the city. XxX**

Naruto sighed, standing on a post overlooking some of the city. He could tell it was just a normal town, but the five people he met were not normal. He tried to think what world he found himself in...

Kyuubi decided to make itself known. "**There are so many human planes it's unbelievable how Kami allows so many of you to survive despite such a range of good and evil. It will take some time and information before I can tell you anything, Kit, but I will say this, it's best to keep changing appearances... Gather information from both sides, the sooner the better... Only have your NORMAL you in the day.**"

Naruto hummed. He tried to think how. The best way to do it all at once and quick was Kage Bunshin, but then again... They only lasted so long, a week tops, and if he needed them to go more, he was in SERIOUS trouble. He sighed, resigning himself to let his Rai Bunshin take the Night in case things went sour, and he knew they might with those kids trying to take him down if he managed to accidentally break a law...

He dropped and ran through the city at lightning fast speed, wanting no one to see him or know of him before hand. He had to find a hide out... He smiled as he seen an abandoned house complex and jumped in there. He sighed seeing the state but hey, nothing a few Kage Bunshin could clean!

He got a few up and running and helped them out, getting at least one room (CoughthebiggestCough!) into VERY good shape! Spotless, and neat. He undressed, sealing his Akatsuki gear and unsealing a pair of, lack for a better sword, CIVIL clothing, as civil as can be given which dimension he is in now.

He put them off and just slept for the night, thinking of his next move... What now? Should he seek both Hero and Villain alike? Or just wait for them to view him as a potential for their team? Either way he looked at it, it would take some kind of miracle...

Truthfully? He hated being the hero... hell being the hero saved millions.. Land of Waves, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind, Land of Fire... hell he even saved the many other villages like the Rain, Waterfall, and Grass.

He saved so many lives.. how was he repaid? Stolen property, Stolen Money, stolen INHERITANCE, stolen KNOWLEDGE, and more. His mind was sealed so many times the only things he knew to be real now were with visual representations.

Ohhhh that was NOT all, the fifth, so kind of his GODMOTHER! To SEAL his memories when Sakura decided to cheat on him for Lee... who she cheated on him with Sasuke, and then Ino who he was engaged with, he found she was cheating on him with Sasuke the entire relationship!

Now, those two? He could possibly understand... and the fact if all three had their memories sealed of those times, then fine, hell he'd even still be part of the village if those were the only two... but then... the one he couldn't have sealed away, Tsunade didn't even know he was dating Temari...

Temari... the last one... the last straw... He not only caught, had her admit, and have her tell him off about her fucking Shikamaru behind his back... but she then proceeds to, after a week of her breaking his heart, come back to him, only for the next day him FIND HER DOING IT AGAIN!

That was the last straw... He sighed, thinking since he was here? Might as well enjoy life, enjoy things going on around him. Forget the past and those idiots, just let everything happen now...

No more hero, but to hell if he was going to do, or allow to be done, things of the unspeakable like Pein did before he got to him, Madara after him, and more so... He would not be a villain because of his past, but he was not going to be a Hero by any means.

He sighed, resting his eyes for the next day...

Kyuubi was in his mind, fumming at the thoughts passing in the young mans head. "_**To think, you could go through so much, still willing to give your life for a place, and they didn't think of the consequences... I am so glad you burned that place, but... I am also glad you spared everyone... Your resolve is admirable...But if we are going to make this place home... the least we can do is find out where we are.**_"

He hummed in thought once more. "_**The green one changed shape, but I did not feel chakra, nor did I see any hand seals... The orange woman was frighteningly similar to those warriors I met in space once, power bolts? The metal one is definitely a half human half robot, and the weapon is so timely. Then there was that one girl... Why do I get a demonic smell to her form? Her powers seem... familiar... and that boy... who is he...**_"

While Naruto slumbered, he heard every word, knowing Kyuubi was just worried about him. He just didn't realize, thought or not, he was moving on... finally, he was going to just have fun, and be him for him, no one else...

In the morning he smiled, stretching as he finally had a good night's sleep for once. HEY, a few weeks either in a tree on hard ground or running for your life for days without it, you'd be tired too!

He changed quick, seeing as he was going to go into town and see how he was going to get things going in his life. Sure, he could go out, do anything he liked, but seeing as how he didn't KNOW THIS WORLD it was dangerous...

So he decided to go out and get some info... Yeah, his Ninja training was going to pay off a lot right now, which he grimaced at... Ninja were stealthy, all he did when he was a Ninja was battle out in the open like a maniac. Well until he joined ANBU... eh, why dwell on the past...

He found himself walking to crazy places, and kept thinking maybe he should not have tried going out today. He seen one shop that was full of Shinobi gear, which made him think of home, then he seen an old food stand, reminding him of Ichiraku, and then he came upon a school which looked a lot like the Academy.

But thankfully those were passed, and he found himself sitting in a place called Piano Pizza... seriously, this place looked like a giant Piano! No wonder they got that name.

After awhile, ordering some free tea, thankfully as today was free drinks Friday, he used his good ears to overhear people talking...

Yadda Yadda, how work was today, Yadda Yadda, what kind of flowers did a girl like, Yadda yadda, how the Teen Titans caught yet another criminal. That caught his attention... Teen Titans... was that the name of those guys?

Before he could turn he saw a few people starting a ruckus. A big fellow, he could have sworn could have been descendant of giants, a small brat, as if he needed to see a kid following a big guys example, and then a girl with pink hair... who besides the eyes and skin, looked pretty much like his, in another world, Ex...

He grimaced at the memories. "_If that girl just had the right skin and eyes... Man, why did a girl have to look like my BITCH of an Ex today? With all these memories, it's hard enough to enjoy the day...I mean come on, to finish all these pained past events, I have to stare at an almost twin sister of the two timing bitch who cheated on me multiple times, breaking up and getting back with me five fucking times and still being a bitch... I digress... no more Sakura Bitch, just focus on the present._"

The Present was getting heated, as the Little guy was bossing around the big guy, which was strange, but then again, so was the day he was having... Just as the guy was about to land a swinging punch on a lady, he threw the plate under his tea cup at the guy.

Said giant seen it coming and instead of punching the girl, punched the plate from mid air. "Alright, who did that!" He looked around before seeing a strange man, drinking tea with what seemed to be a missing saucer nowhere to be found...

He let the girl down and went over to the boy. "Alright, you think it's funny huh punk? Let's see you smirk after this!" he raised a fist and was about to slam it down, but Naruto kicked his foot, knocking the table from it's hinges, and then bending forward with his elbow and making the table slam the man and move him over to the side.

The giant growled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He raised another fist, but this time, Naruto blocked it, humming as it seemed he was only slightly struggling. "I say, you're stronger then you look. But I dealt with heavier blows from my ex girlfriend."

The Giant looked incredulous at the boy before raising it again, only for Naruto to grab the guys hair, standing up now. "Tell you what, let me show you never to hit a woman..." and faster then anyone could even see, of even the giant could either, he raised his knee, pulling the giants head down and slamming it, before raising the giants head back up and lowing his leg, as if it never happened.

The Giant was silent for a moment before grunting an ouch and holding his head. Naruto waited till it was moved and did it again, and again, and again, each time waiting for the ouch and clear shot. Since he noticed everyone looking at them weirdly, as if they didn't see it, he shrugged. "Here, let me put it in slow motion."

He then slammed his knee against the Giant's head again, this time holding it for people to see before pulling the head back up and lowing his leg back again. Everyone then looked shocked. The Giant growled, holding his head. "That's it... ALPHA FORMATION!"

Naruto then seen the other two come after him, the boy's backpack gaining wings and flying at him, and the girl flipping like a gymnast to get over to him.

He sighed, thinking why not, he felt like getting a fight or two in today. The girl suddenly had a pink ball form in her hand and then the static hit the tables, which suddenly came flying at him. He thought, why not test his new technique?

He yawned as the tabled inclosed, and when they got close, they shattered into dust and fell to the floor. The girl was shocked. He looked at her curiously. "What, do I got something on my face?" She looked incredulous too, before growling, sending a few shocks at HIM DIERECTLY!

He smiled as they hit and nothing happened. He grinned. "That all ya got?" She grinned. "I bet you can't even walk right." He took it as a challenge and suddenly appeared before her and knocked on her head. "Sorry, you were saying?"

She screamed at the closeness and fell back, instinctively flipping back on her feet like a cat. The little dude flying around suddenly activated four spider legs, one trying to slam Naruto.

Naruto just took the hit to the head, but instead of flying off, he stayed put, freaking everyone out. He looked around away from the leg and seen them shocked. "Again, do I have something on my face?"  
>The other leg came swinging around and tried to hit his face, only to be shattered by his head.<p>

The flier groaned and backed off, getting his pack going. Naruto yawned. "Seriously, you're not so tough. I fought GENIN tougher then you." He waved it off as if nothing.

The giant rushed in again, trying for a surprise attack. Naruto kicked behind him, making the giant fall forwards before he grabbed the fist and turned the behemoth onto his back, swinging him around his waist before finally slamming him to the ground in front of him.

The girl decided to use her own skills, flipping forward again, jumping like before but this time slamming a hell into Naruto's head, only to be caught, swung around a little, him grabbing her arm, their waists touching as he swung her before letting her feet touch the ground and him holding her up by her arm.

She looked up as if she was being in a romantic fling off your feet kisses, but him standing as if nothing happened, holding her hand to keep her from falling butt first against the Giants chest. Naruto yawned again. "Seriously... last night I had a better fight. I actually tried to dodge people."

The flier tried to ram him, thinking the force of his suit and the balance issue of the guy was going to give him an edge. MISTAKE! ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! He slammed into the ground as Naruto grabbed his head and pointed him to the ground, making him slam head first to the concrete.

Naruto shrugged, letting the girl go and stepping back to his broken table and getting the tea he left on the floor intact and drank the rest.

As he got done, the three stood back up and were about to go when a voice called. "Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, I thought I'd find you here." They suddenly looked scared to shit. Naruto looked at the origin walking to them, a man with pointed blonde hair and a white robe.

They bowed, asking forgiveness. He smiled. "I will this time, seeing as, even though you skipped class, you found an interesting potential..." They chuckled and smiled nervously, hoping they wouldn't get their asses kicked soon...

He walked to Naruto and bowed humbly. "My name is Brother Blood, and I would be honored if you would join me for a cup of coffee later? Maybe we can speak of you joining a school I created, maybe you'd enjoy being a thief and Villain."

Naruto felt a tug on his mind, and smirked, seeing that the man was trying to go all psychic on his brain pattern. He felt this many times fighting Ino, who just wanted him to shut up and die a few times. Thankfully, Kyuubi had helped create a VERY powerful mental block.

He thought what the hell, a Thief sounded good, watching only his back, getting what he wanted, seeing as he was mostly unable to have anything... He would want to finally have something. He nodded. "Sure why not, a Thief sounds up my alley... But forget a Villain, I don't do that crap."

Blood smiled back. "Excellent. To tell the trough, I am a Thief myself, but I do get myself into more trouble then normal.. So I help people find their way now."

Naruto nodded, seeing the logic. Can't be the thief you want to be? Help others do so. Sounded good. He shrugged, starting to walk off. "Let me get my stuff. Oh, and before I forget, I am... new... so to speak... I would like to figure things out I don't know about..."

After getting a yes from the man he walked off, smiling more. A thief, veteran, who was from this world? Should be able to give him some good information. Naruto got his stuff from the old building.

He walked out and seen Blood had followed and they went off, Naruto following into an underground facility. He had to admit, this place felt like it could be fun, especially if he decided to go for being a Thief, might as well know the rules...

He entered the door to see some students running along and Blood smiling. "Welcome to the H.I.V.E."

**XxX One Week Later XxX**

Naruto was in his normal garb for being a student now, also known as Kitsune. He wore a red cloak with Nine black streaks over his body. It covered near everything, and his mask made him look mysterious enough, a Fox with the Kanji for Nine.

He was to report to the Entrance exams, and participate...

As he entered he found himself at a disadvantage, as most of these kids were known for being great thieves or villains. He groaned... If he was going to beat these guys, he'd need to be his NORMAL self... if NORMAL is even the right word.

Blood rose from the pillar and smiled down at them. "Welcome all. I have to say, we have a promising batch this time around. I wonder how well you all do. Those who have not done this exam I am going to give you the run down. During the day you and fellow examinees will go against each other in one on one matches. The challenger decided the rules and the conditions of the match, and the challenged will follow them, and try to win."

Naruto thought it might not be so bad. Maybe he could pick Jinx in a one on one... seeing as how she had no affect on him whatsoever...

Blood continued though. "The range of the matches can go anywhere between fighting one another to kick some can as you'd put it, a gauntlet of traps and corridors to see if you can steal, or pillage better and/or faster, or even to see who can cheat in anything, hacking or even simple things like arm wrestling. Pick your challenge and hope it comes true. Oh, and, if your challenged, you cannot escape it, so hope you challenge first."

As soon as the speech was over everyone left. There was a limit in which you could ask and could not. They currently had to wait half an hour.

He was going to his room when Jinx and her two team mated stopped him. "So, you think just because you beat us in the parlor, you can beat anyone huh? I seen some moves like that, Ninjutsu right?" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl like she had a second head, how the HELL did she know anything about ninja?

She grinned. "Tell you what, let's see who's the better ninja. I have a friend who's taking this exam again, her name is Cheshire, she's a Kunoichi... Fight her fair and square in a fight, and I will not only accept you beat us, but also you can do whatever you want to me."

She may try to hide it, but she was secretly crushing on him. Sure, he beat the snot out of her team like it was nothing... but something else picked at her. He didn't hurt her, he didn't try to hurt her, and yet he took her down so easy... not only that but her powers didn't even seem to faze him at all. She hit him directly with a hex bolt and not a damn thing bad happened to him.

She was mostly alone because of her powers... the only ones she could allow near were those who didn't care and even those who she cared for, she'd hold back her power to keep from hurting them. But sometimes it seemed... as if love was beyond her reach, because one false move and her powers could accidentally stop the guys heart.

She wanted to know if he truly was immune, and if so, she would put the moves on him. Until then, she needed to know his strength... and what better way then to have him beat her friend?

Naruto sighed, seeing he was going to have a hard time. Sure, he wouldn't mind a fight, and Ninja or not, he was in a different world, he just wanted to cut loose, not be stealthy unless he needed to be. He'd be stealth like on a heist, but otherwise, be himself.

He nodded. "Fine. And what I want you to do is stop spying on me for a week... you know it's creepy for a girl to be following me so much they are almost willing to go into the boys bathroom just to see who I am."

Jinx blushed before growling out. "As if, how do you know it's me? Besides, maybe you just can't stop checking me out huh? You're the one following me ninja boy." before she could retort any further, he just chuckled and vanished...

Gizmo chuckled. "He may have snot for brains, but he's a ninja, no doubt. Though that does suggest whom is following whom... huh Jinx?" He turned to see her blushing in frustration over the boy that left.

Mammoth smiled. "Come on Jinx, let's go. You have to study for your favorite class, and I know how much you want a sparring partner." He knew she loved acrobatics, and to her, fighting WAS her acrobatics.

She nodded, sighing and smiling. "Fine, but you know... he's not a bad guy considering he peeked on me once..." She blushed at the memory... He accidentally knocked her down, and it was his room but still, he knocked her down when she tripped coming in. He chuckled when she left a few minutes later. About how she should stop wearing skirts, and he saw the color of her panties...

During Lunch he stepped up to Cheshire. "Hey, got a challenge yet? I challenge you." Cheshire, although grinning with the mask, was also grinning behind it as she turned, standing. "You got to me first. I was hoping to fight another Ninja... name your terms."

Naruto nodded. "After Lunch, battle till one yields and no killing." Cheshire chuckled darkly. "You are on Shinobi bastard." She got her lunch and walked off. He sighed and ate his before going to the arena.

He stood before her a few minutes later, both ready as Blood called their fight. "Fight till you surrender! GO!" Cheshire disappeared from view, slowly, and the only thing remaining was the grinning mask.

Naruto sighed seeing the resemblance to the famous cat. He waited, pushing his chakra out and waiting. He felt something behind him and activated a jutsu, the same as when the tables smashed, smacking her back and into a wall.

She growled. "What did you do?" Naruto waved a finger. "Ninja are supposed to keep secrets... Come on, I thought you were better then this." He made a motion with his hand, saying 'come on' and smirked, waiting for her to move.

She disappeared once more and he thought, hell, why not allow something to hit him for the fun of it? He seen a mask suddenly appear in front of him, smirking and then a punch slammed into his face... he just stood there.

Everyone gaped and he smiled. "Seriously, if this is it, I better just sit down and stare at the ceiling... better yet, I'll kick your ass." Naruto kicked her away, but before she could disappear, he raised a hand, and she was suddenly being pulled by an invisible force. He reeled the hand he raised up at her back and then punched her in the gut hard, sending her away.

She didn't get far however as the other hand raised and made her come at him once more. He grabbed her face mask, pulling her down so her feet were planted, then slammed the girl down to the floor, making her lift off a little more from the force.

He stepped away, his back to her as she suddenly got hit by another invisible force and hit the wall YET AGAIN! He sighed, but then, seeing her panting and get up finally, he smiled. "You have stamina and Endurance, a fine trait I don't often see in Kunoichi. Kudos, but I have something in my bag of tricks... Let's see you top this."

Naruto snapped his fingers and suddenly a tornado of wind picked up around him, a literal Tornado as the win was blowing some people back a little. He smirked behind his mask seeing Cheshire get her claws out and stick to the floor to stay still.

As the wind picked up he could have sworn the curtains raised and he saw someone he didn't think was possibly there... But meh, why fret? He could let things play out... Anyway, he had a fight to win, and then snapped his fingers yet again, the wind didn't pick up, but it swirled with lightning, thus creating a tornado made out of Wind and Lightning so bad that some systems blew up and fried the arena to hell.

Cheshire was shaking in her boots, the hell was this Ninja! CONTROLING THE WIND AND LIGHTNING AS IF IT WERE NOTHING! WHO WAS HE!

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Does Kitsune have to slap a bitch? Because you can run, you can hide, but I will always find you, I will always have the powers to kill you and you be at my mercy. Surrender?" Sadly she was too shocked to answer... so he decided to 'shock' her into reality.

He pointed two fingers at her, his hand making the image of a gun and then jerking it, as if firing and fire it did, as when it 'fired' a link of lightning powered wind blasted forward at Cheshire. She yelped and used her speed to run, forgetting her powers as trying to would make things worse!

She jumped away and he followed her, 'firing' again and making her jump again and again. After five times he chuckled, remembering a movie he seen. "I know what your thinking, did I shoot five bullets or six? But your forgetting to ask yourself the real question... 'Do I feel lucky?' Well? Do ya? Punkette!"

He fired again and she jumped out of the way again and he grinned. "Last chance! FORFEIT OR I KICK YOUR ASS!" She was being snuffed out as her voice was betraying her, unable to speak and stop the fight.

He shook his head. "Oh... So unwise..." He lifted a leg behind him, spinning on the other a full 360 turn, halfway his leg hit the ground and skidded before his legs were wide apart and he crouched, slamming his hands together. "Get ready!"

he raised his hands and then ripped them from eachother's grip, and when he did, the Tornado did too, two HUGE arms sparking with lightning and spinning with wind coming at the sides. Then a face appeared, roaring with the sounds of lightning cries.

Cheshire was unable to speak, so her YELLING AT SUCH A SIGHT WAS UNTHINKABLE! She couldn't raise her hands as she was stuck to the floor so she wouldn't fly off or into the tornado. Hey, if you had to fight something with only the power to go invisible which was useless to someone like this? You'd want to just put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye!

Naruto slammed a hand down in front of him, and the Tornado followed it to slam it's own sparking hand ontop of Cheshire, who knew it was a good idea to !

She did, barely dodging the hand and then Naruto spun his arms wide to the side, both arms of the Tornado doing the same as she jumped high in the air to dodge, succeeding but then the hands twirled and made a big twister under her.

Naruto thought of a good way to end this... but sadly it would cost him... The tornado dissipated and was gone now. Cheshire panted, mask still grinning, but her real face as if she saw her life flash between her eyes... and she did, and was hoping she would NEVER relive it again!

She seen Naruto heaved over, not moving. She thought this was her chance and went invisible, going for the finishing punch.

Sadly, was not meant to be as he punched her stomach again, making her turn visible and look at him. "Gotcha. Let's see you continue when humiliated." He threw her back and she growled, getting up.

He chuckled, holding her sash. "Might want to cover up." She blushed and 'eep'ed as she was forced to close her dressings... She growled. "Fine, Yield... I was trying to but your stupid tornado got me so scared I couldn't talk right..."

Blood came down as Naruto gave her the sash back. "Brilliant! You pass and are a member of our group now! That is a good thing. So, let us go make your classes shall we?" Naruto smiled, nodding his head. "Fine, but tell me what I need to know before I change my mind..."

He wanted to know more about this world... everything, but sadly, things were going to be hard for him... He knew it..

Asmbh LksjAKL KLJL dbklaLLK LK Klha;lKAKJakd HklhAH;

THERE WE GO! Sadly, I am sorry to 26-Lord-Pein for stealing the sash gimmick... but hey, it;s always funny, and it will build my Naruto in this story... you never know how useful a slightly perverted Naruto with god like powers can do do you?

Anyway thanks for reading, and I hope to give you all a great story later on!

Next stop, a TIME SKIP! A year later in the HIVE! Naruto learns everything he wants to know, the HIVE Five are not to be, and the TT's are going to get bum rushed by this shtick


	2. Naruto Days of Knowledge

I absolutely LOVE making stories for everyone, and I do mean I love to make them, because who else would continue under the circumstances I have been put under? Learning everything about DC all over again, having family troubles, friend troubles, people who can't help but want to fight me just for how I look, and not to mention my lack of sleep to give you said stories.

But I digress... I do have to say this, you all gave me a HELL of a wake up call, because no story I have EVER done before has gotten me so many reviews in one fucking chapter before!... AND NEVER THE FIRST EVER CHAPTER!

Let me let you all in on something, authors like me who get that kind of praise or number of comments in the single first chapter and the story being released? Makes us know we did something right, we did something that everyone likes and should continue, and that the story, no matter how little the reviews say in the long run, will be a success and we should fight to move on till the very end about 30+ chapters later...

One last thing I have to get off my chest, for all the comments have been speaking to me... No this story does not have Naruto with Raven or Starfire, so please stop suggesting or commenting about that, sorry to all Cheshire fans but I have a different kitty waiting for Naruto, so if I didn't already plan this out, I'd have said sure, though Cheshire WILL be doing some fighting to get Naruto's attention, drama unfolds, YES there will be DC universe characters as in the Justice league and more, and Naruto will be going to Gotham, AND Metropolis, so as I did get this plot from another person, I will be as original as possible.

Also, like the other story I'm taking off from. (once again, I thank 26-lord-pein) I am going to have a character from a completely different universe, but seems they are in the DC universe, BUT it will not be from the other person's story, so watch out and I hope you enjoy the other character...

Without anything further, I give you all the next chapter... TITANS GO!

Abksg AKJb fj Zskjf gfdsjvhjs,mb

One year... a whole stin- wellll not a WHOLE stinking year, more like three hundred and twenty days... But in that time, he learned everything he abso-fucking-lutely needed to know.. and stuff he wish he didn't HAVE to go learn! Oh KAMI that blood guy was a slave driver when it came to 'school' related business...

First week, he learned everything about the definition of all types of heroes and villains in this world... from the cops and robbers, to the teen titans and the HIVE, to the Justice League of the Brotherhood of Evil. He had to admit, learning how varied that kind of shit was in this world to his own helped him figure out how to be himself and a thief here.

Kyuubi had a spat after he finally figured out what world they were in... "**SHIT, KIT, KAMI BE DAMNED ALL TO THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL! NOT THIS WORLD! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO UP AGAINST ALL THOSE ASSHOLE HEROS OH KAMI WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO! KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Naruto was THOROUGHLY confused by the rant in his head, and he had to hold back the pain raging in him because of the fox and his fucking mouth. "_What the hell you stinking fox, what's got you so __worked up that your going to give me a headache the size of my confusion._"

Kyuubi sighed and growled deeply. "**Alright, listen and listen GOOD! When I was roaming free before I was passed on through the Uzumaki family, I visited EVERY single dimension known to Kami, except prison worlds, because I really didn't want to be locked away. THIS world is going to be hard on you.**"

Naruto was about to ask, when Kyuubi explained it to him. "**They just taught you about the justice league... I KNOW THEM! Seven members in all if I count right... Wonderwoman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Batman and finally Superman.**"

Kyuubi then proceeded to tell them their powers and abilities, and for each one, he felt not to bring upon their wrath... Someone like Sakura, a guy faster then Lee at full speed, a guy with an ability like Gaara's, a woman who was half animal and could kick his ass if given the chance, a Martian with so many abilities to kick his ass with he lost count, and then came Kyuubi's explanation of the biggest threats...

"**Batman and Superman, get me kit? Batman is your average, everyday man during the day... he pays his bills, sees politicians, tries to help people with his spare time, and does your normal stuff, he has no special abilities, he has no powers beyond human comprehension...**"

Naruto scoffed at that, wondering how THAT could be a fucking threat... "**By night he puts on some black tights, dresses like a bat, and he has a mind so sharp you could cut me up and feed me to the fishes with it so fast you'd be next before you have a chance to breath! AND HE IS ONLY HUMAN! NOT to mention he has EXTENSIVE MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING AND COULD KILL YOU WITH HIS PINKY IN A SECOND IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE HIM FUCKING SERIOUSLY! OH and let's not forget THIS LITTLE TID BIT HE'S ALSO A FUCKING NINJA WITH SO MANY BELLS AND WHISTLES AND GADTES IN HIS BELT HE COULD OPEN ONE AND KNOCK YOU OUT WITH A TRANQ!**"

Naruto perked up and was paling at that. If he didn't at least get his mind straight and take this guy seriously, or even use his full strength he'd be in trouble... THEN Kyuubi gave him Superman...

"**Superman is another fucking Alien. During normal hours, peace and quiet, he is in a business suit, and normally looks human, and tries to fit in, but when shit hits the fan he goes into a fucking phone booth and comes out with red tights on the outside and a cape and becomes Superman, your worst fucking nightmare. He can withstand even MY most powerful attack and not die. He will be knocked the fuck out... for about a few minutes before groaning and getting on his feet tired, getting his energy back so quickly it's impossible, then tries to kick ass once more. THAT is just his resilience... His eyes can see through ANYTHING except lead based objects, shoot beams of heat so hot it could burn the fucking SUN! He has strength enough to rip this entire planet in half at full strength, as fast as the fucking Flash, either on land or flying in the air, and not to forget, he is about half as sharp as batman, and given how what I said about batman is spot on and 100% true... besides the part about his mind able to cut me up, that was just a representation... that's not something to laugh at.**"

Naruto was now scared shitless with this.. he did NOT want to face off against the League anytime soon... So he would be a thief, keep the titans off his back, nothing serious that makes those guys want to go after him...

Naruto blinked... "_Wait so... if you know this much about the League, then why not about the Titans?_" Kyuubi sighed. "**I do now... but still not half as much as I wish... The boy in red? He's batman's STUDENT! From what I see anyway, I don't know how good he is, but we will find out huh? The green boy, never seen a thing like him before, gotta be mutated by some kind of chemicals... The big boy in metal, he's a cyborg, half human, half robot, all badass. You will learn about technology here, learn that and see what I mean. The orange girl with the purple outfit? SHE is an alien as well, JUST like superman.. She is not from the same planet, or in the same league. Her people can only manipulate energy based off their emotions, whatever they feel could change their powers quick, but most of the time they use either martial arts, or energy based projectiles, normally bolts like what were thrown, and eye beams, no worries not like Supermans, but still hurts like a mother fucker. Super strength, super speed, not as much, but still, and I will never forget the best part I love the girls for... They transmit knowledge through lip contact. Meaning they kiss you and they can give you all their knowledge, or take yours. Still it's a HELL of a make-out session.**"

Naruto grinned at that. Wondering if he could get a taste of those lips to see what it all was about... But he digressed. Kyuubi didn't talk about the other girl... "**With good reason, I don't know her...ability to bend objects wills to her own, manipulate some kind of dark energy... I felt something demonic too, but only half... it's something weird I can't figure out about her, but it just... doesn't feel right. I don't know why... So let me think on it more, let me gather information from when you fight her, and when that's over with I can give you a better answer.**"

Naruto accepted that. Since he got all the information he NEEDED for the day and needed a nap. He was thankful to finally figure things out... and over the next few days he would find out everything he could about this world from Kyuubi.

Second month he decided to give explosives and blasting a try, seeing as he would never know when he needed a good explosive or two handy in case of emergency... But he found that not only were the chemicals cheap, but could be made on such a high concentration and level they could rival C-4 and be at LEAST half the price. He was SO glad he had brought everything he needed in a sealing scroll, because this 'C-4' sounded only half as powerful compared to his explosive notes.

Fourth month... oh what a month, he had time to himself, finally remembering he had CLONES! And sent THEM to class and went out to train himself in his techniques, and boy did he get good.. his chakra manipulations and control were higher then any Kage in history, ESPECIALLY considering the Kyuubi. His wind and lightning control and manipulations were at a degree only KAMI could match.

He also had finally figured this entire world out, and was thankful this was it, because if it was anywhere else Kyuubi thought might have been it, he would most certainly be dead by now... So he just enjoyed his time as it were, and did things his own way, finally able to let loose.

For the next several months he made friends with Gizmo and Mammoth, and for some reason Jinx was trying to hit on him.. he felt he needed to stay away from her for awhile longer, at least to figure out if she is like Sakura or not...

But he was good friends with the other two, maybe Private HIVE, but he was such a laid back or action based dude, making any friendship with him was as hard as his so called Boot Camp.

Jinx wasn't the only girl after him, he had an offer or two from other HIVE girls around, but the two that were borderline stalkers were Jinx, and Cheshire.. He had to admit, unlike Jinx, Cheshire was a hell of a stealthy Kunoichi for this world, and his ability to read Chakra was ineffective at finding her, so if she was hidden on the ceiling, unless he personally inspected every inch of it, he'd NEVER find her... except she did make a few mistakes, and he DID have the ability to sense people watching him... thank his past and the hateful glares, he knew if someone was watching him.

He had fun while it lasted, really it was fun, but he needed out of this hell hole the master called a school... He even had a perfect plan too, use their own teachings AGAINST THEM! One night he decided he'd go see Gizmo.

Gizmo was currently working on something for him, a mask with a Visor, that way he could see things better in this world without using his chakra. "So how's it going nugget for brains?" Oh yeah, he learned the best way to get along with Gizmo, joke around just like him.

Gizmo grinned, letting the lens over his eyes raise and look at Naruto. "Well Shit licker, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you for another two hours."

Naruto shrugged. "Got nothing better to do, Jinx is off with Stone, and mammoth is currently swooooning over Leviathan. What am I going to do for the next two hours? I know, talk with a REAL friend."

Gizmo snickered, going back and zapping some circuits into place. "Well, Jinx and Stone have been getting a little mushy lately, I wonder if she knows he's using some kind of hologram... Anyway, your new mask is taking a bit longer, it's a tough one trying to fit everything without losing the natural protective qualities...Sooooo, I decided on having you steal some things for me to make it better..."

Naruto grinned. Seeing as that would give him something fun to do, and test his abilities if the securities were tough... "Tell me what, where, the lay out, and lets see if I can break the 12 hour record of thievery since Gone in 60 seconds."

Gizmo LOVED that movie, mostly because of the cars, but hey, a boy can dream. Gizmo threw Naruto a disk. "That's the place of each item, security lay out, floor plans and all I could whip up in a jiffy, and what I need you to steal has function... At Lexcorp there's a steel called 'Titan Omega' a special project I wanna test out, said to be as strong as superman's own skin. At Wayne Int. there's a fabric hardened goo, called Supreme Dragon Skin, supposed to cushion ANYTHING, and will never burn or heat to melting up to 300 degrees Celsius, and rip resistant, cold up to 300 below Celsius... it's abundant too from what I saw, enough to give you a whole fucking suit times ten, but it needs to stay in liquid form, so they put it in cryo..."

Naruto grinned as he kept talking... seemed interesting. "Anything else?" Gizmo sighed, frowning. "The third thing is a little tougher...It's locked up in the titan's tower... Old bird for brains made a suit able to take out all the other titans in a flash, and made of some slick stuff... I don't have much on it, all I got is the floor plans and vent panels... their security is the shit, and I hate it, but I gotta respect Cyborg and his smarts. He knows exactly how to set up defense."

Naruto grinned. "Don't you remember who you are talking to fart stain? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Best damn ninja in this world!" Gizmo gave a thumbs up. "I'll even time you, now get out of here Crud muncher! I got work to do and things to plan out."

**XxX 10:00PM, middle of town XxX**

Naruto was in cloak and mask, he was Kitsune, and grinned under his mask as he spotted all three targets, making two clones. "Alright, I need you to go to Lexcorp, steal the damn steel, and you, get the skin, but like he said, keep it in cryo stasis..." He told them and they vanished in the blink of an eye. He himself went to the Tower.

He was there and opened a panel on the roof. "Ok, pit sniffer, time begins now..." He said and he got a call back telling to go. He slipped in, sneaking silently, using his chakra to float without touching the metal, and slipped through the rooms ventilation.

He saw a weird training room, ordinary by most accounts but had many things inside it like toys and gadgets, and posts to train on. "Robin..." He went down more and found a weird draped pink room... "Starfire, if my guess is correct...""

He hit a small file and newspaper filled room and hummed. "Either this is a collection gallery... or a briefing room..." He went to the last room in this vent passage, it was a dark dang room, and he slide in, falling silently to the floor but then catching himself and floating in mid-air.

He looked around, seeing nothing, so he hummed a quiet tune and pushed hic chakra through the giant lock in the door, unlocking it by creating a disruption, and when it unlocked he slide in without touching a thing and went to the back vault, smiling and silently thanking Gizmo for his floor plans. He seen the door was tougher to unlock, and it was too broad to just crack it.

Naruto thought how Robin must have set this up, to where it would keep everyone out, but the vault was also partly in, as if keeping something in... what was this suit? He decided the hell with it and put a few paper bombs on the hinges and main points, and got back.

He waited a few seconds and sighed. "Here goes nothing..." he put up a seal and the bombs blew, the door breaking off and landing away, and with that, he tripped the alarms... He sighed and grabbed the whole suit, everything and then putting it in a scroll he carried before running out the room, grabbing some tech as he did and then climbing through the same vent he came in, crawling like a madman until he was outside.

He grinned seeing no titan near, but then a black figure came form the floor and it was that raven girl. "Shit.." She looked at him and put up her hands. "Who are you?" Just as that was said everyone surrounded him and he grinned. Thankfully, he placed a special item a good ways into the city as his getaway...

He stood straight, putting up a hand. "If I wanted you to know that... would I be wearing a mask?" He then waved. "Ciao!" Then in a gleam of yellow he was gone. Raven growled. "That was the same kind of teleportation from that other guy a year back... who is he?"

Robin groaned. "You mean that masked dude Beast Boy said was a thief? Well guess he was right, but why did he change his colors? Does he have many aliases so not the be caught by his true identity... hmmm."

They went back in and Robin searched with the others their rooms to check and see what he stole... Robin entered the Red X chamber and seen a few things missing and gasped, running to his vault. He growled and punched the wall. "Damn... Now this maniac has my suit.. does he plan to use it as his next mask?... if anything bad happens... I know it's all my fault..."

Naruto sighed, grabbing his tri pointed kunai and grinned. He then saw the other two use the same method and he collected the items in one scroll before he went back into the secret passage back to the HIVE. He chuckled. "Time."

Gizmo checked the clock after stopping his watch and gawked. "Damn shit head! You actually pulled off a record! Try two hours and fifteen minutes! You are good... but I have to inspect the shit to make sure, bring it over tomorrow, I'm tired and going to bed... OH and Jinx said to get your butt to lunch tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. "Hai Hai." Gizmo blinked in confusion before sighing. "Just say yes, and only once will ya? That crud gets my brain rattling and I don't like it to be rattled this late at night unless I wish it!"

Naruto chuckled. And went back to his room. He saw Stone wandering the halls, sneaking around and followed him silently. He saw him behind a corner looking at his arm, which now looked robotic, and a visual image of Robin on it.

He was talking and Naruto listened in. "I can't talk right now, I've got studies to do if I'm going to get through this mission..." Robin retorted. "I realize that, but we just had a major break in here, I wanted to know if the HIVE is starting something again..."

Stone grumbled then thought of it... "Sorry, nothing I heard, it's been quiet, just the simple practices studies and thefts around that I told you about... why who broke in? What did they steal?" Robin shook his head. "I'd rather not say, but it's important... this guy was in a black cloak of some kind, but his mask was a fox mask, know anyone fitting that description?"

Stone thought and nodded. "Yeah, Kitsune... He's a Ninja, I mean literally.. if he wants to hide from you, he will be able to no problem, he also has a drastic ability.. I mean drastic, I heard rumors when he first started he made a tornado all by himself no machines, just by snapping his fingers, and then proceeded to create it with lightning and shoot wind lightning combination bolts at his enemy. He said that was only a small chunk of his true power though, but I doubt it. He's chill, and knows his plans, he makes them and then does them perfect, no mistake, but only does things he wants, and last I checked, he had no reason to get at us..."

Robin sighed, looking down. "Well if everything is true, then I guess we were lucky... Raven says he's the same energy and used the same thing as the one guy a year ago, remember him?"

Stone nodded. "Yeah, freaky... if he's the same dude, then no telling who he is." Robin nodded. "Keep tabs..I wanna know everything about this Kitsune, talk to his friends if he's not going to himself, don't blow your cover..."

Stone nodded. "Roger, Cyborg out." he started walking and didn't notice anyone nearby and jogged back to his room. Naruto fazed off the wall and grinned. "Ahhh, Cyborg... no wonder I didn't see you... So a traitor in the HIVE... I guess I should wait for the opportune.. moment..." he vanished and went to sleep in his room...

The next day he was awake at near noon, because he was out so late. He went to Gizmo, who was currently asleep in his lab, seemingly to have went to sleep after inspecting the objects...

Naruto grinned. "Oh hey, sorry, gizmo is too tired to go out with you but I'll give him the message... what? Oh, sure, you should wear the skimpiest two piece to show him you like it." Gizmo jumped up to grab the invisible phone from Naruto's hand and growled.

Naruto smirked before Gizmo went flying. "You shit monkey piece of stained panties of a ninja! Damn you and your prankster side being better then mine!" Naruto chuckled and knew Gizmo respected his skills and his pranks and loved them, juuust not how GOOD he was at it, or how he did it to HIM!

Naruto let Gizmo settle down then return to work, Gizmo grabbed some pieces of metal. "This shit is the shit alright, but they exaggerated, it's still the best thing known to man, I can make a pretty fine suit for you for all your trouble..."

He grabbed a small block of dragon skin. "And I cannot believe this stuff, I was underestimating them, they had this shit contained at a chemical level, I can even reproduce the shit. Now, this thing is perfect for making suits... want me to make you a good one?"

Naruto grinned, thinking Gizmo was having fun, so he nodded. "Sure thing fart for brains, give me the best you can build." Gizmo grinned and opened the X suit. "This shit stain is next..." He gave it a quick fabric and systems analysis and grinned. "Damn I was right, nice shit, flexible cloth like titanium for body armor, just not a cape like he has already.. I wonder why he just doesn't make his NORMAL suit like that."

He then looked at the power source... "FUCK ME! THE SHIT BRAIN USED THAT! THE HELL WAS BIRD BRAIN THINING! OH RIGHT NOTHING BECAUSE HE GOT A BIRD BRAIN! Naruto, this shit he's powering the thing with is volatile! It's like... if not properly used, if not inspected, and not outright inspected every second, this shit is like a nuclear device!"

Naruto was confused. "So why did he use it?" Gizmo growled. "Shit for brains had the suits weapon systems and the power of the suit connected, meaning everything is connected to a single power line through the entire skeleton like a nervous system and the brain center... Which is more dangerous... When used as a power source, it's a nightmare to keep track on so you don't blow yourself to pluto, weapons? You got your new best friend, and both? You can keep track and use it well, which is the only smart thing, but he has it as a brain system, meaning it's more unstable..."

Naruto snorted. "And he's the leader? Damn... I'm thinking, if you can make a suit do exactly like this on another power source like.. my chakra..." Gizmo grinned wider. "Sure thing, I already worked up a way to integrate, I thought since you were one of the best like me Jinx and Mammoth you'd need an a way to keep your power's to a minimum, otherwise blowing us to smithereens! So snot breath, black or blue?"

Naruto thought on it and grinned. "Black, I need to be stealthy after all... but I want a Blood red tint to the black and give my new fox mask that cool X, makes it look even better."

Gizmo snorted, working up the designs on a paper. "Gotcha. This suit is Red X, what will you be called after I make the new suit?" Naruto chuckled darkly. "KitsuneX..."

Gizmo nodded. "Alright, now out, time for my fingers to work... Oh, and by the way, the dance is coming next week, think of anyone you'd like to go with? That Cheshire chick seems reeealy into you... I sometimes see her sneaking notes by you every time I catch it... and over the year I seen ten..."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "Try a hundred and ten. I've even put them into piles and burned them."

Gizmo whistled. 'Damn, well why not? Seems to me like you two could find something to talk about." Naruto shook his head. "Nah, the chick is seriously freaky, she's tried to stay invisible, hide past corners, and that's fine, but I also know she would rather kick my ass for that sash stunt I tried while at the same time giving me a kiss, so I'd be kissed and then stabbed in the back, a Ninja has a tendency to stab people in the back."

Gizmo snorted. "Yeah yeah, be sure to keep it in mind, you never know what she'll do, trust me, she once gave me a scratch because she thought I was looking at her, then rubbing my head saying I was cute one time, the girl has serious bi-polar issues..."

Naruto nodded and started walking out when Gizmo threw him something. "Here, a little thing I made just for your leisure activities." Naruto looked at it and it was a device only about the size of a disk, and it had a dome.

Gizmo grinned. "It can store your chakra and the burst it into a light of energy, creating a lightscreen to blind your enemies, I was thinking of adding it but I wanted your thoughts." Naruto stored it in and looked back, smiling. "Thanks, I'll check it out sometime."

He left and seen Jinx around the corner and grinned. "Come on out Jinx, your stalking is getting better but I know your there."

She jumped out sending her most concentrated bolt of hex magic at him, hitting him dead on and he chuckled. "You know that never works." in truth though, it DID. His body would involuntarily start to overload, but thanks to his electrical control, he can undo any damage done to his nervous system and fix whatever is hexed, not only that but Kyuubi's influence helped stop that magic dead, but it still hurt like a bitch when it was dead on with more power, like getting hit by a damn Ice jutsu from Haku.

Jinx sighed, pouting and crossing her arms. "I wonder why but whatever, so you coming to lunch today?"

Naruto hummed in thought then nodded. "Sure, got nothing better to do, but the second you and Stone decide to play tonsil hockey I'm gone."

Jinx looked incredulous before laughing. "You think I like that rock for brains? You lost it, I'm only seeing if he has potential as a boyfriend, even if he does make it, I'd never love him." She didn't say it, but added in her head. "_But you I would love if I ever found out why you are immune to my powers..._"

Naruto put his mask back on and started to walk off. "Yeah yeah, well see you down there, I'll be catching up on my Training." Jinx was intrigued, but decided not to follow him.. Last time she did, she almost got herself blown to bits by flying arrow traps. Naruto knew how to NOT be followed.

She groaned. "Go ahead, see you at lunch, and if you are not there, I'll kick your ass from here to next week!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, and no worries. For my friends, I am always there." Jinx smiled and walked with him before splitting up down the hall and going separate ways.

**XxX Two weeks later XxX**

Gizmo grinned as he viewed the masterpiece he called a suit. "Damn, this is the best thing I made, too bad it's still got some things missing..." "Like what?" Gizmo yelped and jumped from his seat and fell on his head.

He looked up to see a grinning Naruto. "DAMN YOU SHIT STAIN YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" He got up shrugging it off. "Anyway barf stain, what's missing is the internal power systems, because of obvious reasons. Without knowing how the X suit worked miraculously, I had to do revisions, not only that I had to figure out if you;d even fit inside the thing."

Naruto nodded, seeing how that would be hard to do normally. "So, when can I try it on?" Gizmo grinned. 'Right now, give it a shot. You can wear anything under it as long as it's not bulky."

Naruot nodded going down to his ninja garb and sliding the suit on piece by piece and when it was all on he flexed and stretched himself around. He grinned saying something but the mask gargled his voice in a metallic tone. "Not bad."

He chuckled a bit. "Fits nice, isn't restrictive, light for speed but I feel a little weight so I know I am protected." He dropped to his normal stance then flexed his arms up, and noticed a rod coming out of each elbow. "What are these?"

Gizmo chuckled. "Those are a surprise, just you wait." He nodded and took the thing off. "Damn, it's even air conditioned too, I swear you are awesome Giz." Gizmo chuckled, standing proud.

Naruto let a finger slide along the mask. "Tell me when it'd done ok?" Gizmo nodded. "Oh, and can I have the X suit back? I thought of a way to test the power thing." Gizmo nodded and gave him the scroll and they sat down.

Giz sighed. "I swear, shit keeps getting in the way. I don't mind the shit stain headmaster, it's just what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm a techie and working on my tech is what I love to do, not that I don't mind fighting but how can I do anything besides build weapons and gear?"

Naruto chuckled. "You know instead of asking yourself what can I make gear wise to kick ass, think of how you can make gear that will help you become strong enough to kick butt yourself. You and the gear are one, your brain is your best weapon, use it. But muscle is never a bad thing."

Giz smiled. "Thanks crud nugget. So, think I'll ever find a girl?" Naruto chuckled. "Don't ask me, I had three girls all broke my heart." Gizmo chuckled. "True, but as you said, that was your world, here it may be different... Just give it a chance ok?"

Naruto nodded, giving Gizmo a small noogie. "Gotcha barf bag midget." Giz laughed struggling. "Cut it out!" Naruto stopped and Gizmo nodded. "Maybe Jinx would like you, she's been hanging around you more the Stone, and that's saying something."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah well she kinda looks like my worse ex... and I don't know if she is the same or not so I am just trying to bide my time to see if she is better or worse."

Gizmo nodded. "As a friend in front of her, I will say she's worse, because of her rep... but behind her back, as long as you keep your mouth shut, I can say it... She is a good person really, but shit happened in her life and her powers are too chaotic for any good, it demolishes everything and hurts people, what good can she do? She tried and failed and now has her only goal, being a thief, not a villain like people think."

Naruto nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah, but you never know... so I am going to wait for the opportune moment." Gizmo grinned. "Well, I'll see if I can't power this suit. See ya scrunch bucket."

Naruto waved off and went down the hall and when he entered his room he grabbed a stack of paper bombs and grinned. "Time to give them some home made goodbyes..." He grabbed a scroll from his drawer. "And some things you taught me to compliment my... study project... hehehehe"

He disappeared and went through every vent that day, placing bombs from his and the ones he made from class, and he found interesting things... Like, in the gym were tripwires, and snickered. "Rigged games."

He found something in the mess hall too, lasers, in case things went out of control... "Well guess this is a prone violence place, very susceptible." And lastly, the girls locker room showers and a few girls rooms, cameras... "Pervert, but I guess I can't blame him, he is a guy, and has urges like everyone else, and a master of a school full... still such a perv, I'd never do this..."

He giggled perversely. "Though I would peep from time to time if I felt like it." He placed the last bombs and got back to bed, waiting for the next day, imagining when he shot them all off... Even IF someone were to find his class bombs, his paper ones were hidden so well and no one knew their threat so they would still be there.

**XxX Two days later XxX**

Naruto was chuckling evilly and rubbing his hands together. "You are an evil genius..." Gizmo grinned his arms over his chest proudly. "You got it pit sniffer!"

In front of Naruto was his suit, complete and ready to go... The exo-skeleton was a black titanium cloth wrapped around plates of the super steel and dragon skin. The arms had the poles still, btu he saw why now, a sword in each because they were sheaths, and a sheath on the back. The mask looked way too awesome to be real, it was a fox mask more fox like then a mask should be, and a big blood red X over the face and a part of it striking the eye.

Gizmo turned, grabbing a piece of the whole armor. "Alright, let me explain. The black titanium cloth is over the whole thing, but just under it is the Dragon skin, it's a good thickness to absorb even a nuclear force explosion, but still being light and thin, and INSIDE the skin but poking out so it doesn't ruin the stuff and gives the best protection, is the steel plates, I made them separate to give maximum movement, but not too far apart that the only way they hit you is with a lucky hit or know where the plates are."

Naruto was drooling... meaning a puddle was forming he was drooling so much! Gizmo continued. "Alright, now the mask... now, the thing is spray painted, but the thing is literally that steel, your gonna be protected like hell. Under it is a good sized layer of the skin, the systems however are everything you could dream for. It had a HUD, or, Heads Up Display, meaning you can see everything including your suits damage, your breathing air, and your cooling and heating systems. I put in something that with voice command will bring up different visions too, here they are... X ray, V ray, Ultra violet, Infrared, and scoped, meaning you can see farther if need be."

Naruto giggled like a kid in a candy store, orrrr how he was before, a Dobe in a Jutsu catalog! "Come on Gizmo, don;t hold me in suspense, what else you got?" Gizmo grinned wider. "The suit is all you got shit head, the defense is awesome and you can do whatever the old X suit could too, not only that but the swords can automatically, by finger pressing the palm button hidden in the hand, but the back one you pull out your own. Not only that but here, I thought you'd enjoy this..."

Gizmo handed Naruto one of the swords and it was amazing, it was made of flexible but superb Steel, not like the one he stole, but still decent, and it had a diamond hard and razor sharp edge. "Damn... Hey, what's this?" he saw a seal, a SEAL on the handle.

Gizmo grinned so wide he looked like his head split in two. "I borrowed a scroll you learned a seal to let you put chakra in that blade, I actually did it to all the blades and even put a seal inside the full tang blade, I think it was called... 'He-ra-ish-en'... whatever that is..."

Naruto just stared at his friend... "For me?... damn... well thanks, you're the best Gizmo, and it's pronounced Hiraishin, or in your language, since I learned it thanks to my knowledge, Flying Thunder God jutsu. Thanks, I will never lose the blades now."

Gizmo bowed and Naruto clapped. And Naruto sealed the suit and got in costume as Gizmo and he went off to see what Blood wanted. They seen Stone, Jinx and Mammoth on a hexagon and stood beside them. "What's up? How's the weather up here?"

Stone laughed. "Haha, very funny. Blood wants us to take on some intruders." They were risen up and into the final exam arena and then the teen titans came through the door ahead. Naruto grinned when seeing Cyborg in the group. "_Nice, having a duplicate you in case people thought you quit._"

Blood had them start and Stone lead them. "Attack Pattern Alpha!" Naruto sighed, jumping in and knowing if he didn't fight he was going to have a hard time getting his moment...

Who said he had to fight the titans?

He slammed a fist against Mammoth and threw him to the titans as the fake cyborg came in, knocking both down hard before blocking a strike from Robin who went for an aerial attack with his metal staff.

Robin growled. "You... you stole the suit." Naruto chuckled and threw the kid at Gizmo in the air and knocked HIM down too.

Beast boy changed into a big ape and threw a punch but Naruto caught the arm and kicking the boy in the stomach forced him into the air and dropped him hard against the floor and then sliding him back against Stone.

Jinx growled, slamming her feet against his defending arm. "Whose side are you on!" Naruto flipped her off his arms, holding her from behind. "Mine... and I always have been."

Jinx growled, hitting the floor with her hex bolts and making the ground shake, and Naruto let go. She sent more, coming after him as he dodged every bad luck thrown object and debris from the cracking floor.

Naruto whistled, he never knew she was so good at fighting. She stopped and slipped past his arm reach and slammed her fist in his stomach, making him slide back, but he kept on his feet and rubbed his stomach.

"That wasn't nice, what did I do?" Jinx growled more. "You betrayed us!" Naruto shrugged. "What gave you that idea? I'm not betraying you, just Blood, the guy is seriously wacko." Jinx huffed and tried to kick him in the head but he dodged. "hey now, I never wanted to leave on bad terms, can't you give me a chance? I thought you liked me."

Jinx threw her best bolts around him making everything try to crush him to bits but they just turned to dust and flew away. She stood still. "Of course I liked you, but betraying us is something I don't like! What the hell made you betray our trust?"

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Too bad.. Let me give you reasons I betrayed BLOOD not you. One, I'm a Thief, not a villain, I steal, and take what I can and give nothing back. He is so not my style. Second, I stole what I wanted, and I still hope to be friends, because you guys are great. And third, the shit head Blood creeps me out, trying to put me under mind control."

jinx looked a little confused why it bothered him. Naruto scoffed. "I know your bad luck and he gets backlash but not everyone has that advantage, I know of at least a dozen times people were manipulated fully, or a few people who are fully controlled to being his pets. I do not want that on me or you guys, so I will blow his shit up."

While he and Jinx fought, the Titans got caught, Stone became cyborg, and Cyborg turned to the HIVE, then fired at Blood. Naruto put up a seal and pressed a button behind his back and and with the explosive power Cyborg gave, his owns rocked the base and it was being completely destroyed. Naruto waved off. "See you three again, I still hope to be friends!" he vanished again, a Hirashin kunai just outside and he came to it.

He put it away and sighed. "I do wish they made it out ok. Oh well... what now... I know! Let's see if I can give the Titans a scare with their precious suit..."

He slid into the shadows and put it on before going to Lexcorp, grinning under the mask. "Let's round us up a bird..."

AbjslkHAL knh :LKNJA SbfkljSvlknhzskjfhlkzshfklbh skjlfhzv

Hey guys sorry it took so long, but you know, going to my Roots of fanfiction is hard.. reading 5+ years worth of fanfics I either read or WROTE, all the great ones either missing or not found yet, and my inspiration bar falling faster then a warriors mana bar in Lore type games... It's insane, but thankfully I gave you another chapter, and I will continue this thing like planned. Have fun, and enjoy.

JA NE!


	3. Naruto becomes Red X

Hello again, miss me? I know I missed you guys. Ready to see some good story? Me too, so without further ado, let us start the story, ne?

LET'S AH GO! Kitsune X Style!

Akskajbckj;bclbKJnc;ksbclbdcljds'locv;asklc;kbsclbv;lkcockj nlfkjkhsfbkjbsads

Naruto hummed as he searched for the scanner he needed to locate more power for this suit. "Wonder where it could be."

He was ripping through crates to find the special Zenothium locator, thinking two things. 1: That's what RedX would do, and 2: If he got some, he could find a use for the stuff that won't blow him to the moon.

He grinned as he held it in his hand picking it out. "There you are." "Freeze!" he turned to see the Titans all decked out to cause him tons of harm. He chuckled. "Didn't think you'd be here so fast."

Beast boy shook his head. "Red X? I thought Robin was Red X?" As everyone was shocked, but Robin, who was scowling, the tension was high.

Naruto chuckled in the metallic voice the mask gave him. "Think again." Naruto powered the Suit's functions and threw multiple X Shuriken at the titans, seeing them flee he chuckled. "_They are pretty quick on the uptake in fighting, gotta give them that._"

He saw Raven blocked with her energy and ran up to see how good she was at hand to hand, seeing her pull up a shield last minute to block him, he used the edges like a solid wall and flipped behind her, kicking her back and sending her flying back for a few feet.

He made and held an X Shuriken and tossed it at her, but a green bolt hit it before it had the chance, and destroyed it. "_Nice aim. To knock one of MY Shuriken out of the water, she has to have battled against tossers before. Oh well, what a waste of good woman._"

He ran from the highly dangerous bolts coming his way and seen a chance, flipped under a beam he was coming at, and threw himself ontop of her, kicking her down and him up. He seen her recover and grinned under his mask, blasting red energy against the walls and let them criss-cross and hit her hard.

He landed, pleased he was able to get some functions of the Suit to work right. Must be his adaptability. He looked and saw beast boy change from flying dinosaur to gorilla in a second to hit him, and Naruto grabbed the big arm coming down on him, kicking the legs from under the beast and threw him hard from rafters, to the floor of the warehouse, giving Beast boy a good slam attack.

He seen Cyborg coming his way and blasted an X from the Suits controls, not knowing what it did, but pleased as it hit, deflected for a moment then stretched against the boxes and pulled them in to Cyborg. He was VERY pleased with that one, meant he could do some real good trapping with it later.

He seen as Beast boy behind him changed back to normal and got up, Starfire to the left of beasty charged with star bolts, and Raven coming from the shadows to the right of him. He grinned seeing Cyborg get up from the debris and aim his cannon.

He couldn't help himself,chuckling, he pointed to his chest. "Come on kids, X marks the spot." He was surprised at the teamwork suddenly, as Cyborg blasted,making him go airborne, and then having Star bolts cross his path he had to twirl in mid-air to just dodge them, and the crates being thrown from Raven, he was lucky not to be hit currently, but landed, and was surprised their aim to trap him near a gorilla beast boy was spot on.

He didn't see a function in the suit to help him here without killing poor beasty, so he just used his super speedy chakra induced feet to vanish from sight under Beast boy, and behind him, jumping onto the boxes.

He grinned. "_Not bad. Although they need more experience and need to gain more training against a heavier fighter like me, they could easily take a Genin squad, maybe even a new Chuunin, but that's pushing it...WHOA!_"

He found himself suddenly tackled by Robin, and that was impressive. "_Ok, with their tactical skill and Robin's stealth, that does it, Chuunin level. That dark stuff is solid, Metal man there is HEAVY with advanced metal to not feel too much, Beasty seems to have adopted Animal strengthened body, and as Kyuubi said, that alien girl is resilient. Chuunin for sure._"

He hit the ground with that thought, and flipped over to land on his feet in front of Robin,and looked to see Robin not only land too, but crouched and throwing birdarangs at his head with decent speed. He vanished again, this time behind Robin.

He saw Robin still and quickly threw a punch, only for Robin to slide to the side and dodge, and as he threw the next punch, Robin rolled forward, his legs shot up and catching his arm and throwing him.

Naruto saw a function pop up suddenly and grinned, seeing it was to teleport, and he used it, going from upside-down and about to hit his head on the ground, to on his feet and looking at a charging Robin throwing a punch.

Naruto dodged it quick, and seeing the second he grabbed the arm, twisted it down, pivoting his body to the side and behind Robin before tossing the kid from his shoulder behind him to the ground. He jumped up and tried a falling drop kick, but Robin caught the foot, and re-directed it last second and threw Naruto off to the side against some crates.

As Naruto grunted from the impact, although not bad it still hurt, he got caught with a hand to the face forcing his head back again. "_Damn Kid, not bad, he is definitely my type of opponent. Hand to hand is SO much better then doing things with Chakra. A little more training, this kid could even be a hard to handle opponent hand to hand._"

Robin growled. "Why did you steal this suit? What do you hope to accomplish by stealing something you don't obviously need?"

Naruto chuckled in his metallic masked voice. "I'm a Thief kid, plain and simple, I steal what I want, nothing else matters. Besides, I thought this Suit looked fun, and wanted to take it on a joyride. Loving it so far." and with that, grabbed Robin's arm and treated him to a little Red X Shock therapy.

After getting loose from the hold and throwing Robin into some crates, the other Titans came from nowhere, and Cyborg charged his Cannon, ad Raven spoke up. "Azarath Metrion-" Naruto threw an X from the hand, hoping it did SOMETHING against them, and it did, it hit them both and the black energy of Raven wrapped and shocked Cyborg, and his electrical energy shocked Raven suddenly. He chuckled. "Looks like your wires got crossed, better take a look at the 'Red' one." making a crack at himself to them.

He jumped back seeing Starbolts coming his way, and to say he was surprised was to say that he never stole the X suit. He knew it was coming, and dodged back, but seen a barrage like no other come to him, and rolled forward to dodge,as she charged and almost hit the ground to hit him,before flipping up,and he jumped high to dodge the bolts and threw another X, and seeing it solidify and hit her back and trapping her against the wall he chuckled,seeing this as a good opportunity to get under the titans skin.

He jumped up and came face to face with her. "You know, the only thing wrong with this picture is I never got to ask for a date with yo-" and he saw her eyes glow green and blast eye beams. "_Oooook? Seems she has more then BOLTS, so better be careful._"

He hit the crates after being hit by the beams and saw Beast boy charge and change into a bear. He growled and slammed his hand into the floor, hoping SOMETHING would happen to stop him in his tracks, and the floor split open in a big X, and Beast Boy fell in. Naruto chuckled more. "See you next Fall. Next time watch your step."

He went to see Robin, and seeing he was still alive, started running,and finding Robin had gotten up quick and started chasing him, Blasted restriction X's at the kid's feet. Tying him up. He stopped, smiling. "Better luck next time, and thanks for the Suit."

He pressed the X on the belt to teleport out of there, but sadly the thing short circuited and he cursed. "Great timing." he seen Robin get up and break the restraints, and he himself ran and jumped out the window onto the Roof and ran across the building,seeing Robin hot in pursuit.

Naruto smiled at the Challenge. "_Seriously, if he's this good to keep up with me normally, and fight with me holding back like that, and STILL chase me for more, this kid is a hell of a rival in this world._" Naruto punched his belt in anger to get it working and seeing it static before settling to work, he grinned. He saw Robin go for the tackle and jumped out of the way, turning mid-air. "Catch ya later." And vanished into the shadows.

Robin stopped, looking in frustration at letting X vanish like that. He felt Starfire come up near him and didn't do much till she started poking him allover and yelped in pain at the harsh pokes beforen grabbing her hand. "That hurts."

She looked curious and poked him more and more, and he was enduring it as she spot. "Last time we faced the Red X, he was you in Disguise, and you were not really there." Robin growled before yelling. "STARFIRE QUIT IT!"

She reared back before smiling. "He is not a hologram." Beast boy came in to see that. "He can still be a Robot, check him for batteries Cy." Cyborg pulled on a latex glove and Robin looked scared before shuffling back. "Hey, it wasn't me! I Swear."

After everyone accepted it was true, he sighed, turning around and leading them home. "Red X was a mistake.. and I will never make that one again."

He walked in on his friends going over who it might be. Beast boy showing a weird diagram about other identities, or robots, monkeys, clones or time travel. Raven flipped him over and gave the opinion it was anyone. "Anyone smart enough to find the suit,and anyone dumb enough to take it for a joyride."

Robin walked up. "Doesn't matter, Red X is my responsibility... I created him, every system, every weapon. Only Me and Cyborg know who he is under that mask, and it's just another mask."

**XxX Somewhere hidden in a warehouse in Jump City XxX**

A man wearing a black jacket and black clothes with a headband over his head and one eye, and gravity defying silver hair suddenly looked around and felt a shiver. "Did someone find out my secret?"

A girl with pinkish hair looked to the older man. "What are you talking about? What secret?" The man chuckled. "Nevermind." The girl shrugged and went off.

**XxX Back to the Titans XxX**

Cyborg and the team looked confused.. until Cyborg put the pieces together. "Whoa, you talking about that guy from the Hive?" Robin turned and nodded. "Yeah. He stole the suit... Pull up his data."

Cyborg came up, wiring the data he had,even a picture. Star, Raven, and BB gasped. BB shaking out of it. "Dude, he was that guy who broke in! He's the NEW Red X?"

Cyborg pulled up a video. "If what you say is true, then we are lucky.. THIS is what he could have done to us." The video showed Kitsune create the Tornado rumored a year ago, and right as it started to generate lightning, the camera blown.

Cyborg pulled the plug. "Why not do that? He could easily destroy us, why only use the suit's abilities? It doesn't make much sense."

Robin sighed. "Doesn't matter, he's underestimating us, this could work in our favor."

Cyborg let out a breath. "Well seeing as he is being so casual instead of his normal Ninja self, it would be easier to find him... but what is he after now?"

Robin glared. "I know what he's after..." he pulled up an image of a molecule. "Zenothium, the Fuel that powers the suit." Starfire gasped, Raven disbelieving, Beast Boy leaving frustrated at how he couldn't understand their talk.

Cyborg went wide eyed. "Zenothiium! Are you CRAZY! Tell me you weren't stupid enough to go messing with that shit, it's unstable, and dangerous!" With every word, Robin just looked down and closed his eyes and shrunk in their eyes more.

After the rant he sighed. "Like I said it was a mistake. The Scanner he stole can locate Zenothium sources within a ten mile radius." pulling up an image of the stolen object, and letting the others digest it. Starfire looked at him. "Then we have to find it first."

Cyborg pulled his chest piece out and put it to the computer. "He isn't the only one with a scanner, I'm downloading the molecular structure and downloading to your communicators." "Thanks but I won't need it." Robin was walking out of the room as he said that.

Cuborg looked back. "How in the world are you going to find the Zenothium without a scanner?"

Robin stopped past the door. "The same way I found it the first time." And the door closed.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto grinned seeing the scanner go red on the building in front of him. "Here it is. So, Go in, steal some, get out, and my test will be complete. Then comes the NEW suit." "_Although, it's no fun without a challenge... The kid is surely after me, so I think I'll wait, cloaked and hidden, and when he and his team appear? Have a little fun._"

Kyuubi groaned in the mindscape. "**We have a problem. Seems that blue girl with the dark powers? Is a dimensional being of human from another totally separate reality.**"

Naruto looked confused. "_As wonderful as that sounds to the threat she poses, how the hell did you find out?_"

Kyuubi chuckled. "**Remember when you fought them in the warehouse? She called out a spell, an incantation from her home world, Azarath. Her dark energy is from her race, their abilities to cast magical spells are famous there, and are on par with your human Jutsu. But the reason HER'S feels so much more familiar, is because of a prophecy handed down on her home world... She is the Daughter of an ancient being, much a demon as myself, Trigon. His energy in her is strong, but she seems to be suppressing it.**"

Naruto hummed. "_You are telling me she has MORE power in that hot little body of hers? Why doesn't she use it then? She might even be able to kick my ass if she's that good... Anyway,seems the Kid found out where I came to steal the ore. Talk later fuzzy._"

he seen as Robin came in, and waited until the others showed, and they did. Beast boy first. And after a quick exchange how beast didn't know how dangerous Zenothium is,and how Robin couldn't destroy it, Starfire and Raven popped up. But turns out, something happened to Cyborg.

Robin growled. "If Cyborg was attacked by X, then it's all my fault..." Naruto sighed. "_Really kid? Blame yourself for making the suit, but not for how people use it._"

Starfire came to console him. "What happened to Cyborg was not your fault, You are no longer the one wearing the Suit." "_Ah, Que me for entrance._"

Naruto came out of Steal mode and grinned. "And to be honest, I think it looks WAY better on me." He saw them look up at him and he threw multiple X Shuriken, making them dodge this time. He jumped down, and seeing Beat boy change and Raven climb to do her spells, he threw a constraint X and caught beast boy, who barreled back and caught Raven.

This, in turn, had then about to go off the building, but Starfire caught them and saved them from that fate.

Naruto saw Robin blindly charging now, no finesse and Naruto sighed. "_So angry and serious about me this time, he is going for raw rage instead of skill. This won't be even a BIT of fun..._"

He activated an X on his backhand, and blocked the punch to his face,and as Robin reared back to take another jab, he did the same. This time however he caught Robin's mask and pulled it back, but seeing it attached still, he let it go and slam against Robin's eyes like the elastic is was, and give him a nasty hurt.

Naruto knew that Robin would start thinking, but he wanted to get more power in the suit if he was going to test everything, and jumped off the building, going inside the one with the Ore to power to suit.

He activated his helmet's sensitive hearing, and heard Beast boy swear in a strained voice. "Dude, do you think you gave this guy enough Gadgets!" Naruto chuckled at that. "_I say not enough, this shit is fun!_"

He went into the building and found his way to the vault area. He chuckled, deciding to wait and cloaked himself. Soon enough, Robin came in and when a scream was heard, Robin went to see down the hallway.

After stopping, Naruto uncloaked,walking up. "Hey Kid, don't you wanna play? After all, these are your created toys." he threw some X Shuriken, not aiming for Robin, but the controls behind him to open the vault, and when it opened, he went in, jumping wall to wall fast with Robin in pursuit through hundreds of laser trip wires.

After juping through the exit of the lasers, they were falling through a big hole, and seeing a barrier, Naruto threw an X at it, and the X created a hole, and he passed through, but the thing closed up and Robin was stuck on the other wide.

Naruto chuckled, walking to the next trap,and seeing darkened tiled on the floor, knew something was up... SO, he looked up, and saw a laser ready to fire on anything in the tile area. He cloaked, and waited for Robin to join in.

It took awhile, but seeing Robin come in, he uncloaked and pushed him from behind. "After you." Naruto wasn't trying to kill the kid, but wanted to see how the kid fared with obstacles. After all, HE was the one to build this suit, and had some good training it seemed. But how good?

He watched as Robin dodged the lasers blast across the tiles, seeing him try to catch the door before he could. That wouldn't do, so he had to step it up, and teleported himself to the other end and in the room. "Thanks for the hand kid, and hope you stay for a good long time."

The door closed and he sighed, wondering if Robin would make it out of that... he hoped so, but he was here for a reason. He grabbed the Zenothium ore pack from the hidden compartment. "I love it when the good guy wins."

**XxX Right after the door closed, with Robin XxX**

Robin saw the Laser coming at him and groaned, jumping out of the way on another part of the floor. He knew it would just chase him, but he wouldn't let X get the Zenothium. "_Think, Robin, what can __you do here? Obviously he locked the door and vault, and this laser might kill you if you stay too long... What can I do!... wait... what would you do..._"

Robin looked at the laser behind him, and seen the wall ahead of him. He grinned and grabbed his grappling hook and shot it into the ceiling, jumping on the wall. This had the effect of the Laser stopping for a moment because he wasn't stepping on tiles.

He jumped off the wall as the grappling hooks leverage was further inward, and jumped onto the Laser itself. "Alright, now to make it manually fire by hand..." He pulled wires, put a few together, and grinned. "Better watch out Kitsune, I am coming for you."

He ripped the Laser from the ceiling, and carried it to the door. He pressed the button on the Laser and it fired into the wall, and he just made a circle through the wall around the vault door till it was all the way round. He stopped the laser as it finished.

The wall and door fell and Naruto was welcome to the sight of Robin holding the Laser and the door open. He chuckled. "Well, I was hoping you were still alive, but kudos, didn't imagine you would do THAT."

Robin grinned. "Thanks, but you and me have some unsettled business." Robin got into stance and Naruto did too. Naruto smiled. "You take life WAY too seriously Kid."

Robin charged first, throwing a flying spinning kick to the gut, but Naruto dodged it, he grabbed Robin's cape, and thought of throwing, if it weren't for Robin grabbing hold of his arm and spinning under and tripping Naruto.

Naruto let his body fall a little before slamming a hand against the floor and spinning his legs around for a hammer double kick to the gut. Robin let go, as did Naruto, and they separated, but Robin, thanks to his training, ignored the pain and threw bang bombs at Naruto.

Naruto zipped out of the way as they exploded and he landed near the wall. He grabbed a lot of X Shuriken and threw them at a cornered Robin quickly. Robin spun out his metal staff and blocked the thrown X's.

Naruto hummed, activating his back handed X blades. "_The kid is pretty good, if I ever want a challenge in hand to hand, I better think of a way to lure him out. Still, I better get going, the police will be here, and no telling what happened to the other kids._"

Naruto charged first this time, trying to disable the kid's arms with slashes of his X blades, but the kid knew his weapon well, blocking with the staff once, and spun it in front of him to block the next before hooking it under his arm and trying twisting, trying to slam the thing against X's head.

Naruto ducked, but the kid spun and kicked him back. Naruto got up, making his X blades start to spin like saw blades and charged again, slashing for the arms again, but failing as the kid ducked under, side-stepped and flipped back before slamming his staff to block his strikes.

Robin pushed his staff horizontally to Naruto as Naruto slammed his spinning blades hard down against it. Robin's leverage fro the ground and his training kept him still, and they were stalled, the X blades stopped their spinning and blocked the staff.

Robin growled. "What will you do with this Zenothium ore? Are you thinking of using the gadgets to harm innocent people?"

Naruto grunted as the Kid was pretty darn strong for being pretty darn scrawny. "Not everyone likes to play the big villain kid, I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city." Naruto slammed his hands down harshly, making the kid loose balance before he grabbed the kid and staff and threw them at the door.

Robin growled and landed on his feet. Naruto smiled, deactivating his back hand X blades. "I'm just looking out for Number 1, me."

Robin got his staff ready, scowling. "So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish."

Naruto chuckled. "Lighten up Chuckles, I'm not such a bad guy... once you get to know me." he threw X's at Robin, one to the head, and one to the feet. The one to the head got blocked, as expected, but the high to low block of the staff was unable to catch the fast second to the foot and it tripped Robin.

Naruto jumped and tried to plant a falling axe kick to Robin's arm, but Robin rolled out of the way and slammed a double heel in his back. Naruto hit the wall and fell to the floor. He looked and seen the Ore package he dropped.

Naruto ran and grabbed it, seeing Robin activate a birdarang. "Back off, or I trip the power core." he pressed the X on the belt. "The core will trigger the rocks. I don't think you want that on your conscious."

Robin raised the Birdarang again. "And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Naruto cursed in his mind. "_Either the kid knows how to do, seen people who do, or been trained to notice, a bluff. Damn, and here I thought getting out would be easy with this suit._"

He heard something behind him and looked to see men in white uniforms of some kind, and before he could blink, one raised a weapon and hit him with a beam of red, and that was all he knew, before his world went dark.

A little while later, he grumbled awake, opening his eyes and getting up. "Ok, who were the moon men?" Suddenly bars rose around him as he found himself trapped. He looked to a voice in the room walking to him, it was Robin.

Robin stepped from the shadows and glared. "Criminals. Just like you."

Naruto held the bars, grinning under his mask. "Come on Kid, you really don't think this little play pin can hold me." The second Robin left, he'd use Hiraishin to exit and get going. Robin glared harder and pressed a button on the console in front of them.

The bars suddenly generated electricity and shocked Naruto back. "You don't even care do you. A low-life maniac just got his hands on enough Zenothium ore to disintegrate the entire city, and it's YOUR fault."

Naruto frowned, seeing how he didn't figure it was HIS fault. He didn't lead no one here, the only way they could have known people broke in and steal it themselves, was if Robin did something stupid. But, better since he did help the break in, he would acknowledge some fault. "Don't you mean OUR fault?"

Robin growled in anger. "At least I'M Going to do something about it, and if you cared about anyone but yourself, YOU'D be helping."

Naruto seen that the kid was really wanting to see him not as a villain, but just a common thief, see SOME good in someone on the wrong side of the law, unlike what has been shown so far. Naruto sighed a bit under his breath. "Sorry Kid, some people don't like to play the Hero."

Robin calmed down a bit, but glared, pointing a finger. "I'll be back to take you to jail." And with that,walked off.

Naruto looked at the console holding him, but wasn't looking at all after that glance... he was in his mind. "_I don't understand him sometimes. He knows I'm a thief, and yet giving me a chance to show I'm no psycho... I don't want to play Hero anymore... I always get hurt emotionally... everything about being a Hero has caused my life dis-array..._"

He sighed... "_Though, letting a villain turn this city, and in turn my friends I made in the HIVE, into nothing but destroyed atoms is something I would NEVER let happen... so either lose my friend over being selfish... or play hero and still be a Thief in the end..._"

He looked at the door leading out and smiled, hearing something in his head he heard only once before in his life... from his mother. "_Always follow your own path, just like I have. You don't have to do things other's tell you to, you can live your own life. But I know, deep down inside you that even if you don't want to be good to others for what they do to you, you will always want to help those you care about, just like I do._"

His mother was right. And he threw a Hiraishin Kunai at the door, and flashed himself to it, grinning as he took it back. "Alright Kid, I guess I should play the Hero, just to save my precious people."

And with that, he used his enhanced speed to get out of the facility, and looked from the roof. "Ok, if I was a madman, bent on using a device using this shit for a weapon to disintegrate the entire city.. where would I be?"

He looked around and saw nothing IN town, and grinned as he looked up on the range over the city, and it had an observatory with something sticking out. "Bingo." He went up to the range and thought going in the front door would be too time consuming to get to the kids, soooo...

He went up the wall and just as he was about to enter the opening, the laser shot holes into the sides, almost killing him! "Whoa! The Kid is here already I just know it."

He went in to see the Kid had got himself caught by nearly falling. He was about to lose his grip on the railing he was lucky to get a hold of. He looked to see a lot of henchmen fell to the kid's skills and chuckled. "_Well Kid, I guess you did your best alone._"

He opened up an X Shuriken as he heard Chang speak. "So, little boy, who should I destroy first? You? Or your pretty little friend?" Chang aimed the thing point blank to Starfire, who's head was not frozen, but her body and her friends were.

He cursed. "_That's just unethical. Seriously this dude needs to get his head on straight._" he threw one X Shuriken, aimed and cutting the button to fire so it wouldn't be able to, and just in case, blasted the thing with a few more so it was sure not to, oh if he only knew that killing tech like this wasn't the answer.

He saw Robin lose his grip and start to fall. Naruto jumped hard and fast from the ledge he was on and caught the kid in mid-air before hitting the railing on the other side, throwing him to the floor ahead to safety.

Robin rolled and looked back, grinning. "I thought you didn't LIKE to play the hero?"

Naruto chuckled, getting up the rail. "Doesn't mean I don't know how." he and Robin saw a few Henchmen walking up and they looked at eachother. As they nodded, Naruto activated his Sharingan eye, that way to somehow copy the moves and sync with Robin.

They jumped up, giving a flying pair of kicks to the henchmen as a Dove flew by. Robin got on his hands and split kicked two henchmen hard, Naruto saw this and flipped a leg up behind him, kicking another Henchmen hard as he slammed a punch down on another's head.

They stood back to back and noticed they were surrounded. "How many do you think you can handle?" Naruto looked to Robin to hear the answer to his question.

Robin smirked, looking around. "Might be more difficult if one more shows up." Naruto chuckled. "Then that's the one, I'll have to take care of."

Robin looked back in mock surprise and amusement. "What, you're fighting too?" Naruto grinned. "_See? Loosening up and having fun is the key! Let's round them out!_"

Robin went to take a few on as Naruto grabbed one Henchmen and threw him at another, knocking both out. One was trying to scorch him with that beam device again, and he grabbed it, shooting the end against the Henchmen's stomach before lifting him up with it and slamming him against three more men, knocking them all out before breaking the beam shocker. "Sorry, these toys are too dangerous to my health."

He seen Robin slam heel into gut and found he might need a boost, so he went over, grabbing Robin's arm and throwing him up to see Chang. Robin and Chang met face to face before Robin kicked his butt down and tied him up, saving his friends.

Naruto saw the Zenothium and went in front of the weapon. "Time for what I came here for." "Time's up" He was stopped as all the titans blocked his path. He smiled, seeing as he had a spare in his pocket.

Robin smiled, holding a disk weapon to throw. "Thanks for the help X, but don't think that means you can help yourself."

Naruto held a hand up. "No need Kid, this should keep me going for quite a while." He pulled it from his pocket and grinned.

Robin grinned back and put the disk away, but held up the X belt. "That won;t do you much good, without this."

Naruto looked surprised, and down to see the belt was indeed gone. He put his hands up and backed up to the ledge, stopping before falling. "_Yep, definitely Chuunin level...great hand to hand skills, knows his weapons and gadgets and the versatility they have, and stealth. Whoever batman is, he taught the kid well. Wonder if I'll ever meet the Dark Knight? Nah, too much trouble._"

He chuckled. "Not bad kid, Not bad at all." He raised the Zenothium, slamming it to the ground and giving the Titans an improvised flash bomb to see before jumping off the edge. As he was falling he was smiling. "_Wonder if everyone will forgive me... heh, they all were fun..._"

And with that, he used the Hiraishin Kunai he put at the edge of the City for quick escape anywhere, and ran to hide in the darkness.

Robin put the belt of Red X on his shoulder, but seen a weird weapon and paper attached onto it. He picked it up. "It's a Kunai, but the design is all wrong... This X's?" Cyborg looked at it and hummed. "This is Kitsune's alright. He kept flinging it around his finger at lunch."

Robin opened the note and read it. "'Hey Kid, I realize your stealthy, so it's possible you'll swipe the energy core to keep me from using the suit. Just wanted to say I'm not all that bad, I came to help. SO to show you my appreciation for letting me go easy, here's a little gift. Your number one super thief, KitsuneX' What? KitsuneX? The hell is he talking about..."

As Cyborg and Raven helped the arrests, Starfire and Beast boy were searching for Naruto, Robin was seeing the reconstruction of the Titans Tower that got blasted. He looked at the Kunai. "It's offset for longer ranges and faster throwing, as well as power to pierce enemies... but too big to hide, and what is this writing?"

He would find out someday, but not soon enough for his tastes.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto took off the Red X Suit and put it away in a bag, and he grabbed his scroll, unsealing the KitsuneX suit, smiling as he put the thing on. The mask, was white and shaped like a Fox, with a big red X in the center... He put it on last and stood up, packing everything and heading out. "Wonder where they could be?"

AndshvAhc jazcj sdcvkj ck;sdvj;' sdvhjzskdcvjgvxdkjvkjsxbkj;vjdgijb

THERE We go... took me awhile, sorry, but hey it's here.

Enjoy, review, and have a nice day. JA NE!


	4. Naruto Kicks Two Bitch Asses

KitsuneX is on the move, and nothing will stand in his wake. Hey everyone, remember me? Last time you seen Naruto give the titans a good run around in the RedX suit, and using a minimal amount of his skills can no longer use it thanks to the titans. But he put on the mask of KitsuneX, so what will happen now.

ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! LETS GO!

Akbkj ckiv SDVHYS HJSDOL HBHJEB GEBGBdfhgbpIJBGP dfbbbadigbapdbbiubg

In a warehouse in an abandoned district of Jump City, a few people were gathered. Truth be told, they didn't get to jump city legally, hell how in the world do you explain popping into existence? Legally, they didn't exist, illegally, they were refugees.

They were the Shinobi from another class, hell another DIMENSION! A girl with long blond hair in a ponytail and cobalt eyes was curled in a ball against a wall. "Kakashi, I hate it here, I'm being hit on... Since Naruto I..."

A girl with short pink hair scoffed. "The hell with that loser, he had to resort to bringing us here and escaping in the confusion to get away, just shows how weak he is."

Another girl with blond hair, but in four small ponytails grabbed her by the collar. "Say it again bitch! I swear I will KILL YOU! Whether your Tsunade's pupil or not, don't think that strength will save you Sakura."

A silver haired man, who was Kakashi, sighed. "Temari, Sakura, Ino, stop it, we can't just do this every time you disagree and get moody over Naruto. Orders stand."

A man with long black hair and blank eyes sighed as he set down a card and pulled another in his hand, making five cards. "It's true. We are to bring Naruto back to Konoha for trial by the council, but to bring him back for his opening ceremony of being known as the son of the Yondaime by the Hokage."

Sakura scoffed. "Well I'm going to be happy to see him hang. Seriously, he doesn't have the balls to to stand up against the Council."

Ino growled, and stood up. "The hell bitch? He set FIRE TO THE VILLAGE! He even crushed a good portion of the councils power thanks to his lineage. Besides, HOKAGE'S orders stand above ANYONE elses. She wants him back safe and sound? Then better hope you don't kill him... IF you can, considering he's stronger then imaginable."

Sakura looked a little pale remembering the damage... the damage from the Kyuubi attack PALED in comparison, mostly because only a bit of the outside was damaged before the Yondaime took it down, but Naruto set the record for quickest kick to a villages scrotum and uterus.

Kakashi nodded. "So calm down, settle into routine, and do NOT try to create trouble... seriously, no matter how powerful we are, I doubt we want to face a guy able to rip our heads off with just his mind. Or even a girl who if rumors are true rival Tsunade in strength."

A guy in green spandex saluted and looked at Kakashi. "I will not fail you Sensei! But... I am worried about Sasuke... He is acting so impatient, he is almost ready to just go out and kill in order to find Naruto."

Neji put his five on the table. "I say we shouldn't have brought him... He's a liability, he's even tried to cut me a few times just because I had an opinion. Straight, what you got Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and made his last move, putting one card down and drawing. "Counsel thought it best he come in case Naruto was too powerful for any ONE of us... Whilst it's true, all of us together without him is enough. Straight Flush."

Neji growled and sat back as Kakashi took the fifty dollars from the stack. Neji sighed as he relaxed. "Though... he was going all out suddenly because of annoyance. He was whooping us like I never seen before without even Kyuubi OR Sage mode, and we couldn't even touch him. He was annoyed we didn't back down and just went into both at the same time and this happens... I wonder what fate has in

store..."

Kakashi put the money in his wallet and stretched. "He's off the grid, ever since we got here he has yet to show up at all... He is usually the type to run around and be the center of attention..."

A girl with long bluish black hair and pale eyes came in, dressed as a schoolgirl. "I'm back. And Kakashi-sensei that Naruto was the Naruto that everyone knew, but Naruto 's heart was always fragile, and then these three bitches took that fragile heart and broke it."

Temari turned away, wishing it wasn't true when knowing it was. Ino curled up harder in the ball she was in, wishing to make amends, but Sakura growled. "Like I give a shit, he was always a loser and idiot, why the hell would I be with him other then tear him down? No way he's a match for Sasuke though." "Alright, enough, Temari, Hinata, Ino, no fighting. Geez, I swear to high heaven you girls are so emotional about this it's tearing US apart before we can find Naruto who will do the tearing apart sooner or later." 

The three girls who were about to punch Sakura's lights out stopped and listened to Kakashi before all separating away from Sakura.

Kakashi stretched. "Listen... with you four, me, Neji, and Lee, we are more then enough to take him down... though I doubt his skills have diminished. I've been at a local book store, you know his relaxation time is spent reading, Lee is a Dojo instructor, because maybe somehow Naruto might find it a place to practice. Neji has been the one looking around, he gets the Four PM to Midnight shift, and Hinata with her own looking abilities, Midnight to Eight AM shift. That's as much ground as we can cover currently. You, Temari, and Sasuke are resting up for the impending fight. Ino is trying to use her technique to try and get information around town so we are all doing our duty."

Sakura grumbled. "Still, I think we should just let Sasuke search, he would get results faster." Kakashi sighed big time before looked to the sleeping Sasuke.

Truth was, if he let Sasuke out, he'd kill a lot of people looking for Naruto, and bring down everyone. And that would bring the Titans, and the Justice League after... he did NOT want that. "Let's do it this way for now, if things don't look up, we'll let him look, on conditions."

Sakura left at that, feeling satisfied. Neji groaned and rubbed his temples. "They are both unstable. Honestly, a year goes by and this? Tsunade might have needed more thought into this. Still, I have gathered a decent deal."

Neji looked at the Masked Jounin, and looked confused. Kakashi put an eye smile on. "There's been some trouble. The book store I am at? One of the Titans goes there, Raven, the psychic. Seems she and her team have some sort of rival. Heard they had to play rough with a guy who has amazing stealth skills to have suddenly blipped off their radar when things got tough. That's the Rumor spreading, and when I asked what she thought of it... she said she remembered the energy of the guy wearing the suit appearing a year ago, in an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds... All she could tell me."

Lee was too busy training against the punching bag in the training room, so the only one who heard Kakashi, was Neji, and he looked shocked. "Madara?..."

Kakashi looked at the ceiling. "Madara died by Naruto's hands... You remember? A year ago this costume appears? A little strange don't you think? If he's becoming a villain, then I wonder how it happened... after all the suffering he endured because of villainy... he becomes one?"

Neji looked down and sighed. "Actually, he mentioned something to me. He said... 'since I was a boy, I was thieved from. Shops stole my money by making me pay at least three, if not five times the amount for food, and the food I got was rotten to the core, it's a miracle I never died. They stole my sheets, they stole my clothes, they stole my doors and windows, they stole from me until I couldn't do a thing but fight back. Sometimes I wonder if it was all worth it, to protect this place. But I know this, if I have to, I will steal back what was stolen from me, and only what interests me.' He isn't a villain, at least that's my belief. He is trying to be a thief. Just a simple thief, to steal back what was taken from his soul. Filling the void in his heart with objects he can feel connect to him."

Kakashi smiled a little at that. "At least he isn't a maniac. Only looking out for number one... he used to say that to me a lot. If he is the rival of the Titans, should we help? After all, it would be easier..."

Neji sighed again and stood up. "My shift is starting. Listen, Titans or not, if one thing goes wrong, we have the League on our ass. Besides, do we seem like Teen's to you? Me, Lee and Naruto are twenty, and the others are all nineteen. They are close to leaving the Teen group. Let's just go with our normal plan. Remember your words? To trap a Ninja, BE a Ninja. This is the best option to draw him out."

And with that, Neji left for his night shift. Kakashi nodded, smiling. "Now if only the OTHERS would listen to that... oh well... what should I get with my extra fifty bucks?" Thinking of all the porn here was mesmerizing. It was PARADISE!

**XxX Three days later, Abandoned Tech Zone, AKA, Gizmo's Kingdom XxX**

"Oh man, what the hell we gonna do! We try to break Jinx out, we're going to have to deal with those shit brains! She tries it? She'll be cooked! Man, if we had one more person to help. Hell I would even have Kitsune!"

"You rang?" They looked as Naruto, all dressed in KitsuneX suit, sitting on the highest part of tech rubble. "Sorry guys, had to go throw a party downtown. Listen, no hard feelings right?..."

Gizmo flew up and practically tackled him, giving HIM a noogie but stopping seeing as Naruto wasn't affected, thanks to the helmet. "Course not, You didn't even hurt us, just tried to get through the language barrier."

Mammoth put a hand up. "Trust me, a lot of things are needed before I even dislike someone at all. Hell, I don't even hate the titans. We just fight because we have to." honestly, all the shit in his life, he learned to deal with the shit.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright alright. So, where's number three? Jinx?"

Gizmo gave a little blank look before shaking Naruto with all his might. "THAT'S RIGHT! WE NEED YOUR HELP! Jinx is MISSING!"

Naruto stopped the techie from giving him whiplash. "Slow down! Details man!"

Gizmo growled but calmed down, giving Naruto a piece of paper. "Listen, a few days ago we had to go get a little money from some punks who owed us for the protection we gave a week back, a little after your disappearing act in the base. Jinx went to collect, haven't seen her sense. We heard though she was put in jail, and when we checked, she was in the roster. Listen, we need you to go collect the fee, figure out which station, and go get her out."

Naruto's mask shown little to his own emotion, But his action was simple to understand. He stood, getting Gizmo off him, and jumping down to the ground. "Warm me up some supper, this will take but a moment."

Gizmo blinked before shivering as the cold voice used in the metallic sound coming from the mask, was just creepy. "Oh man, I think I feel sorry for what those punks are gonna be in for when Kitsune comes in the door..." Mammoth could only agree with a nod.

**XxX Apartment Complex, Jump City City Limits XxX**

Two men were laughing and having a beer as they watched the football game on the tv. "HAH, This is great! We get a new tv, didn't have to pay a cent!" But their game was interrupted as a knock came at the door.

One man came to the door, growling as he opened it. "Listen bud, we're busy, so I sugge-ghwaa!" A blow to the face was all his welcome as he fell to the floor unconscious. The other guy came up and looked a little shocked.

He looked up to see Naruto still in his KitsuneX suit, cracking his knuckles. "Listen 'bud', I _suggest_ you answer my question, otherwise your friend will have company in LaLa land." He grabbed the guy and pulled him outside, and put him over the edge of the railing of the ten story building, being on the seventh.

The man was struggling against the arm. "How dare you... You know who you're fucking with! We'll get you back for this!"

Naruto chuckled. "Two low lives who could barely steal a tv and a set of cables before the Titans arrived to kick those protectors of yours asses. What you gonna do? Call the police again? I could break out without anyone noticing for days, within the hour. The titans? They barely had enough power all together to bruise me when I held back at Lexcorp. You better start answering... pay up the fee, tell me the station you had Jinx sent off to, and I will THINK of letting you live."

The man was stubborn and Naruto let go of him, making him fall. The man screamed as the ground got closer, and Naruto suddenly caught him by the foot on the second floor. "Wanna go again? TALK!"

The man was scared shitless. He looked up. "OK OK OK! The fee was two hundred right? It's in my wallet, I swear! The girl? Fine, whatever, she's in Central holding, we tipped off a guy we knew, some ex military guy, we knew he knew her so she would leave without us paying."

Naruto swiped the cash and was about to let the guy go back, but he seen a car suddenly drive up. Out came Cyborg. "Great, just what I needed. Tell you what, I will let you off the hook. See ya." he knocked the guy out and put him on the floor before dropping to ground level, the Titans all showing up.

Robin crouching in he lead. "Don't know who you think you are, but this is where it ends. We came to get these guys but seems you wanted to stop them from speaking of why you helped them. Didn't imagine the HIVE to be so reckless."

Naruto chuckled. "HIVE? You have no idea. Sorry chuckles, but seems like you've got the wrong idea." He stepped from the shadows, showing the costume he had now.

Beast boy looked dumbly before snapping out of it. "Ok, I understand the fox look, but didn't we already take care of X?" Everyone seemed a little surprised, but stayed on guard. Robin glared harder. "So, this is what you meant... KitsuneX? Doesn't matter, we put you in your place before, we'll do it again!"

Naruto put his hands up. "Like I said, you are just waaay to serious. These guys owed me a little information is all, but listen, I'm kinda busy, so I don't have time to deal with you guys. Don't suppose you'll let me walk?" "Titans, GO!" "Didn't think so..."

Cyborg grabbed Robin and threw him head first to Naruto. Naruto had to admit, they picked up their teamwork. Robin generated his retractable metal staff and slammed it hard down. Naruto raised his arm up and blocked it casually.

Robin noticed a thick pole-like thing on the arm parrying his own. "You upgraded your defense." Naruto chuckled. "A little padding can come along way, but these have a different purpose..."

Naruto grabbed Robin's arm and kicked him back down to ground floor, but found the railing he was on come to life he shimmered from existence. He came back on ground level, where Cyborg was on top of him in an instant and slammed a fist down.

Naruto dodged it by a foot and tapped an electric X on his back, making him short circuit. He seen Starfire coming at him and as she tried to tackle him he just ducked, but she landed and threw a spinning back-kick, making him catch her foot and using her own strength flinging her into a chanting Raven.

Beast boy had turned into a pterodactyl and using his massive wings to spin in the air threw robin down unknowingly at Naruto. Naruto heard the sudden change in mid-air as BB turned into an eagle, and when he looked up he saw Robin closing in and growled. "I've got no time to play around with you kids!"

He reached up and grabbed Robin by the collar of his shirt and threw him hard to the ground. BB changed into a T-Rex and tried crushing him, but he suddenly vanished before he hit the ground.

BB looked around before finding himself lifted and then thrown to the ground hard by Naruto using surprising strength. Naruto huffed as he slapped a Change X and made BB turn back before kicking the green hero back.

Naruto was about to finish off all of them, when he heard something on the police channels. "_This is Central Holding, we're under attack! I repeat, we're under attack, a pink haired girl is smashing steel with her fists! We need help! AHHH!_"

He thought a moment...Jinx was a good acrobat, but she wasn't strong enough to bend metal with a punch, and she is well known, so if the guy didn't call out her name it meant another pink haired fighter... He cursed and gripped his hands into fists hard.

He saw the Titans getting up and in a flash, smashed Robin into the wall with a fist, hurling Cyborg into BB and next to Robin, twisting Starfire and hitting Raven into the wall too before throwing the alien beside them and vanishing into thin air.

Beast Boy groaned as he shook his head. "Alright, is it me, or is X pissed off?" Robin groaned in agreement.

**XxX Central Holding, Ten minutes earlier. XxX**

Jinx was pouting as she was in a specially devised cell to stop her powers from freeing her. IN front of her was an older man with a small goatee and spiky black hair. "Seriously, this sucks. Don't I get a phone call?"

The older man huffed and continued to flick his fingers clean with his Bowie Knife. "You don't get your phone call yet, we need to keep your powers to where you don't try anything. Seriously, when you gonna stop dealing around like a little rat in crime. I thought I raised you better."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're kidding me with this right? Even if I wanted to, I'd be stopped alone, and not to mention I am a Thief, not a villain. I'm no criminal dealing back alley deals, I was collecting a fee they owed. Also, you didn't raise me, you just tried to keep me out of trouble when I wasn't fond of staying in a foster home or kiddie pound."

The man grunted as he picked the last of his right hand clean. "I'll believe that, you never lied to me about your activities before, but still you tried to use force. I might as well have did, seeing as I'm the only NORMAL person, and Cop to boot, that you even slightly like, even respect."

Jinx snickered as she held her sides. "Too True old man Marly. Jeez though, I thought I heard you transferring to New York a while back. What made you change your mind?" Marly sighed and looked over his hand. "I don't need a big city, I like it just fine here."

Jinx smiled fondly. "Still, whether you are here or not you are family to me." Marly smiled back holding his knife up in a giving manner. "Same to you squirt. So what is this I hear of you and the Titan kids getting in with eachother so much? You guys fight more then any other baddie they fight."

Jinx stretched as she was still for awhile. "Well you see, the HIVE have graduation exams, and ours was to complete this mission for a guy named Slade... Failed, and we were sent back to school, thus we are just trying to regain some of our pride as fighters as well as Thieves."

Marly listened before a huge force suddenly rocked the station. "The hell!" He got up, loading his MP-5 and went up a little. He seen a girl with pink hair and angry look walking through the cell blocks. He let Jinx out and she went to look and paled. "You've got to be kidding me."

She looked the girl up and down. "Seriously, she can pass as my fucking twin! Who the hell is this girl?" Marly turned to her and looked blankly. "I was thinking she was with you, but apparently not. Alright, listen, get your ass out of here."

The girl was confronted with a few cops coming from the other halls and she slammed a fist into the walls and made them fall on the others. "Seriously! ROACHES! I ask a simple question, and everyone attacks me!" Truth was, she asked, got an answer, she didn't like it, and reacted violently.

Jinx looked shocked. "I know you smoke, but the hell you smoking old man? You can't face that!" Marly growled shoving her back. "Back door, now! Just because she's strong, she can't hit me." "_She's got a quick punch, but as history has shown... Age doesn't affect my skill one bit. I'm pretty quick myself. Still, she gets one hit in, my brains are going to be thinking for the floor._"

Jinx growled but Marly glared her direction, but she saw a sad fondness... She huffed. "Better come back wind bag, or I won't forgive you!" And with that she ran out the back.

Marly fished his pocket and sighed. "Big Boss, help me through this." He put on the black band around his head and held his gun tight, a knife being held against the grip. "Freeze girl!" She turned to him and looked angry and he scoffed. "She on her period or what? That's a pissy ass chick."

Out back Jinx slammed the doors open and just as she turned to look down the street she ran face first in a surprise hug. "JINX! Well it's good to see you too! Get out by yourself did you?" Jinx heard that metallic voice over but it was definitely Naruto's husky voice.

She smiled hugging him back before reality kicked in... She shoved back and shook out of it. "No time! Listen, a crazy psycho chick that looks like my fucking TWIN just burst in and started tearing up the joint, and now she's about to kill the only one I ever rightly respected to call a father figure! Naruto, go and help Marly, PLEASE!"

Naruto looked nervously confused but he put a hand on her head, knowing this guy must be real important to be this frantic about it. "Fine... Now, how about you get your ass back to HQ, I'll meet you there when I'm done."

Naruto went into the shadows and disappeared and blinked. "Damn, I still wanna know how he does that. Please come back... both of you." And with that she ran off.

Back inside Marly dodged the fierce first strike of Sakura. "Damn you're quick, but your technique is shoddy!" He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. He backed off as she kicked hard to get him off.

He sighed as he threw his rifle to the side and got into position with his knife. "Style or not, you got spunk, and even if I like it, I already got a girl..." Sakura roared, slamming a fist into the ground and Jack saw the ripples, cursing and jumping up to the wall before flipping back to his feet.

Marly rushed in slashing down and seeing Sakura grab his hand to stop it and raise a fist. He cursed and ducked under the punch before slamming an uppercut into her chin and turning, using his arm and her limp arm to force his inward elbow to crash into her ribs.

She grunted and hit the wall. He stood back and looked hardened. "I can tell you have the training, but why are you using such force in it's place? Answer me, why are you attacking?"

Sakura growled lowly. "Scum...You attacked me, so I am going to teach you not to mess with the student of a Sannin!" Jack barely dodged the next strike but she spun and kicked him. Thankfully only her punches were super strength.

He hit the wall was about to get up when he heard a voice ring out. "_Nice job. You could be a decent sparring partner if I ever want it. Hand to hand is the basis of all combat after all._" The voice stopped but the person behind it appeared from the shadows of the wall. "I'll handle this. Get going, I promised Jinx I'd save you."

Marly grunted and got up. "I can deal with little miss cranky. besides who the hell are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm no Hero... but let's just say I don't like those who destroy. Listen, you're Marly right, get your ass moving back. This little bitch is mine... Besides, you have no idea the power she can pack, this is just the bastardized version because her anger is controlling her. If she was in control she could shatter the building with only one of her punches, not cripple it like she has done"

Sakura growled and looked at the newcomer and seen the fox mask. "Huh? Kitsune? ANBU? Listen, if you know what's good for you, you better get your ass out of the way! I'm TRYING to gather information!" 

Naruto glared and flew threw some hand seals, Sakura was surprised before growling and trying to slam a fist in his face. Sadly it didn't work as she was suddenly pushed back and he completed his seals. "Sorry... **Sakura Wind of Winter!**"

A cold wind picked up, but instead of snow, it was cherry blossoms, Sakura's, and Sakura was surprised before the wind pushed her back hard in the wall. She got up and growled. "You think your puny Jutsu will hurt me! THINK AGAIN!"

She threw a harsh punch but Naruto twisted and elbowed her in the back, but caught her waist and threw her into and through the wall of the building. He walked up to her struggling form. "Those fists are dangerous. See, normally you'd have won already, but your anger corrupts your skill, and your power, also your speed has decreased... IF I was normal you'd have won."

Sakura growled louder. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG I AM!" Naruto had to mentally chuckle.. oh he knew alright, but like she would have the privilege of knowing that.

He seen her push as much chakra in her system as she could, and this was where he cursed. "_Kuso, you __really going to destroy the foundations of the city with that punch? I need to get your ass to somewhere you can't do that much damage..._"

"Sakura, are you having trouble? As usual of such a weak woman..." Naruto turned to see a man with a dark blue tank-top and purple wrap around his waist and a sword attached by the purple belt... Naruto cursed again, seeing Sasuke here suddenly.

Sakura looked a little nervous. "N-No Sasuke-kun, he's just a little tougher then the rest, I was about to crush him with one blow like I usually do to filth!" She turned with anger, but grinned. "But since you're here, how about crushing him with me?"

Sasuke drew his sword. "We are here for information... Kitsune, right? Tell us, where is a blond named Naruto hiding in this city? You must know if you are ANBU."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but my info is my own." As soon as he said that Sasuke came flying in fast and slashed for the neck. Naruto ducked and hit a palm in the Uchiha's stomach. "Come on kiddies..." He vanishes and re-appears outside behind them. "X marks the spot." pointing to the red X on his mask.

He ran off,making sure to keep visible for them to see and so he could see them,and seeing them both charge behind him he grinned. "_Good, now to go where no one is so I can kick the asses of the Bitch and the Bastard._"

**XxX Five minutes later back at the station XxX**

Marly was smoking a cigarette as he and his team cleaned up the mess... "Damn she's got some power punching. Who knew we'd have another Titan?"

"We don't." He turned to see Robin and the others there. "What happened?"

Marly sighed. "Some pink haired girl with super strength just came in and wrecked the joint. Seemed to be PMSing she was pissy about everything." "Jinx?" Robin asked. Marly Answered. "No, I know Jinx, I let her go as every other inmate left with fear of being crushed, she wanted to stay and fight but I made her leave for safety reasons."

Robin held his chin in thought. "Then where did X go..." Marly looked a little surprised. "if you mean the guy in a black cloak and a fox mask with a red X on it? Yeah he was here. Was he yours?"

Robin looked a little surprised. "No he isn't, we were chasing him when we got the call, did he do any of this? And were those two on his side?"

Marly scoffed. "He helped MINIMIZE the damage, hell saved my life from the pink haired chick. Then this duck haired guy came up and they fought it out and left. Didn't like eachother from the looks of it. They headed East towards the Limits."

Robin nodded and turned to his team. "Ok, Raven, you and me head east, Everyone else stay and help these guys. Let's move." he and Raven zipped out of there and Marly grumbled. "Today has been nothing but headaches..."

**XxX Back with Naruto XxX**

"**KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" Naruto cursed and spun around. He did a few handseals and water shot from his mask's lips and as it violently crashed into the ball of fire the two Jutsu's diminished.

They stopped on a rooftop of a warehouse and the odds were not pretty. Naruto in his KitsuneX Suit, and Sasuke with Sakura and all their gear... Sasuke frowned. "I didn't hear the Jutsu's name... what is it called?"

Naruto put a finger up. "Tsk Tsk, are you really Ninja? What Ninja calls out their attack to their opponent? Besides, now there are no possible casualties. Just you two." He seen Sakura flare, but Sasuke stay calm.

Sasuke huffed. "If you were really ANBU, you'd have called back-up. I have yet to see any superhuman with our powers, and even then if there was the coincidences of Naruto, us, and you all being here and known are WAY too unlikely. You're Naruto aren't you?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm just a little lowly thief, not even mentioning." he put his fingers together to signify small. "Just a bit of a thief, just an insignificant thief." Sasuke grinned. "I'm an Elite Uchiha and your keeping up decently, you must be some kind of special forces soldier."

Naruto shrugged. "Well I also thieve." And with that he was slashed with the sword, being the Sheath in this case as it went through his body, and behind him Sakura had slammed a fist in his spine. He coughed up blood...

Sasuke smiled. "You aren't Naruto..." Naruto chuckled and heaved. "Really? The way I look at it, you made three mistakes." he held up three fingers.

He rasped a short breath and put down one finger. "One, you followed me blindly like lambs to the slaughter..." He put a second finger down. "Two, you came light. Two of you against me? Fucking insulting..."

He put his hand down. "And your third mistake-" "You're supposed to be dead by now! With our blows you should be unable to speak!" "-Am I not?..." and Naruto looked down to check himself. Sasuke thought why he was still moving and breathing... and gasped as he tried to back away.

Not good, as Naruto grabbed their arms tight against his body. Sasuke cursed. "Shit,you're-" "That's right, I'm just a motherfucking decoy." "SHI-!" BOOM! Naruto blew up into a fiery explosion.

Sasuke grunted, getting up from the side of the building he crashed into, his clothing singed black. He gasped and looked horrified. "That... it's... NARUTO!" He turned in time to see the silver of ablade and everything went black...

Sakura got up and seen as out of the shadows came the fox mask and seen him pull back and just as Sasuke turned, swung a silver object against Sasuke. She didn't see any blood but she seen the silver object was a sword.

She rushed in as she seen Sasuke bounce and fly backwards towards her before stopping halfway. She checked his head quickly and seen it was only slightly concussed, but hit hard enough to knock him out. She seen Naruto come up.

Naruto held the blade next to her. "He's lucky I only used the back of the sword... Listen up, leave now...never come back..." He put the sword back on his back and walked away, chuckling. "No one beats me in the kitchen. My Shadows are my territory."

And with that, he jumped across some buildings before stopping, seeing Robin and Raven. "Hey Chuckles, bring your girlfriend?" Robin glared. "She's not my girlfriend. Now, how about coming in quietly X."

Naruto put a hand on his chin before chuckling and backing to the ledge of the building. "Sorry, got business to take care of, see you next time. Lady, Gentleman, you will forever remember this day as the day you almost caught, KITSUNE X!" And he jumped off the building.

Robin and Raven went to look down and saw that Naruto... had once more vanished into thin air... Raven hummed. "That has got to be the best disappearing act I've ever seen." Robin Groaned. "So it would seem..."

KAJdsnijsbfvkb dobpdfkjbvldkjfg jldfbjhd fhjudf h dfbvhjzdfbhjpizbfghjzdfbg

Having fun? So am I. Anyway, things going wild, but still dishing out the action, I hope your all doing well and I hope you enjoy. As you can see, I am pulling stuff from RedX Rising, but also slamming down the originality AWAY from that story and doing some things my own way.

So, I gotta go, sleep, and then createmore chapters of my OTHER stories and get them done too. NIGHT NIGHT!


	5. A day in Jump City

Greetings once again, it is I, the one who is too busy to write... and I am writing XD lol, but now to be serious...

My brain is storming on ideas, but no way to get them out because the ideas are WAY too far in this story to do right this minute... sorry. BUT what I do have in mind will be out soon enough, and to get closer to those ideas and moments? I shall begin the new chapter.

START!

cjdshvhjd 

Jinx was wandering around like crazy in the base. It was only a few hours ago when her father figure started fighting a girl with strength to match Starfire, and then Naruto going in to kick her ass, but she was still worried with what Naruto told her... 'Get back to HQ, I'll be there when I'm done' and it was already two in the morning.

The cold voice, even given the metallic enhancement of the mask, was something to worry about. He has never been so cold before, and that was what worried her. Gizmo thought it good to try and relax her. "Calm down! Knowing Naruto he saved the cop, beat the shit outta the girl and is losing the titans and getting back here."

Jinx stomped on the ground huffing loudly. "I know he is ok, and Marly is fine, but the girl just screams familiar to him... He was cold and it was like the grim reaper was about to take souls. That pink haired girl with the strength of Starfire is just someone I am worried Naruto knows to a great degree..."

Gizmo blinked and remembered Naruto talking one time, carelessly giving a secret. "_To think, Sakura would do that to me so many times... I wonder why I ever loved that pink haired slut... using that super strength to try and kill me for trying to make her happy..._"

Gizmo sighed and begged that Naruto wouldn't kill him... "Super strength, pink hair? Sounds like Naruto's Ex." Mammoth and Jinx whipped to him and looked shocked.

Gizmo sighed heavily. "I overheard him talking when he wasn't fully thinking, he said something about a pink haired slut named Sakura. Apparently, she cheated on him with two other boys, multiple times, and was beaten to an inch of his life daily from her."

Jinx blinked before thinking... and realizing no wonder he never made a pass towards her. "You mean to tell me this violent slut that looks like my fucking twin is his Ex? GOD NO WONDER THE PASSES I MADE WERE UNSEEN!"

Gizmo nodded and mammoth frowned. "Poor Naruto... Man, when he comes back, I'm giving him a good home cooked meal!" Gizmo smiled sadly and nodded.

He turned to Jinx. "Listen, it may be true he was wary of you because of that, and hesitant to trust his heart after not only her, but two other girls cheating on him with other boys. I am wearing him down to try with SOMEONE, and you are the closest he has as a girl and friend."

"Trying to play matchmaker?" Naruto appeared from the shadows behind Gizmo and gave the little midget a noogie. "Who gave you permission to give that info to others so freely?" Gizmo was in his arms wiggling wildly to get free. He gave the peace sign to the other two. "Yo, Marly saved, two bitch asses kicked, Titans don't have a clue..." he fished his pocket and gave them the money. "And fee collected. Mission a full success." Jinx jumped him and pinned him down, pouting.

Gizmo pushed Mammoth out of the room. As Jinx bent down face to face with the fox mask of Naruto. "Thank you... I'm sorry I got you into so much trouble."

Naruto smiled and got up, Jinx straddling his legs. "It's no problem at all. I do what I can for my friends." Jinx frowned sadly and Naruto put a hand on her head. "What's up? Don't like being my friend Jinx"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never said that just... I found out today why every time I wanted you to look at me you never did. I now know that I was being like that slut, attacking you every chance I got... but, I had my reasons, I swear!"

Naruto sighed, smiling sadly under the mask. "You never tried to kill me though, even if the powers you have got the potential to kill me, you are no psycho, you are just a thief. Gizmo may have been wrong to eavesdrop, but he was right about one thing, he was wearing me down... Listen, what reason could you have to attack me like that... and I will think about taking you out somewhere."

Jinx looked a little nervous to say... her history was less then pleasant after all... but if it meant good things to come, she would at least give a little about herself... Jinx sighed. "When I found out about my powers, and got a hold of them, I was still young, and destruction was my plaything, but soon I realized it hurt others, even those I cared about, so I tried to keep myself under control."

Naruto was getting a good hint suddenly why she attacked, but he didn't know for sure... She continued. "I kept myself under control by keeping my powers from even starting up, and found a build up only caused it to keep frying everything. So, I would let out a little bit and try not to overload, but also keep control. I got better at it over time."

She smiled sadly. "And I found a guy I loved, but because of my powers... he got stuck under a telephone pole and glass cutting out his eye. I figured love was never meant to be... but then, two years later I found a man who I thought was immune to my powers. Even if I let it out around him, he had good fortune and wouldn't be affected, or so I thought... He was ran over by a car and paralyzed..."

Naruto understood why she attacked now, but let her speak, and she finished. "You came into our lives, and nothing, no matter WHAT I did, would affect you... I thought maybe... just maybe you would be it, but that last try I knew it wouldn't be so easy... So I kept up, waiting for the failure to come, but it never did, and I was always scared if I did give in, your fortune would run out... so I never tried, just attacked..."

Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Well stop attacking and try. As I will. For now, let's keep things on the down low, and go from there. As for the affects... I use some of my secret techniques to keep myself from collateral damage stuff, and a little friend inside my stomach keeps my inner damage at a minimal."

Jinx looked confused. "What do you mean? What little friend?" Naruto chuckled and got up, walking to the kitchen. "I'll tell you one day... by the way, Purple SO suits you, nice choice downstairs." And vanished...

Jinx scowled and crossed her legs, huffing. "Pervert..." She smiled through a small blush. "But he's too sweet to be a bad one... I will figure out a way to tease you back you little fox." She got up and went in to have the home cooking Mammoth was making.

**XxX Titans Tower, Morning after XxX**

Beast Boy rolled on the couch from the back of it and slumped. "First Dr. Light tried to vaporize us, then Mad Mod hooks us into his weird tastes, Control Freak tries to foil the electronic world, and then we have to deal with the new X, who seemed pissed off. Does anyone else think today was hell?"

Robin stretched as he went to the computer on the wall of the room. "I had to deal with this a lot before getting to Jump actually, today was easy compared." Remembering the harsh times back in Gotham, but he did get caught in the past from time to time, wondering what everyone was doing without him...

Starfire hummed in confusion. "True, Friend Beast Boy, The Red X was most irritated, but if you have warred against the Glarbork Khurtyik on Planet Bytopkig, today was just, as you say, a warm up." She remembered the days of warring that planet and shivered. They were most horrible.

Raven was quiet, as usual, but answered out of courtesy. "Unlike them, I never had a work out... I agree, it was taxing at least..." Truth be told, it was. Her body wasn't very muscular, and her stamina in a physical battle was poor.

Cyborg sighed. "I'm indifferent. I'm well suited for it, but even I have my limitations. Anyway, what we gonna do now? Track X? Look for the HIVE? I been wanting a little payback..."

Robin clicked some things on and sighed. "It's not like I don't want to... He is using some intense Ninjutsu techniques... The only one I know who can match is... well anyway, point is, it's no picnic, reports say the Trio HIVE villains went into hiding and disappeared."

Cyborg jumped into his seat on the couch. "Meaning down time, sweet. Come on BB, time for me to whoop your ass in Cyborg Shinobi Chronicles, think your night practices will be any good?" BB grinned and grabbed a controller and started playing.

Robin sighed and turned the machine off. "I'm going out." Starfire flew near him. "May I accompany you Friend Robin?"

Robin turned to her, smiling. "Sorry Star, but I need to have a little time to myself. If I wish to get stronger I need to figure out how. I'm going to a new gym in town, I'll bring back some Taco's" He left and Starfire looked worried.

Raven flew over to her friend. "Starfire?" Starfire turned and smiled. "Yes Friend Raven?" Raven put a hand on her shoulder. "He's just worried about how to deal with X. He was much stronger and faster suddenly, Robin doesn't want us to get hurt, but he doesn't want to stop us from helping... we are a team after all."

Starfire frowned. "I know, but I wish he would let me in and help..." Little known to her about his past, but that didn't stop her feelings.

**XxX One hour later, Hertz Drive XxX**

Naruto was walking through town and yawning. "Damn, Mammoth sure put it on heavy, that dinner had me in bed sleeping from just the weight of my belly. Oh well, it sure was good."

His inner furball made itself known. "**Least it wasn't that atrocious noodle dish, I swear to Kami, if you ate that shit straight without any other sustenance I would have created a way to make it inedible to you so you would get something else... In fact, I may just do that.**"

Naruto looked flatly. "_Do, and I will create your worse nightmare once more. Listen, I promised to eat more then Ramen, and I have kept my end of the bargain, what about yours?_" It was a good trade to. Not eat Ramen three meals a day seven days a week like he used to, and Kyuubi would be a partner.

Kyuubi growled. "**Hold that tongue Gaki. I've been keeping it, but it's not like I know everything. Not your stupid answer bank... Anyway, I had a little trip into our memories, seems when we disappeared in the hole, they didn't disappear from sight normally. They evaporated, as if being pulled into one as well. If I am right? Not only are the slut and duck ass head here, but everyone we fought in the border. Meaning the other sluts, the blinding homo, the Emo of fate, his cousin and the copy cat.**" "_Well the Green is here, that's for sure..._"

He stopped to see a dojo, and in it was a guy with a bowl hair cut and leg warmers training a group of people in fighting. He was about to turn tail and keep a lower profile, but seen Robin walking past... he grabbed the kids shoulder. "Hold it. You aren't going to see that dojo are you?"

Robin looked back to see a blond haired guy with a red shirt and black face mask. "What if I am? Is it wrong for someone to go to a dojo to train in your mind?"

Naruto chuckled. "Geez, lighten up. Listen, I ain't saying you can't train, I'm saying it's not going to be a good thing going in THERE to train. Ever been near that guy? Piece of advice, he isn't your type."

Robin gave a confused but stern look. "And how do you know my type exactly? Let me guess, Batman?" he was so going to make a name for himself as an individual AWAY from the dark knight's Shadow... 

Naruto shrugged. "Not saying I know perfectly, I mean we all are individuals after all. Never met the bat, never heard more then rumors and legends. Wouldn't know how he affected you personally either, just saying, from the stories going on about you in THIS city, you are pretty good as a fighter, and use some stealth to take out your opponents."

Robin turned fully to meet the masked stranger fully. "And he isn't like that?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask. "He's brash, loud, and has too much energy. He wears everyone out so much it's a wonder he is even still in business." "_I don't know how well he is doing, I just know he could be bringing his students down._"

Robin looked at the man teaching and Naruto continued. "Not saying I know what type you are for sure, but I do know his... and it's not something I wish on anyone."

Robin hummed before looking at Naruto. "How do you know this guy anyway?" Naruto mentally cursed... having just told how he knows someone like it's casual.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's just say he and I used to be friends. But after what he did to my other friend, it's a wonder why I even think that guy is even able to be considered my friend anymore. Look kid, if you need any training, tell me what kind and I would be happy to give you some pointers."

Robin thought about it a moment... seeing this might be a trick he looked sternly. "And where do you teach?" Naruto chuckled. "I don't. But I think it's better to have one student then a thousand... able to go at the students pace, as well as able to think on how that student develops without worrying about others. Sounds fun actually..."

Robin nodded and sighed. "How about Ninjutsu?" Naruto knew two types. His worlds powers, and this worlds stealth skills. His worlds Ninjutsu was not known here, SO, He would give the stealth skills. "They are pretty good, some better then others... Black is the normal color of shadows to blend in and the usual way, but why settle for the usual styles? New colors can bring out blending if used right."

Robin nodded. "Ok. So, where to? So I can see what you got." IN truth, if he found a teacher able to help him... he might be able to follow X in some way, and how close he was to X he would never know.

Naruto grinned. "Practical training needs real world results. See this?" Naruto pulled out a yellow cloth. "Starting an hour from now, I will have found a place to hid this. When that hour is up, you are to use any skills you see fit to find it. The faster you find it, the faster I will accept you to start your own hiding..."

Robin thought about it before nodding. "Then I try to find you?" Naruto nodded. Naruto went off and Robin looked at the clock... and turned seeing the Dojo. He decided, hey, why wait an hour on the street? It would be an hour lesson and be over with, not his type, he quits, if it is, he accepts both teachers.

**XxX One Hour Later XxX**

Robin saw the clock tick two and zoomed onto the roof of the building and looked around. "_Ok... man, he was right, that guy almost killed me with what he expected...Still, it was good training. Time to find that cloth... This will be like trying to find a random criminal who murdered five people and was hiding out for a week before looking for him... man he wasn't hard to find, but this might be._"

He had to think... How to find a cloth from a stranger he didn't know within the city limits... and someone who knew him slightly. Things would be slightly interesting. He stood and looked to the lighthouse next to the sea. "_Nope... Too easy, a cloth there has been left many times..._"

Robin hummed as he looked to the Tower. "_With my friend's there? No way._" He put his hand on his chin. "_Wait... Think like Bruce and the Riddler..._" he closed his eyes and thought of a way to track... He grabbed his binoculars and flipped to infrared.

He saw the hot day was getting to the city, but some cold spots... and saw a dot of some sort in one and zipped between the buildings to get to it. He landed in an alley and checked around. "What did he say? Colors can blend?... Hm..."

He found no yellow or trace of a yellow tent, and went off to a higher spot, finding small heat spots in cold areas and for ten minutes looking through three before thinking hard... "_Ok... I'm thinking like a detective... not like a Ninja... To hide something, you must constantly be on the move, to constantly keep your opponent off your trail at all costs, and if the information needs away from your hands, find a hiding spot so ridiculous no one would ever check... Yellow... Taxi's!_"

He zoomed to the top of a high building and switched his goggles to Color tracking. He found a lot of Yellow cars, but only a few that had any design similarities driving around.. and one that was parked and not moving at all for five minutes.

Robin grappled to the car and saw it was indeed a taxi.. and checked for cloth, finding it hiding behind the license plate. "Got you. Where's that guy though?" "Well done, twenty minutes? I expected an hour..."

Robin turned to see him waving. "So, find anything about yourself?" Robin looked confused and Naruto walked up to him. "When someone tries to find themselves, they have a look about them... I seen it many times... The guy in the Dojo wanted to be acknowledged for his skills with fighting, a friend who is usually with him wanted to find a way to break the cycle of his family tree's curse, another friend who I thought a brother wanted to restore his family's honor even if it meant killing his brother. What are you looking for."

Robin looked down and then smiled. "To help others in any and every way possible, so maybe they won't have to suffer like some people I know did. To be strong enough to take down any lunatic who think they are above others, to defeat them, without killing anyone, and save others."

Naruto smiled and chuckled. "Good answer... Tomorrow, same time, You hide in the city, and I shall look for you. I give you my word I will stay wherever you want me to till the hour is up. And no cheating and using your tower."

Robin put a hand up. "By the Dojo, and I give you mine, I will not hide where you cannot go." Naruto took his hand and they shook before Naruto started walking off. "By the way, try not to think too much of the bat... It is not who others think you are, but who you think you are. I heard the bat and you were great together... I may not know why you split, but I do know this... father figures... they may not be perfect, but it is better to have someone you feel as family, then to throw away that family for any reason that does not concern your heart..."

Robin was about to say something, when Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. Robin looked around and zoomed back up a building to look, and found nobody... and smiled. "Interesting..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "But you are right... A call home once in awhile wouldn't hurt..."

**XxX Back in Gizmo's Tech Heaven. XxX**

Jinx was grunting as she was hauling a big bag of things from her room. "Damn it! Mammoth had to leave for issues with his sister, Gizmo went to check things out, Naruto is gone, so how in the world can I make this stuff go!"

As if on Cue to her words, the entire bag disappeared in a big puff of smoke. She blinked a few times before seeing Naruto holding a scroll. "By your Command little miss unlucky." She huffed and crossed her arms. "And you could have done that at anytime... since when did you return?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Just now actually. So, what's with the stuff? Leaving us?" Jinx rubbed her temples. "No, we got a new place. Follow me." She turned and lead Naruto out the door and through some alleys.

Naruto hummed as he wondered why it was taking so long. "Where is it? And why do you have a new place?"

Jinx grinned. "It's a surprise. And we got it thanks to Blood. See, we were smart enough to graduate before leaving the HIVE behind. They gave us a hideout near the limits." Naruto nodded and chuckled. "Sorry about the rough leave I gave you guys though."

Jinx stopped and turned, smiling. "It's fine. I guess you would want to leave with a lot of people on your case. Me, Cheshire, Blood. Just try not to destroy THIS base..." And with that she knocked him on the head before walking, swaying her hips lightly in front of him.

Naruto blinked and followed, looking at her swaying hips every now and again, having to look up as she looked back or else get caught. They got to a small dirt dune and Jinx swiped off some to see the door. She opened it and went down the stairs before going into the dark tunnel, with Naruto in tow.

The lights came on and it was very nice. The door closed and they heard a shifting, and a screen popped up. "Hey barf bags! Get your asses down here and help us out! Damn it... Oh and welcome to the hideout. Move forward to the next door to enter the main room."

Jinx sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He's pissed about something... Let's go." They went forward a few dozen steps to the titanium door, which seemed to be locked. Gizmo game back on the comms. "It takes the registered members of this team, so Jinx, just say your name and it'll open, Naruto will need to be registered by yours truly."

Jinx said her name and a beam of light shown over her body before blinking away. "Welcome to the Hive Underground Hideout, Jinx." An autonomic voice of a girl came up to say it and Jinx shrugged before going through the door, which closed quickly.

Naruto stood still and Gizmo came online. "Computer, new registration to this team. Confirm data upload." "Confirmed. State nickname and Personal Password."

Naruto looked to the monitor Gizmo was looking through and seen the TV shut off. He smiled. "KitsuneX, Password, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." A station dropped around him, two bars of some sort, and started spinning around him with lights encasing him. He stood unwavering as it took his information.

The spinning station stopped and rose up again before the door opened. "Welcome to the Hive Underground Hideout, KitsuneX." Naruto came in to see a sight, and beside Jinx who had slapped her forehead.

And for good reason! Cheshire was currently trying to take a chunk out of Private Hive, and Kid Wykkyd was eating the last of their cookies with Gizmo flying around trying to fix the wiring of the place.

Naruto chuckled. "Home sweet home?" Cheshire stopped choking Private Hive for a moment and looked to Naruto... who sweat dropped and stepped behind Jinx for protection, Jinx looking shocked. "YOU KIDDING ME! FIND A WALL BETWEEN YOU TWO NOT ME!" "Welcome to the Hive Underground Hideout, Mammoth."

Everyone stopped cold as Mammoth looked pissed. "So tell me... WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO BRING MORE PEOPLE ONTO THIS TEAM!"

Private Hive saluted. "Sir, Blood wished a better team dynamic and sent me and Cheshire with Kid to help you in your endeavors. And thought you would need help setting up the lair, Sir. Sorry for no warning upon arrival,Sir, but we were ordered to hurry. And we were washed up by Blood and drop outs at this time so..."

Mammoth grunted and went to the kitchen. "Find a room and make sure you don't piss Gizmo or Jinx off... And Cheshire, no ninja attempts against Naruto... For your safety." Jinx groaned as Cheshire tried to jump off Private Hive to tackle Naruto, only for Gizmo to bump into her and Private Hive fighting Kid for the Cookies.

Naruto chuckled... "Well they sure are lively... Let them have their fun for now, I'll put them to work soon." Jinx nodded and went to her room. "Come here pack boy, you need to help me un-pack." naruto followed the slightly swaying hips again. "Yes Ma'am."

AKLJdbojabfksbipbsk;vjbsdkj;bv;ibsvk'osbv;

There, finally done. Hope you enjoy, lol.

Nothing to say, so JA NE!


	6. Naruto Plays with the bird

Welcome to the next chapter, I see everyone liked the little stuff I added in last chapter, be it the new team or the fact Naruto is training Robin. Anyway, I have nothing to say, soooo... let's move on!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

'Naruto's Log, Day one of the New HUH base. HUH standing for Hive Underground Hideout. Until further notice it shall be called HUH. It was interesting to say the least... I helped Jinx unpack, having her tease me over her suggestive underwear... not bad, needs more variety, the silk lace with purple stripes on pink ones was the best looking pair.

I returned to the main area to find Private knucklehead trying to command Kid into giving him the last of the can of jelly-beans, what children... Now, if it were ramen, I'd of won hands down to get it. Gizmo was working all day and night fixing the wiring, and Mammoth was helping place the heavy walls and reinforce our defensive structures. Cheshire has been eyeballing me all day, and I've been using a shadow clone to toy with her in order for her to stay away.

As for me? Well, let's just say I'm enjoying a relaxing evening in my room as a hundred clones go make sure that the perimeter is secure... period... Not even my father could enter this place when I'm finished, even if he had the ability to create billions of clones, or had billions of his special Kunai. Hell, HIDAN would be unable to penetrate this place, he would be ash, and still cursing me out, but still ash and most likely unable to do a thing till we wash him out of the vents.

All in all? A good day. Now, what should I put to-' "NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE TO EAT BREAKFAST YOU BLONDE DICKHEAD!" 'Ah, good old Gizmo, such colorful language as always, I love it!' "COMING!"

Naruto got up and walked in the main room to see everyone settling down in front of the TV, where Mammoth was trying to beat Gizmo in a video game. He saw a stack of DonaldM-brand fast food. He went over and checked the orders... "Burger... Burger... ohh, sausage biscuit? I'll have that... AH! There you are."

He grabbed a box of Sausage gravy and Biscuits and went to the couch, seeing Jinx and Cheshire talking about their hair. "_Well,least their busy..._" He turned to Gizmo as he took a bit out of his Sausage Biscuit. "Getting your ass kicked I see, what happened, you suddenly lost your ability to use your thumbs?"

Gizmo huffed, straining to beat Mammoth in the game. "Hahaha, go fuck yourself with a barb-wire baseball bat, he is better at these types of games anyway, doesn't mean I ain't hating that fact though- THE HELL MAMMOTH! HOW DID YOU GET ME FROM HALF THE MAP AWAY!"

Naruto chuckled, looking to see the game. It was a new game called Space Rings: Zero Hour, futuristic sci-fi warfare game. It was actually pretty good, but he preferred the good old apocalyptic Undead shooter Zombie Virus 5, MUCH more fun to him.

Private Hive came in and got his breakfast before standing behind everyone. "Gizmo, Sir, wouldn't it be better to grab the Energy Pistol? Overcharging it takes away the Shielding instantly, and it tracks."

Gizmo growled. "The hell with that shit, it sucks against health, now the Crystal Pistol does better tracking, and rapid fire enables it to kill in seconds, but at longer ranges, it's cousin the Crystal Rifle can pack a bigger punch then that SSR, Single Shot Rifle from the Human side."

Mammoth chuckled. "It's not the advantage of a weapon, it's how you use it. How else do you take I stopped you from sniping me with the Focus Sniper by using the Auto-Rifle?"

Gizmo's head grew ten fold over Mammoth. "LIKE I WOULD KNOW DICKHEAD! I'M NOT A MILITARY STRATAGIST!" before shrinking back to normal and fuming as he tried harder to beat Mammoth, who's score was 45 and Gizmo's was 10, and it went to 50

Naruto finished his biscuit and sighed. "Well, seems the power works. What kind of things can we power with it without it failing?" Just as that question was asked though, Gizmo was killed for the fiftieth time, making him growl and cross his arms in frustrating.

Mammoth just chuckled before nudging Gizmo. Gizmo took a deep breath and thought on it. "Well, we got enough power to not only power the usual applications for this team, that includes my overuse of gadgets by the way, but that only takes about a fifth of the total power. So, anything you want? Jinx doesn't get anything electric, Hive is good with the usual Military gear fetish, Cheshire is more old-time style with a bit of electric workings, I can do anything you want."

Naruto nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Well good! Could you make a big as hell Hologram room? Something to help us train our skills? With your tech smarts, and my imagination, this team can have some pretty fun and challenging stuff."

Gizmo took a thinking pose, then grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. Anything else Naruto?" Naruto thought a bit, but jinx got in the conversation, smiling. "Yeah, maybe a sauna room. Complete with tanning booths and big pools."

Naruto chuckled, nodding. "Training room, relaxation room. So yeah, for now, the simple things are best. I gotta get going though, so keep things safe. I'll return when I feel like it." "Hold on" Everyone said at once.

Naruto stood still, confused. Jinx stood, blushing. "Well, we thought about it... And we need a leader for this team. Someone who knows what it is to be a thief, someone that can beat us all in a fight, someone who we know we can trust... We thought of you."

Naruto looked a little stunned at first, then it grew into surprise. He was being requested to lead this team of Thieves? Really? He never lead ANYTHING! What was leading going to do that his life normally didn't?

But, being a good friend, and still being that kind guy which he hated, he sighed, smiling. "I... Accept. See you guys soon. Don't wreck the place." and with that, he left for his deeds.

**XxX With the Konoha Idiots XxX**

Kakashi sighed heavily as Ino was hovering over an injured Sakura and Sasuke. She groaned. "Their fine, at least their outside wounds. If I were to tell you based on sight alone, I'd say they were perfectly fine and just need to rest a few hours."

Kakashi got the hint, humming as he got closer. "And on a true blue medical diagnostic?" Ino looked sternly. "Seems to me on a medical diagnostic, Sakura has her Chakra sealed internally, the hell that happened I do not know, I mean she CARRIED Sasuke here, and Sasuke has a slightly malfunctioning Lung."

Kakashi groaned deeply, rubbing his visible eye. "Alright... So how did all this happen?" Ino sighed, letting her jutsu go. "I can't say for sure, truth be told it was either Naruto, or a supremely good Ninja of this world. Sakura's Chakra is sealed up, canceled, or something, I mean it's disrupted all to hell, what does that? Sasuke is a different story, it was as if invisible needles had punctured the internal cells of the lung, making it harder to breath."

Kakashi had to bring up a thought... "Alright, let me get this straight... someone either knows our chakra foundations enough to have Sakura's go haywire, and also somehow do the internal damage to Sasuke that only our Medical ninjutsu will cure. Either someone, some PEOPLE, or Naruto did this."

Ino slumped... she didn't wanna say this to anyone, but she knew the way Naruto thought in battle, she knew the way he saw things, and she knew his true strength... She only thought her next words, not speaking. "_Naruto must have...He is the only one who has this kind of knowledge of our chakra systems, the Coils are all critically tangled, and Sasuke's punctured cells are highly accurate, went straight for the membrane, killing them. Naruto did this to Sasuke for him to suffer, and he sealed off Sakura's Chakra for the time being, knowing she would try to save Sasuke the second she got him here, but he knows me not. He either forgot I was a medical ninja as well, or he wanted to prove how he isn't like Sasuke, showing me... how wrong I was..._"

Hinata went to Neji as she got ready for school. "Sleep well, and remember to have good dreams. See you soon." She hugged him before going to leave. "Kakashi, make sure not to read perverted books in the open, it might be bad for your health..." And right as she hit the door, she turned and smiled, a very Sai like smile. "If I see these two out against Naruto without supervision again... I will castrate the guys, and give the girls permanent time of the month... so either keep them from disobeying orders, or hell on earth shall be your punishment."

And with that she left in a cheery attitude and humming to school... Kakashi shivered and turned pale, as Ino was currently sweating. They both said the same thing. "Let's not heal them..." and with that, went about their day, ignoring the two fallen comrades.

Rock Lee turned to Neji, looking stoic, but that was just a poker face, via playing Poker with Kakashi every day, inside, he voices his concerns. "Did she mean EVERY male? I didn't do anything to deserve such wrath."

Neji shuddered. "Well, that's the thing, not a single one of us stopped Sasuke and Sakura from leaving. So technically, doing nothing got us here in the first place... Better hope she is in a better mood when she returns..." Truly, ever since she found out what the three girls did to Naruto, she grew a backbone of solid titanium, and a heart grew into a diamond of ice, along with the mind so sharp he swore, if it were a knife, it would split the world in half.

Neji turned and went to bed. "Wake me up an hour before she returns... and keep me updated on those two, don't want them dying, but better to leave them injured currently." With that his door shut, and Lee went to take his mind off things with training.

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

Cyborg yawned as he entered the living room. "Man, patrol is getting harder each night." He slumped on the couch as beast boy was practicing in the new game Aerial Fighting: Dogfight Evolved, and getting pretty good at it.

Robin was getting his morning coffee, getting good rest because of today being the day he was to hide from the ninja. If it were any true this guy was good, maybe he would finally prove his worth as an individual hero, not just the student and sidekick of the big bat's shadow.

"Sorry, Cyborg, gotta be ready for anything. Especially when KitsuneX shows up again." Robin was relaxing at the bar, reading some of the morning newspaper when Starfire came in, bright and perky as always.

She zoomed in and grinned wide. "OH FRIENDS! It is a most GLORIOUS morning, is it not? I think we can go out and have some fun!" Cyborg's head, which was looking at the monitor where BB was playing, slowly and creaking as it went back and his head was upside down looking at Starfire. "I need my batteries recharged in about an hour, and it takes awhile" and as he said this his head was turning counter-clockwise back up-right. "And machine or not, I still need sleep. I still don't understand how Robin does it, let alone Raven, but I need some R and R." and with that, his head snapped upside down again and then back to watching BB.

Starfire blinked before turning to Raven, who was beside her. "That was most freaky, yes?" Raven yawned. "Well, he has a point, sleep is good. Robin probably has experience as a low sleep kind of guy, but we all have our needs."

Robin checked the time. "You guys can rest for awhile. Seems like nothing is going to happen right away, so get some rest. As for me, I got somewhere to be." he went to the door. "Starfire, how about we go out to the festival tonight? My treat."

He shut the door as he heard her scream in joy. He smiled. "Well, least she is happy." And with that, he went to meet Naruto.

Starfire giggled as she thought of the fun games to play. "I read all about them! Fish picking, coin throwing, target practice, it all sounds WONDERFUL! By the way, what is the new attraction I heard about? The 'Hammer'?"

Beast Boy popped his head up as the loading screen came up. "It's awesome, Star. Its this big stick and has these two big compartments, only fits one each though. See it spins you round and round at high speeds, but the compartments can spin you so your head isn't facing the ground, you just spin at high speeds. Pretty fun."

Starfire imagined it. "Ohh, like a windmill? SOUNDS FABULOUS! Tell me, will there be the House of the Horror?" Raven nudged her side before going to get some tea. "It's Horror House, Star, and yes, there will be."

**XxX In front of the Dojo. XxX**

Robin was waiting at the power pole five minutes early, thinking the Ninja would be as well. So far, the Ninja he was waiting for wasn't in sight, he even looked, and nothing! He was grumbling. "Is this guy even a real Ninja? Is he just going to show up casually like a normal person?" "Thought about that, but thought, 'Hey, let's give the bird a scare!' so booga booga! HAHA!" "WHAT THE HELL!"

Robin fell on his ass ten feet away as he seen Naruto behind the pole, casually just laying against it. Naruto chuckled. "Damn, wish I had a camera! So, what's up traffic light?"

Robin blinked a few times before smiling and getting up. "Well, at least you've got real skills. So, what's the game? Me hide for an hour?"

Naruto thought a moment, and turned to Robin. "We are teaching you ninja techniques... so, how's this, you go and try to keep yourself away from my gaze. Anything goes, and if you manage to stay away from me for ten minutes... you pass."

Robin nodded and smiled. "So, shall I begin?" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Robin ziplined himself on a building and started crossing rooftops to get away.

He looked back as he thought of the man. "_Thinks I will be easier to find then that flag? He has another thing coming. I did promise not to hide in the tower, but where? Seems I need a good hiding spot... AHA! If I keep on the move, I can stay away from him. So better to stay on the ground._"

He jumped down into an alley between two ten story buildings, but being trained in falling situations he managed to flip off one wall onto the next, and jumping from it onto a fire escape ledge before dropping the rest of the way without harm.

He was about to jump the wall to the next street, when as he did, Naruto's face popped up from the other side. "Heya." "YIKES!" and with the scare of the century, he fell back on his ass in the alley. Naruto flipped over and stood tall.

Naruto chuckled. "You lose. Sorry, but this is the end of the line." Robin was blinking at him, still in shock. "What's wrong? Looks like you seen a ghost."

Robin shook his head, standing straight. "HEY! What the hell! How did you manage to find me and follow me like that? It's only been ten minutes!"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh that? Easy. I placed a tacker on you." Robin fell on his face anime style before getting up and looking everywhere. He seen a small device on his cape and grabbed it. Naruto chuckled. "You forget, we are training you in Ninja techniques... and Ninja, do NOT play fair."

Robin growled. "So why bother trying to train me? Seems you can just cheat, while I am more honorable." Naruto smiled behind his mask. "True, but you forget something. You are trying to be an honorable hero, I can understand that, but so is Batman and Superman. Batman uses shadows and ninja techniques, but does he play fair?"

Robin thought about it... using his training he could sneak up on anyone, using detective skills he learned from ninjas to track their prey he could find anyone, and using all the tools he builds, although many, he could get out of and outwit anyone using his mind. He uses what he uses, but always fair about good and evil.

Naruto walked up. "That's the problem. The people you try to catch as villains do not play fair. They lie, cheat, steal, and threaten innocent lives, but why can't you cheat the cheaters?"

Robin had an argument set up for that question a long time ago. "Because if we cheat and stop them using unfair tactics, then we are no better then they are!"

Naruto sighed. "Only if you threaten lives and lie about your intentions, stealing their ways. Take the Joker, he will use innocent people,and steal anything that he wants just to prove how he is funny, he will lie that he has nothing up his sleeve, and then try to kill you using something he pulled from them."

Robin nodded, seeing his point come true. Naruto continued. "Let's say you cheat against him. You use traps he doesn't see in order to catch him, make him mad by screwing with his brain. Don't fight him fists honorably, fight him by making him destroy himself. Be a damn Ninja."

Robin frowned. "I don't see what you're saying. Making him mad he might kill other people, maybe he will prove himself by trying to destroy what we are trying to protect."

Naruto chuckled, and put up his hands in a symbol. "That's why you play unfairly, cheat. Use him against himself. Play his mind, play his heart, destroy his cool, and make him take himself down... Justice..."

Suddenly another Naruto appeared the right of the original. "Justice is what created you." Another appeared directly to his right. "Justice that binds you." Another at seven o'clock. "Drives you." a fifth directly behind him. "Justice that Defines you." Another Naruto at the left of him. "Justice that decides." One more walked from the shadows at his three o'clock. "Justice that becomes forever needed." And a last right next to the original. "Justice that can change."

The original walked up, smiling. "Justice is a fabrication, a word used by the ones called good, against those who are called evil. The line that separates those two is blurred, however, and you don't understand. Those who are truly evil, like the Joker, can be easily known so, but what about people like Catwoman? She just steals what seems valuable to her, right? Nothing evil, just looking out for number one."

Robin was shocked,seeing so many Naruto. Naruto kept going, not stopping. "You see yourself as a hero just because you put them behind bars? What about the other people? You are not a Cop, you aren't paid to do this, and by normal law, people cannot take it into their own hands. You're just a Vigilante."

Robin looked straight to the Original. "No, a Vigilante is just a man, he can be caught, and stopped, he can be destroyed... but I and my team are symbols! Symbols of which are Ideals to help society from evil! We cannot be destroyed!"

Naruto chuckled. "Good answer, but you are missing the point." He flipped through some hand-seals and instantly his body was covered in flames. "Ninja are Symbols and Ideals too! We use tactics to do what we believe in to stop our enemy, whether it be killing them, or arresting them! Tricks, Lies, cheating the enemy out of their precious values in order to keep the peace, to help the world with whatever we desire to do in order to bring about our own Justice, whatever it may be!"

Naruto put his hands down, the flames dying. Then all the copies suddenly vanished into smoke. "If you cheat and trick the villains in order to win, then you are not them, you are using your own brand of Justice. You are stopping them using the methods of the shadows, so they may stop bringing injustice to the world."

Robin looked to Naruto and smiled. "You've convinced me... I will do better next time. Maybe I can be a Ninja that will bring justice." he walked to Naruto, hand stretched. "Thank you."

Naruto took the hand, shaking it. "My pleasure. Here, take this, as a result of your training." he pulled out a Kunai, but not just a Kunai, the tri-pronged Hiraishin Kunai.

Robin saw it and growled, backing away. "No way, You're KitsuneX!" Naruto chuckled inwardly. "_Duh, this long to figure me out? My acting must be way good... but, to keep you off my trail, better trick you._"

Naruto looked surprised and confused. "Who the hell is KitsuneX? Sounds like a Japanese-based Alias..."

Robin looked confused. "KitsuneX has the Same Kunai, he gave me one after I stole his belt."

Naruto took a thoughtful pose before suddenly chuckling, and then bursting out laughing. "OH GOD! YOU STOLE HIS BELT! THAT'S RICH! HAHAHA!" Robin was confused as hell...

Naruto sighed, regaining his breath. "Sorry, I'm not your guy. See, I'm that guys long time buddy. Me and him go way back, but since he decided to be a thief, and I can't blame the guy, I thought I'd just roam and be away from his activities."

Robin sighed. "You know him huh? Tell me, do you know everything about him? I need some information, I want to try and beat him and bring him in for all the trouble he has caused."

Naruot thought about this for a few minutes... "_Ok, go and tell him EVERYTHING about me, probably make him figure ways around my style and make him a more challenging rival... Or lead him off with false intel, making him seem like a dumbass when fighting me, good for a laugh, or say no and make the kid shadow me...Who knows, Maybe it will be for the best._"

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Sure, But be careful what you wish for... You might be in for a bit of a long haul."

Robin nodded and gestured him to follow. Naruto did, all the way to the tower...

**XxX Back at the Tower XxX**

Robin came in as Beast boy and Cyborg were having a food fight, with Tofu, and Meat. Starfire was currently trying to stop them with her unusual words, and Raven was in a corner meditating. He looked to Naruto. "Sorry, usually their still trying to figure out lunch without the fight, guess they started early." Naruto shrugged and Robin walked forward.

Robin took a deep breath before shouting. "WE HAVE A GUEST SO STOP IT GUYS!" And in a second, the food stopped mid-air, standing still. Naruto sweat-dropped. "_When he said stop, he didn't mean literally, but damn was that literal..._"

The food suddenly came back to them without dropping and they put it away. As they did, Starfire came up. "Oh hello Guest! Tell me, why are you visiting our food of fighting today?"

Naruto sweat dropped again. "_She's a tough warrior, but this is new, how come she is so confused with words?_" "I'm not. I'm invited by Robin to explain something."

Cyborg came up, smiling. "We'll it's nice to have a guest once in awhile. So, what's the Deal Robin?" he and Naruto followed Robin as he went to the computer. "Something up man?"

Suddenly a picture of KitsuneX was shown on the screen, and a little list. "He's an old friend of whoever is behind that mask. So, I thought I'd get him to give us some info."

Beast Boy looked at Naruto and grinned. "So, what's he like? Where you find him Rob?"

Robin smiled. "Yesterday and today he's been training me in Ninja techniques. He's pretty good."

Naruto grinned and put a hand to BB's ear, before pulling back. "Hey, listen up, stop blocking your ears with a quarter." In his hand was a quarter, but he closed his other hand around it,then taking it off and a bird appeared. "Sorry, guess it was your brain."

BB pouted as the bird flown to his shoulder. Naruto looked behind him. "Hey, think his brain can be any slower?" "Well, you can't be serious, that ain't a bird." The bird was grabbed by two hands from behind him, and he turned to see Naruto behind... him... and then he opened his hands to show a turtle. "You're so slow Beast Boy, how else did you not see I'm not in front of you?"

Beast Boy looked behind him again and seen that Naruto wasn't in his original spot anymore. He grinned. "AWESOME! That was so cool man! Hey, how did you get a bird and turtle?"

Naruto chuckled, closing his hands and opening them to show a quarter again. "What Turtle?" he flipped the coin behind Beast Boy, and he followed it with his eyes and seen Naruto catch it...and looked back to see Naruto once against disappeared, and was holding the Quarter back in his original position.

Cyborg's jaw was wide open, and Starfire looked amazed. "Wow, That was most amazing, how did you do that? I didn't see you move an inch!" Naruto chuckled. "Ninja rule number 3, never tell your secrets."

Raven came up beside him. "You have the same energy to KitsuneX..." Naruto sweat dropped and smiled. "Really? Guess that's because me and him aren't from this world."

Everyone looked at him, and he chuckled nervously. Starfire giggled. "You are an Alien from another world as I am, correct?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, see, I'm a Being from another Dimension altogether. Me and my friend both are... and so are a few others."

Raven took interest. "So, what kind of dimension is this place?" Naruto nodded. "It's a dimension of Ninja's, using Chakra to frightening degrees. See, I learned since i got here a year ago, Chakra hear just means a small amount of energy, but me and my friend are the highest energy of Chakra in our world. Kind of like running a water supply. Whilst here you only have a glass of water to bring out, me and my friend have a supply as big as an ocean, each. We were wanted for it, to be used as weapons, and ran from our home, but because of some energy overload, our dimension teleported us, and those following us, here.'

Raven nodded. "Portals open for many reasons... guess this was to place you in one that can hold your energies. I accept it." She went off to meditate again.

Robin pulled up two more pictures. One of his Hive alias, Kitsune, and the other being the one he used first getting here. Robin sighed. "These are his other aliases."

Naruto decided to help the whole mis-information of who he was along. "Wrong. One is, the other isn't." Robin looked confused. "You're telling me you know his aliases? And what do you mean one isn't, how are you sure?"

Naruto grinned. "Because, one of them is me. The orange mask. By the way, nice going on catching me... for a few seconds." robin slumped,and Beast boy chuckled nervously. "Sorry dude, I was tired, soooo many patrols.."

Naruto chuckled a little. "It's ok. All is forgiven. Anyway, Kitsune, his former ANBU mask. Nostalgic. What do you wanna know?"

Robin got the information pad up. "Everything. Abilites, history, personality."

Naruto hummed. "Well, his history is.. he is an orphan. He was actually the village idiot. Truth be told, he wasn't, but everyone hated him. He was stolen from, beaten, almost killed, given rotten food and drinks, yet he still held his head high to protect those who needed help."

Robin looked amazed. "How bad was all this? Couldn't be all bad if he protected those who hurt him..."

Naruto looked darkened. "Oh, it was bad... It was hell on earth... His body was cut and stabbed so many times, he was burned and pounded with bruises with broke bones for years, poisoned millions of times, and yet he continues to try to protect the very village he called home. I was his only friend, and for that, I was an outcast."

Robin looked horrified, so did everyone else. Naruto sighed heavily. "His heritage of being the very son of their greatest hero, denied, even if over time people started to stop hating, and start respecting him as a person, the girls who said loved him cheated on him, with his best friends, and just tore him down... he broke down, and so, he swore never to go for justice or heroism ever again. He won't, however, be an evil entity. So much done to him by evil people, he swears never to be so."

Robin looked a little down. "Wow... Never thought he would be so hardened. Always thought he was just playing around."

Naruto shook his head. "he plays around a lot because of it. His childhood taken, he was forced to grow up to be a better person, so now that he can, I bet he is playing around to finally relax. His personality is separate, from hardened warrior, a lazy bum, a playful guy, to angry demon. It's how he is."

Robin sighed. "He still is a criminal, thief only or not. So, what are his abilities."

Naruto smiled. "Ohhh, you don't wanna know.. Don't shit yourself... The multiple of me you seen? He can do that too, their solid too, able to harm you and everything. He has complete control over Wind and Lightning. And lesser control of Fire. If he wanted, he could burn this city to the ground, or he could shock the entire world or create a world-wide hurricane. But that ain't all."

Robin put it down, looking in shock. Naruto continued. "He has two eyes, each a special power in its own. In one eye, he was the Rinnigan, or Transmigration Eye. Able to do many things. His favorite is the Heavenly techniques, Push and Pull, Push does just that, pushes away ANYTHING coming at him, Pull, doing just that, pulling anything to him. Also able to pull souls from people, and revive people from death."

Robin turned with wild eyes. "You are kidding me, he has control over Life and Death!" Naruto grinned. "And more! His other eye is called the Sharingan, or Copy Wheel eye. It can copy and put into action ANYTHIGN it sees. But it has two stages, normal, which can do what I said, or the second, which has multiple abilities. Creating a Black Fire, able to burn anything and can never be put out. Put you in an illusion so powerful, it can trap you in your own mind for days or weeks, torturing you, but in the real world, only a second passes. And much much more."

Robin paled. "This guy is seriously dangerous..." Naruto chuckled in his mind. "_NO idea, bird brain, NONE! I got all that and triple more in my arsenal. Let's see you kick my ass now._" Naruto finished with his last statement. "His stamina is freakishly huge, as is mine. He can keep throwing this shit at you for weeks without tiring. Heck, that Kunai? He uses it to teleport. It can make you teleport anywhere it is. Serious, throw it somewhere, and whenever you want to, teleport to it, like a snap. Only me and him can do it though."

Robin put it all in and sat there... Naruto turned. "Be careful, and try NOT to piss him off. See you guys another day maybe. I may give you this info, but I will NEVER help fight him, he beats my ass."

And with that, he teleported away... Raven looked to Robin. "He's good... training under him is a good idea. So,what's on your agenda Robin?" Robin got up, walking away after saving the information. "I'm heading to train my combat skills. See you guys tonight for the Festival."

**XxX Back at the HUH Base XxX**

"Naruto." The door opened and he came in to see Jinx and Kid fighting. He sighed. "Seriously, this is getting nowhere fast." He grabbed them both by their collars. "Stop it! Now tell me, why are you two even fighting? We are a team now!"

Kid just stared at him, and Jinx growled. "He won't give me any clue to where Cheshire went today! I mean seriously, she says she has business with a cat, and here I am trying to figure out what she means! What Cat?"

Gizmo came on the monitor, looking stale. "She just sent me a message... Seems Gotham has been treating her nice... if being held captive by Poison Ivy is anything nice to think about..."

Naruto twitched... he sighed. "FINE! Now you know Jinx, so stop fighting. As for me...time to meet the Dark Knight, and get Cheshire back in one piece. See you in a few!" he dropped them and vanished without any indication of him being there in the first place.

Jinx looked to Gizmo. "Did he leave his X suit here?" Gizmo scoffed. "You know him better then that, he is always prepared. I saw him seal it in his scrolls. Now leave me alone, I'm building this room...MAMMOTH NOT THERE!" **CRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**... Jinx sweat dropped as the whole base shook. "Guess we're going to need a broom and dustpan..." Kid just nodded.

THERE we go... had a bit of a meltdown this week, sorry... but I hope I am doing well! See you next time! KITSUNE X FIRST GOTHAM VISIT YAY~!

JA NE!


	7. Naruto in Gotham 1

Welcome to the next installment! Wow, for Christmas you guys get the treat that couldn't be a trick two months ago.. Naruto goes to Gotham! Merry Christmas! **Duuuh na na NUUUUUH nuuuuuh** (or whatever it sounds like in word form .)

Naruto was a whole different league of emotional. Impatient, energetic, confused, angry, frustrated, anxious, happy, and more. It was a montage of emotional backlash for what was to come.

He was slightly irritated at himself for making this snap decision to just waltz his way from Jump to Gotham, I mean who decided to walk from city to city, without knowing how far they are apart, when you have a kid who can teleport you there in a second?

Really, who doesn't think about this? Kyuubi was laughing a storm. "**Oh you are rich, thinking you can just walk in? Unless you undress and get in your civvies, and I doubt you would be totally left alone, you would still be found out. A new addition the day KitsuneX is found in Gotham, huh. Sounds like the Bat would tear you a new one.**"

Naruto grinned under his mask, looking over the darkened city. It was getting late... "_Well, he IS known as the greatest detective... and I am thankful Gizmo gave me a really hard to take off mask, with shock therapy for anyone dumb enough to try it, and a fail-safe lock that cannot be broken and not released unless I say. So, STAY KitsuneX. Hopefully I get what I can and get Cheshire before trouble finds me..._"

He threw a Kunai into the air, one of his special ones, and seen it arch into the City... He hoped that when it stopped, he would be able to claim it and be in a good spot. He trusted his luck with the throw.

He felt it stop and grinned, seeing it landed in range, which was good, and teleported himself. He found himself in between a fight between a gang and some thugs, it looked nasty. One guy scoffed. "What, another Bat sidekick? What you you supposed to be, the Rat Wonder?" 

Naruto sighed. "You know, I understand my all black and my mask may be seemingly a rat of sorts, but now. My name is KitsuneX, and am not a damn Batman Knockoff. Tell you what, give me some information and you can go about your day."

Another guy was laughing, coming up with a bat. "Well, I tell YOU what. I know Batman, he had me strung by my leg from the clock tower, you ain't getting squat from me!" He roared and swung hard. Naruto twisted and caught the bat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Wrong answer..." he fired a hard kick and knocked the guy into the fence behind him. "Who wants to talk?"

Did NOT get the right reaction, but then again, who would get it with that kind of action? All of them sped at him. He sighed, seeing their skill speed and everything lacking... He caught one guy with a right hook to the gut, jumping back and slamming a kick into another, but twisted on his hand and made two more coming at him hit into two others, dividing the numbers easy.

There were four more, one with a chain hooking on his arm. Naruto grinned as the two bats and a pipe came at him. "Wrong move." He pulled hard and pulled to the side, having all the tools hit the chain. He pulled even harder, making the chain guy ram into the three, but then threw the chain guy into a fence.

He sighed, going to the first guy he knocked out, who was waking. He picked him up. "You say the Bat uses intimidating means? Let's see you not talk when I use my own..."

He lifted the guy up, flying into the air and high high into it, nearing over all Gotham at this point. The guy was panicking Naruto grinned wide. "Listen up... Seeing as Gotham is new to me, and I am new to town that is, I do not know the ropes... So you will tell me all the latest info you got for me, and IF I like your answers... I will let you live and even put you safely back on the ground."

The guy nodded. "Alright, this is new, batman could never get this high, and there's nothing for me to get a hold of..."

Naruto nodded. "Good boy. Now, Since I am New in Gotham... Here is question one... Who is Poison Ivy, and what is she so famous for that I need to keep in mind?"

The thug grunted, huffing, hyperventilating as the wind picked up around them. "She's a real big player, formally a greenhouse scientist, but somehow turned green and grew the ability to grow hybrid plants and shit, she just usually wants to rebuild Gotham into the fucking Amazon, a big ass Jungle, no man made anything."

Naruto hummed, wondering what Cheshire was doing with her then... He lifted the Thug more. "Second question, Who is the Cat here?"

The Thug grunted more, feeling Naruto slip a little and looking horrified. "Alright Alright! I'll tell! Just don't drop me!" Naruto clung harder and he felt safer. "The only Cat I know from Gotham is Catwoman, she's a big time Thief. She isn't no psycho like our normal rogue villains, but she still a criminal breaking the law."

Naruto nodded, humming. "Alright... So, She just a thief.. dressed like a cat?" The Thug nodded. "She dressed black and has a whip as a weapon, is very agile, very fast and acrobatic. Mostly into cat things and cat art and jewels, anything Feline."

Naruto nodded, raising them higher. "Last questions... Better make it worth my while, or you are gonna drop..." The Thug was barely able to breath as he was horrified, the wind picking up harder. "Does Ivy and the Cat work together? And no matter the answer to that, where can I find Catwoman?"

The Thug looked down, practically feeling like he was dead already. He shook his head and looked into the sky, sweating. "Uh, well no, Catwoman usually works alone, mostly goes for muscle or anything that interests her into a partnership, otherwise she just a rogue."

He gulped, thinking hard, closing his eyes. "The Cat is very stealthy though, a Grand Thief! No one knows where she is until she decided to pay them a visit! I Swear!"

Naruto let his fingers start to slip, clicking his tongue. "Aww, sorry, that was a wrong answer... Not worth shit.. But, good news or you, I am a VERY generous man... Tell me where Ivy is... And if you give me good information, I will keep my original promise and let you live and deliver you safely to the pavement."

The Thug nodded, smiling in relief. "Well, ivy usually hangs out in some old warehouse in the outskirts, but this time around she grabbed onto a partner, don't know who, but she moved her operation to the south side, in a working natural Hot Spring, and happens to have a Chemical bath next to it."

Naruto hummed, looking around at the ground, but grinned. "Fine by me. Good night." He slammed his head into the Thugs, knocking him out. He lowered to the ground and dropped him into the trash before flying up onto a roof and sighing.

He grinned. "Well, I have to say, you are good. I only just noticed you, and you could NOT have missed me in the air."

He turned to see that THE legend, THE big man, THE one and only... The Batman was standing on the top of the stairwell entrance part of the building, having height advantage. Batman stood tall and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto knew this as a gesture of judgment, and kept his posture, steady, guarded, ready to move if need be, but still peaceful. Batman stepped to the very edge. "KitsuneX. You haven't got a Reputation yet, but between your fight with the Titans in a Lex Crops building as Red X, and the fact Robin seems to have taken an interest in you, Batgirl gave me some decent information..."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh really? Glad to hear I'm pretty well known by the Gotham Masks. Between You, Robin, Batgirl, Huntress, I'd say you guys are doing well for yourselves... But, whatever Robin left you for, that is a mystery even you cannot fathom I gander, otherwise he wouldn't hate your shadow."

Batman looked hardened, and Naruto could feel the slight emotions being sent at him. He couldn't tell with so little, but didn't care when it vanished. Batman grabbed a Batarang and flexed it open. "Why would you even be here... There should be no business for someone like you to be in Gotham, and even so, you are still a Criminal, so I will take you in."

Naruto backed up a step, looking ready. "Sadly, you ain't getting nothing from me besides this is a personal visit. Also, you ain't takin' me nowhere. I have information, information in which your tricks will not help you find... Think about it, taking me in would be a bad move..."

Batman thought it over, stalling his throw... but threw it non the less, the Batarang flying by Naruto as he ducked. Naruto jumped back, flipping out of the way of Batman's thrusting punch to his shoulder.

Naruto stopped, smiling as batman stalled too. "I see. Won't let me go easy huh? Fine by me. Tell you what though, I will only use physical attacks and anything to supplement them.."

Batman narrowed his vision and Naruto nodded. Naruto rose his hands up and tightened them to fists, and suddenly smoke was out as two swords suddenly jutted from the formed armor of the arms and went to hit Batman.

Batman ducked, and let the Swords go behind him.. BAD mistake... Naruto was suddenly gone from sight. And he looked back and caught the hard kick to his face. Naruto had somehow teleported to where his swords were behind him and was still in mid-air enough to strike.

Naruto landed and backed off as batman rushed in with an Elbow, but spun and kicked hard, managing to break the bricks off the wall that was where Naruto was a second ago.

Naruto rolled under him and stabbed his sword into the roof and vanished. Batman turned to the left, then rushed ahead and turned to the right, seeing nothing. He looked at the blade and seen it was something specially made. He went up to it as a closer look...

He regretted getting to close, as out of nowhere, Naruto once more appeared, grabbing onto the handle and kicking hard, knocking Batman back and pulling the sword from the roof. Batman staggered a bit, yes, but got back in the game.

Naruto chuckled. "Serious people need to stop being serious. I mean really, why can't we have some fun? Guess you wanna know how I did that huh? Not gonna happen..." Batman narrowed his eyes, his cloak falling around him and covering his body.

Naruto got ready, knowing that whatever Batman was doing under that cape, it was bad news for him... he moved first. He threw his sword up ahead and tried to cut into Batman, but that failed, as Batman twisted out of the way and then threw some pellets to the ground.

Naruto had once again teleported to behind Batman, but that smoke dealt with his plans. But he had to admit, it went off Batman's as well. The big bad bat was trying to get more information.. He threw his sword once more and knew he hit into a wall nearby, but heard steps. 

He turned to see Batman tackle him, and he raised his arms up and slammed his elbows down, but Batman, being so good, had managed to let go and roll to the side before getting hit. Naruto rolled and got on his feet as he seen batman running at him again, throwing a hard left kick.

Naruto blocked it, and as he twisted around it, grabbed the blade form his back and slashed down. Batman blocked up, his three pronged Gauntlets catching the blade. Naruto disappeared from view, going to his other sword and jumping of the wall of the stairway entrance.

Batman saw this, grabbing Naruto's sword and slashing at the same time as Naruto had at him. This was where shit with batman got real... batman was full swung and seen Naruto had vanished from his spot, but was once more at where the sword on the wall was, and jumped again, pulling it from the wall and spinning, a drill you might say, and swung hard.

Batman ducked, sliding on his heel as Naruto flew over him. Naruto swung down as well but Batman blocked it and threw the blade at Naruto after he had passed, trying to stab into his shoulder.

Naruto did not land, but vanished from his spot and went right by the passing blade, and grabbed it, letting it pull as he rolled it and changed it's direction, throwing it at Batman.

Batman dodged the other way, but found Naruto on him right as the Sword that was thrown was on him, and batman blocked high. The Gauntlets were very heavy duty, blocking well, and Naruto chuckled. "Invigorating!" He vanished from view...

Batman jumped up and saw Naruto standing still at the ledge of the building. Naruto looked around the city. "Ah, Gotham. Rumored to be a hell hole infected with rodents and evil... I have seen the darkened streets... I bet by day they are as normal as can be, but by night, the evil that slumbered in the dark comes out to play, and the Rodents? They come out to play. "

Naruto turned to Batman. "I see why Robin is so serious, how he got the skill he has. Let me tell you something... You cannot hope to be the master forever. Robin will soon become greater and more involved in his own, and when he does, you will see, you will witness your mistake of letting him go..."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and this time Naruto felt it, the twitch of irritation. This meant the big bad bat had a soft spot for the boy wonder. Batman launched five Batarangs at him, consecutive three, and two in the shadows of the three.

Naruto vanished once more and Batman... knew it... As he flipped back on his hands and pushed hard, giving a double Heel kick to Naruto, whom appeared next to the door of the roof access.

Naruto was about to fly off the building, but caught himself, on the air no less, and was standing on it. "Ah, gotta love it. Kitsune are tricksters, remember this." Naruto vanished again, back to the door, and Batman rolled back giving a hard Hook.

Naruto backed into the door and tackled Batman to the ground this time. Batman hit elbows into Naruto's back, but Naruto gave hard jabs to the Dark Knights ribs. They split, Naruto being thrown back thanks to batman's superior skills to do so, and Naruto catching on the air.

Neither were affected. Batman's punches at such close range would be unable to give much force with the absorbent material under the layer of steel in Naruto's suit, and batman had his own integrated materials to absorb damage.

Naruto popped his neck. "Alright, so we are just increasing on the power. How about I do it even more huh? Watch yourself.. Don't feel too bad after I CUT YOU OPEN!" Naruto vanished... This was where he picked it up ten fold...

Naruto dropped all three blades around Batman... and he appeared near one, throwing a rough hook and catching Batman's block, vanishing again and kicking Batman in the back of his shin, but Batman rolled off it.

He went to the third sword and flipped, slamming a hard kick into the Knight's chin, this being his only REAL hit on the bat since it started. He appeared again behind and shoved an Elbow, but batman used that to roll and slam his own into Naruto's back.

Naruto was about to hit the ground when he vanished again. Batman caught the hard kick to his chest, and turned, rolling with the spinning back-kick to his shoulder, and forced Naruto back. Batman was a more formidable Opponent then Naruto thought at first.

Naruto grabbed his sword this time, slashing super fast and hard, and batman couldn't stop it in time and it cut into the Knights shoulder, cutting a small gash in the suit, but hitting the Kevlar that was under it.

Naruto got his next sword, slashing low and slashing high. Batman caught the high one, but was cut to his knees, blood spilling to the ground as his knee was actually cut from the low blade attack. Naruto suddenly appeared and slammed the hilt of one sword in his hands with the fallen sword and it clicked together.

Naruto slashed with both ends, and the sword in his other hand which went upward. Batman brought his boot up to stop that one and caught the other in his gauntlet. Naruto landed on his feet, but only for a second as batman spiraled and slammed two really hard kicks into his stomach.

Naruto slid along the ground before rolling and landing on his feet again, still holding his blades. Naruto huffed. "I see, so you are a hell of a fighter. No wonder the kid is good. Though, as you know, he ain't got your skills or experience... wanna know why?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, Naruto feeling the hate coming in now... The feelings would make Batman more susceptible to mistakes... right? Batman threw another Batarang, this one coming in on a high angle.

Naruto bent back to dodge the so simple device, to see another coming in hard and fast at him. He rolled to the side, but instead of doing a roll, he was laying on his back... in mid-air! "Nice, got me to get off my feet. You ARE good... But I bet you never allowed Robin his chance to get this good huh?"

Batman gritted his teeth, and ran forward. Naruto grinned and twisted back on his feet again. Batman slid on the ground, trying to trip Naruto, but Naruto lifted his feet again, and slamming them down.

Batman was no fool though, and Naruto would find out, even if you try, Batman... was the god damn BATMAN! He always will be, because he caught those heels and pulled hard and twisted them, forcing Naruto into the ground.

Naruto vanished again before Batman could throw the knockout punch to the head, which cracked the concrete to ribbons under the punch. Naruto was in the middle of the roof, standing as if nothing happened.

Batman stood, turning to him. "I see why Robin had trouble. But you are no match for me. You are a fool not going full strength on me, and that will be your undoing."

Naruto grinned. "Yes, well, I never meant to actually kill you, so I won't try it. Tell you what though, let me go, I do my business, I leave, you can go your merry little way. No hassle, and your so called rivals of justice have less time to prepare for you."

Batman threw another Batarang and Naruto ducked on it. "Seriously, how many fucking tools you got!" "I'm prepared for anything!" Naruto was kicked hard into the wall and when he tried to see Batman again, he got a punch to the face, a kick in the stomach, a rolling elbow to the shoulder, a headbutt and then a fierce double heel into his gut and chest. 

Naruto was deep in a hole but he was still protected enough to keep awake. He huffed, feeling the force against him this time. Batman got up and twisted around, about to snap another kick, when he forced himself from the hole, rolling under the kick and Batman and jumping out of the way.

Batman landed and tried to kick Naruto back, but missed when Naruto jumped away. Naruto grunted as he got up, seeing Batman stable, passive, and emotionless as he has seemed at first and throughout. He grinned. "Lighten up, you are way to serious. I congratulate you on finally bruising me, but you will not defeat me so easy!"

Naruto got his swords in a flash of yellow and Batman saw three Naruto out of nowhere, but even if he thought it was only one Naruto moving fast, it was actually, Naruto and two clones, grabbing a sword each and crossing blades in a slash at his chest.

Batman ducked and got on his hands, flipping upside down and kicking all Naruto's back hard. Two turned into smoke at that, dropping the swords, and the real one slid along the ground.

Batman got on his feet and jumped to the side, getting to where he could see all swords, catching on that they were part of his teleport ability. "I got your number now, you can't teleport without your swords."

Naruto grinned, popping his neck again, feeling it sore as the anticipation stressed all his body into going all out, but had to hold back. "Oh, how wrong you are... I will say this, you got a good perception, and the swords are part of the reason I teleport."

Naruto vanished behind Batman again. "GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!" Batman was actually showing a bit of surprise, seeing as his facts were wrong, but still, he would not allow himself defeat so easy.

Naruto back flipped onto his hands, but moving forward, and kicking high up with both legs. Batman blocked but only just, as the force made him fly into the sky.

Batman flipped back before sliding on his belly and opening his cape, and Naruto seen him glide in fast. "Not good..." he vanished and got to his swords again, being him and one clone to attack Batman.

Batman grew tired of this game now, seeing he had no chance to figure everything out without losing, so he gave up on that strategy. He rushed in, pulling a double fist rush and knocking Naruto back, and the Clone to go away in a plum of smoke.

Batman took out his sling and threw it as Naruto flipped back on his feet, but they got caught on the downside. Naruto stopped and stalled in mid-air. "Phew, you are goo-" Didn't get a chance as Batman fired off a snap kick to his ribs and jumped at the same time to push hard down and ram a fist into the same spot.

The absorbent Dragon Skin could only handle so much force before transferred to Naruto's body, and Naruto belt the pain as if taking a hit from a tank as he hit the ground. Batman didn't let up, firing a fist to his helmet, making his head his the roof's gravel and getting up, taking out some Pellets and throwing them, all of them exploding on Naruto.

Batman landed on the top of the entrance, and waited. He knew that his attack wasn't enough to beat Naruto, but at least enough to make him make mistakes now. Or so he thought, because it seemed Naruto was way better then he imagined.

Naruto stood, clapping as he was seen unharmed after the smoke cleared. "Not bad. Damn, you might have gotten a clean hit through this time." Naruto pointed to his swords. "You think the teleportation works one way? Wrong..."

Naruto made his hands to fists and suddenly one sword was next to the other, and the other lone sword had appeared in his hand. "I modified what my father built upon. But, sadly the two way road has some issues. Still, only issue is the distance I can teleport TO the marked position is fixed. I can still grab any of my objects from even half the world away and make them come to me. People are a little harder."

Batman narrowed his vision. "Why would you tell me something like this? It would have been a helpful secret..."

Naruto hummed, putting his sword on his shoulder. "Let's just say it makes things more interesting if we battle again. For now, all you need to know is that I can span all of Gotham in a single jump, so there is nowhere I cannot go in this city."

He was lying through his teeth... the addition of the two way teleportation made the distance he can travel nearly two thirds of Gotham, but that would be all he would need. And he loved the fact the Batman was so easy to fool.

"Nice try, I heard better bluffs from people who never bluffed against me." Naruto sighed. Ok, he forgot, Robin called his power core bluff, how the hell was Batman going to go for a supplement technique he never knew bluff...

Batman rushed in, using the ledge as a hard surface to kick off. Naruto caught the Bat, but instead of drawing back or flipping him, he rammed his knee hard into Batman's chest, making the bat spit out blood and hit the wall hard.

Batman was a tough as hell guy because he used the momentum of being bounced from the wall to rush in and shoulder into Naruto. Naruto, as it seemed, was taking the kid gloves off.

Naruto caught the shoulder, something red shining before he pushed Batman where his back was facing, and Batman used that to swing an elbow into Naruto's neck. Naruto rolled forward and kicked off the wall as Batman rushed in, jumping and snapping a hard kick, crushing the bricks under his weight as Naruto flew into the air over him and arching to the ground.

Batman looked surprised as a red X on his shoulder suddenly started zapping him. He grabbed the X and ripped it off him, sighing in relief, but only for Naruto to crack his jaw with a hard left, and slam into his ribs with a spiraling right.

Batman stepped forward and turned to see Naruto spinning like a top in the air, and as he got close, snapped his legs out and tried for Batman's head to come right off, and failed because batman ducked under the first leg, but caught the second and pulled down hard.

Naruto had to options here, either try to stand and stop the bat from bringing him down to the ground, thus breaking his fucking leg... or the way he went, and bent back, catching himself with his hands and snapping a kick up, probably cracking the Batman's wrist to let go before spinning like a top and kicking the Bat back.

Batman staggered back as Naruto went back onto his legs. Batman lifted his dislocated wrist and Naruto grinned. "Sorry, I'll be more gentle for the highne- **CRACK**" Naruto looked to see that Batman had popped his wrist back into place, and not showing even a hint of feeling... "Did I say I will be Gentle? Forget that shit!"

They had a slight stare down... Naruto was in his mind with Kyuubi, who was laughing his ass off. "**oh Kit, you are so dead meat! He ain't even through figuring out what you can really do! You really thought he would be as weak as you thought?**"

Naruto growled in his mind. "_Fine, Fine, I admit... I didn't expect the Bat to be such a contender, but then again, seeing as he might as well faced my power before, seeing as he HAS faced Superman quite a lot, I gotta stop thinking about what is truly under his skills... This time, I fight him as if I am facing the true legend of the Bat, because Kami be damned, I AM facing the Legend!_"

He only had a limited amount of time, seeing as he needed to grab Cheshire and get out, or else have to endure the wrath of the Justice League of the Universe. He stopped their stare-down with a highly unpredictable move so far...

He activated his X blades on his hands, whilst creating an insane amount of X Shuriken, and ran forward, throwing them by the dozens at the big bad bat. Batman ran to the side and jumped out of the way and under, rolling back to dodge more before blocking the last few with his Gauntlets, a few tearing into his cap though.

Naruto got to him, slamming down hard with his X blades, the Gauntlets rising to protect the Bat, and they grunted, trying to overpower each other. Naruto grinned more. "Come on old man! YOU AIN"T STRONG ENOUGH TO FACE THIS!"

Naruto kicked hard, forcing the bat back, but rushed in, slicing with spinning X blades, which batman blocked the first swing but not the rolling snap kick, managing to roll into it and try a pounding Elbow.

Naruto caught onto the Wrist and twisted it, and forced it down, and his spinning X blade cut into the chest of the bat's suit before he spun and kicked really hard, and by hard, it was as if Superman had gained ten times his strength.

Batman's arms blocked... only to be crushed against him and him flown back into the wall of the entrance yet again, and having a hard double elbow drop on his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Batman groaned, still awake, and looking up to see Naruto

Naruto grinned. "Checkmate." Naruto got his sword back to him and was about to pin the bat to the wall, not kill, but pin him, and he turned rapidly because he felt a presence behind him, moving in fast. He turned and saw a black figure come at him.

As he turned to see the Black Figure, his blade followed in front of him, and it sunk within the figure's chest. Naruto's eyes widened. "_Shit! I didn't mean to kill the guy, what the hell! Did he NOT see my sword?_"

The Figure's head was on his shoulder, but it rose, seeing a man with a hat and domino mask, smiling. "Sorry, but you cannot kill The Spirit!" Naruto suddenly saw the man's head go past him and coming in on the side was a fist, and it connected, HARD!

The force of the punch was so intense he was forced back and hit the wall really hard, but before he could figure out what was going on, he had it happen three more times, hard rushed powerful fists connecting to his head, making it go back and hit the wall, back into the fist, into the wall, and one more time before he fell over, unconscious...

Batman got up, seeing KitsuneX down for the count. He turned to see the man in the black hat and Domino mask, a black suit with bright red tie, smiling as he stood proudly before the Bat. Batman narrowed his eyes. "Spirit."

The Spirit, a hero from Central City, one that Batman grew to respect and befriend during a harsh time for both Gotham's and Central's commissioners being kidnapped to Hawaii. Spirit smiled and bowed. "My pleasure, Batman. Anything to help a fellow hero out."

Batman nodded, and rolled his shoulders, his arms disappearing in his cape. "So, what brings you to my city this time, came for a friendly chat?"

Spirit sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, as much as I like our small visits, this is big. We got the Octopus in Gotham..." Batman's vision narrowed. Spirit saw this and nodded, sighing heavier. "Yeah, seems he and some rouge of yours got together for some major activity. Got the Intel that he might bring whatever will happen to Gotham to Central, just to find me dead soon."

Batman nodded, turning to KitsuneX. "Batgirl, mind picking this one up for me? I got some trouble here." Batgirl flipped from a nearby building and flown onto the roof, sighing. "You wouldn't have that kind of trouble if you had dodged the stupid kick."

Spirit nodded to Batgirl, pulling his hat, and she nodded back. Batgirl went and grabbed KitsuneX from the floor and pulled him along to the edge of the building. "See you at the Cave, going to take this guy up to the holding cells." "Wait."

She looked back to Batman walking to her. He shook his head. "No can do, he has information we need, and the gang I was about to hit to help us out he hit first. He has the information, and my techniques of interrogation would be not as bad as his, if you seen him up there..."

Batgirl thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Your choice. So, Cave then?" He nodded and she zip-lined up to the cloaked Batwing, getting it back to the Cave.

Batman looked back to the Spirit who walked from behind him to beside him, carrying all three swords. "So, this guy is pretty good with swords. I didn't see the whole thing, mind giving me an update on this guy's abilities?"

Batman looked at the Swords, then out and tried to Zip-line away. Spirit putting the swords in a bag he was carrying and started trying to follow the dear Dark Knight. "Always the talker..."

**XxX Back at the Batcave XxX**

Batman places the Sword that looked like the primary one on a pedestal. He started unwrapping the and unhooking the guard's lining. After he got it all off he looked at the entire thing. "Interesting..."

The Spirit hummed before sliding a finger along the full tang handle of the blade. "This writing, it looks man-made, not mystic."

Batman nodded, picking the blade up. "He said that the reason he teleported wasn't because of the sword, but because of something else he has, and this is the only thing I can think of that can make him teleport with this sword..."

The Spirit knocked on the blade. "Not bad, this stuff looks like high quality steel." "It is..." he put the blade down, going to the computer and pulling up a file. "It's Mano Steel, Project name Titan Omega, a man-made synthetic created to be a denser, stronger metal, still light weight too. Able to withstand forces from Superman at medium strength."

The Spirit whistled. "How he get this stuff?" "Stolen..." he pulled up yet another record. "A supply was taken from LexCorp from Jump City around the time the whole Brother Blood incident went amok for the Hive."

The Spirit looked to the sword. "He has three swords from this stuff? Question, why did you want him to come here?"

Batman put the files away and went to the sword, covering it up again. "Like I said, the information I was trying to get was taken, and not from me. Any way to retrieve it went out in smoke when KitsuneX took to those gangs. Only way to find out what Ivy is up to is to grab the chance and hold him here."

Spirit sighed, walking to the Bat. "I respect your decisions, this is your town, but I have a bad feeling about this." he sat on the table, looking at Batman. "Letting this guy, whom you have no idea what is going on with his skills, in your lair? You sure Batgirl can even stand up against him?"

Batman turned, typing in some information to fill out on KitsuneX. "She can handle it. Besides, he isn't one to brutally or lethally harm anyone. I know, we fought it out on that roof for a bit. The only reason I'm not on the ground in pain is because I am pretty much resistant to that feeling."

Spirit smiled. "You're a tough one, Batman. Still, how can you be so sure?" Batman smiled slightly as he turned. "Because, he didn't use anything but his fists against me."

Spirit was confused, and Batman clicked a button, showing the tape from the Hive's old days, Naruto forming the tornado and making the camera go out. "He is capable of much, and only fought me minimally. He either doesn't consider me a challenge or he knows what he is capable of and doesn't want to destroy."

Spirit nodded, smiling. "You are the greatest detective. But you never answered my question... You think it is a good idea bringing him here?"

Batman looked down the cave, then turned. "Better here then breaking some cops in whilst doing his business. Seeing as we don't know any available weakness and he can do pretty much anything against us. I'm surprised he didn't know you enough to keep fighting, he looked horrified at the possibility of killing you."

Spirit grinned. "And you thought I'd never trick my opponents... Anyway, You know you are gonna ask, so let me say it. Word is, Octopus haggled with Ivy, both chemists looking for a 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' deal. Sounds like the Octopus' style to me."

Batman nodded, but sighed slightly. "Not Ivy's, she is more of a use the nearest male and never look back. Taking everything for herself kind of girl."

Spirit shrugged. "Still, Octopus isn't easy to kill. He is like me in that manner..." He looked out into nowhere, thinking his thoughts.

Down below at the lowest parts of the cave, whilst still above the water, Naruto found himself waking up. He groaned, his vision coming back, but it being really dark and shaded. "_Oh great, someone tried to take my mask off... Thankfully the fail-safe helped..._"

He sighed heavily. "Fail-safe Revert: Go-Lucky Wings." he heard the Helmet click and his power running on again, thankfully he could refill the suit anytime he wishes thanks to Gizmo being a genius and his own infinite supply.

He saw the room, a bit dark and dank, but felt his restraints, and was impressed... actually, he was honored, that the Batman put him a high threat... he was thinking cuffs, maybe chains... this was a whole knew ballgame. He was put up against an X, his hands put into big metal cuffs around his whole hand and wrist, and in his legs, and what felt like fifty pounds of metal covering his chest down to his hips.

He looked in front of him to see Batgirl keeping an eye on him. "Should I call you mistress, or bat-babe?" Batgirl grinned evilly, grabbing three Batarangs. "Only if you be a good boy and bite your tongue off and choke on your own blood."

Naruto chuckled. "Least you have fun with your serious attitude... Unlike the big guy and the young ward I faced with. I'm honored actually, really. Who knew batman thought me to be such a threat and lock me up like this."

Batgirl looked confused a bit. "Honored to be put that high? Normally bad guys get pissed about this kind of captivity..."

Naruto chuckled more. "Hell no, I ain't such a bad guy, once you get to know me. Besides, I always had a question about me and the big guy upstairs, if I was strong enough to be considered good enough to his skills, or if he was just for show."

Batgirl grinned. "I see. So, he got the skill, and you got the acceptance of big threat... Congrats."

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Anyway, what happened to the guy I killed... I wanna pay my respects..."

Batgirl caught his saddened voice, and looked confused. "You don't know the bigger hero's huh? Only by name?"

Naruto looked confused himself. "I know the Titans, I know the seven members of the Justice League... I know nothing of you, or whatever you are talking about."

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Figures. Alright, the Founding Seven of the JLU, that is who you are most likely talking about. They have way more now. As for me, well, I came in awhile back and am currently happy with it. Though I wish Robin wasn't such a simple minded jerk..."

Naruto shrugged. "Well seems to me he is just having things go wrong in his life. You two friends?"

Batgirl sighed. "We were... still are I think, but at this stage I doubt he even wants to talk to me, or if talking to him will even do well..."

Naruto say this and smiled a bit. "I see. So the kid doesn't know your feelings... or is it the other way around?" Batgirl looked confused. He chuckled. "It's written all over your face, you love the traffic light."

Batgirl blushed for a moment, but then stood straight up. "Do not! We are just friends! That is all!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, grinning. "Oh sure, that's why you deny it so strongly right?" Batgirl sputtered and he chuckled louder. "Relax, Red, I know the feeling... To have someone you love and suddenly things go wrong..."

Naruto chuckled sadly, sighing at the end... "I was betrayed so many times... it's not even funny... I can see in Robin, who I am, and I see now why... You betrayed him somehow..."

Batgirl was about to speak when he interrupted. "I don't know how, and honestly hearing your side of the story will just make me hate the situation worse. All I know is you did something that made him angry and hurt and sad. You don't know why that is?"

Batgirl was about to reject... when she remembered and looked away. "Ok... so maybe I was a little tough... maybe I did give him some harsh times... I guess I betrayed his trust, but I didn't mean to. I mean, how was I supposed to know he didn't..."

Naruto nodded. "Listen, you have time to think about that later, especially time to make things right. As of now, I doubt the Bat wants me to stay here any longer without answers." "Got that right."

They both turned to see Batman coming down with The Spirit. Naruto recognized the outfit. "Hell no! I killed you!"

The Spirit grinned. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not gonna die so easily. I've been shot and stabbed so many times, but no way will I die, not until the world is cleansed of evil."

Naruto sighed heavily in relief. "Well, good to know I didn't kill anyone... I was worried..."

Batman smiled at that. "I realized you wouldn't want death. So, tell me what I want to know and I will let you out."

Naruto looked at the Bat, but turned his head to the side. "You ain't gonna get squat out of me so easy... See, I could already get out..." Suddenly the cuffs and metal bars on him sprang back into the giant X and he walked up to Batman, non-hostile.

Batman grinned. "This is my lair, and you don't have your weapons."

Naruto shrugged. "I fought you by hand, I still can. By the way, whoever you are, nice hooks, you got some skill"

The Spirit tipped his hat. "I trained my butt of for my great skill." Naruto turned to Batman. "Besides, you remember I can either teleport to them, or bring them back to me. So you got nothing on me."

Batman hummed, turning and walking to the door he came from. "Come with me. We shall negotiate." Batgirl and Spirit were surprised Batman was being so lenient with him so far, but followed behind Naruto as he followed the bat.

Naruto saw his blades and seen Batman nod to them before continuing. Naruto got his blades to him again, putting the arm ones back in his gauntlets and the back one in the sheath. He sighed. "I feel so much better now."

They got to the Computer and batman opened up some files. "In exchange for helping us, what do you wish in return."

Naruto hummed in thought... then snapped his fingers. "Yours will do. Seeing as I have not committed any crimes at all in Gotham, and YOU attacked ME first, so I claim self defense."

Batman nodded. "Fine, and I suppose you got a point there, so you are off the hook... for now. What help do you require."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I need help finding a friend. My personal business you would say."

Batman looked at Naruto. "A Friend huh... From the Hive?"

Naruto nodded. "Cheshire, to be clear. She's on my team, and we are still setting up shop. She told my little buddies she was going to come here looking for a Cat... I asked that thug about it, seems it's Catwoman."

Batman brought up a picture, a very stylish black suit, turtle neck to her nose, orange goggles, and really big ears. "Catwoman huh... Seems it fits the usual feline attire both share. Got the info you needed?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Said he had no leads to the Cat... so I asked about the other lead when Cheshire got a message through to my Techie, saying Ivy has her... I asked about her."

Batman brought Poison Ivy on the screen... Skin green and crawling with vines and leaves, and Naruto whistled. "For a green plant babe, she lookin' fine."

Batman got the Information up. "Poison ivy, AKA Pamela Isley. Botanist chemical scientist. A very independent woman who loves plants and the earth in such high regards she disregards human life, and destroys everything and everyone getting in her way. Able to Control plants and grow more even from just a tiny seed."

Naruto nodded. "The Thug told me she had a thing for the vine... Also told me her location."

Batgirl turned to him. "And where would that be, might I ask?" before they could continue though... The alarm sounded, and then another.

Batman brought the first up. "Catwoman is striking the East-side Animal Museum, possibly for the newest Feline addition, the Feline Jewel portrait." he listened in and looked a little confused. "This is odd, seems Mr. Freeze is with her, She normally doesn't work with others, and even then, none as smart..."

he brought the other one up. "This says Bane is wrecking a whole slate of land down, one building at a time, possibly to plant the seeds of more destruction. Alright, KitsuneX, Batgirl, you take Bane, I'll go for-" "Nuh-uh"

Batgirl pointed a finger to his chest. "You ain't taking the cat anymore, you two get WAY too flirty, and I don't wanna see any more mushy mushy between you and that villain. Me and KitsuneX will handle the Cat and Ice man."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but seen her point.. "Fine, I'll grab Bane. Seems Harley is with him somehow... Spirit, give me a hand here."

Batman and Spirit got in the Batmobile and sped off. Batgirl pulled KitsuneX to the Batwing. "Get in."

Naruto smiled. "So, your mentor has a thing for Felines?" Batgirl scoffed as she got the plane flying to the Museum. "You betcha..."

**XxX Robin Sees Raven about an Object, Omake XxX**

Robin knocked on Raven's door, and seeing her open it he smiled. "Hey, mind if I come in?" She nodded and gestured him inside. He looked around a bit. "You have a very nice room."

She floated to her circle of books and smiled back. "Well I try. So, you wanted me for something?"

Robin gave her the two Kunai he had, one from KitsuneX, the other from Naruto, and not knowing they were one and the same person... The Kunai though, were not totally the same. "I need you to help me understand something..."

Raven nodded and took them. "Their energy signatures match Naruto and KitsuneX, but they are different, just like the difference in person... This one seems to be a rough draft kind, more like the first seal made."

She gave him the one from KitsuneX back. "And this one here is newer, has modifications on it, and even a different shade of yellow." She held up the one from Naruto. "Both are using the same energy, but they are for different people."

Robin nodded, humming... he looked at her. "Naruto told me only he and KitsuneX could do it... Is there a way I could too?"

Raven got a book, noticing the symbols somehow and looked. "It's possible. It's just re-arranging the energy needed to use whatever the technique is."

Robin smiled. "Can you help me make the KitsuneX one into one for me only? This way I stop him from having a way in the tower, and I can probably use his own technique against him."

Raven read the book a little more, but smiled. "It'll be easy enough. If you need more, I suggest making more... Any kind of design is ok, just give me an object you wish to use and I will create the Energy based Seals. You will have to figure out how to activate the seal though."

Robin nodded, smiling more. "Thanks Raven. With this, I think I can do very good work..."

END! HAHAHAHA! So, how was it? Did I do well? I hope so... Net chapter has the pick me up of the crazy villains... also the Omake, for all you who know me well enough, most of them, base on either past events I didn't tell about that are funny, or additions I put into the story later on in detail as HOW they got there. So guess which one this one is...

Think Robin will be the same ever again?... Nope... HAH!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	8. Naruto in Gotham 2 Villain Faceoff

Hello again my faithful fans and readers! Welcome to the next chapter. Gotta say, a lot of people got the hint, I thought you would all just not tell me what you saw but dang...

Allow my to explain some things here from that omake... Yes, Dick/Robin will be getting the Hiraishin technique, but with different all around attributes as well as his need to get used to it. First time he will use it will probably fuck him up a bit...

So whilst yes, he will be stronger then normal... he will have a hard time getting there. Now, onto the story.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"So, allow me to get this straight..." Naruto had asked Batgirl what they were most likely up against, seeing as she takes down these rouges all the time... He did mention, however, his knowledge of Catwoman was sufficient. "We are up against a cat-like, cat-obsessed, acrocat, and somehow got the superior strength freeze ray wielding psychopath?"

Batgirl hummed in thought a quick second, still flying the Batwing. "More or less. Hey, you did ask... I would have laughed though if Mr. Freeze froze you just because you were dumb enough think his name didn't give off what he could do."

Naruto had to admit, she had a point there... but still, he'd have known something amiss. They were flying by the clock tower and Naruto hummed. "This clock tower the symbol of Gotham or something?"

Batgirl smiled. "Something like that, been standing for years. Wayne Inc. the best building contractor for the city. They say Earthquakes will never hit Gotham, but Wayne promised to keep all buildings safe for no charge, and pretty much got half of them supported."

Naruto smiled. "Never know when a disaster will strike. So, How do you normally take those two down?"

Batgirl circled as the Museum was pretty much put on 'Ice' as it were.. "Basically? Just keep alive..." Naruto rolled his eyes and poked her shoulder, indicating a serious answer. She grinned. "Catwoman just outsmart her, Mr. Freeze? Don't get caught by his beam and kick his ass." 

Naruto nodded as the top popped open and they blasted up and out. Naruto threw his Kunai down at the glass dome that was iced up and it broke. He felt the Kunai spike, and that meant it hit land. He teleported and was inside the Museum. "First floor, Statues, Paintings, Evil doers."

He caught Batgirl's leg as she was coming beside him and pulled her hard out of the way as suddenly where they were standing was a column of ice. "You're welcome..." Batgirl blinked. "You are good... Thanks."

"The Iceman, Cometh!" He did, as he stepped up from the ice fog. He was wearing a reflective silver armor with a big ray gun, his face blue with a slight helmet. "Who are you supposed to be? Fox man? Kitsune Cruiser?"

Naruto stood, grinning. "Jokes, I like that. Sadly, neither work for me. Try, KitsuneX."

Freeze stepped up, frowning. "Step away Canine Boy, I have to send the Rodent girl to the cooler."

Naruto hummed in thought before seeing the Ray gun raise. "Sorry, no can do. I choose option B, KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto teleported to his Kunai again, and Freeze turned to blast him, but he vanished back to his original spot, seeing as he dropped a second Kunai.

Naruto shot one of the blades out at Freeze and it hit him, making him take a step back as he tried to get the Ray going again. Naruto teleported to the sword and slammed the blunt end right on the head of Freeze's head, and breaking his helmet.

Naruto looked as Freeze lay there and knocked out. "Too easy... Seriously, you have trouble with these guys?"

Batgirl was in the shadows as to get the best angle, using Naruto as a distraction... it so happened, he did fine work. "I saw a little from the roof with Batman, but how did you manage to pull it off like that?"

Naruto grinned. "It's actually a family inherited technique, I know it best. I can teleport to three places marked and not give a hoot, nothing bad happening, and so fast you can't blink an eye." "_Though, Family inherited techniques like mine are learned to others... Sadly for these guys, no one in this world can learn it._"

He should hope he is right... He turned and looked around a bit. "Here Kitty Kitty." "Meow."

Batgirl growled as she got ready. "Come out and face me you cat bitch! I'll show you the wrath of a true woman!" "Ooooh, Bat got teeth... Still sore about how I treated Robin? The Boy wonder was so lonely, he was so lost... I just gave him a little pick me up."

Batgirl nearly snarled with foam coming from her mouth at this point. "I'll pick YOU up, and then slam you DOWN!" "Reow, so feisty. Robin still not with you? Wonder why? I kind of miss him now, where is he? This him?"

The Cat jumped down and purred in Naruto's ear, and he just stood still. She smiled. "Is the Boy Wonder in that little dark mask?"

Naruto turned, backing up a bit. "Sorry Feline Fatale, but the Boy wonder moved to Jump city, and I am only here because you have my partner in crime."

Catwoman flipped backwards as Batgirl tried tripping her with a low kick and then snapping at her until Catwoman jumped to the top of fifteen steps in a single bound. "Hmmm, whoever do you mean? I doubt Frosty over here is your partner."

Naruto came up and put a hand on Batgirl's shoulder and nodded to her. She calmed down. He looked to the cat. "My Feline Friend, Cheshire. She told my team she was coming to visit."

Catwoman licked her fingers, smiling, almost grinning. "Well, let's see. I do remember a girl by that name, wonderful to work with, helped me steal a few priceless kitty toys... but sadly she got herself caught by the vines of Ivy. Too bad. Though I doubt Ivy would allow the girl to be harmed too bad."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You allowed her to just be caught? Likely story."

Catwoman purred a little before frowning. "I see, joking done? Fine... Ivy forced her from me, I didn't have much of a choice seeing as Bane knocked me out. Still it is a shame. I can't help her like I am, I can barely steal anything without a rodent coming here... although I DID wish for the MAN to come out..."

Naruto chuckled. "Sadly, the man was told off by the girl. I was sent to get my help and help them in return. Frosty the Snowman is bonked out, and you are still at large."

Batgirl nearly jumped. "And I still got my score to settle with you!" Naruto held her off with a hand. He shook his head before looking to the cat. "So, let me ask you, before we fight you and all... Seriousness... Do you know why Bane, Harley and Ivy all are going crazy uptown?"

Catwoman looked to Naruto for a moment, then smiled. "For a decent guy like you? Sure... Overheard Harley talking while I was grayed out from Bane, seems they are trying to turn Gotham into a jungle. Or at least draw the batman out in an attempt to bring him a wooden grave."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks... Oh! And by the way... Canine's are Cubs, Feline are Kits, if a fox has Kits, but it's Muzzle is Canine, but the body of a mix breed... what is a Fox? A Line. Between the breeds."

Naruto let his arm down and he fired off his second sword. Catwoman dodged, but was MUCH quicker on the uptake and dodged from his teleporting and slashing against her. She was a little ragged though, so her movements were a bit sloppy. Naruto made his other sword come into his hand and ran up, slashing at the Cat.

Catwoman jumped up and jumped off the wall to the other side of the building. This was Batgirl's move as she threw a Batarang and hit the Cat's elbow and made her stall on the Ceiling. "GOT YOU!" She shot a line and wrapped Catwoman up.

Catwoman was pulled to the ground as Naruto zoomed and got his Kunai back, but he fired off random throws in random places. He was expecting a better fight, because he only heard one rumor from the Gotham villains... The Cat Burglar was never caught... he was supposing SHE was this Cat Burglar.

Batgirl threw a hard hook. "Take this you BITCH!" Catwoman slipped out and got on her hands, kicking at the Batgirl. "Sorry girl, but REAL women do not play fair with men. Besides, I'm a Cat, not a Dog. Though I AM all Woman."

Naruto chuckled from behind her. "Turning her insult around on her, nice. But, sadly, not gonna distract me." Catwoman jumped in instinct, clawing into the ceiling stiff as a board, as if arching her back as she was on the ground, but on the ceiling and upside down.

Naruto blinked before laughing loudly. "HAHAHAHA! SO RICH! WHO KNEW THE CARTOONS WERE REAL HAHAHAHAHAH!" Catwoman grabbed her whip and snapped at his feet. "WHOOP! Never let my guard down!"

Catwoman hissed before jumping down and ducking instantly from Batgirl's swirling kick and jumping over the low spiral kick before flipping off from the barrage of fists. Naruto chuckled seeing this. "Seriously, I see why she's so hard to catch, she just plays with you."

Batgirl turned to him. "SHUT UP!" And turned back, blocking the Catwoman from clawing into her and uppercutting hard, and only landed a light graze on Catwoman's chin.

Catwoman backed up a few steps with the incoming sucker punches, but jumped high and onto a ledge of a railing. "Purrrr... The Sidekick not up to the task? As always..."

Batgirl growled more but Naruto took her shoulder again. "Calm. She's trying to rile you up more, trying to get you to make mistakes so it seems so easy it just makes it more fun to get away from you. Listen... Calm down, and fight like you were trained. I will follow your every move."

Batgirl scoffed, standing tall. "You have no idea how I perform my moves, so no way will you be copying me." Naruto chuckled but patted her shoulder. "Humor me... Try it before you knock it out."

Batgirl hummed, looking at him a little before nodding. "Fine, but if you can't keep up I'm knocking you out and hard."

Under the mask, Naruto activated his Sharingan, and Rinnigan, and grinned. "Hey, it took the Spirit crashing my head into the hard walls so fast and hard I couldn't recover enough to think what letter of the alphabet came first. You can't be doing much compared."

She jumped up, Naruto following her and as if mirroring her every muscle contraction, and both rose up and came to the Catwoman.

Catwoman jumped up to get away, but Batgirl and Naruto grabbed the ledge and flipped upside down and pushed hard, jumping higher and trying a double heel kick each to Catwoman.

Catwoman jumped off the wall and above them, but Batgirl and Naruto flipped off and landed on the railing as Catwoman literally went on all fours and clawed her way up the next wall. Naruto and Batgirl saw this, nodding, and jumped off the railing and high into the air.

They flipped and slammed both feet down again, and as Catwoman tried to claw into them both, and Catwoman went flying to the ground. She landed on her feet and rolled out of the way as Naruto and Batgirl landed where she was and then twisted along side each other.

Batgirl jumped and twisted before snapping a leg out and giving a flying back-kick, which Naruto copied and mirrored as a white dove flew by. They landed as Catwoman rolled out of the way again, but Batgirl and Naruto stopped their coordinated assault as Batgirl threw a line out and caught Catwoman in it and pulled.

Catwoman clawed out of it, and was about to go in for a clawing strike to Naruto, who put a hand up and before she could get close, she was violently flown backwards and hit the wall, groaning as she didn't know what had happened...

Batgirl and Naruto were coming up on her and about to cuff her, when she snapped and slammed a heel in them both. Batgirl, being a lightweight fighter, flew back farther then Naruto, who only went back a foot or two.

Naruto caught Catwoman's fist and tried to grab her gut with his own, which she spun around and using momentum and a hard push back and pulling on his arm, tried to flip him over her.

Naruto stayed put though and she only managed to hurt herself trying to do that, and he grabbed her belt and threw her up and then down into the ground.

Catwoman was a hell of a fighter though and was on her feet and finally got a clean hit in, her claws sinking into Naruto's chest on the left. He stood there looking at her as she did so and she looked a little shocked to see he was unaffected.

Naruto chuckled, knocking on his suit. "A good layer of Supreme Dragon Skin, as well as Titan Omega metallic plates embedded for maximum flexibility, and protection enough with that to keep myself safe. Sorry sweetheart, but you are no match for me."

He snapped his fingers and she was pushed back again, but this time she landed on her feet. She didn't see him where he was a moment ago though. "Here!" She turned to see his fist coming in and ducked under it and jumped to the left, only to have him right beside her and she having to whip herself and pull the cord of it to get to the more frozen section of the Museum.

Bad move, as he was where his first Kunai was when he GOT here, and flipped backwards, slamming a foot into her chin, but she flipped back as well and flipped twice before jumping high into the air and landing back on the top of the steps she was on when talking, because he was behind her yet again before she jumped.

Naruto grinned. "Nice moves, you learn fast, faster then Batman anyway... Batman is more of a heavy armored tank... Can dish out the damage, take it all, and still give more, his speed however is not so great. His agility and flexibility with his suit is amazing though, and that is his only strength against speed types."

He seen her huffing, quite drained from her run in with bane, the hits she took, and the fact her stamina wasn't good enough to handle both him and Batgirl. Batgirl, he knew she would do this, had taken refuge in the dark, hoping for him to keep being a distraction till she could handle it... bad move.

Naruto turned to Catwoman fully. "I myself have all lightweight material but still giving high flexibility, agility, maneuverability, and to top it all off, intensely strong defense and armor. Making my suit MUCH higher grade then Batman's. I even have my speed... which I will show you.."

Naruto was suddenly up those steps in a second, no teleportning as she seen him run up, and punched hard. She jumped to the side and seen his fist contact the wall, which was now a HOLE in the wall, but that didn't stop him and he ripped it from the wall and kicked at the ground to get her.

Catwoman flipped back on her feet only to have him spin and kick hard and far, having her block it and spin with it to get away unharmed. Naruto kicked off the wall with his still spinning foot, and rose in the air and using the same foot kicked off the railing of the walkway and flipped, somersaulting as his legs came down and his back being turned to Catwoman.

Catwoman flipped forward, dodging the foot as it landed and rolled her leg out to catch his head with a feirce heel. He caught it in his hands and led it to his side, this allowed him to be a pole she was connected to and spun, bringing her into the air and flying from her spot and in front of him and into the wall where he threw her into.

Naruto did not stop there as he pulled her leg and made her get closer where he threw a palm down into her stomach and slammed her into the floor. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and into the floor again, knocking her out this time.

Naruto sighed and stood straight, popping his neck. "Cat got your tongue? Or just surprised to see this..."

Batgirl jumped form the shadows and looked at him skeptically... She felt his arm muscles tapped his biceps, looking into his mask's lenses and seeing nothing and got in front of him in blinding succession before folding her arms. "Let's just go give Batman some backup."

In her mind though, she was wondering how Robin was still ALIVE considering Naruto's strength. "_His only hope is his team so far. This guy is playing with them like toys... Damn, I wonder how Batman is still alive too..._"

They were nearing the upper districts where Bane was reported, and Naruto was having a question. "So tell me, Who is Bane and Harley and what are their weaknesses."

Batgirl chuckled nervously. "Well Bane is a big brute with intense strength, great fighting skills and Intellect to match. His weakness? Is his power. He uses a chemical called venom to up his strength and body to near impossible levels of strength, and you can take him down by taking away the source of that power."

Naruto nodded, humming as he tried to imagine the guy. Batgirl continued. "Harley is a bit different, she's normal, no special attributes... well... except when Poison Ivy got her awhile back, she got injected with some special DNA mix and was stronger and faster, but only by a little, and more immune to poison now, but basically gave her enhancements. She's also a Clown..."

Naruto nodded and chuckled at that. Clown villains? Who would of thought that? Oh right, the Joker! They came up to the demolition that was taking place and Naruto seen batman being held up by Bane. "Nice... Batsy got himself knocked the fuck out. Got a quick eject?"

Batgirl reached up and pulled on some cords before she felt from her seat and out the bottom of the plane. Naruto did the same and threw his Kunai again, hitting near Bane and teleporting. As soon as he got close he seen plugs, three of them, one going in the arms each and one in the head. He jumped over Bane, who was turning, and cut into all three with a single slice of his back sword and looked to see his handywork...

Naruto looked slightly puzzled... Batgirl seen Bane stop and went by Naruto to see. "Nice... But... that's not Venom..." The green stuff inside the tubes came out in sloppy slush and Batgirl went to it and backed up, covering her nose. "Sewage..."

In a creepy deep and slightly high pitch voice bane turned and talked to them "Well if it isn't Ratgirl. I was just about to have a Rat Snack. Sorry but Ivy promised me a good meal and this was like going to a five star restaurant with an all you can eat for free coupon. Not it turned to dinner and dessert!"

Batgirl paled a little. "This can't be..."

Naruto looked to Batgirl. "The voice doesn't match the man... what the hell is going on?..."

Batgirl yelled as she threw her Batarangs, which hit into the legs and chest of Bane, but when they blew, the skin and clothes of Bane were ripped apart, and under it was scales, green slimy scales. "Killer Croc..."

Naruto looked a little surprised now. "Ok, so is Bane also known as Killer Croc? You do realize I am not up to date on all your major villains..."

Killer Croc laughed as he stomped to them with amazing speed. "Tick Tock! Feed the CROC!" He roared loudly as he ripped his fake Bane skin off and jumped at them. Naruto teleported to his Kunai again and Batgirl rolled under him as he jumped, narrowly missing his teeth.

Batgirl scoffed. "Killer Croc and Bane are different. Bane is how I explained, but Killer Croc... He's different..." "ENOUGH TALK! MEAL TIME!" They found Batman thrown at them, and Batgirl being the selfless hero she was, caught him, costing her ribs as she hit the back of a beam sticking out of the demolished area.

Naruto, however shot his Swords from his arms again and hit Croc. Croc laughed. "Thought those stupid things could harm me boy? NOT A CHANCE!" Suddenly the swords gleamed in yellow light and he saw it blinding him as he felt pain. He was thrown back and hit a still standing building hard, and looked down to see his armored scales torn and peeled back, and VERY heavily damaged.

Naruto hummed as he stood straight, holding his swords in his hands. "I see... Hey, Bat and Red? What's this guys deal. I hit him with the back end and he is still standing."

Batman grunted, coming out of his little knock out. "Nearly Impenetrable armored skin incredible super-human strength. Bastard to take down. I came prepared to take bane, not Croc."

Batgirl rubbed her ribs as Croc got up. "Harley's idea of a Joke, no doubt..."

Naruto hummed. "Leave it to me... Where is that spirit guy, didn't he come with you? Let me guess, Harely's tail."

Batman nodded and came up to Naruto. "You wounded his armor, that takes incredible strength. You held back against me."

Naruto chuckled. "Of course. Never show what you got the first try. Besides, it would take Superman to take me on, and even then he needs to be smarter before facing me... combine you both? I think I can have my greatest challenge."

Batman narrowed his eyes as Croc began to charge again. "You might just get your wish." He threw down a smoke bomb. Naruto saw Batman in the smoke lay some kind of device on the ground and jump away.

Naruto was quick on the uptake, as he jumped up out of the smoke as well, and saw as he got out, that Croc was in. This was where Batman's smarts were good enough to kill Naruto if need be, as Croc was suddenly blown up by the explosive devices left there, and was sent up.

Naruto saw the reasoning behind Batman now, and slashed hard down to meet the Croc. Bad move, because Croc had actually JUMPED to met him, and grabbed him in mid-air before getting back to the ground.

Naruto didn't allow this to go on and took his swords and stabbed them into Croc's wrists making the mutant Crocodile man cry in pain and throw him threw two whole buildings. Naruto was embedded in the concrete he was currently three inches into.. with his mask on you would not see it, but he had a deadpan look.

Naruto sighed, resting for a bit. "This hero gig is rough, I see why batman normally can't take these guys first round... but you know, I gotta respect him, with his limited powers he can take on the entire bunch by himself and escape with enough time to get to bed for the morning. That is true power..."

He picked himself from the wall and brushed the debris off him. "Time to cut me up a crocodile purse to give to Jinx." He returned his swords and teleported to his Kunai again, in time to duck or least have Batgirl hit him whilst flying backwards.

Killer Croc was a beast, and Batgirl had not been experienced against him it seemed. He looked to Batgirl. "Hey, Red, tell me, why can't you go toe to toe with Croc? Seems Batman can."

Batman was currently doing his martial arts thing, grabbing the powerful punch to his head andpulling on it hard, even jumping for the extra leverage beforepulling Croc to his knees. Croc got on one leg and jumped, trying to catch batman, only to have Batman slam a punch in his face and roll out of the way before being eaten again.

Batgirl grunted, getting up and throwing a Batarang to Croc, which hit his nose, making his unsteady. "Because Batman doesn't want me to, and I see why."

Naruto nodded but shrugged. "He is holding you back. Not good. If he never gives you the experience and training for people like Croc, then how can you ever be his partner and help him? What if you are cornered by Croc and he can't come in time?"

Batgirl looked at Naruto and looked a little curious. "What do you mean? I am his partner, so was Robin, till he was a shithead."

Batman didn't even bother asking them for help, he was doing things by himself still, and apparently moving like he expected it. He threw two Batarangs to the sides and they were connected by a cable and they wrapped around Croc's legs. He grabbe d ahook and slide under the wire and legs of Croc who was trying to catch him, and hooked the cable, pulling and making Croc hit face first into the debris he created.

Naruto chuckled. "I see. You are blind... partners do not leave their partners in the dust, they do not progress without the other, and you know what, I see now. Robin was concerned for his safety and yours if Batman could not see this, and went on his own to be a better hero. He didn't want to be a little bird in the shadow, he wanted to be equal, to be a hero that he was proud of, to be someone who could protect who he cares for."

Naruto stepepd up, seeing Batman climbing on the back of Croc, only to have Croc grab him and fly back, landing on the Batman. "Robin will not let his partners and team stay behind as he takes care of things, he will allow his team to grow with him, so they all are stronger, not just one, not just he being prepared, but all of them. If you truly cared for Robin at all, you would see it from his side of things... but for now, I think I will end this."

Naruto was glowing red, and his cape was clinging to his back, but the end of it turning into a tail. "The fun begins..."

Naruto jumped and nearly teleported with his speed and crashed a hard hook into Croc's belly, making him drop batman and cough. Naruto slammed an uppercut into Croc's jaws, and made him fly up and back about ten feet. Naruto jumped into the air and landed hard on Croc's chest, creating decent sized crater with Croc in the center.

Naruto slammed a hard foot into Croc's face, disorienting him for the moment. Naruto thrust his first sword into Croc's hand and into the ground and kicked it in hard, pinning Croc and his hand down, and went to the other really quickly, doing the same.

He was fast in all this, knowing Croc might be able to recover fast, and thrust his third into Croc's stomach and slammed it into the ground even to pin him down. He turned to Batman as Croc growled and tried thrashing for his escape. "Hoe much force do I need to knock him out by pounding on his chest?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, backing up. "Enough to bend solid steel beams." Naruto jumped really high into the air, and before he got out of sight, he was coming back down at a decent speed. Croc saw this and ripped the blades in his hands out of the ground and roared. "MEAL TIME! FEED THE CROC!"

"NOT TODAY!" Naruto slashed his red glowing swords hard into Croc's chest and the crater grew larger. Naruto stood over an unconscious Croc, and saw the red marks shaped like an X on his chest. He had used the back of his blades for that. He got of Croc.

Batman and Batgirl saw this and nodded, Batman speaking first. "Good work. You have helped a lot here, so I will not arrest you, but be forewarned, any criminal activity and I will detail you in an instant."

Naruto put his swords all back in place. "I hear ya, but I took Croc alone, I doubt you can pack enough power even WITH Red here. By the way, Spirit not back yet?"

They looked around and Batman sighed. "Let's go find him, he's probably trapped by now."

Naruto followed with Batgirl beside him. "Looking down on his partners, once again..." Batgirl looked to Naruto, then to Batman, and shortly after, looked down in thought...

**XxX Omake, Jump City Chronicles part 2 XxX**

Jinx was walking in the short slums of the market district, seeing as how Gizmo was busy, Mammoth needed for heavy lifting, Kid went to see Psy-mon Cheshire and Naruto were gone in Gotham, and Private HIVE was sleeping.

She was going in for a Visit. To her surrogate parents. She knocked on the door of a small house at the edge of the block, and after a second or two she heard a buzzing, then a ring, and shortly after a snap. She smiled and came in, seeing no one in the living room.

She gone to the kitchen area and saw her Surrogate father sitting at the table, cleaning his favorite pistol, an H&K .45 SOCOM. Nearly impossible to get without a military contract, or so he told her. Held 12 rounds in a clip and one in the chamber, and a pretty accurate and reliable gun.

He was brushing the inside. "How ya doing squirt." he was smoking and puffed some smoke into the air. She sat down, sighing. "Nothing to do around base, thought I'd drop in to see you guys. Hey, speaking of which, where is she?"

Marly grunted, shrugging a shoulder behind him. "She is sleeping, had a rough day today she said. The Captain is scrambling us to work harder."

Suddenly though Marly felt something against his neck and stopped breathing, staying still. He heard a voice behind him. "Did you not check the calender?"

Jinx snickered, seeing big bad Marly being threatened with his life by a sugar stick candy. Marly grumbled, taking the cigarette from his mouth and giving it to his wife. She took it and put it in her mouth, seeing as it was half gone she would have the rest and be fair.

His wife was a white haired woman slightly darker skin tone then her husband and Grey eyes. She went and got another before turning to the table. "Jinx, glad to see you arrived. Hope your not causing too much trouble."

Jinx shrugged. "You know me, just doing my part." Marly turned to his wife, biting on the sugar stick. "Sorry Canaan, forgot to look, I had a rough couple days. Seems the Hive and the Titans are in for it with this new shit going on."

Canaan hummed, taking the last swag of the cigarette and biting on the sugar stick. "I heard. This girl good enough to beat you, Jack?" Marly's real name being Jack, but his alternate name for protection was good in public.

Jinx frowned. "I saw who he was against, I still am glad my friend saved your ass old man."

Jack grunted biting the rest of the piece he had bitten off earlier into bits. "Hey, She was tough, but I ain't allowed to shoot to kill anymore, so I can't exactly do my work without some trouble."

Canaan smiled. "Same old goat... But that's why I love you. You're a tough one, and your my old goat." She kissed his furry cheek and sat beside him, grabbing some string and twisting it around in her hands.

Jinx blew a raspberry. "Ew, adult icky." She smiled though. "Though I was hoping for advice.. I like this guy on my team..."

Jack twirled the candy stick in his fingers as he set his gun pieces down. "Really... the little shrimp? Or the big furry one?"

Jinx pouted. "Neither. The one I love is the one who saved your ass."

Jack nodded, putting the stick in his mouth and sighed. "Well, do you know anything about him? There has to be no secrets between you and him. If he has a secret and he won't tell you, you have to compromise, but make sure the secret it worth keeping secret."

Canaan pulled on the middle of the string she was playing with up with her teeth and the string made a cat's cradle Eiffel Tower, and spoke with the string still in her teeth. "And make sure the relationship is fair to both of you. If you are unhappy with his choices or he is unhappy with yours, the relationship is one sided and you can't stand on that foundation. Kinda like that National Treasure movie with the slate on the stick trap at the end?"

Jinx chuckled. "I guess. Thanks. That's why you have the calender set up right? To make sure your both using your addictions evenly with each other and being fair about it?"

Jack grunted as he was done. "Yeah. Although we forget sometimes, me mostly." Canaan pulled the string back to one string and pulled Jack's face to hers and kissed him on the lips, the candy stick not sure who it wants to be with.

It stuck with Jack who grinned. Canaan smiled. "It's fine, I sometimes forget too." Suddenly they heard a knock and Canaan pressed the button near Jack, flipped the switch, and then turned the key. Their locking mechanism for safety.

Jinx turned to the area near the door. "Expecting someone from the precinct?" Canaan smiled more, biting her sugar stick. "Nope, my other Surrogate Daughter."

Jinx pouted. She didn't actually like the idea of having a surrogate sister she didn't know. After a few years of knowing they had her in this surrogate family she grown to hate this sister... But, she did make a promise to Canaan and Jack, to give her a chance if they ever met.

Jinx saw as the surrogate sister she had here come around the corner, and her eyes widened...

"Hey, I'm home. Sorry, the doctor gave me a rough talk but I threw him down. I had enough of his crap." Appearing there was a green skinned girl wearing a green and black patterned shuit and long black hair.

Jinx knew who this girl was. Shego Go. Shego smiled, putting her hands at her hips. "Well, seems I finally meet the thief of a sister. How ya doin' kiddo." Shego came up and put a hand out. "Shego, and you are Jinx right?"

Jinx smiled, standing and shaking Shego's hand. "Pleasure. Heard you were a villain, and now I see which. Kim Possible know your here?"

Shego scoffed, pouting. "Little Miss Goody Goody keeps kicking my ass, I need a change... Though I'd kick back for a bit and figure out where."

Canaan sighed. "No talk of work whilst at the table. The Roast is almost done, wanna get a bite to eat before you two start sparring in the back?"

Jinx and Shego looked curious at their surrogate mother, then back at each other... then smiled and both said it at the same time. "I wouldn't mind a good spar."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Welp, there we go! I know, surprise surprise on the new person I had in mind for the new team with Naruto huh? RXR had Danielle Phantom, I have Shego! Big switch. Blackfire will indeed come into play with the new team as well, but after Naruto returns.

Anyway, loads to do, sorry. JA NE!


	9. Naruto in Gotham 3 End Business

Welcome back to KitsuneX! I see you are all loving it, as always... Allow me to explain some things before we start...

You all are after my throat because of Robin and me giving him the Hiraishin... I HAVE MY REASONS DAMN IT! Until you see what I have in store for him and how horrible it will be for him to train to use that bitch, I request you all WAIT! Until you see my plans before you try to cut my head off.

Other then that, stay healthy, and enjoy the chapter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto, Batman, and Batgirl looked down as they stood in a circle formation... Naruto hummed, turning his head a little. "Is it just me, or does he look dead?"

Batgirl groaned. "Great... right as we are on a roll too. Hey, wake up you bastard." She kicked and nothing happened...

Batman narrowed his vision. "He should be up any minute. Wonder what happened though."

They were standing over a beaten bloody Spirit. He looked dead to the world. Naruto bent down and felt the neck, and sighed. "He's dead. Come on, after all that immortal shit he goes and dies. Let's just get going and save the city and my friend and then prepare his funer-" "OCTOPUS!" "HOLY CRAP!"

The Spirit was up, angry looking, and looking around. "Damn it, they got away from me. UGH!"

Naruto pointed to the Spirit and looked to Batgirl. "Ok, explain this to me.. HE WAS DEAD! HOW THE FUCK IS HE AWAKE AND ALIVE WHEN HE HAD NO PULSE?"

Batgirl chuckled. "Honestly I have no clue. That's how he is though."

Naruto grabbed Spirit by the collar and raised him to his feet. "Ok, how the fuck are you still alive? I FELT NO PULSE!"

Spirit scoffed, forcing Naruto to let go. "I told you, I am Immortal. Well, Semi-immortal anyway... I can die, lose blood, no pulse... but I am unable to stay dead. Kind of like a Zombie. Now, if you are done staring at me blindly, shall we get back to business?"

He didn't see Naruto staring, but what would you think if the eyes of that mask were directed at you and not moving at all? Batman nodded. "Tell us what happened."

Spirit brushed himself off and told what happened to him when he left Batman to deal with Bane... or what he didn't know was actually Killer Croc.

**XxX Flashback, ten minutes earlier. XxX**

"I'll get after the jester! You beat the brute to a pulp!" Spirit ran after Harley and using his own acrobatics flew up the flights of stairs to the roof of some still standing buildings she was running on top of to escape.

He followed her a good deal before she stopped, chuckling and giggling as she just shook with laughter. Spirit caught up and frowned. "Why are you laughing? You won't escape!"

Harley howled in laughter and fell on her ass, kicking her legs in the air and holding her stomach. "OH Mista Jay would be so proud of me, trickin' the rodent and his stupid side-kick losers!"

Spirit grabbed her collar and picked her up off the ground. "Alright Clown, what are you getting at?"

He was suddenly hit in the head with a kitchen sink and he fell over, and Harley falling on her ass laughing harder. Spirit looked up, grabbing his hat and putting it back on as he growled. "Octopus..."

A gold and weaving black strikes all over design coat was draped on a decently built man with a big rimmed hat and a feather in it, black streaks going down his dark color skinned cheeks, a huge pearly white grin spreading over the face. "Gotcha back for that stunt back in Central. Remember? We were throwing fists, bells, rocks, all sorts of things. We tossed everything but the kitchen sink."

He jumped from his roof and landed on the one Spirit was on and frowned, looking as if he needed to correct his grammar. "Welp, not totally, because you actually DID throw it, and clocked me good. So, mister tough as nails, what brings you to Gotham? Little ol' me?"

Spirit stood tall and started towards the Octopus, but failed to realize Harley was behind him with a HUGE mallet, and swung at him, clocking him hard in the head and making him fly back on the roof.

Octopus walked up to the dizzy and out of it Spirit, and grinned, bending over the Spirit, and Harley coming up, Mallet on her shoulder and back as she grinned, bending down on the other side over Spirit. Octopus shook his head. "Sorry, but we ain't feeling up to dealing with your bullshit. I still got an elixir of TRUE immortality to make, and Ivy is the biologist I require to help with the production of it, and I can help her by giving her my specialized growth formula."

Spirit groggily asked his questions. "I give up, what is the exchange."

Octopus scoffed. "You know, information is hard to come by, but seeing as we are already too into the plan, you won't stop us even WITH the big bad Bat. Right Harley?"

Harley snickered. "Too true. Spirit? Or should I say Ghost? Because you'll be given' it up soon. All Ivy wants from Octo-dummy here is his product tested first. That why Killer Croc is back there demolishin' the place."

Spirit looked a little confused from that, and Octopus grinned. "Ah yes, I suspected the dress up we gave him would be supremely convincing. Too bad Bane is still by Ivy's side. We got Killer Croc a deal, he helps demolish an area we choose, and that will bring the Bat he wants to eat right in his hands."

Spirit started to get up and Octopus put a big gun on Spirit's head and put him back down. "Now now, don't want to ruin your suit unless I need to. You know how hard it is to find a suit like yours? It's worth a god damn fortune, a Marquis Virato. So, just lay back and enjoy the talk. The longer we stall you, the easier Ivy gets to use her new juice."

Spirit looked at Octopus and scoffed. "She's just using you, and she'll just erase you when she is done."

Octopus grinned. "Oh yeah, well thing is I only gave her a small amount to use and some ingredients she can't get in Gotham, and I have the formula back in Central. All we need to do is come to a peaceful conclusion and we both be happy and not even you or the big bad bat will do a thing against us anymore."

Harley rammed the mallet hard into Spirit's gut. "Sorry chief, but we gotta put out your lights! Hehehe, BYE BYE PHANTOM!" She had the Mallet swung back and then using all her strength and leverage forced it back up into the air and down hard, pulverizing Spirit's head into the floor.

Octopus rubbed the gun he had in his hand on his head. "Moron... He's incapable of dying. That just gave him a small concussion and he'll be up in a minute. This will give us some more time." he put the gun to Spirit's head and fired, blowing a big hole in his head and blood splattering everywhere.

**XxX Flashback end. XxX**

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up with you all here."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Ok, so, Bane is with Ivy, and she has some super formula to help destroy Gotham with. Not good. Batman, any ideas?"

Batman turned and started walking off the roof, jumping down. Naruto used his tag he placed on the bat back during their fight and was with him as he fell into the Batwing. Batman started flying it and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just wondering why you left them back there."

Naruto felt his seat start to click around and just levitated in the cockpit, and for good reason, as the seat ejected and Naruto was pushed back against a steel wall, and he attached himself to it. "Sorry, not gonna happen."

Batman stopped the Batwing. "Get out. I'll do this alone."

Naruto kicked the back of the front seat and groaned. "Idiot. That's why the girl and boy wonders can't help you, because you don't allow them to fight the challenges."

Batman looked back. "They are children, and I won't just let them kill themselves if I can help it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right... What if they are trapped by someone like Croc and you aren't around? They're dead before you can arrive, and who's fault is that? Yours, because you wouldn't allow them the training or experience needed to help you in case of situations that call for more then your regular strength."

Batman was silent... Naruto spoke more. "You are the loner type, I get that. But if you are such a loner, why allow them to be your side-kicks?"

Batman looked down... then back up. "They chose this themselves." "So did you." Batman looked back to see Naruto giving him the finger. "Come on... I can think of five people in Gotham who you can be. You have a bat mobile, bat plane, bat boat, bat sub, huge as hell computer, high tech gear... you are a rich as hell idiot. The biggest name of rich in the city with the best tech is Bruce Wayne."

Batman looked shocked. Naruto scoffed harder. "Come on. That right there told me I was right. I guessed. You were either Bruce Wayne or an old as hell shithead who saved money all on his own for years to buy the gear needed from someplace and build it. You don't look or sound that old."

Batman turned in his seat and stayed still... Naruto kicked the seat again. "You chose to save the city, but doing it alone is bullshit. You NEED help. And holding that back-up you need back so they CAN"T help you is going to kill you one day. How many times have they saved your life?"

Batman looked back.. then up. "A good many... Especially Robin."

Naruto sighed. "And he wanted out because?"

Batman started the Batwing, thanking his lucky stars that, even whilst knocked out, the Spirit was useful enough to use the bat-tracker to hook on either Harley or Octopus, following the trail. "Batgirl kept her real self and her activities secret from him, and having her help me a lot."

Naruto hummed. "Gotcha... And did you mention to Batgirl that she should probably tell Robin all this so that the team could function better?"

Batman was silent... and Naruto nodded. "I gotcha... Moron. You are the one who allowed the family to be separated, by allowing Batgirl to keep herself from Robin who loved her. I see everything now... Let Spirit and Batgirl come along will ya? They are needed to help us after all."

It was awhile flying... but batman halted the plane and stayed still... before ejecting himself from the plane and gliding down to the rooftops below. Naruto used his tag to teleport behind him one more. He looked around as Batman called them in.

After awhile they arrived and Naruto shrugged. "Don't look at me, Batman has his own agenda, I just went along for the ride." "There..."

They looked to see glowing green from an old warehouse and Naruto slapped his helmet face... "Great, already going strong... So, plan?"

Batgirl turned to him. "Easy, go in there and get a closer look, and destroy whatever she has built."

Batman nodded. Spirit ran off the roof and jumped threw the window of the warehouse... "WHAT THE HELL!"

Batman zip-lined on the roof, Batgirl following... Naruto groaned as he just jumped up and walked on air to the roof. "Idiot?" "Yes."

They looked to see the Spirit was trapped in large vines with thorns, bleeding from them in his body and Ivy was SOME looker...

A woman with green skin and a vine dress over her supple form, flowing and long red hair, which was emitting a strong red mist, and some very well endowed curves. Naruto looked to Batgirl. "Jealous of her too?"

Batgirl groaned. "Don't remind me of my assets...PERVERT!" And kicked him in the head, but his head only tilted sideways and she was currently nursing her hurt foot. He sighed. "You gave away our position... Moron."

The roof burst wide open with these huge as hell vines and grabbed onto all three of them. Naruto was passive, the thorns not big enough or sharp enough to cut deep into his suit's dragon skin or steel plates. Unlike the original Red X suit, his was a bit bulkier, but just as light-weight.

Batman and Batgirl, however, had some troubles with the Thorns.

Poison Ivy grinned, moaning as she put her hand to her chin. "Well, the Bat's finally come from the Bell-fry. What do I owe the honor? Oh right, I'm about to destroy the city and rebuild nature. Who might this be though?"

She was on a vine herself and led it up to Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Just your average thief. Nothing special about me."

Ivy chuckled in a sexual tone. "Well, you got the muscle I see. And Foxes are natures little darlings. Why would a Thief be helping the Bats?"

Naruto chuckled. "Easy. Because I am helping them, and they are helping me. A back scratch deal if you realize what that is."

Ivy smiled. "I do. Since the Octopus is doing one with me. His help is very much approved too. What would you need help with though?"

Naruto sighed. "Because I have a friend who came to Gotham to visit Catwoman. You kidnapped her. Cheshire, that name ring any bells?"

Ivy grinned more. "Oh, so she is your type? Well, too bad. I would have been better fun. The little kitty is hanging around... wanna see?"

Ivy moved to the side and pointed behind him, turning him around.

Naruto gasped, seeing Cheshire in ripped clothing, and showing a LOT... black lace panties and no bra, but the clothing still allowing her dignity to be kept by covering the nipples, but the roundness is still there to see through the rips.

She was currently unconscious, but he could easily see her chest heaving breaths. He turned his head to Ivy. "Let her go. I will ask nicely, please?"

Ivy hummed in thought... before frowning and shaking her head. "Nope. She's my test subject for my new formula. She has a one percent chance of living through the test phase."

Naruto started to glow red... "Allow me to rephrase my request... **Let her go... this instant... or I will personally rip your body to shreds vine by vine...**"

Poison Ivy looked a little shocked that his voice was deeper and even creepier then the normal metallic voice... but grinned. "Sorry, but even if you managed to get from those vines..." She snapped her fingers and Bane, the real one, walked on the side catwalk and was showing himself. "He will kill you the second you try."

Naruto chuckled, and Batgirl grinned. Batgirl spoke first. "Oh you are so dead Ivy." Naruto spoke next. "**Your FAKE Bane is currently knocked the fuck out. By me, and I did it easily. I only had to use five percent of my strength. Do you think that bulky shit-head with a fuel tank can beat me?**"

Batman turned to Ivy. "Don't underestimate him, I did and I'm still bruising."

Ivy looked to Naruto, and smiled a little. "Alright... Tell you what, Join me for a round of destroying Bat's and Babe, and I will set Cheshire free."

Naruto growled, and popped his neck. "**Free? Sure, Alive? I doubt you would allow that. Tell you what though, here's a new deal. I kick your ass, destroy bane, and still have Cheshire safe alive and free from your grip. Only other option is to turn yourself in and let her free and still alive.**"

Poison Ivy put a hand up and the Vines around Cheshire rose her up over a formula. She grinned. "With me, Bane, Harley, and Octopus, you have no chance to get her."

Naruto was silent... and chuckled lightly after a bit, but that chuckle soon turned into full blown demonic laughter. "**HOW RICH!... You DARE To threaten my friends life, using her as a god damn experiment, and will destroy every human in the world, even my other friends all for your god damn leaves? You can care for plants and help the world rebuild nature, but you sacrificing lives of people who have nothing to do with your stupid goals... and my friends at that... YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE KYUUBI!**"

Out of nowhere indeed, the vine's burst wide open, freeing Naruto, who threw a Kunai at Cheshire. Ivy was quick and let her vines go so Cheshire would fall into the vat of formula. She rushed in to finish Naruto, bane jumping and roaring, Harley falling from the roof to bash him, and the Octopus pulling his biggest guns to blast him to shreds.

Naruto was glowing bright res, his cape grew in length and width, forming two red tails as the rest of it clung to his body. "**DIE!**" He vanished from his spot, but there were four of him now. One tackled Ivy outside of the warehouse, the other flying up and making Harley hit herself with her hammer, another kneeing Bane in the face and into the ground, and cutting the back cord.

The third punched Octopus into the wall and knee'd him, slapping the guns away and punching him in the head, kicking him to the ground and then elbowing him through the catwalk and into the floor below. The original, whilst this all was still a plan and not done just yet, had teleported to his Kunai above Cheshire and grabbed her arm, pulling her up as he floated in mid-air.

He pulled her on his back and teleported to the three trapped hero's, cutting the vines loose and freeing them.

Batman hummed. "You did all that in the blink of an eye. How did you do that."

The Spirit didn't say shit, he just went down and grabbed the Octopus. "Thanks."

Batgirl went to the hole in the wall and seen Ivy getting up slowly. "I'll just go clean up little miss flower petal."

Harley was knocked out on the catwalk at the back. But Naruto just bowed. "No one can outnumber me. Because there's always me." Another him appeared. "Myself." and a third came in as well. "And I."

The glow and tails were done and he was back to normal. Batman nodded. "You helped immensely... Go ahead and get going, before I change my mind and try to charge you for property damage."

Naruto nodded, and turned away as he walked on air to the front door... he turned as he stopped at the door, and grinned. "Batman, see ya around ya? I have a feeling my days in Gotham aren't numbered... Adios..."

And with that, he was out the door and vanished in a yellow light... Batman narrowed his vision. "I feel you are correct... Just hope you don't test my nerves..." With that, he helped clean up the mess for the Commissioner to get things all worked out and the villains back in their cells in Arkham.

After tying them up and Spirit getting the hell out of there with the Octopus, he and Batgirl silently flew along the rooftops and got to a higher building to keep watch on the place. After they were taken and put into special cars for each, Batman groaned. "Barbara, go and follow them."

Batgirl was a bit confused why he would allow her to watch over MAJOR villains like them alone... but nodded and flew off to do so. Batman stood from his knelt position and activated his fold-able Batarangs, and that was when the voice started.

A deep voice, almost deep enough to be a True Batman voice, spoke from thin air. "Impressive, able to pick up on my presence so easily. Guess I shouldn't be TOO surprised, you are the original."

Batman threw one behind him, and it clanked on something before flopping to the ground. That was when a person just appeared from thin air, wearing a skin-tight black suit, a utility belt, and a helmet with long ears and Greaves with three blades on them stretching out each. And a big red bat on the muscular chest and body of the strange looking Batman.

Batman narrowed his vision to the new person. "Who are you. A copy-cat? Not a very good one."

The new Batman grinned. "So YOU say. But from your tone and question, I guess I understand more about the time I arrived in."

The original narrowed his vision, activating another Batarang. The New Batman put his hands up. "Hey, easy. I'm no enemy. In fact I'm seeking your help. Listen. I'm from the future, around sixty years to be precise. I was thrust back in time."

Batman stayed on guard. "You came back in time for what reason."

The New Batman sighed. "I didn't do this on purpose. See, there was an incident... KitsuneX in the future is still active, and even more powerful. He has a damn good team with him, Jump City merged with Gotham and he soon became a high grade thief. Never been caught. He and two of his team were fighting it out at a level only Superman can fight at at top strength against three women, called the X's Their power's were so immense against each other that It created a warp in space and time, one I was sucked into as I was on the roof of the building he and an enemy were on each side of and before I could get out of the way, their powers hit and created it, I was pulled in... and from what I can remember, so was he."

Batman looked neutral.. and the New Batman smiled. "I'm just trying to get back. I thought I'd ask you first for help."

Batman narrowed his vision... before putting his Batarangs away and turned. "Sorry, can't help you. My tech is not very advanced for something like time travel."

The New Batman shrugged. "Fine. Had to give it a try though. Oh, and just so you know... KitsuneX will be a massive help to you in the future... as well as a massive headache."

With that, the New Batman pulled his wings from his suit and his boots fired up, and he flew into the sky, making sure to turn invisible again before being seen.

Batman hummed in thought... wondering what to make of that new batman from the future. Would he really choose another to hold his burden?... he concluded if his future self would do so, he would make sure to have only someone with the right sense of justice.

He flew off to update his list on KitsuneX, which he was freshly creating thanks to this little incident. As he was typing everything he saw in the computer, he felt a slight electrical disturbance in the atmosphere... in the Batcave... that could only be a few things... and he looked back to see Batgirl and another person walking his way from the Batmobile.

He knew this person... He was a black young man and had black hair in wild tendrils, a black domino mask on his face with blue glasses over his forehead, a blue hoody-jacket with gold on the inside, and wearing a black shirt with a golden insignia, the insignia being a circle with a lightning bolt crossing into it.

Batman put a fist out, and the person he was greeting did the same, they hit the tops and bottoms of their fists together then knuckle to knuckle. Batman smiled. "Good to see you again, Static."

Static smiled. "Always a pleasure. Sorry, was flying by and saw Batgirl having fun with some gang members who were trying to get into the Batmobile, clung them to the wall and we drove in. By the way, you got some moves girl."

Batgirl smiled. "Thanks. Though not as good as Robin's. He still has better skills then me."

Batman turned to his computer and finished updating, when Static got curious. "Who this? Never seen him before. New villain?"

Batgirl shivered. "Oh no, nobody like Harley and Ivy... Just a thief. Strong as hell thief..."

Batman nodded. "I underestimated him when he arrived in town, and he nearly had me beat. I was going to start my counter-attack but the Spirit came in and helped. I never even bruised the guy, but he gave me a few to remember."

Static whistled. "Damn, he must be pretty hardcore. Just a thief? But if he was against you, why isn't he here?"

Batgirl answered for Batman. "He's only a criminal in Jump City, and that's Robin's territory. He isn't wanted as a criminal here and no viable criminal record yet, so we had no good reason to hold him or anything. Besides, Batman jumped the gun to get the information of where Ivy was, and attacked this guy first."

Static hummed in thought and nodded. "That sounds about right I guess. So, you let him go Scott free then. You guy's took down Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Ivy, Freeze, and Bane all by yourselves and no help even after he was the one with the information?"

Batman finished and saved the file, turning. "He did help. Alot. See, he needed help finding his comrade, and Ivy had her. He took down them all, and even the Octopus, a criminal in Central that the Spirit was here to catch. He took them out with ease."

Static chuckled nervously. "Sadly, I'll be going against him then... Not good." That got Batman and Batgirl a little confused. Static put a thumb up. "You told me about how Robin was with the Titans, right? Well, I decided to meet them and possibly join up. I was flying my way from Dakota."

Batgirl looked puzzled. "Don't they need you there then?"

Static shrugged. "Nah. I figured I get too much spot-light. I finished High-School and my family and friends all accept I needed to get going. Gear, Hot-streak, Talon, and RBM are there to save the town. Besides, there aren't very many Bang Babies who are still so. Me and Gear, the team set up, Ebon, Kangor, Slip-stream. Not many villain types, and more hero types, it'll be fine. She-bang is even there to take my role as leader."

Batman nodded and started his way through the Cave, but Static stopped him. "Hold up, I need some help before I hit Jump. See, I need an alibi for my new life as a full time Hero. Think you can set me up one?"

Batman stopped... and turned, smiling. "I'll get it started as soon as possible."

That was when the Bat-wave, a specialized communication for any activity... Batman got to it and seen the reports and looked shocked. Catwoman and Mr. Freeze were gone. Not good. He went to the Batmobile and started it up. "Stay here, I'll be back and we'll discuss KitsuneX and to make sure you know what we know."

Static just looked as Batman went off. So he and Batgirl just talked for a bit about recent events.

It took awhile, but Batman was back and that surprised them a bit. He came out and had a growling face on, and Batgirl knew that one... it meant something different happened...

He went to his computer and got a disk out, giving it Batgirl. "Take the Batwing, you and Static go to Jump, and hunt those two down and drag them back."

Batgirl looked shocked. "They are in Jump? Why would they go there?"

Batman stared at her. "I have no idea, but the general direction points to Jump. Make sure of it, I'll do my own tracking here." Static and Batgirl looked at each other.. then just went and got into the Batwing and flew off.

Batgirl hummed, as it felt like the Batwing was a little heavy in the hull.. But she let it be, thinking maybe from the slight spill into the water still giving it some weight. She turned to Static. "So, what relationship you have with Robin? I never got around to asking."

Static smiled. "Me and him worked together a few times here and there, we became pretty good friends. He told me a lot about you and him, and part of me wants to talk about that, but first thing is first, we get to Jump and everything gets worked out."

She frowned... and thought of everything in the past with her and Robin, what KitsuneX said, and everything... and looked forward, feeling determined. "It'll get worked out... I guarantee it." And she made the plane go faster to get to Jump.

In jump, Naruto had returned to base, Cheshire wearing his extra cloak he kept with him at all times. "Thanks for the coat. And... Thanks again for saving my butt back there."

Naruto chuckled. "No worries. For the hundredth time, you are my teammate, and a friend, even if you do wanna kill me, and I want to make sure my friends are safe." He and Cheshire both went in and opened the door, and Naruto was greeted fairly differently...

Jinx had jumped him, hard, making him fall on his back with her hips on his stomach and her lips kissing his mask. She pulled back, pouting. "Damn that mask... But I was worried.. You just went off to Gotham, and Batman is one of the best. You hurt?"

He picked her up, hugging her as he stood and chuckled. "Nah, I'm fine. He only managed a single small bruise. I gave him big ones all over. He is pretty tough, his ability to adapt to any situation and his intellect is the reason he was so tough. Now he knows what I can do a lot more than Robin and will be able to fight me better next time. So, what's going on? Cheshire, go get dressed, and I'd like my cloak back."

She nodded and went to her room to change. Jinx and Naruto came in, and Naruto took off his helmet, sighing as he felt better with it off. He then looked confused as he saw a new person in the HQ, she was green and wearing green, and he sweat-dropped. "I thought I saw ENOUGH green back in my days as a ninja... But I guess this one is a lot better looking."

Jinx chuckled nervously, putting her surrogate sister's glowing hands down. "He's joking. He's a joker, get used to it... besides, he can kick everyone's ass with ease, I suggest trying to keep your temper."

Jinx turned and introduced her. "This is my Surrogate Sister, Shego Go. She wanted to go along a different direction since helping a big time villain where she used to be was just horrific. So, I suggested trying out being a Thief on our team."

Naruto nodded and put a hand out, smiling. "Welcome aboard. Name is Naruto, Also known as KitsuneX. Just watch out for the Titans and you'll do fine."

She smiled and shook his hand, and seeing the blonde unruly hair and whisker marks and the sky blue eyes, she blushed a little. "Nice meeting you. No wonder my sister here has the hots for you." Jinx sputtered and she grinned, giving a light punch to the arm. "Calm down, just a little fun. See ya later, I gotta get some sleep... and boy am I bruised."

Naruto looked to Jinx in confusion as he saw Jinx was also having a few. She chuckled a little. "We sparred, and I won. Her powers didn't work right thanks to mine, but she got a few hits in. Her martial arts are rough."

Naruto nodded... and grinned. "Yeah.. I got an idea... GIZMO!" Gizmo looked from the couch. He grinned evilly. "That holo-room done? I wanna start your guys' training..."

All of them... blanched at his look.. but Gizmo nodded, gulping. "Sure.. Just... nothing too bad ok?"

Naruto smiled softly. "No worries. All I'm gonna do is help you all get better. You all have a lot of potential and I will make sure you all are able to beat the Titans."

That was when Jinx talked about the team. "OH, that reminds me. We need a new name for the new team..."

Naruto stopped... and turned. "Pandora. So many bad things... Super-strength, super-intellect, bad luck, energy disruption, Ninja skills, demonic prowess, and more. All these bad things. The only good thing to balance us? Is we are all friends and only steal, never cause catastrophes."

He walked off as they thought about that name... Gizmo grinned. "Fits pretty well. Ok, This time I will beat you mammoth! I made a customized map!" And the two played more Space Rings... and even then, Gizmo lost, 50 score to his five... "FUCK THAT! DAMN IT HOW DID YOU SNIPE ME WHEN I WAS INSIDE THE GOD DAMN BOX YOU SHIT STAIN!"

**XxX Omake, Jump City Chronicles part three. XxX**

Robin put the nine blue disks he had thanks to Raven's powers and the one Kunai she had changed for him on a belt, and put it up, smiling. "Tomorrow I start training. See if I can manage to catch KitsuneX with his own technique."

He remembered what Raven said though... '_Don't overdo it. See, everyone in the universe and other dimensions have a special energy, and everyone has a unique energy signature. Human's, Tamaranians, this KitsuneX, everyone has a specific and unique energy. But just because you can use it, doesn't mean you are like them. You aren't Meta-human, but even normal Human's can do special things. This will be something you alone can do, seeing as I don't feel like giving everyone this. Too much time and energy._'

He knew he was normal, but batman was extraordinary, and not a Meta-human, why couldn't he be extraordinary as well? He would figure it out one way or another, and finally be able to fight KitsuneX a lot better, and manage to bring him in with his ever growing strength.

He looked to his old picture, him and Batman, and Batgirl... Barbara... he closed his eyes. "_Sorry, but I have to find my own path. Forgive me, but this is the first step towards that. Wish you could see me now __though, I am so much stronger and better then before, I can't imagine being able to grow this strong __whilst still under your care, Bruce._"

He turned and went to train with the team outside. It was sparring day.

**XxX Second Omake, Gotham Chronicles part One XxX**

Catwoman was frowning, being chained to a wall inside a truck, her fingers being extended so she couldn't get out easily.

She saw a note fly in through the window and attach to the wall, and she read it. "_Dear Catwoman. Sorry for the beating I gave you, but I had to in order to get Cheshire back. She is safe, so be glad the kitty legacy is still alive. As a sign of good will for your help and cooperation, as well as care for cats such as Cheshire, this note will explode and cut you free. If you ever feel like a small vacation, we got plenty of room in Jump City. See ya next time._"

She was confused.. but then it DID explode and the cuffs and strings holding her to the wall broke apart and she fell to the floor.. and grinned. "A vacation sounds great.. But, I need a little muscle if I'm going to make it there safely."

She kicked the doors open, and saw she was part of a caravan, and jumped on the hood of the next van, smashing the windshield and bashing the driver's head into the wheel and knocking him out. She jumped off and saw it was the LAST van in the line and it slide to a halt along the railing of the highway on the outer limits of the city.

The Cops were following and stopped, getting out and telling her to freeze. She clawed a hole in the top of the van and jumped in and saw Mr. freeze, grinning. "Hey handsome. Mind helping kitty get out of here?"

Mr. Freeze smiled. "Of course, I feel a heat-wave coming, I would rather go to the north pole." She broke his bonds and he grabbed his gun from the trunk. "Get back kitty..."

He burst the door open and laughed. "You freeze, Blue Boys! Turn ALL BLUE with the ice age!" He blasted them and turned them to ice, the cars too. He stepped out and sighed. "Fresh cold air. Thanks."

Catwoman strutted to the bridge, turning behind her. "Why not a little vacation, cool down from this heatwave that came for us? I know the perfect place."

Mr. Freeze followed, smiling. "After you, Kitty cat. Sounds chilling." And with that, they froze the river to get across the risen bridge and towards Jump City.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

DONE! Gave you Two Omake's, and a full story. Bet this gave you some heavy twists XD! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day. REVIEW! I LOVE ALL YOUR FEEDBACK!


	10. New Titan, Cold Front approaching?

Welcome! And how in the world this happened I will never understand... THIS STORY'S POPULARITY WENT THROUGH THE ROOF! HOLY CRAP!

Reviews, alerts, messages for what is going on... damn, where did that come from? Anyway, I got you an exciting chapter this time, so make sure not to skip a damn word! First an announcement though ok? Real quick... THIS AND MY FOUR OTHER POPULAR STORIES WILL BE THE ONLY ONES I UPDATE NOW! So expect this story to gain a new chapter every 5-10 days!

NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"Uh... anyone else have second thoughts about this?..." Gizmo was currently pale...

Currently, they were in the Holo Room, the biggest room in the base because it needed to be for the entire team to train well. And Naruto created the mechanics of this first training spot... Space Rings, custom map...

The 'map' was a building with multiple rooms and windows with multiple floors, and Naruto, even in the game, managed to make it feel supremely real to a building in Jump, more specifically Star labs.

Now, unlike the game the team was currently having nothing, no power-ups nor weapons. So, Mammoth couldn't do anything as great as he could in the game usually, and Gizmo had more advantage instead of being killed every damn second.

Naruto smiled in front of them. "Alright, see how I made it nighttime? This is a thieving mission, you are to go in and get the custom item I places on the fourth floor near the northwest corner. If you can manage to get this item without alerting my guards, then you pass. Oh, and to make sure it is more realistic, I have stolen some stun guns and gave them to my team of guards. Be careful."

He vanished from sight and Shego came up with a plan first. "Alright. I had to do a few infiltrations before, so unless someone else thinks they can get this done... may I?" 

Cheshire scoffed but came up. "Sorry, but I never heard of you infiltrating places before.'

Shego smirked. "Because I infiltrated them they didn't know it was me. But I understand. He is trying to make us become more stealth like because if we want something we don't want to fight the Titans right?"

Jinx smiled. "You got it sister. Cheshire, let her have a CHANCE before you totally say no to her idea."

Cheshire folded her arms and hummed in agitation... seeing Shego being easily accepted like that... she nodded though. Shego nodded back. "OK... Does anyone know the layout?"

Gizmo came up with a small setup in holo-form. "Yeah, this is what Star Labs is like for real, and if I know that shit-stain, he'd have put surprises and differences..."

Shego hummed and looked at the Hologram and the real thing... frowning. "You're right, there are a few differences..."

Shego looked it over before nodding. "First thing is first. Jinx? You and Cheshire go around the back and see if there is any entrances. Gizmo, Kid, get up to the top of this thing."

She turned to Mammoth and Hive. "Alright then, since you two are more muscle and this is a stealth training, I doubt you can do anything... so here's what you can do, Hive, go to the left side of the building and wait for my signal, mammoth, you're with me."

And with that, the team was off... Naruto chuckled as he viewed from the top of the room. "Shego's a pretty good leader here... Wonder how she'll do against my many traps..."

**XxX Titans Tower, 4:00 PM XxX**

Robin was up late, as usual, and was getting some information about the Hive... They were laying low after so long... He was suddenly getting a hail from somewhere and opened his communicator. "Who has this frequency?"

He was surprised to see Batgirl on the picture and she grinned. "Come on, you should know by now me and the Big Bat always figure things out, especially frequencies. How you doing Dick?"

Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, smiled. "It's been awhile, for sure... So, what's got you calling me? I'm not going back to Gotham... not yet anyway, sorry Barb."

Batgirl, AKA Barbara Gordan, sighed. "I know I know, the fight between you two... So, following KitsuneX at all?"

Robin groaned a bit. "How did you know about my villains... Batman making you keep tabs on me?"

Batgirl giggled. "You know him well, as said before... Anyway, yeah. He was in Gotham, he kind of jumped in and out in a single night."

Robin looked surprised. "He was there? And he escaped Bruce?"

Batgirl sighed heavily. "Pulled the 'jurisdiction' card... if a Gotham Villain is out of the city or even country, we'll follow, but your villains are your villains... Besides, not like we'd stand a chance if he got serious."

Robin looked confused from that. Batgirl chuckled. "Oh you should have seen it, he knocked batman on his ass. If it wasn't for The Spirit, I doubt Batman would only be slightly bruised, he would most likely be a bruise in the shape of a body."

Robin chuckled. "Sounds like KitsuneX's speed... Guess even if I am being kept in check, Batman still has his code of Honor... Anyway, what about it?"

Batgirl frowned. "Actually, he helped us take down a multitude of villains we were up against last night. We were swamped... Croc dressed as Bane and was destroying downtown, Freeze and Catwoman were stealing form a museum, and Ivy who was with Harley and the REAL Bane were with Spirit's enemy the Octopus and almost created both a super plant growth formula and an immortality formula."

Robin groaned. "Batman let you get into that danger again?"

Batgirl pouted "What, don't think I can take care of myself?"

Robin sighed, frowning. "It's not that your unskilled.. but putting you in danger when you can't handle something is his speed..."

Batgirl smiled genuinely. "I know... I did try to help, but check it, KitsuneX took out Croc with ease, as well as the others almost by himself. All for the sake of helping his Hive buddy Cheshire. We let them go, but thing is we got a big problem in jump."

Robin groaned. "Don't tell me, he brought some villains with him..." It was the only reason Batgirl would effectively call him with worry and suggest this.

Batgirl hummed in confirmation. "Yeah. Catwoman and Freeze. They escaped the transports and headed to Jump. Oh, by the way. Know this guy, Dick?"

Dick saw as the picture changed and grinned. "Static, how's it going man?"

Static smirked. "Holding out well. We'll be seeing you in a bit ok?"

Batgirl re-appeared on the screen. "Yeah, like he said, we're arriving to the Titans Tower in a matter of minutes."

Robin nodded, smiling. "I'll have everyone up and ready to meet you. Sound good?"

Batgirl grinned. "Sure, I don't mind getting to know the team you hold in high regards. See you then."

Robin closed the communicator and smiled a little... He put the thing away and turned to the alarm system. "Seems you forgive me Barbara... Thanks..." he pulled the lever and the red alert was activated.

It took a minute but everyone rushed in in shock, and he turned off the Alert. "Alright team, we got company. Sorry to wake you like that... but a few old friends are coming in to say hi."

The team groaned and started going off and he looked surprised. "Hold on guys! They'll be here in a matter of minutes! Trust me, you'll want to meet them."

Starfire looked confused. "But Friend-Robin, it is nearly morning and still dark."

Cyborg groaned. "Yeah, I mean, how important can this be?"

Robin smiled. "Very Important. Just wait, you'll see. Just please wait for them ok?" After a few groans and moans they agreed. Robin nodded and started off to the roof. "Relax and get some breakfast, I'll go meet them and bring them down."

Beast Boy scoffed as he went to the couch. "Does anyone else think he's wasting our time?"

Raven went to the tea-maker and started making a cup. "He's energetic about this... And not very stiff, he seems to hold these friends of his in high regard. Maybe their old friends he hasn't seen in awhile, but I think it's going to be a little hell in here..."

Starfire brightened up. "Oh I know the joys of reuniting with the old friends! I wonder who Robin can be old friends with? Anyone know?"

Cyborg yawned. "Not really. Robin used to be in Gotham as part of the Dynamic Duo... Now that you mention it, I wonder why he left."

Just then they heard a craft coming in and landing on the roof. Beast Boy smiled. "Finally, after this I can get some sleep..."

it took a minute but Robin came back down. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Batgirl, and Static." At the sheer MENTION of Batgirl, Cyborg and Beast boy were wide awake and looked as Batgirl entered the room, waving.

She grinned. "How's it going everyone." Starfire came up. "Oh it is a glorious joy to meet you the girl of bats!"

Batgirl chuckled nervously. "It's Batgirl, not girl of bats."

Raven came up. "It's a surprise to see you here, but yeah, forgive Starfire, her integration of our language isn't perfect..."

Cyborg and Beast boy were shocked, and drooling. Batgirl looked puzzled. "Is it me, or do I grab attention that much?"

Robin glared at the two. "Guys, put your mouths back on! Ugh... Oh, Hey, Static, where you at?"

Static came in riding his flying disk, smiling. "Hey Rob, you swinging man?"

Robin smiled, bumping fists with Static as he came into the room. Cyborg looked surprised. "Hold up, who this?"

Static stood on his flying disk and shot some electrical fields around some of the smaller gadgets around the room, lifting them up. "The Name is Static!" he made everything fly around a bit before setting them all down.

He noticed the teas not done and gave it a quick zap to get done. "I'll put a Shock to your System!" He jumped off his Disk, grabbing it as it shrunk in on itself and putting it in his jacket. "Nice to meet you guys." he went to Cyborg first.

Cyborg bumped fists with him. "Pleasure's ours."

Beast Boy was amazed. "We got Batgirl in the tower, and a guy who has lightning for power!"

Robin chuckled. "Not Lightning." Static smirked. "He's right, it's actually 'Electromagnetism' and it's very powerful."

Batgirl came up to Robin as everyone was meeting. "Static joined the trip because he was passing through on his way to join the team here."

Beast Boy heard that. "Whoa, you mean we got a new member?"

Static grinned. "You betcha! Batman told me Robin started this group here a while ago and I thought I'd come by and put in my application."

Robin smiled, nodding. "We'll, I guess it's fine." "You have no idea." Everyone jumped to look at the new voice in the room.

Everyone turned and saw a muscular built man wearing a black suit, utility belt and helmet with bat ears, with a big red bat on his chest. "Sorry to intrude."

Robin and Batgirl jumped to the ready, and the Titans all followed... except for Static, who flew up naturally. "Yo, you put on some muscle last time I saw you."

Everyone hit the floor.. except Static and the New Batman and Static looked confused. Robin growled. "You know this Fake?"

Static smiled. "He ain't a fake Batman, he's just the Future one. The current will be too old to do anything and needed someone to take his place."

The New Batman smiled. "Seems at least one person recognizes me. The current one in this time didn't."

Static looked confused. "You telling me he went to the future as well?"

The New Batman nodded. "Yeah, but apparently not yet. Anyway, nice seeing you Static. Joining the Titans huh?"

Robin went up, everyone did, and he was suspicious. "How did you get here?"

Batman smiled. "I hitched a ride on the Batwing."

Batgirl looked disappointed in herself. "That's why it was heavier then normal..."

Robin groaned. "What do you ant here?"

Batman frowned. "Help... There was an incident in the Future, KitsuneX is still active there and when he and two of his team faced against three of a new team, a rift opened up, I was sucked inside. Apparently I went back through time."

Batman groaned, holding his ear. "I heard ya... ugh.. Sorry about that, the Old Batman talking in my ear.. Which surprised me how prepared he was for this. And no not the current Batman, the Old Man in the future is talking to me, even when I am here in the past."

Robin scowled. "Like I believe that..."

Batman grinned. "You say that, but it is you who told him about it after I visited your future self one time. So make sure it happens, or I may ruin the past next time this happens."

Robin looked confused. "And how do you even know me in the future?"

Batman smirked. "Please, it's not that hard when you have the old mans resources. Anyway, I was told by then old man I got help here when this happened. So, can any of you give me a hand?"

Raven flew up. "All I need is how many years and I'll look for the spell needed. But it may take awhile..."

Batman smiled. "I checked the date, and it is to the day here but 50 years from now. Thank Raven." He put a finger to his ears again and as she was flying off to her room he turned. "Yeah, before I leave I'll get it done."

Batgirl smiled. "So, how does the NEW Batman do things in Gotham?"

Static smirked. "A little different, he's more talkative and stylin' but otherwise he uses every trick in the book."

Batman smiled at that. "Yeah. Guess what, You guys want some hands on training? I'm offering."

The team looked a little confused at that and Batman grinned. "You guys, against me. KitsuneX will be part of your main villain base, and I'm willing to show you how good I needed to get to land some blows."

Robin hardened his look... then looked to Static. "Your call... you are the only one who knows him."

Static smiled. "I say we give him a shot. Besides, he's not one to lie about this. If what I heard from the original is true then we're gonna need every bit of help we can get."

Batman scoffed. "That's the least of your worries.. KitsuneX has a varied power level... See, he has his trade hand to hand skills, incredible energy attacks, weird powers with his eyes, and even a vibrant energy that acts like Bane's venom juice with no side effects and makes him just as powerful as Superman is when he's using 100% of his strength."

That got their attention. Cyborg was first to speak this time from the silence. "Hold up, you mean this dude has the power to beat Superman?"

Batman shrugged. "I have no clue. Superman is still an active hero in my time and I'm even part of the Justice League as a part timer and he won't talk about his encounters. Every-time I mention KitsuneX he either gets angry, gets sad, or just flat out ignores me."

Robin hummed... "The Anger and sadness could be anything... But the ignoring you may incline to his defeat... How do we battle against that?"

Batman smirked. "By getting stronger. You guys are the only team, and it takes a team, able to beat him. Robin, you use his own power against him, that right there helps. Starfire has no major weakness he can use against her and she gets stronger, not to mention Cyborg, you know how smart you are. Beast Boy even gets good with strategy."

They all looked at him like he grew an extra head. He smiled. "I just said why you are able to. I never said you would do it. Why not? Let's see how good you are now and get a spar down, you'll learn a thing or two."

Robin looked to the team. "It's everyone's choice..."

Cyborg grinned, hitting his hand. "I say we should definitely test out if this guy is real material or not."

Starfire giggled. "I would most enjoy sparring against the student of your mentor in the future. Especially with how I went into the future I have a feeling he knows whats going on."

Beast Boy grinned, crossing his arms. "I don't mind bringing this guy down a few pegs."

Static shrugged at that. "I think you're underestimating him, but I am in."

Batgirl chuckled nervously. "Well, if everyone else is going to... Then I don't mind putting my hand in. Might as well give a boost."

Robin nodded, grinning. "Let's go to the front. See if you can last."

Robin led everyone outside and Batman groaned, loosening his muscles. He grinned. "Come at me anytime you want..."

Robin grabbed his extending pole and rushed in. "Titans go!" he slammed the pole down hard but batman brought up his arm, catching it in the side-blades before pulling on it and punching Robin in the face.

Batman jumped back as a shocking electrical surge came at him from a Flying Static. Batman jumped up and threw an explosive pellet right at beast boy who was charging in Pterodactyl form, and got blasted.

Starfire sent a powerful beam of power from her star-bolts at batman, who activated his rocket boots and jumped over it before boosting back to the ground. "Nice team-work." he grappled Cyborg, slamming a hell into the ground behind him to keep himself steady against him.

Cyborg lifted batman into the air, but batman activated his Rocket Boots and rammed his shoulder into Cyborg, then jumped off him as Robin came in, swinging his pole. Robin used his staff to pol-vault up and kick Batman.

Batman used his leg to block it and his other to kick Robin, who rolled with his staff to land on his feet. Robin threw two Birdarangs onto the ground, and they stuck in and let out a dark smoke. "Static!"

Static shot out some electricity at the smoke, and used it to pressurize the air around Batman. That wasn't going to happen as batman was already outside of it behind it and got some Explosive pellets out again.

Batman threw them down as he jumped, taking Beast boy who was coming behind him in Gorilla form, and making him fly into the water.

This was where Batgirl came in, throwing a wrapping wire at Batman, who flipped up over it, catching it with his hand and throwing it at Cyborg who was jumping at him.

Cyborg rolled on the ground as he landed and blocked the next strike with Robin's staff aimed for his head. He grinned. "Nice hustle, but you need to be FASTER!" batman grabbed Robin and threw him into Starfire who was coming in to tackle Batman instead.

Batgirl dropped in and sent a flurry of spinning kicks before punching for the face. Batman caught the punch after leaning and walking back from the kicks and twisted the arm and throwing her into the ground behind him.

Static rushed in and tried to use his 'taser punch' but was blocked as batman flipped up and kicked Static up and away from him before pushing himself up into the air, flipping back to his feet before putting his hands up. "That's enough everyone."

Everyone came up to him as he smiled. "Decent Teamwork, a little time and effort I think you will catch KitsuneX in no time."

Raven came out of the Tower, looking depressed. "You fought without me..."

Batman turned, smiling nervously. "Sorry Raven, but whilst I am here I needed to get at least something helpful to you guys, and I need to get back in a hurry... Don't worry, just keep up your own work and you will be able to fight KitsuneX better as well with them."

Robin grunted as he grabbed his Birdarangs. "I see you are pretty good. No wonder if you were trained by the original."

Batman smirked. "You think it was all him huh? I figured my own way of doing things, and you will to... Hell, you were the one who gave me that advice..."

Starfire came up, smiling. "It was a most excellent spar. Thank you. I see now we all need practice."

Batgirl untied Cyborg and they both smiled. Batgirl nodding and Cyborg chuckling before he spoke. "And with Static joining up, I think we have a better shot. Thanks."

They all went inside and Raven focused on creating the portal... Batman turned to them and smiled. "This is it. Before I go I got a bit of advice for you all. Separate advice. Robin..."

Batman got closer to him and smiled as he whispered in his ear. "You told me once, you didn't understand during this time of your life what to do, or if you would ever find someone to understand who you are and be with... Let me just say that you will find someone special and close to you... You'll even have a Child..."

Robin looked surprised and looked at Batman who nodded. He smiled. "Thanks... I'll keep that in mind."

Batman went to Cyborg and bumped fists with him. "Know you are able to surpass any machine and any human with your heart and spirit. Don't let anyone hold you down."

Cyborg smiled, nodding at him. Batman went to Starfire. "You may not know how to say anything, but trust me, things will work out in the end, just believe in yourself and what you want and everything will be fine."

Starfire grinned, giving batman a brief hug, which he took.. and had to rub his ribs for a bit before moving on to Beast boy. "Others may think you don't know what your doing, but your knack for strategy in combat, thanks to the Doom patrol, will come in handy, just keep getting better so you and your team keep growing as friends and hero's."

BB chuckled, blushing a bit. Batman went to Batgirl and nodded. "You'll see me in time... but here's some of your own advice... Don't take for granted what you had and lost, because it can always be fixed if you try hard enough."

He walked over to Static, grinning. "Keep in mind you are a great Hero, and will be an even better friend to me and others then you can imagine. You've helped me and all your friends understand a better way, and you will still do so from here on out." Static nodded, accepting that advice

He stepped up as Raven opened the Portal and waved to the rest. He then put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Between you and me... Thank you for your help, and don't let what the future holds control your actions... You are more then just an object to your people... You are a person, and a friend, as well as a capable hero. You'll understand one day, and when you do, I hope you find the one you are lucky enough to be with."

He turned to everyone again. "Robin... A little gift. From the Old man... He said you'd understand..." he activated his own Batarang from his wrist and tossed it lightly to Robin, who caught it. They all looked as he was gone in the Portal, and it closed on them right afterwords.

Robin looked at the special design... and smiled. "Still a showoff when it comes to me..."

Batgirl gasped. "Wait! That's right, I came here for a reason! Robin, we need to hurry!"

Robin looked confused before looking shocked. "Right! Guys, come here."

Robin gone to the Computer and activated some top secret files. "I didn't think that I would need to open these again... Alright Titans, here's the situation... Batgirl's main purpose here was to bring back these two..."

He opened two files, one having Catwoman and her specs, the other with Mr. Freeze. "Catwoman, an unknown who never got caught enough to know the identity of... Cat-burglar, has amazing acrobatics, mainly uses her sharp nails as claws and a Whip that acts as her tail. No one ever caught her, and batman usually plays her games and takes it easy on her..."

He shifted the main looking file to Freeze. "Mr. Freeze, AKA Dr. Victor Fries. He had an accident, falling into a cryogenic solution and turned him into a cold blooded being unable to survive in any temperature above twenty degrees. He uses a Suit using lasers to cut away at Diamonds to power it and his weapon a freeze ray able to turn to ice anyone or anything instantly. They came to Jump City last night..."

BB looked about ready to pass out, Raven was a bit surprised, but kept her emotions in check. "That's... not supposed to happen... why would they be here?"

Batgirl crossed her arms. "Probably because KitsuneX is here... We found traces of tampering to the truck and chains Catwoman was being held in. probably him being nice to Catwoman as she isn't actually psychotic like the other villains. She only steals, but still has respect for human life, unlike Freeze, Joker, Ivy... and the like."

Robin groaned. "Still, this is major... How would they even find KitsuneX, he is with the Hive and the Hive have been missing in action for awhile, as well as hiding somewhere we don't know..."

Starfire hummed. "Still, if they were able to, they could find them. KitsuneX might have told their location, yes?"

Cyborg nodded. "That would hold true if Catwoman had the knowledge, but if KitsuneX got in and out that easily and fast how did he have time to tell her?"

Batgirl turned to them. "He is able to make copies of himself, Like Billy numerous but he doesn't use it often, as well as the fact it may not have been him who told her, but the other member of the Hive named Cheshire."

Static was confused. "I'm not up to date on Jump or your teams villains... Mind giving me a run down?"

Robin nodded. "Sure, after we start getting this situation known.. Freeze could attack anywhere at anytime... it will be a cold day in hell right here on earth..."

**XxX With Naruto in the HUH Base. XxX**

Naruto was laughing his ass off. Not one managed to get INSIDE the base!

Gizmo was in a tree five feet away from the building with his pack blown, Kid was twitching from shock on the roof, and they both activated the 'Shock Wall' trap for the Ventilation on the roof.

Cheshire and Jinx were at the back and currently trying to hide their... Ahem!... Assets... Naruto did have a nosebleed seeing Jinx showing off her purple lace bra and her black silk panties to him. Cheshire wearing green lace matching underwear... and trying to cover it with the remainder of her robes...

Hive was stuck inside the window, his shoulders touching Super Glue traps. Mammoth was currently knocked out.. with Knockout gas, meaning he was asleep, and Shego was currently wobbly, having so much done to her she could resist it but she looked up. "Damn it..."

Naruto let his Clones fall in outside and put the guns away as the Simulation chamber let the simulation go, everyone on the ground, Hive not stuck anymore.

After they all woke up and were in better shape, they were in the living room. Naruto grinned. "Sorry, but Ninja do not play fair. I wanted to see if you could even get the guts to try for it... And you all passed that. Now, next time I let Gizmo do the designing and I won't mess with it."

Everyone looked at him, expecting him to lie... Naruto grinned. "I swear on my HONOR as a Ninja! As well as the fact your friends, I know you can't get better if I hold you back with traps all the time."

They were all still glaring a bit, but Cheshire and Jinx let it go, Jinx grabbing onto him. "You better hold that promise..."

Cheshire sighing. "I know the Honor of Ninjutsu, so I can forgive you if you keep you word." "Unauthorized identification. Cannot permit entry."

Everyone looked at the door and Gizmo was first to speak up. "Computer, show guests." The Computer monitor on the wall showed the front door, and everyone gaped... Catwoman and Mr. Freeze were at the door...

Cheshire chuckled nervously. "I kind of.. told Catwoman where the base was if she wanted to rest in jump.."

Mammoth, Gizmo and Hive all drooled at Catwoman who was still wearing her tight cat costume... Shego smacking them all. "Have some pride as men! Least Naruto isn't like this..."

Naruto sighed, but smiled as he went over to the door. "KitsuneX, Authorizing guests one and two entry to the base."

The door opened and the two entered. Catwoman meowing as she stepped in. "Hello Kittens, how is everyone doing?"

Freeze looked at them and hummed. "A bunch of young villains? We were invited here? I guess I should thank you."

Naruto smiled, waving his hand. "Don't mention it, and we are Thieves, not villains. And sorry for the beating I gave you at the museum... I was trying to find my friend."

Freeze looked surprised. "It was you? How did the Bat recruit you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I went along with them to find my friend Cheshire... Though I did Beat Batman before getting to fight you."

Cheshire chuckled and went up, shaking Catwoman's hand. "Welcome. Sorry, we were kind of training a bit..."

Shego hummed in thought... "Am I the only one who is slightly wondering if this is a bad idea?"

Jinx nodded. "Me too.. But believe in Naruto... if anything goes wrong, hey he beat them before he can do it again."

Shego sighed.. smiling. "Fine, I guess you got a point. Alright... meet and greet then."

**XxX With the Konoha Flunkies XxX**

Neji yawned as he came back from his nightly patrol... "Sorry, once more nothing on the blond knucklehead..." he stopped as he seen that everyone was gathered around, and with them were four people... "And who is our company?"

Kakashi smiled nervously. "Some Villains from this world, looking for their comrade who is here in the city who called them for a little fun..."

A girl with blue skin and a blue dress smiled. "Hey, everyone chilling? The name's Killer Frost. These here are my cold shoulder partners in crime, Icicle Sr. and his Jr., as well as Captain Cold."

In order of her introduction. She pointed them out, a big man wearing a blue suit and had a small gun, his Jr was like he was made of Ice himself but was wearing street clothes, and Captain Cold was dressed as a damn Eskimo with a slightly large Handgun.

Neji blinked a few times.. "And this is to keep us under the radar from the JLA? Right..."

Killer Frost frowned at that. "Listen, we just need to be housed until we make contact with our partner Mr. Freeze, and then we'll be out of your hair... Though, the cold may not be... seeing as we got plans for the day."

She suddenly grinned and froze the kitchen. "That's gonna be the City when we're done with it.. I suppose you should move out..."

Kakashi gulped. "_Naruto, I sure hope you haven't made any new friends like this in the time you've been here..._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, I am pooped... ugh... so tired, bloodshot eyes, ears popping, bones cracking, muscles hurting... but I got this out to you... I hope I did well.

OH and before I go, I thank you all for supporting my story with your reviews. Thank you.


	11. Naruto's Irritated, Titans on Ice?

Welcome back! Seems the Last Chapter had everyone begging for more ^_^ glad to hear you are enjoying the story. The Cold Front is coming, but will things go as planned?...

Let's watch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Neji's eye was twitching... "Right.. So... Why are all of you here when you want to be with your Comrade?"

Killer Frost huffed. "Because we don't know where he went. He said he was going to some place called the Hive and to look for a guy named KitsuneX."

Sasuke and Sakura bolted upright at that. Sasuke growled. "You're looking for him too?"

Sakura scoffed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, you won't last five minutes. Only Sasuke can stand up to KitsuneX and I doubt he will be likely to fight anyone near him. Why are you looking for Naruto anyway?"

Kakashi waved his hand in front of him. "Sorry, they're a little pissed... Anyway, yes KitsuneX is the mask identity of a thief who used to be with us, and we are here trying to find him and return him home. Sorry to say we don't even know where he is."

Icicle Sr. hummed. "So, why would we even need to fight him if he and Freeze are together? Won't we be WITH him? Not against him?"

Killer Frost sighed. "Shush. Listen, Freeze was beaten and caught BY KitsuneX, he told me to watch out for him. So, this Thief... Naruto was it? You want to catch him? Sorry, get in line."

Hinata was coming in, waking up from her nap.. and happened to hear that. She glared hotly at Killer Frost. "Beat it bitch, Naruto is mine to catch. If you know what's good for you, you'll just leave Naruto alone."

Killer frost glared, scowling at Hinata. "What did you call me, you blind whore?" Bad... Idea... Really...

Neji slapped his face, Kakashi covered both his eyes, Ino turned pale, and Sasuke turned away, huffing... Hinata roared. "WHO YOU CALLING A WHORE! IF ANYONE IS A WHORE IT'S THOSE TWO FUCKING BLONDE BITCHES WHO BROKE HIS HEART AS THAT WHORE BITCH FLOWER WHO SHOULD WITHER AND DIE FOR HER TREATMENT OF NARUTO! YOU WILL NOT GET NEAR NARUTO UNLESS IT IS TO HELP ME CATCH HIM OR I SWEAR THIS IS GONNA BE YOUR FACE!"

Hinata put a hand up against the ice covered kitchen and suddenly the whole thing exploded in ice shards and vaporized instantly to nothing. Killer Frost was shocked, the Icicles shaking, and the good Captain Cold was shrinking in his boots.

Hinata huffed, grabbing Killer Frost by the collar. "If you have any information on Naruto, you give it here, you tell me or I make sure you are NOT still alive by the day's end."

Kakashi grabbed Hinata's hand and shook his head.. she huffed, pushing Killer Frost into her comrades and walked off.

Kakashi turned to them. "Be glad I'm in charge of this unit here. Hinata's hella strong and would have no qualms against killing you if it meant being with the man she loves. Now, let's go over this peacefully."

Icicle Sr. stepped up. "Sure. I don't mind. So, do you face off against this towns titans?"

Neji shook his head. "No. We've kept a low profile being good people so we can go undeterred in our search for Naruto."

Kakashi nodded at that. "True. See, fighting the Titans would push the proverbial escalation into order, thus bringing the JLA on our backs and we don't want them to just lock us up and stop us from bringing Naruto back home. So, we let everyone go about their lives, and whilst we make sure we survive long enough to search we work and get money.. and when we find Naruto we'll leave."

Killer Frost nodded at that. "Fine. Though we don't know who the Titans are... so we thought you would."

Lee came up, saluting. "I know one! He visited my Dojo once! I think he was named like a bird... started with an R..."

Icicle Sr. huffed. "Robin? That boy wonder is with them?"

Lee saluted more. "YOSH! Robin was his name, yes! I remember it!"

Neji shrugged. "There's a girl named Raven who is dark and emotionless... Usually stops by the book shop I work at. I hear stories from time to time, and all I know are names, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg are in the team as well. Whoever they are."

Truthfully the Konoha group didn't know or see any of the Titans except for Lee seeing Robin once and Neji knowing Raven at the book store every so often. Other then that, they don't know much because they are only here for Naruto, why gather that information when they would play it low key anyway?

Killer Frost nodded. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait it out.. Knowing Freeze, unless he is conserving his energy, he'll be desperate for Diamonds soon."

Kakashi got curious. "Why do you say that? You don't need Diamonds too do you?"

Icicle Sr. sighed. "Not really. See, Killer Frost and my son here are able to manipulate the cold and generate ice on their own, me, Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze all need weapons that can generate freeze rays. But, Captain Cold is dressed to protect himself form the cold, I myself have this suit cause my own ray happens to be more powerful and sometimes I need to protect myself from my own weapon, but Mr. Freeze's suit is to support his life."

Captain cold nodded to that. "True, he had an accident and can't survive temperatures of 21 and over. His Suit is armored but also powers a cryogenic generator to keep him cold so he doesn't die in normal weather. The power source is Diamonds that are cut by the laser system he has to use an efficient amount of power to keep him alive and power his freeze ray."

Neji hummed in interest. "Sounds intricate enough... But why would he need Diamonds?"

Killer Frost scoffed. "We told you he was caught by KitsuneX before he escaped, and most likely Gotham PD took his power source so he can't survive for more then forty-eight hours, if he doesn't use his Freeze Ray. Though he DID use it to quickly put some cops under to get away and used it to make a path across the river, so... if I had to guess, he has, right now, 18 hours."

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto hummed as he rummaged through the cabinets, looking for breakfast... hell, he was up for nearly thirty-six hours, he needed some energy. He found some Chocolate-peanut butter ball power-cereal and grinned. "A nice treat for energy."

He got a bowl and poured the cereal in before going to the fridge and looking around.. then growled. "Who the hell drank all the milk..." he turned to Hive and Gizmo looking in the restroom and mammoth sleeping on the couch, and he knew Kid was off to see what was going on in town...

Shego was off training in the training hall, and Mr. Freeze was currently looking at some specs of something on the laptop they left on the computer, and he didn't rightfully care much for it.

Jinx was currently in the Bathing Room, which consisted of five showers in a big room for talking and playing around as well as toilets sinks and the works, with Catwoman and Cheshire. Catwoman giggled before coming up behind Jinx and reaching in front of the girl and grabbing the poor girls breasts. "So proud of these you think washing them any extra will help them grow girly?"

Jinx blushed and stifled a scream with a growl as she bit her lip and turned, tackling Catwoman to the floor. "Don't be so high and mighty, I am still just a teenager, I'm still filling out so don't give me crap. What, think your womanly charms can seduce any man? I bet you can't even seduce Naruto."

Cheshire just minded her own business... and after a little bit looked at her own growing chest... "Maybe he would be impressed with bigger breasts..."

Jinx gawked. "Cheshire, you can't be serious! Naruto obviously doesn't care about breast sizes if his Ex can pass off as my twin! Her Chest is so flat, hell I think I have bigger knockers then her, and he loved her for awhile."

Catwoman grinned. "Reow, got some claws of your own? Wanna get them sunk in the fox of your dreams?"

Jinx blushed red and blinked, stuttering from embarrassment before huffing and getting up, washing up. "Whatever. Just wash up and have your fun with the rest of the team."

Catwoman giggled and went to Cheshire. "She always so uptight about Naruto?"

Cheshire shrugged. "Not always, but she's more high strung that she can't do much with Naruto."

Jinx growled, splashing some water on them. "Who gave you the right to talk about me like you know what I am thinking or feeling! For you information I can do a lot with Naruto if I wanted, but right now I think it's good to go slow, so there!"

Catwoman giggled. "Why take it slow? I bet he would enjoy having someone so passionate about him give him some loving."

Jinx blushed and huffed, turning away and finishing her shower. "No thanks, I know what happened to him to make being slow a good thing."

Catwoman got confused by that... a boy his age, from what she saw he was like 18 (truthfully, 21) and would be having a lot of dirty thoughts and hormonal changes to make him want to get in a girls panties. "What happened then?"

Jinx sighed. "He was in love with a girl who cheated on him multiple times with two other guys, and beat him to hell so much I swear he should have killed her for that."

Catwoman frowned. "Well that's just rude and mean. How could she? He seems like an easy-going and nice guy."

Jinx smiled sadly. "He is... probably why he still won't kill her... but either way, because of everything in his life before joining us I will take it slow with him, hoping he finally sees I truly love him... Eek!"

She covered her mouth and turned to see a grinning Cheshire and Catwoman... "That.. came out... sorry!" She got her clothes and went into the part of the bathing Room for dressing.

Catwoman smiled. "So sweet. I probably should stop teasing, but it's so much fun."

Cheshire turned and smiled, blushing a little. "I also care for the blonde... but only because he saved me, and seems he could teach me about really being a Ninja..."

Catwoman grinned. "Well, seems you are taken by his charms too. Who knows, I may see what's so charming about him myself, and be entwined with love... Batman is too serious for me anyway."

Cheshire looked skeptical over that... and pushed Catwoman a bit. "Don't even joke... Why would he take more then one person to love anyway?"

Catwoman giggled and finished washing up. "Probably because Felines don't care about the amount of lovers... we just choose who we love and do so, no matter who or how many."

Cheshire just stared blankly as Catwoman went to dress in her normal clothes, not her costume. Cheshire was there standing.. until the water went cold after a minute or two and shivered, finishing quickly and running out... blushing. "Maybe I can be with him too... yeah..."

Jinx came out first and blankly stared as Private Hive was getting the shit beat out of him by Mammoth, and Gizmo was currently being chased around by Shego, who had come from training to wash and found the boys trying to peak...

Naruto stood with the bowl of cereal in front of him and looked at it sighing... "Need milk..." he then got slammed into the head with Private Hive's shield and was staring blankly... before slamming the bowl down, and climbing up the counter.

Jinx shivered, seeing Naruto's eyes activate into the two different eyes again... "Oh crap... This is bad..."

Naruto grabbed Gizmo, slamming him into the ground and dragging him and his gear to the other fight going on and slamming him between the two and forcing them all apart. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU DAMN MORONS! Hive, Gizmo, you should know better! Mammoth, you need to keep a better grip on Hive, and Hive, why the FUCK did you hit me with your shield!"

Mammoth was stiff, and knew THIS Naruto quite well... This was where you should shut up, be friendly, and listen or else get the shit beat out of you so hard you can't walk for a week.. he knows, he had it happen to him five times back in the academy. Hell, one guy who got on Naruto's shitty side actually thought he was a little girl, when he was actually a muscle man who can create an armor of crystal, and paraded around in a tutu and had ribbons in his long hair, around fifteen to be precise...

Hive stood straight and saluted. "SORRY SIR! I will make sure to behave from now on! I am sorry!"

Gizmo frowned. "Sorry... I was interested in Catwoman.. it's not everyday you get THAT beauty showing up at the front door."

Shego bopped him on the head. "And how am I and Jinx not beauties?"

Gizmo growled before calming down... loosing his cool with Naruto in a rage was a bad idea... "Jinx is a sister to me, you disgusting minded girl. And I DID stare quite a bit when you came... before you bashed my head in... Mixed signals much?"

Shego sputtered and was ready to slap him again but Naruto flared his Chakra and KI at her. "You'll stall that strike or feel my wrath!" Shego stood at attention, feeling death on her...

Naruto sighed. "Shego, he is right you are giving mixed signals... it is in a guys nature to look upon someone they think are attractive. Also, girls do that as well, we guys just are more lenient, why can't you girls be the same?"

Shego looked a little confused. "What do you mean more lenient? Besides, I never looked at anyone attractive before."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Because you probably haven't met any attractive guys. I mean really, an old bastard who looks more like a father is your type? I bet not. And we are, we wait for girls to make the first move because when we are the ones to make the first move, we get hit and thought of as perverts or creeps."

Shego was about to speak when Jinx pulled on her shoulder. "He's right. Just think about it. Trust me it's better then the alternative..."

Shego sighed.. and smiled. "Fine I will..."

Naruto nodded and turned to Freeze. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Freeze was scared from earlier.. but after everything calmed down he turned to his computer again. "I'm running low on power.. My suit is designed to keep me cool, I can't survive in an environment that is above water's freezing point. I have fifteen hours before my power is completely drained, thanks to Gotham PD. I need Diamonds. I am trying to find a good source that is easy to hit."

Gizmo flew up. "We need a supply run anyway. I think we'll hit multiple targets at once and get what we need without the Titans being all over one of us."

Naruto crossed his arms, humming in thought... "Alright... Gizmo, Mammoth, you two take the electronics and stuff we need. Jinx, Shego, think you can get some of the homey supplies we need to make this base a bit more cozy? As it's always said, 'women know best in home decoration'."

Gizmo and Mammoth nodded and started getting a list and looking up what they need. Shego scoffed. "Seriously, me?"

Jinx grinned. "I think we can handle that. Come on Shego, we'll get the coolest most expensive items we can to make this place look the way we want."

Naruto nodded. "Alright... I think I'll go with Freeze... that way if the Titans try to stop him from getting the rocks, I can stop them from trying. Hive, Cheshire, think you two can keep Catwoman company here?"

Catwoman purred as she stepped up. "I'll go change. I think I'd like to go see about getting some goodies..."

Naruto sighed.. "Fine... Cheshire, Hive, like I said.. keep her company... Try to look up anything in Jump if you want but keep shit clean and safe. We should all get ready and set to move out in the hour, I don't want the Titans thinking of beating one then move on to the new target... We hit simultaneous times and places."

Everyone went off to get ready. Freeze stood, grinning. "You command well. The team leader I am guessing? Then why are you so laid back?"

Naruto shrugged. "We're thieves, we enjoy ourselves and do what we want, take what we want, and live happily with what we got. Besides, I went easy on them... I'm beat... no breakfast after all the shit I had to go through in Gotham... I feel ready to just hit the hay..."

Freeze put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can respect that. Look, I found a good source to pull from... See?"

Naruto looked at the screen and thought about the location in the city... "Seems easy enough... but could you have picked a closer location to the damn Titans Tower? You can't be serious."

Freeze shrugged. "I figure I'll get in, power up a little for a fight, and whilst we wait I get more power and diamonds for the long haul. I asked a few friends to come chill with me but I didn't know where this place was, so they should be out in the city. I asked them to bring some of my machinery I stored back when I was in Metropolis."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Metro? You're joking... When did you go to metropolis?"

Freeze chuckled. "Lex Luthor became president and put a price on Superman's head, I went after it with them. I was going to use a special machine designed to freeze a city to freeze him internally. Thing was, I was caught before I could activate it."

Naruto nodded... "Ok then. So these friends... who are they?"

Freeze shrugged. "Their 'cool' people. Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Icicle Sr."

Naruto blinked... and looked at him tiredly. "Sounds like more Ice villains..."

Freeze chuckled. "They are. Frost and Icicle Jr. are the only ones who can manipulate the cold and ice however they wish without any help from devices. Me, Sr. and Captain Cold need suits and weapons. Either way, we are a force to be reckoned with."

Naruto nodded, accepting that.. then looked a little puzzled. "Wait.. why bring those devices here..."

Freeze grinned. "In case the Titans think they have power over us. We'll just freeze them to sculptures."

Naruto twitched... "No... Don't even try... Any villainy here and I will personally send you into the heater for that shit. This is my town, I don't give a shit if you visit, but don't wreck the joint."

Freeze frowned. "But if those pesky Titans try anything I'll defend myself with it."

Naruto glared tiredly at Freeze... before sighing and walking off. "Fine, whatever, as long as the City ain't in danger I don't give a crap what you do."

And with that, the team all got ready...

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

"So, where are the soft targets?" Batgirl asked Cyborg as Robin was searching out potential theft areas for Catwoman..

Cyborg thought about that a little. "My guess would be three main targets. One in uptown, another by Washington street, and the third being on the edge of town by the mountain range. Only Diamond stores I know that would be soft enough to hit."

Batgirl nodded, humming... "Freeze would most likely choose the one farthest from here... I think that third option might be where we should go."

Robin picked up a few things on the list. "These seem right up her alley. The Twin Eye Cat Necklace at the museum, and the Egyptian All Seeing Golden Cat Statue that Star Labs has set up as a priceless addition being auctioned off to help increase revenue to be a better corporation."

Beast Boy grumbled. "These two are a bit too synced when it comes to this. Hey, Why are you two so good at finding these guys?"

Batgirl sighed. "Because in Gotham we have insane people instead of normal crooks and villains. Your villains have a theme but normally go after you or try to get money. Ours have themes and use them to the extreme."

Robin nodded. "That's right. Joker and Harley go off on a killing spree or try to make jokes whilst hiding our or stealing joke themed items. Freeze goes after diamonds, stays in cold places, and usually tries to make Gotham go back into the Ice Age."

Starfire came up. "So this Freeze will go after those Clear Rocks, correct"

Static was just watching shit go down... and Raven came up to him. "Why aren't you giving any input?"

Static smiled. "Cause I can't. I have no idea about Jump, and only slight knowledge of Gotham. I ran into Harley and Ivy once, but that was awhile back. I can't be much use in information yet. What about you?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm usually passive, and everyone else seems to be having their fun figuring things out. Besides, with a lot of people here I can't do much. Batgirl and Robin are most experienced with this."

Static nodded. "I heard you. So, give me a run down whilst we wait. KitsuneX, he that good?"

Raven nodded. "When he was RedX he was able to fight us off decently enough... but as KitsuneX we've yet to seriously fight him."

Static blinked in confusion. "Serious? He's never fought you as KitsuneX?"

Raven shrugged. "Not really... The only fight we had with him as KitsuneX was during the time a holding cell was being attacked. He kicked out butts so fast he was there and gone in the blink of an eye. He seemed pretty angry."

Static hummed in thought... "Seems strong. Caught you all off guard?"

Raven nodded and walked to get more tea. "Yeah, pretty fast... So, what did your parents think of all this"

Static flew over with her. "My pops was pretty rough on me for it.. but after a bit he accepted it was part of who I was and let me do my thing. I told him I wanted to be a better person and hero and wanted to join a team that would help me out. I thought of you guys. That's how I got-" "BZZT BZZT BZZT!"

Robin responded to the sound fast and looked at everything that was going on. "Simultaneous thefts all around the city! Seems KitsuneX and Freeze are getting Diamonds at the closest Diamond store in town near us, Gizmo and mammoth were spotted going to Star Labs, and seems Private hive is attacking a local museum... Where that Cat item is... Catwoman might be there."

Batgirl growled. "That's some crazy timing... who could of thought of this?"

Robin glared at the screens. "KitsuneX, no doubt... Barb, Static, Star, you're with me on KitsuneX and Freeze. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, go deal with Mammoth and Gizmo. Catwoman is too flirtatious for any of you to go against, and we need to at least stop the major stuff. If freeze gets enough power we'll be goners. Titans, go!"

The team ran off to their assigned tasks, and Robin had a single thought. "_How do I battle my old enemy, and my new enemy... KitsuneX... How strong can you be..._"

**XxX With Naruto and Freeze XxX**

Naruto was piling up as many diamonds as he could for Freeze, trying to be helpful. Hey, he also had a few Shadow Clones out and about to get food.. he wanted breakfast... ugh... "Hey, we better go, no telling when the Titans will hit."

Freeze sighed, putting a good amount of Diamonds in his power core. "Refreshing... Just a few more and we'll leave." Freeze grabbed a pretty big diamond from the main case. "Everything Freezes... Ah." "Hey Freeze, been awhile hasn't it? Are you Whelmed yet?"

Freeze turned, Naruto turning as well to see Robin, Starfire, Static and Batgirl... Freeze chuckled. "I feel Whelmed alright. So, a rodent followed me here... That is underwhelming though..." 

Naruto waved. "Yo, never thought I'd see Red again. Who's this new guy though?"

Static smirked. "Mind if I help myself? The name is Static, and I'll put a shock to your system! Remember that!" Static fired off a shock-bolt at Naruto quickly.

Naruto looked in surprise and jumped away. "That's shocking alright. Alright then, let the games begin. Wanna play with that shit? I can do you one better!" Naruto started some hand seals and in a flash he was done. "**Asura Lightning!**"

Naruto clapped his hands together and suddenly bolts of lightning fired all around, the glass and wood and metal of the store picking up from the generating field around him as well as bolts firing at the team before him.

Static caught a single bolt and absorbed it before zooming in, Robin and Batgirl having to dodge out of the way and Starfire following in after Static.

Naruto slammed his hand into the ground. "**Rocky Horror!**" The earth itself rose form under the floor and spiked at Static and Starfire, but Starfire bullied her way through it all and tried to hit him with a glowing energy hand.

Naruto caught her throat and threw her into Static who dodged to the right to get at Naruto. Static caught her instead and zoomed off as Naruto breathed in and let another Jutsu fly. "**Fire Cavern!**" A swirl of Fire hit the store wall and bursting it into flames, but not only that, it followed along the wall and shot out around and back to him, making a small room.

Naruto hit the wall he made and pulled. "**Water Whip!**" He pulled the water form the very earth, making it crumble down back to the floor as he hit his Fire Cabin and steam shot out from the store in heavy amounts.

Naruto and freeze got out of there, and Naruto used his X-ray vision seeing everyone inside. "Fine by me! Freeze!"

Freeze laughed as he turned and fired his Freeze Ray, turning the steam to ice and everyone being trapped within. "Like the cavemen, you also will be exhibits! HAHAHA!"

Just as they were going though, Freeze stopped and grinned. "Ah, the cool air was refreshing without you, but now I feel even better with this cold air of partnership."

Naruto sighed. "Great... now I gotta deal with your bitch asses..."

In front of them were Killer Frost and gang, as well as the Konoha Flunkies... Naruto huffed... "Whatever... I have no time to deal with this shit... Freeze, don't bother coming back to base if these guys are going to be with you. Bye."

He suddenly used Hiraishin to get back to base. "I don't wanna face them right now... But I feel I have to soon... breakfast first..."

**XxX With Gizmo and Mammoth XxX**

Mammoth was carrying two big machines and Gizmo had a big bag of gadgets. Gizmo grinned. "With these I think we can even use medical skills to help in case of wounds. I hate having to be out of the game due to injuries..." "Their gonna be getting a lot worse if you don't put that shit down."

Mammoth grunted and growled lowly... Gizmo scoffed. "Great, the shit for brains, robo-wimp, and barf girl. Can't you leave us alone? We don't have the damn time to fight you!"

Cyborg aimed his cannon at Gizmo. "Don't think of this as a fight and just give up and it won't have to get ugly. Put the stuff down..."

Raven went up a little and uncovered her hood, trying the old scare tactic with her magic... to no effect... Mammoth laughed loudly. "You think that's scary? You should see KitsuneX when he gets mad. Sorry, ain't gonna work."

Gizmo let his shit down and grinned, his pack opening up and firing energy blasts at Raven, who flew off, dodging them. Mammoth came up quick, catching her feet and swinging her around. Suddenly a baseball field appeared around them and mammoth was dressed in a uniform as Cyborg ran up to him. "Play ball!"

Raven turned into a bat and Mammoth used her to slam into Cyborg and make him fly back, Raven flying off with him, and quickly everything went back to normal. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged, but found he entered a portal of some kind and was.. in the air over the Titans Tower... he turned into a coyote and put up a sign saying 'Wtf?' before falling body first, his head stretching and staying in the air before the rest of him started falling.

Beast boy turned into a Raven and started flying back to Star labs, and found Cyborg and Raven groaning... and two two and their theft goods gone. He frowned. "What happened guys?"

Cyborg rubbed his head. "Kid Wykkyd appeared, made you disappear and helped them escape... Damn, that hurt... Raven you alright?"

Raven held her head, nodding. "You're harder then you think, but I'll be ok... Robin ain't gonna like this... Let's go help him out, since we got nothing better to do."

With that they went to see that.. they were frozen in a block of ice... "CRAP!" Raven breathed deeply... "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Using her dark power to pull the block out to see what was inside.

Inside was Static, who seemed to be sparking, and Starfire was glowing... and suddenly the ice burst and everyone was free. Turns out, all they needed was space for the Ice to be pushed out from on all sides.

Robin groaned. "Damn.. That was new... Thanks guys. Static, Star, Barb, you alright?"

Star shivered lightly. "F-Fine Friend-Robin."

Static nodded, using his Electromagnetism to warm himself AND Star. Batgirl and Robin shown no signs of cold... possibly used to it by now.

Batgirl frowned. "Alright, KitsuneX is a major threat here... We have to regroup, I think I saw the OTHER four Ice Villains after we were frozen..."

Robin frowned deeper. "That's not good... This won't be good... all five at the same time? We're in trouble... I'll call some backup."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

There, how was that? Took me forever to come up with a flowing plot that wouldn't confuse anyone. Look out Next Chapter for the NEXT Titan to be introduced onto the team from here on out (there will be more then that new Titan joining the fight against the five Ice Villains, but they will not be joining the team, only that single person.)

Anyway, there ya go. Enjoy!


	12. Naruto Brings Fire

WELCOME BACK! It is time for the next Chapter of KitsuneX! Last time shit hit the fan... did it really? I think NOT! Wait until I get started, you will see... Nothing to announce, so let us start!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Naruto smiled, content as he had just ate five bowls of cereal for his breakfast, nearly downing half a gallon of milk to eat it all to finally get some energy and food from his wild night in Gotham.

He went to see their loot room, the room where they store their newly gathered shit to go around. Jinx and Shego were currently talking about where to put their new six foot wide five foot tall plasma screen TV to rearrange the living quarters to accommodate.

Mammoth was carrying some medial gear to the room down the hall which was free to use as their medical ward, nearly perfect since it had lots of room. Gizmo wiring some shit together already so Mammoth didn't have to make multiple trips.

He did wonder though where Catwoman was... Cheshire burst in, panting in exhaustion. "Bad news! Mr. Freeze took Catwoman and froze her, I nearly got away before four more cold villains and a group of weird people tried to stop me!"

Everyone halted... and Cheshire froze... Naruto turned, releasing a good amount of Killing Intent as he growled. "Excuse me? Did I hear you right... Freeze and those Konoha losers are about to kill a fellow Thief?"

Cheshire nodded a little... and Naruto stomped to his room. "Alright, that's the last straw... They want to provoke me? They got me provoked..." They looked as he dished out in KitsuneX uniform and walked to the living quarters. He turned. "Don't even think about leaving this room... I can't guarantee your safety... if I use my more crazy moves..."

As he left... Jinx shivered. "Yeah... Gizmo, you made sure to reinforce every single scrap of this base in case of his heavy techniques right?"

Gizmo paled. "I didn't think he could get that scary... no way I prepared for this since I thought he would be a little more laid back... That cheater and those flunkies... their as good as dead now... And I do not feel sorry for them."

Shego finally started to breath from her forced inhale and holding it in from that scare... and looked to Jinx. "Ok, fill me in on this... how strong can he be? How badly will he destroy these guys?"

Jinx turned to her, serious and paler then usual. "Back during the HIVE Academy days when he was known as Kitsune, he generated a Tornado made out of fucking lightning that, we later found out, nearly made the base explode from the force and tension it had created on all it's supports and generators. Gizmo, the tape."

Gizmo put up a small screen form his backpack and showed her his recording.. and she paled as well. "That? It's like Superman and the Flash just worked together to create that shit."

Jinx nodded. "That was around 10% of his power he said... One time I was dating this weird dude with power over the wind, but MUCH less than Naruto. He could only pull off gusts. The guy broke my heart... and Naruto did something to him... I have no idea but it was so bad he couldn't use his powers anymore and he was unable to walk."

Mammoth gulped. "I saw what he did... Naruto strung him on a stretching torture table and cut into him multiple times and bending fingers back and forth, and ripping hair from his arms legs and chest however little slowly and harshly... and burning him with fire and freezing him with ice... and to end it he summoned a demon... that pulled the powers right out of the dude.. and then, he broke every bone from toes to hips... every.. last.. bone..."

Jinx would have nearly vomited from the scene in her head, but then again that bastard broke her heart in an attempt to get with a friend of hers... he deserved it. She turned to Shego. "Yeah.. combine what we told you... crank it up fifty times... and that is going to be what he does to everyone who pissed him off..."

Shego nodded.. "Alright then... Shall we head to the most fortified position in the base?" And everyone nodded in sync and said in sync one word... "Let's!"

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

Robin shrugged off the last feeling of cold he had on him. Now, he and Batgirl faxed Freeze so many times, cold to them was nothing, but like hell it wouldn't effect them to be frozen.

Beast Boy was quite curious. "Dudes, what the hell happened?"

Starfire was rubbing her arms to stay warm. "I do not have the slightest clue, Friend-Beast Boy. The KitsuneX was really powerful..."

Robin went to the computer and pulled up the file again. "I should have listened to that guy... KitsuneX is way dangerous... he seemed to be pretty irritated..."

Batgirl turned to him. "Irritated? My ass, that shit was hell! He looked to be pretty damn mad. Wait... what is this information?"

Robin looked to Batgirl. "I thought you may not have this information... There's a guy who is from the same dimension KitsuneX is in, told me a good deal about him. See, KitsuneX is hell with power... he's only been using his fists and a special technique that teleports him using Kunai though, meaning he doesn't want to use that power he has..."

Static frowned. "Seriously, he generated lightning, fire, water, and earth! I'm just glad he didn't try wind!"

Robin pulled up the video file... and Static's mouth was wide open... "That shit ain't right! You're telling me he's able to pull that shit off, and we weren't prepared?"

Robin sighed heavily... "We knew... Like I said though, he hasn't tried anything like that with us ever since he first put on the X alias... Turns out he'll be tough this time... Good thing I had this feeling.. and called in backup..."

Batgirl looked confused. "Backup? Who the fuck do you think can help with this shit? I might as well call in Supergirl!"

Robin grinned. "I already called in a Super..." And just as he said that, the door opened and everyone turned... Robin smiled. "Ah, there they are..."

At the door were two guys. One was a guy who was wearing normal blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the Superman Shield on the front, and he himself looked like a younger Superman. "Yo Robin, sorry I'm late. You sounded Overwhelmed on the phone... Anyway I can help you be Whelmed?"

The other guy was a dark skinned man with a tight red shirt and tight black pants, and black tattoo-like lines going down his arm like a snake, and a pack on his back with two sticks that looked like weapon handled on the back, and his hands and feet looked webbed and his neck had gills. The man smiled. "Nice to see you again Robin. I see you got in touch with your inner leader, as I predicted..."

Robin stepped up and between the new people who entered and his team. "Connor, Kaldur... Been awhile... Let me introduce everyone... Titans, these are two of my former teammates. Meet Superboy and the FIRST Aqualad. Guys, this is my new team."

Starfire went up, smiling as she was happy to meet more of Robin's friends. "Hello, Friends of Robin! It is marvelous to meet you!"

The rest of them came up an d Robin smiled. "Guys, this is Starfire" he pointed to each consecutively as he mentioned them. "Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Static. Batgirl is just visiting but I guess this is the first time you've seen her."

Superboy chuckled. "Seems pretty steady. Glad to meet you all, I'm Superboy, and not to be confused with Superman. I'm my own hero."

Kaldur nodded. "It is most delightful to meet the team Robin is leading with great skill. I am glad to be here today."

Starfire went to Superboy. "I only know of Superman. Please, tell me, what can you do as a hero?"

Superboy shrugged. "I can't do most of what the big guy can... I can leap tall buildings in a single bound but can't fly, I am really strong and fast as well, but nothing near the big man. What I lack in actual power... I make up for in Skill, thanks to training with Robin, Kaldur and Black Canary."

Beast boy looked to Kaldur. "So, I met the other Aqualad... What makes you guys so different?"

Kaldur smiled and put his hand out, and Beast Boy took it, and he started feeling a slight tingle and sen Kaldur producing electricity. Static blinked. "That doesn't seem to be water based, and that is more like my power."

Kaldur chuckled. "No, it is not basic electricity. See, I am able to generate my own bodies electrical power and use it against my opponents like a Taser, but it has another function. I am able to generate it through my body and into these handles..." He took the handles from his pack, the tattoo's glowing blue as he pulled them out, and water formed from the handles and created two maces. "To create any weapon I desire."

Kaldur shown what he meant, forming different shapes and sizes of swords, maces, axes and even a Shield. He then put it all back. Raven whistled. "Not bad. But something is a little strange... I may not know Superman, but I don't think he has a magical aura..."

They all looked at her in confusion... Superboy blinked before scoffing. "What are you talking about. What aura?"

Robin looked at Raven. "You sense a magical aura around him? What do you mean."

Raven nodded... she sighed. "Superboy has an aura about him, something like psychic powers..."

Superboy thought about it... and realized what she meant. "Ohhh. Yeah, a Tactile Telekinetic field. I know. Miss Martian told me about it when she and I were still dating."

Robin looked to him in confusion. "'Were still?' meaning you're not with her anymore?"

Superboy shook his head. "She told me that it could never work... her being from a different planet and all... I didn't care what planet she was from, but she just went off... She's ignored me ever since..."

Kaldur put a hand on Superboy's shoulder... and then turned to everyone. "We got the distress by Robin, so what's the trouble?"

Robin nodded, giving Cyborg a little tap. "Fill them in. Static, a little word?"

As the Titans went to see with Kaldur and Superboy, Static and Robin went out into the hallway... Static looked at Robin with a puzzled look. "Alright man, what's up? Something's eating at you..."

Robin nodded, sighing... "Part of me is emotionally distressed.. having someone I used to love.. and still do, here now? It made me start reverting to my old self... And my memories and those feelings don't mix well.. otherwise I would have been much more cautious with KitsuneX... I'm sorry I let you and Star get caught in that..."

Static smiled, walking up to Robin and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if anything, you gave us a wake up call. I'll make sure to be more careful next time. Though I wouldn't worry about Batgirl... I was planning on having a talk with her later, something I should have done on the way here... I knew you' be a little out of it from her..."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Thanks... By the way, Kaldur isn't using Electromagnetism or anything you have, he is using bio-electrical power as a water sorcery skill he learned in order to use his powers. So... let's go make sure everything is set for-" "BZZT BZZT BZZT!"

They ran into the room and seen the city turning ice blue.. and turning into ice completely and that got Robin going. "TITANS! MOVE! GET OUT AND INTO THE AIR! GO GO GO!"

Kaldur was shocked. "Freeze is doing this? Alright, let's go!"

Everyone gone out and Starfire carried Cyborg, Raven carried Kaldur, Static carried off Robin, and Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and got Batgirl going, whilst Superboy refused to be carried and just jumped off the building and into the air.

They made good time, as just when they left, the Tower got hit, the water surrounding the city freezing and then freezing the Tower cold... Superboy landed on the shore on the far side, as everyone landed with him.

Robin cursed. "Freeze, Cold, Icicle Sr. and Jr., and Frost... They turned jump into the north pole.. DAMN IT! Titans, let's get a plan here..."

Superboy came up. "I say we rush in and find them, then break their jaws."

Static turned to them. "Whoa, hold on. How did they do this though? How could they turn the entire city into Ice City?"

Cyborg tapped into his systems and tried to figure out what it might be and groaned. "Interference from the cold... Can't tell you, but I have a single guess. Freeze is a genius right? He could have built a machine..."

Robin slapped his face... "If it was a snake... he tried this in Gotham a few times, we always stopped him before he froze the entire city.. but this time he took us by surprise."

Superboy focused hard, trying to see further into the city... and hummed. "Their not alone. Seems their moving around a bit but they also have some kind of group with them... They don't... seem to be the type to hang with Ice villains..."

Raven sensed into the city... and gasped. "Multiple energy signatures similar to KitsuneX... Wait, didn't that guy tell us that there were more that came with him and KitsuneX? This can't be good..."

Kaldur crossed his arms. "That doesn't seem well... From what you told us, KitsuneX is dangerous... more like him? That does not bold well... Still, we have to save the city, and fast."

Beast boy cracked his knuckles. "Alright, enough of this! Guys, I don't know about you, but if we don't hurry everyone will die!"

Robin shook his head. "Not entirely. See, Freeze usually cryogenic-ally freezes people... Their frozen, but preserved... Still, we do have to hurry... We still need a plan."

Kaldur nodded. "I say we go in and find out what is going on first and foremost... Without a solid situation report, we can't even acknowledge what will happen."

Starfire flew up a little and looked. "Why would they do this..."

Batgirl pulled her back down. "Listen, this is what they do. Robin, Batman, me, we've been fighting this for years... We'll continue to fight it. Right now, we get going. The longer we wait here, the longer they have to get everything ready to freeze MORE of the world."

Robin nodded... and got in front. "Titans... Move out, we don't let a single second go to waste! GO!" With that, they began their flight back into the city. Little did they know, what they would find... would be hell on earth...

**XxX With Freeze and the Konoha Ninja XxX**

Kakashi hummed... "I'm a little worried... having this girl frozen as a hostage won't bring any bad news right?"

Neji sighed... "I don't know.. She was with a girl... who was she?"

Freeze came up to that. "The girl was called Cheshire. She is part of a team, and the leader of said team was the guy you saw me with."

Everyone froze at that... Ino looked pale. "You're telling me we just kidnapped and froze someone Naruto knows and befriended? Oh no... no no no no... Not good!"

Kakashi put hands on Ino and Temari from jumping at Catwoman. "Hold it you two. I don't like this any more then you do, but we have to make damn sure to stay calm! We try it and Naruto will have no reason to hold back against us!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like holding back would make a difference! I can kill the loser with a hand tied behind my back!"

That got Temari pissed and tried to grab him but Sakura blocked. "Don't even try, bitch! Sasuke is the strongest in the world! He can beat Naruto with both hands behind him!"

Hinata slapped Sakura to the ground and growled. "Naruto burned the village! Sure no one died, but that was him at one tail! Imagine all nine! AND SAGE MODE! He will kill us! I say we let this girl go and hide, because Naruto will kill everyone in an attempt to stop this."

Freeze walked off, a little nervous about this now... how they think Naruto would be that strong... "No way he is like Superman in strength level... He didn't seem like so when I was with him.."

Temari was pissed and scared. "You have any idea how the fuck shit will go down?.! Pissing Naruto off and asking him to fight us is like saying 'Hey, you just instigated your own murder, come on down!' AND THAT'S JUST HOW HE'LL BEGIN!"

Hinata walked off... turning on her Byakugan and making sure Naruto wasn't already on them... Neji came up to her. "You worried? Or are you going to sit this one out.."

Neji knew Hinata enough to know that she wouldn't fight Naruto, only help him... he knew deep down Hinata wanted to crush the Ice villains, save the city, and help Naruto defeat Sasuke and then try to be with him. Hell, she would Join the Titans somehow and help save the city just for Naruto's sake, maybe even have a way to always see him, seeing as he was the Titans enemy now.

Hinata was focused. "Sitting it out... I won't do anything... and let Naruto beat those whores, the ice villains, and that bastard of an Uchiha into the ground and save the city, and then, I will talk to him.. and hope beyond hope he will accept me somehow..."

Neji nodded... and smiled sadly. "I may fight him.. and try to bring him back.. but I do understand... and I wish you the best..."

Hinata nodded.. and sighed... "His turning the village into ash... was the scariest part of his leaving..."

Neji shivered and remembered it... "Yeah... I didn't think he could do that... how long has he been holding back that power..."

**XxX Flashback, Konoha still intact. XxX**

Naruto was furious... No, actually, Naruto was pissed right the fuck off. He just had seen his bitch of a girlfriend, Temari, go against his back again! HELL HE WAS STILL A VIRGIN! Not one girl he was with said anything about this shit.

Sakura would berate him every-time he woke up with a morning hard-on- THE HELL! THAT WAS NATURAL!- and gone behind his back multiple times. Ino would kick his ass just for staring at her ass every time she decided to tease him- fucked the hell up, I mean who teases a guy to MAKE HIM HORNY and then try to kill them!- and them Temari...

Temari was a little better about it. She wouldn't hurt him, slap him, try to kill him for anything like that, though she did want things to go slow. Next thing he knows she fucks Shikamaru. Then after fixing what little remained of their relationship, she did it again! That was the final fucking straw!

Now, he had just gotten back from a hellish A-rank mission, seeing as he was an ANBU captain now, and was currently going to report in... That was when the proverbial domino effect finally toppled the last domino in the line, and over the cliff...

He came into the office and put the scroll on the table and Tsunade sighed. "Alright Gaki, let it out... What happened..."

Naruto had his back to her, trying to get out so he could vent his frustrations in the ANBU training grounds, Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death. He stood still, unmoving, breathing calmly. "Let's just say I got my memories back, and shit happened with Temari... You didn't know did you?... me and her have dated.. and she cheated on me twice... well, I think I should go now, Hokage-sama, and not lock it all in, so I don't burst when I am needed."

Just as he got to the door, he had opened it to see Danzo standing there and frowning at the boy. "I was just about to have Tsunade call for you... You are needed by the Counsel, your requests have finally come to the table..."

Yeah. His requests were simple... He gains all Namikaze property, and, as said in the will from his father, to gain the Scroll of Sealing as his personal property. The money he was supposed to get from the Uzumaki fortune that was fuzed with the Namikaze account would be split in two, half going to help the Village in it's Shinobi educations, and building what needs rebuilt or whatnot, and the other half going to him.

He followed with Tsunade and son they were hearing a massive clusterfuck... Homaru stood. "Your request for the Namikaze Properties is denied... for they are not for you, but the heir of the Namikaze." Naruto nearly blew right then and there... HE WAS A NAMIKAZE!

Tsunade did blood tests, piss tests, even semen samples, hell even arguments on the looks since he was practically a damn clone of his father in the first place. And who the fuck heard of an Uzumaki without red hair? Papers on the marriage, MORE blood tests to see about Kushina, and he passed everything the Counsel ever wanted every single thing was a check-mark, not an X... hell, he hated 'X's' anyway... they were three of them he would rather kill then speak to again.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, as much as I wanted the great house.. as long as I get some kind of actual decent place to live in I don't mind that."

Homura glared at him a little. "Denied... you pay like everyone else... The Scroll of Sealing which was to be left to the Namikaze Heir, you will not get. Because again, you are not the Namikaze Heir."

Now... first, Naruto thought if he had to pay, sure, but right now, there was a room full of people who should 'pay' at this point. He let out a bit of KI and glared back at the counsel... "Say again? Who isn't? I passed every single test... My blood, the paperwork, the agonizingly difficult SS-rank only meant for the Hokage type missions, the massive bloodbath I created in Iwa after their attempt to assassinate YOU ALL in the first place, and you say I am not? I have the strength, the blood, the legal documentations, and you will steal away my birthright? Give me one good reason not to murder you all right now."

Danzo stood. "We are the Counsel and you obey US! As for the money and huge sum of which that you requested, it will ALL go into the village funds, and for your threats against us we will freeze your assets and have your chakra sealed! We will not have the Kyuubi acting up! You are OUR Weapon to do what we wish!"

Tsunade pulled on Naruto's arm as he tried stepping to the Counsel and Naruto growled. "My own godmother wants to stop me from bringing justice to these assholes? Funny... Tsunade, it would be much funnier watching you eat corn on the cob without any FUCKING TEETH! NOW UNHAND ME!"

Tsunade pulled Naruto to her. "Listen here, you need to calm the fuck down! You are still my subordinate!"

Naruto ripped himself form her hold and calmed down... then chuckled darkly. "The day I was made into nothing more then an ant... the day my family name, my birthrights, my family fortune, taken from me, the day I realize how many goddamn whores are in this world... is the day I quit... Sorry, but if you cared for me at all you would have done something about this... Law? Is for those who think they are god... and they should be dead... to name a few..."

Naruto threw five Kunai at five people in the room and suddenly blood spurted from all five... Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Haruno, and some random merchant that almost killed him with five gallons of Rat poison when he was still five.

Now, seeing all this, the Merchant guild Counsel members all ran for it, and the Ninja started on the attack... Bad... Fucking... Move...

Shikaku got his ass slammed through the back wall from a powerful kick, Chouza was smacked in the head so hard he flew through five desks before rolling down unconscious, Hiashi was thrown out the window and Rasengan'ed to the street from that level without a cushion, and he was still inside the room...

He grabbed the Inuzuka woman by the hair and slammed her head to the ground face first on all fours before kicking her ass, his foot slamming into her ovaries even, and making her fly into Yugao, and then slashed into the rest of the ANBU troop before he turned to Tsunade and roared...

Tsunade was scared shitless as he turned, emanating a four tail Kyuubi Cloak as he spoke and yelled. "See how fucking easy that was? SEE HOW POWERFUL I AM! IT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO BE IN ORDER TO BE NAMED THE NAMIKAZE HEIR! I HIRAISHINED THOSE FIVE ASSHOLES WHO SCREWED ME! NOW THEY ARE NO MORE! I STILL CAN'T BE MY FATHERS SON EVEN AFTER THE SHIT YOU DID! AND YOU SAY ACCEPT IT! FUCK THAT!"

He went to the window as a fifth tail appeared. "This place is done for! I won't kill no one, but this place.. Konoha, is gonna burn for what they did to me all these years! If anyone tried to fuck with me as I burn it to the ground, they will be thrown into five different walls before they fly into the air and all the way to fucking KUMO! And if you even TRY to send ANYONE after me, I swear to god, I will make their lives so much hell they wish I killed them in this fire! I will get mine... A POUND OF FLESH FOR EVERY SINGLE SECOND THESE ASSHOLES FUCKED WITH ME!"

He then jumped into the village and vanished into the fray... and in a single second... she witnessed the village combusted into flames from nowhere, explosions, fireballs, the heat itself made her seat out very drop of water she had since she was a baby up to now... Ninja flying in different directions... She could only imagine what he did to the ones who were his friends...

Shikamaru saw Naruto running at him as the village was on fire and yelled. "Naruto! Hurry, we're under attack!" "BY ME!" Shikamaru shat himself and was suddenly forced through all the walls, even the outside ones, as a Rasengan went into his stomach and he passed out from the pain alone...

Lee was running through the Village and tried to use his fast techniques to blow out the fire, when he saw Naruto dropping in on him and blacked out from having Naruto crush him under the weight of a harsh Fuuton Jutsu.

Ino was forced through hell.. as Naruto stripped her naked, rammed a burning piece of wood into her pussy and slammed a horrifying Rasengan into her stomach and left her hanging on a burning building...

Kakashi seen Naruto coming after that stunt with Lee, and was about to catch him, but Naruto rammed a Chidori into his shoulder and dragged him through five buildings before ripping his mask off and punching him brutally till Kakashi was passed out in the hot springs

Neji was suddenly buried under the ground with his head above it and kicked by Naruto repeatedly till he passed out, brutal, and quick, and didn't see that Hinata was unharmed, but Naruto had given her a Kunai... his father's Kunai, with a note saying goodbye...

Sakura and Sasuke got it worst... really... The Devil in hell even winced at what happened to those two... Sakura was stung up like Ino, stabbed into by two long blades in her ovaries and five Kunai in her womb, and a fiery nailed baseball bat rammed into her ass and had a mouth covered in gasoline before the fire hit her lips, but also cut along her body all over and was hit by lightning that kept harming her but not killing her...

Sasuke had a damn fucking barbed wire steel tube shoved up his ass and snakes crawling up them into his fucking rectum, two Chidori's rammed into his stomach and lung, and his penis and balls cut the fuck off before having them stuffed in his mouth and then having a Rasengan forced into his eye-socket so his Sharingan wouldn't activate for a month.

He knew though that Sakura and even Ino would be healed by Tsunade, and Sakura, and he thought Ino too, would in turn, definitely, heal Sasuke back to 100% no doubt... but he had to get his few little tortures in...

Chouji, Kiba, TenTen, and the rest of his friends in Konoha, were Jutsu hit into the ground the air or knocked the fuck out... and after it was all said and done, he broke into the Hokage Tower and stole his birthright, and left in a hurry, leaving the village in flames as he went to the Valley of the end... to wait for Tsunade's response to his request to be left alone...

**XxX End Flashback XxX**

Ino was shaking and trying to figure out how to get out of this alive... "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead... we are so royally FUCKED!"

Kakashi had a slight shiver... "I do feel impending doom about to come on us... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto wasn't five steps from the HUH base before shit went to ice... and he was on ice.. for about one second, before he burst into Two tail form, his cape turning into two tails, and burst the ice off. He brushed the shards from his shoulder and turned, making five clones. "Keep this place warm and able to breath. I will go handle the ice maker who thought this up..."

The Clones got to using Fire Jutsu and he walked through the streets, cracking his knuckles. "Time for KitsuneX to show why you never get on his bad side..." 

Kyuubi grinned as he saw the ideas in Naruto's head. "**That's it Kit, tear them limb from limb. Don't leave anything for that bastard medic team to ever try to heal... make them suffer... burn... whatever, just kill them HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Now, Naruto didn't think this possible... but apparently, those Ice Villains wanted to make sure no one got to them so quick... so used to people barging in, they worked up a plan... and hell was this one... Naruto was in a four way street, and was surrounded by ice sculptures.. that moved and had sharp weapons for hands.

Naruto scoffed, his tail showing four tails and a red aura around him. "You Obviously... do not know.. who you are FUCKING WITH!" The Ice monsters charged him and that was when shit got real... he threw a Kunai into the air as hard as he could and then proceeded to rip the monsters to dust...

He kicked the head off one, shoved a Rasengan into another, twisting and making a third slice five others in a single swing before throwing it with a Rasengan in the stomach making it break and the others behind it shatter as well, and opened his Rinnigan eye, blasting ten others into the air and dead. He then used Hiraishin to the Kunai in the air and breathed in. "TAKE THIS! TAILED BEAST **BOMB!**"

Naruto fired off a roaring red blast into the center of the mass, and killed every single one of them and even four buildings to nothing... thankfully Naruto seen no one was in them, since this was an abandoned part of town. He landed and started walking again. "**Did not know what they were fucking with.**"

**XxX Omake: Gotham Chronicles 2, Meet the New Kid XxX**

It was dark in Gotham, night had just fallen, and Batman suited up like normal. Barbara was in jump for a whole day, and Bruce had to explain to the Commissioner how his girl was at his house to play with dick whilst he worked, being it a Saturday and all.

Truth be told, he kind of wondered about something... What was with the red aura and the cloak turning into a tail when Naruto went and beat the living hell out of the villains the other night.. that didn't fit right with him...

He would have to keep checks on that to see what it all means... He also had to see Dick after awhile, it's been a good year now since they last spoke.. and when they last spoke, Dick gave him a right hook to the jaw.

He was out doing some investigating on the Black Mask's newest little project, parking his car and going in the warehouse to see what a snitch he knew could tell him. Little to nothing, but it was better then being completely listless.

He came out after his talk, and seen the Batmobile was taken apart, all four wheels gone, a few parts here and there, muffler on the ground... and just as he was about to go look for clues, a little boy with a wrench got up from under the car, and put it behind him..

Batman came up to him. "Do you know who I am, boy..." The boy nodded furiously... Batman narrowed his eyes. "Do your parents know you do this to others?" The boy looked down, saddened.. and Batman... saw the look of a lonely boy without a parents care... it has been so long since he last saw that look... Since Dick... Since himself...

Batman put a hand on the boy's shoulder, kneeling down in front of him. "What is your name... and how would you like to be adopted under my care?"

The boy brightened up, in shock and surprise as well as disbelief... after awhile and the batman smiling at the boy, the boy smiled back. "Jason... Jason Todd. And it would be an honor, sir! Would you really adopt me?"

Batman nodded and stood. "First thing is first though... I need my Car fixed... think you can handle that?" The boy grinned and got back to work, this time fixing the car instead of breaking it apart.

Batman looked at the boy as he worked.. and looked in the direction of Jump City, deep in thought... "_I can't make this boy the new Robin.. unless Dick gives back the mantle. I'll have to see him tomorrow and tell him he has to give it back to me. Hopefully he doesn't take it too hard..._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Yep, Hell, Fire, Brimstone... the Iceman and his team may have cometh, but Naruto is going to get his pound of flesh for this...

I do hope the torture of Ino Sakura and Sasuke was a good thing and not too rough... I had to make Naruto into the devil for that scene. Anyway, thanks for reading, review and have a nice day.


	13. Naruto Gives Them al Hell

Welcome one and all. Well... the torture scene got some mixed results and reviews... some of you aid "Not logical"... for you who said that or think that, here.. Naruto's world is full of meta-human Shinobi, able to take harsh chakra based Jutsu and still stand... Konoha, under Tsunade's rule, as she is the greatest medic Ninja in the world and Shizune under her, has Medic ninja running around like crazy now, would be able to find and heal Sakura and Sasuke in time, not to mention Sakura herself is a medic Ninja and can heal herself, cut herself free and heal Sasuke if things gone wrong.

Some said it wasn't good enough.. I did what I could ok? I am sorry it wasn't death, but trust me, more torture of them abound.

All in all, I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one as well. Let's get started.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The Titans halted as they seen, from the outskirts, a huge blast suddenly level four huge buildings... Raven was shaking. "That's impossible... That's demonic, even greater then... then should be possible!"

They themselves were just entering the city. Superboy turned to Robin. "Yo, Rob, tell me something... What do you have us against?"

Robin shook his head, wondering what the hell that was. "I have no clue... that doesn't seem natural, and nothing I have seen before."

Raven was paler than usual, shaking harder. "That's impossible.. the rage.. the menacingly evil demonic rage this being is generating is impossible! It's a low S-class demon energy... but it's power is B-class right now... what's going on here.."

They were obviously talking about Naruto, or KitsuneX actually right now, but they did not know it yet. Suddenly, ice sculptures started forming and coming at them with weaponry. Robin growled. "Titans, attack!"

Robin threw a Birdarang and it exploded three of the group of ice monsters before running in to fight hand to hand. Starfire flew into the air and started throwing Star bolts all over the place to crush them quickly.

Raven was using her magic to pull them into each other and crush them into shards, whilst Cyborg bashed into them and fired his sonic cannon at them every break from punching he took. Beast boy turned into a Triceratops and just trampled them through.

Batgirl ran to one and rammed her shoulder into it, making it fall down before jumping high and slamming a heel into it;s head before twisting, throwing a rope around one and using her foot to take the wire to the ground, making the one it wrapped up down as well.

Superboy roared as he just smashed into them one by one, throwing one into a group of three and running to the next one. It was a cold battle, and Aqualad created two mace weapons from his handles with water and started just bashing into the creatures, jumping over them and breaking them into the ground. Static was in the air and picking some up and smashing them into others in the group

Superboy was getting pissed off and called out. "Everyone, get off the ground when I say go!" Robin turned to him, Superboy nodded and jumped into the air. Robin grinned. "Titans, do as he says!" he grabbed his pole and extended in, pole-vaulting himself into the air as Superboy started to descend.

Superboy screamed in rage as he was getting close to the ground. "JUMP NOW!" Everyone ignored the next attack and jumped up off the ground and Superboy hit hard, creating a seismic event that flattened the ice creatures to rubble. Everyone landed again and Beast Boy was stoked.

BB went to him in excitement. "Dude, that was awesome! How did you manage to focus that thing?"

Superboy smiled. "I trained with the best. Any more around?"

Robin looked into the city, ready for more. "No doubt. I'm calling in some faster reinforcements." he grabbed his communicator and switched frequencies.

Superboy looked at him and smiled. "Ah, I see. He should be here in five minutes if you call right now. You sure though? This ice would make him unable to stop."

Robin hesitated... but dialed. "I'm sure. We'll need him here. He should be with Donna right? Wonder how she's doing..."

Batgirl came to Robin in slight confusion. "Hold up. Who you calling? Donna? Who is that? And how can anyone get here in five minutes from anywhere without permission whilst suiting up unless their a speedster?"

Robin smirked. "One is a Speedster... Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl is with him last I checked."

Batgirl blinked a little before nodding and getting back. Robin saw KF come on the communicator. "Hey KF, how's it shaking? Doing well I hope. Hey, is WG with you?"

KF grinned. "Oh, Heya Rob, Yeah, I'm alright. Donna's around town somewhere, I was cleaning up a robbery... So, whatcha need?"

Robin nodded. "That's good to here, listen.. We got trouble here... We're up against the Ice Five. They just came to Jump City and froze the place... Think you can give us a hand and bring Wonder Girl with you?"

KF hummed in thought... "Well, that sounds a bit big... But sure, why not. I'll be there in three. See ya then." he hung up before Robin could tell their location in the city... KF only knew it was Jump City. Oh well.

Robin put it away and looked to everyone. "He'll find us. Let's move out everyone." Just then, they heard gunfire... now that was strange, everyone should be frozen. The group came up upon a strange sight.

Jack and Canaan were unfrozen and firing their custom Pistols at the ice monsters, back to back as they did so. Canaan reloaded and jabbed an elbow into jack's rib and Jack turned, grabbing her and throwing her into one.

That caught everyone off guard, until Canaan slammed feet first into one and made it fall, and slammed both knees into it's head before getting one foot on the ground, being on one knee now, and turning, taking out a monster coming behind jack.

Jack popped of three rounds to the knee of one and made it fall to a knee before kicking the other leg from under it and grabbing what he could to throw it into the ground and into pieces, then he reloaded and looked to see the new comers.

Jack sighed in relief. "Little help here you kids?"

Robin snapped out of it and rushed in. "Titans, go!"

Static grabbed Robin and helped him get in the middle of the group before charging his next attack. Superboy bulldozed into a big group behind Canaan to help her out, making damn sure not to get in her way.

Starfire bullied through a few before flying up and zapping a few with her Eye-Bolts and going down, crashing into a good few more.

The Titans mopped them up in no time flat, and no more came in to ambush them. Robin went to jack. "Officer Marly, Officer Kay" Canaan's public name after she gone into protection services.

Jack counted his fingers and Canaan produced two cigarettes. Jack took one and lit it up. "Hey kids... Got anything to say about this mess?"

Batgirl stepped forward. "One of Gotham's rouges came here, brought his four ice villain friends with him, and we couldn't stop them in time. How are you not frozen?"

Canaan looked to the Frozen Squad Car near them, with two broken doors. "Turns out, being inside a room of some sort blocks you from total freezing. There should be a good half of the cities citizens unfrozen, at least."

Robin hummed. "This must be a new machine he is trying. Ok then... Starfire, Static, Raven, you go help evacuations, we'll handle the monsters and getting to Freeze and his team." Robin picked them for good reason. Raven's magic would help heat things up a little, but also teleport others out of the city, Static and Starfire could help free ice blocks or unfreeze people and windows or cars to help those trapped are frozen to safety.

It was a decent plan, but he knew he was weakening the final strike by doing this. He just hoped something would help them get an edge with this when the time came...

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

"**RASENGAN! CHIDORI! TAILED BEAST BOMB!**" Naruto huffed at the pile of ashed all around him, seven tails of chakra flowing behind him, his cape ripped to shreds. "**Fuck this... I killed a thousand in an hour, and they still keep coming, what the fuck is going on! UGH!**"

Suddenly he seen something moving at him, and fast... and slammed into him and forced him into a wall. Naruto growled and grabbed the rouge speeding object and noticed it to be a young man, red hair, in a yellow suit... he groaned. "**Great, another thing I can't kill... What the hell is the big idea ramming me at seventy miles per hour? Better yet, how the fuck can you run that fast?** **You don't look like the Flash to me.**"

KF groaned and stepped back. "Names Kid Flash, his partner. Sorry, was coming from Central, heard Robin was in trouble. Who are you, his team mate?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "**Not quite... you could say me and him have our differences, but as of right now, me and him should be considering a truce.**" "_No doubt the Titans are moving about somewhere, but I hope they don't get in my way._"

KF nodded. "Alright. So, where's Robin? Need to get to him fast, I didn't ask his general location in the city before I hung up and ran over."

Naruto hummed in thought. Best location would be where ever there was fighting, but that would mean his location... and Robin wasn't there so he didn't know. "**Sorry, no idea. Try looking for him near the big frozen tower in the shape of a T ok? Best bet to start.**"

Suddenly a young woman flew down.. she was wearing a red T-shirt that stopped above her toned stomach, a golden W with three lines wrapping around the top rim, and red pants that stopped just below the knee's, a lasso at her hip. Naruto was impressed... "_Is it me, or is this place and Heroine's like my world and Kunoichi. I mean really, a Kunoichi's requirement is unspoken but truly for them to be at the very least, cute, same for these girl hero's? Damn, she has a nice rack. Naruto, focus._"

Wonder Girl looked at Naruto and put her hand out. "Hey, Wonder Girl, you?"

Naruto shrugged and pointed to his mask. "**KitsuneX.**"

KF turned to Wonder Girl. "Come on, he said best bet was at the T tower. Let's go!"

KF ran off and Wonder Girl nodded at Naruto and flew off. Naruto blinked. "**I have a feeling I'll be seeing them again... real soon and real often.**" he turned and started down the war path again, growling. "**Take my eyes of them... one fucking second. Guess Sasuke needs his balls cut off a second time... maybe I'll just Chidori it... nah, too easy... a Rasen-Shuriken up the ass? Nah. Hmmm... what to do to Sakura...**"

He turned and saw... more.. monsters... "**Fuck this. Ok then... Freeze wants to regrow these things to halt me? He obviously hasn't talked to the Konoha fuckers. They should know, hell, Ino and Kakashi for sure... whoever else is here or what not should. TAILED BEAST BOMB!**"

The focused attack destroyed the oncoming attack and he walked through the wreckage, taking his time, planning it out, because he knew they knew... they knew very well, every second they kept a fellow thief and a new friend under ice to lure him out, he would destroy them, worse for every second... He was saving frozen people left and right as he passed through the town and an eight tail appeared behind him.

He grinned. "**I won't let them even think about fleeing... They try anything, I will ditch this suit and just turn into you and let you rape their asses. No killing though ok? If anything, I want them to suffer slowly for years before I utterly make them die the most humiliating, painful, and excruciating way possible.**"

Kyuubi laughed loudly, booming in Naruto's mind before calming down enough to speak. "**I'll respect that wish, but somehow I feel sorry for them! Only a little, maybe 0.0000000000000001%, but still... what you are thinking is massively insane.**"

Naruto grinned at that, feral grinning inside his mask. "_Oh? Would you have it any other way?_" Kyuubi just chuckled darkly, and that was a no if Naruto ever heard one from the fox. Just then, more monsters appeared and Naruto growled. "**Fucking ice... fight ice with fire. TAILED BEAST BOMB!**"

He destroyed them right off and walked further ahead. "**Ok, regretting giving Freeze ANY protections. Hell, I used Jutsu to help divert those Titans to help him... why was Catwoman with him again? Did she think he would be captured and batman would be sent to easily escape? Ugh... Oh great...**"

In front of him, the Titans fell from the sky... Robin glared at Naruto. "Why are you here, and what have you done."

Naruto looked at Robin... then groaned. "**I have no fucking time for this... Listen, all I did was help Freeze survive, period. I told him, specifically, that if he trashed Jump I would be on him like stink on shit, and I am, as of an hour ago, in the process of collecting his cold butt and processing it to the sharp spikes of ice he created.**"

Robin hummed in thought, then saw the tails behind him and was slightly taken back. "You helped make this happen. I guess we can use your help to stop it. But question, why are there spectral tails behind you?"

Naruto looked behind him and then to Batgirl. "**You didn't tell him yet? About my tails... seriously... Ok, Listen, and listen good, I have a demon sealed within my body, and I can access it's power. It is called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and very powerful. I used two tails to destroy the shit-heads in Gotham.**"

Batgirl nodded, turning to Robin. "It's true, although his cape just rolled up into two tails, but the red aura was there..."

Robin was looking in slight disbelief, and remembered what Raven said. "Ok then. KitsuneX, you are helping us divert this crisis."

KF came rushing in and uncovered his eyes. "I still can't believe this guy is one of your rouges. Hey, not nice tricking me you damn fox."

Naruto chuckled. "**Well at least you can have some fun, unlike chuckles over here... Sorry, I never told you I was with them, I just said the truth, we have our differences. By the way, chuckles, tell me.. you know who is with the Ice villains.. right?**"

Robin nodded. "Same people from your dimension right? Raven felt their energies. What are they doing here?"

Naruto pointed to himself. "**To take me back to the cesspool of a village I burnt whilst leaving when they tried to imprison me for no fucking reason. Seriously, I was the son of a great man that they all respected, and yet they try to kill me, by all intents and purposes, just because I suggested I want my inheritance. That so bad? I help them, I serve them most my life, and they decide to use me as a scapegoat. Fuck that shit. After the bullshit I went through, you would say fuck it too.**"

Robin growled. "You killed people, just because they didn't let you have your inheritance? That's just evil."

Naruto walked up to him face to face. "**First off, you have no idea how my world worked. We were Shinobi by the age of thirteen, killing for money in the military by choice before we could think about what morals we learned. In my world, death was everywhere. Secondly, all I did was burn the fucking village to the ground, I didn't kill anyone when I torched it, even if I killed five of the fuckers who denied me. Thirdly, you even think about putting any 'evil' shit on my name I will show you just what kind of fucking shit I had to go through...**"

Robin was just about to retort, glaring in anger, when Naruto punched him. "**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME WHAT I DID WAS WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE HAD BEEN LIKE! MY LIFE WAS SO FUCKED UP IT WOULD MAKE THE JOKER LOOK SANE!**"

Starfire roared in anger at Naruto, who caught her throat and pulled her close. "**Don't get over-protective! He's a fighter, damn it, but like hell will I be lectured by a naive fucker who doesn't know anything!**"

He threw Starfire back and grew his Ninth tail. "**Now listen up! You can either face me, lose, and I save the city alone and probably kill the fuckers who are helping the ice guys, or we can call a fucking truce and the ice villains go down, and I make sure the fuckers from my world are destroyed. Not killed but destroyed, as in beaten to a bloody pulp and left to rot before healing and coming back for more.**"

Robin got up, and glaring harshly at Naruto... then settled down. "Fine. For now, we work together. But listen well, you even think about betraying us and not keeping your word about that... I will destroy you in the same manner you are talking about."

Naruto growled. "**After the bullshit that happened to me, I don't betray anyone. But you can't even fathom the destructive destroying I will commit upon them. No way you can even come close to destroying me in the same manner, but I understand you.**"

With that, Naruto gestured Robin ahead and Robin started leading the team. Naruto noticed new people though. "**OK, so who's the superman knockoff and Mr. fish-hands?**"

Superboy came up to him and scowled. "I'm no Superman knockoff... I'm Superboy, and like hell are me and the big blue are the same. And this is Aqualad, so you can shut it, and keep moving."

Naruto glared at him, then shrugged and started walking. "**Whatever. Now, chuckles, tell me, where do you think their held up?**"

Robin turned to him, crossing his arms. "You're kidding me right? Raven is off saving the people stuck in this mess, and even then she can't sense their location until we're closer to them anyway. How about you, you should know your old friends..."

Naruto glared at him, advancing on him, and Batgirl stepped between them. "Hold it. Listen, stop bickering about this. KitsuneX, just ride the flow, Robin, I need to chat with you."

Batgirl reared Robin away from everyone before sighing. "Listen. KitsuneX is powerful. I know you're skilled, trust me, but he took Batman down. Besides, that massive blast, it was probably him, so bad idea getting on his bad side, he seems pissed already. Let's just go along with it and hope we find a shot..."

Robin looked to Batgirl, just looking in thought, before sighing heavily and nodding. "Sure. I don't like it, but better to bring in some help with this... Still, I wish we could end this and save the rest of the people in the city."

They got back to the team, but that was shortly the easiest part of the next five minutes. Suddenly, large sculptures appeared from the sky and landed around them. Kaldur groaned. "Not good. Killer Frost is trying to destroy us this time. She'll be getting more difficult monsters from now on."

Naruto stepped forward of them. "**She want's more difficult, she'll need about a trillion times tougher opponent for me... RASENGAN! RASENGAN! RASENGAN! TAILED BEAST BOMB!**" Like he said, he put three Rasengan's into one each and blasted a whole horde after them with a horrifying blast that shook the earth.

The team were now scared shitless. Naruto turned to them. "**Just a reminder, to NEVER PISS ME THE FUCK OFF! You can be serious, you can fight me, you can arrest me even I wouldn't give a fuck and just go with the flow.. but you piss me off, hurt my friends, try to kill them, or disregard my warnings when I only just met you, you better believe I'll get my pound of flesh in return! I'M COMING FOR YOU FREEZE! AND YOUR FOUR FRIENDS TOO! NOT TO MENTION YOU BITCHES FROM KONOHA! DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME! I AM COMING FOR YOU!**"

Oh... they heard him...

**XxX With the Konoha ninja and the Frost Five. XxX**

Frost cursed, seeing as her brilliant defenses were being torn apart like they were nothing. She started creating bigger, stronger, denser ice monsters. "Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to fuck with my monsters? I'll show them..."

Kakashi chuckled. "If Naruto is taking them out, I suggest stopping right now... Nothing you can make will even dent his stamina. Just let him come for us, it'll be fi-" "**DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME! I AM COMING FOR YOU!**" "..." Kakashi was a statue himself... then he sweat dropped and got up.

Ino heard it as well, and was tugging at her hair. "So dead, so dead, so dead, so fucking dead, so royally dead, we'll be chunks, no atoms, no wait, single celled amoebas... oh who cares, we'll be nothing, absolutely nothing, we're so dead, we should just make our coffins right now."

Temari was shaking a little. "I seen him at four tails before when taking out a mansion of Rain ninja, and that was scary, but this is nine tails.. and what he did to Konoha when I finally got there, that was nuts... no way we're going to live tonight..."

Hinata was passive, but paler then usual. "Naruto's really pissed... I only seen him this pissed once, and it nearly killed Father..." Oh she remembered that night. Hiashi put a seal on Naruto's forehead one night, and attempted to control the boy to submit him under Hyuuga rule... and that pissed Naruto right the fuck off... He broke the seal, and ten Hyuuga tried to forever seal his chakra coils, but that just pissed him off more... he destroyed the Hyuuga mansion, leaving everyone alive, and left completely intact. Although, Naruto had cut Hiashi's eyes out and destroyed them before smashing Hiashi through concrete walls and bleeding to where he had to take him to Tsunade to heal. Hinata wished her father didn't take another Hyuuga's eyes in order to get back at Naruto.

Neji also knew that day... and tried to forget it else he have nightmares all his life. Hell, he even saw Naruto castrate the members of the Counsel of Hyuuga and make them eat dirt until they puked blood. They nearly died, but Tsunade healed them. it was pretty crazy.

Sasuke and Sakura were... well.. ignoring everything until the time came for them to fight. Doing nothing, and just getting angry Naruto was making them wait. Lee was pissing his pants in fear, hoping Naruto would forgive them somehow.

Kakashi was looking at the frozen Catwoman and was sweating profusely... he remembered what Naruto did to him, and he knew why... him being smashed around like that was because he had abandoned him...

**XxX Flashback, five months before Naruto torched the village XxX**

Kakashi and Naruto were sneaking around Iwa for any information regarding them being hostile to Konoha's forces in Kiri. Kiri and and Konoha had since been friends and kept in touch, sharing forces from time to time. 

Kakashi told Naruto to go to the border and Kakashi would meet him in Kiri in three days, and Kakashi, after about a day, went to Kumo in order to figure when they would mobilize against Suna. It was about four days in Kumo before he saw Naruto come back... bloody, broken, and rasping breaths.

Kakashi was shocked and went to him. "Naruto, what happened to you? How did this hap-" "**Shut your mouth or I will rip your head through your ass and use your spine to castrate you and blow your Sharingan eye into nothing. You left me for dead in Iwa. Give me one reason not to kill you right now you traitorous piece of shit.**"

The next five days, Kakashi was watching his nuts. Kakashi was distracted by girl's in hot springs, abandoned him in Kumo, fucked Tsunami back in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) whilst Naruto was visiting Tazuna and Inari and had forced Naruto to leave that night...

**XxX End Flashback XxX**

Yeah, Naruto took it in stride that day... and he should have killed Kakashi, or at least do worse then bash his head in, but he didn't, and the only reason was Kakashi had taught him a lot more Jutsu and saved his life the month after, saving Naruto from dying by Iwa's forces who sent after Naruto and Naruto was still in recovery after Sakura almost killed him by severing his spine at the base and put him into a coma for even attempting to punch Sasuke, who tried to kill Naruto with his Sharingan eye's Amaterasu.

He was thinking of trying to thaw Catwoman and take her somewhere else and then return and beg Naruto for forgiveness... true, he thought he and the team could subdue a well mannered and cool headed Naruto... but a pissed the fuck off, nine tailed powered Naruto who could rip this planet apart in a second? Kakashi knew better then that.

He sighed and sat down. He had to make sure he had SOMETHING to keep Naruto off his ass. Otherwise, he was dead instantly. He looked to Catwoman again... and thought to talk. Hell, it would help calm his nerves. "Hey, sorry we froze you, but we're just trying to get a friend back. Don't take it personally, and I want you to know as soon as everything is fine and we have this friend of ours, you are free to steal once more."

**XxX With Naruto and the Titans XxX**

Robin was calculating his chances on taking Naruto down... not good. He would seek out Naruto (Naruto in his civvies because that was the Naruto he actually knew on a friendly level) and get more training to take the costumed man in front of him down.

Naruto felt the glaring eyes upon him and turned. "**Yo, Chuckles, as much as I enjoy the fact you want to beat me someday, I think you should focus on the task at hand, beating the Ice villains.**"

Robin narrowed his eyes and looked forward. "I'm multi-tasking. I'm thinking I know a good place for them to try and set up shop..."

Cyborg came in on that. "Wait, you figured it out? Come on then, spill the beans Robin, we need to hurry this up or my circuits will freeze up."

Robin activated the communicator and pulled up a map. "If I'm right, a good place to start looking would be near Star Labs. Has all the gear to pull a city-wide anything in a matter of minutes."

Naruto knew that place in and out... it had the perfect top-point and security of the city in it's wake. He bet they were there. He started towards it when a new bigger monster appeared in the street... it looked like a big fucking Diamond with how dense it was. "**Well... This one is pretty big and tall.**"

It smashed a fist down on Naruto, hard and everyone who had jumped back looked to see the damage done... and paled. Naruto was alright, and the fist and arm that almost hit him was dust. Naruto put a hand up. "**Time for a little show of power... Want to fuck with me? Fine, but better know you are fucking with the devil, because I will burn you to nothing...**"

The Ice creature suddenly lurched at him and then a bubble formed around from what everyone saw, and it burst the creature into nothing but legs, which Naruto stared at and it suddenly burst into black flames until it all was gone, and then the black flames vanished.

Naruto turned to them. "**Heavenly pull, Heavenly push and Amaterasu. Learn them well, because you piss me off they come out on YOU instead.**"

He turned back and did a few hand seals before slamming his palms into the ground and suddenly many creatures flew off into the city, a two headed dog, a boar, bull, a weird pelican with a drill beak, and more. "**They will find out if Star Labs is where it's at, or wherever they may be.**" With that he gestured Robin forward...

Robin looked to the team and they were scared shitless... so was he. Naruto has so much power behind him, and yet he was still only a thief and wasn't trying to kill anyone.. He had to respect Naruto just a bit about that, having so much power and not using it for anything truly evil.

He stood up and nodded. "Fine. Let's rest whilst you search. Titans, take a break." Batgirl, BB, KF, Superboy, Kaldur and Cyborg just nodded in silence, wondering what they were walking with as Naruto just stood there, tails flaring behind him, growling in anger.

It was gonna be hell on earth in a few minutes...

**XxX With Raven, Static, Starfire, Wonder girl. XxX**

"Azarath, metrion, ZENTHOS!" Raven had energy wrap around an ice monster and threw it into three more before breaking them on a wall. "There's no end to them..."

Wonder girl punched two into each other and then kicked a third up into the air before flying into the air and slamming it down and against five more. "I wonder how the rest are doing, seeing as this is happening to us."

Static melted two more around the block before lifting his glasses. "Their fine, I got faith in Rob. Didn't think he'd call in Wonder Girl. Yo, Star, you save the last one?"

Starfire unfroze the last frozen guy on the street and let him go to safety. She turned. "Yes, I have unfrozen the last on the street. Friend-Static, what do we do now?" Starfire blasted five of the monsters as she got back to the group.

Static took the last one with a zap and melt before they all got close. "Robin and the rest are probably on their way to where the villains are held up, I say we go and find them first."

Wonder girl nodded. "I agree. Robin told me you'd need help but I didn't think it was this bad. How many more need to be saved?"

Raven sensed around a bit. "A fair few... He said they weren't in danger of their lives, but I doubt things would go so smoothly.. There are monsters all over the place..."

Static scoffed. "Well we gotta do something. What's the plan then? Anyone got a clue where they may be?"

Raven shrugged. "Sorry, my sensing abilities are being blocked, they must have dealt with psychic's before. Either that or I am out of their range."

Wonder girl crossed her arms. "I say we go in search of them anyway... Raven, you know the general direction Robin was going?"

Raven nodded. "We were heading towards the center of town. I say we'll take the outskirts then if you are suggesting them."

Wonder girl nodded, smiling. "Alright then. Titans, move out." They all flew up and started their aerial search, hoping to find some kind of clue to finding the Ice Villains... and found a big and weird bird flying around.

Raven blinked a few times before suggesting what it was. "KitsuneX possibly... same energy as him... beasts he commands maybe?" They just flew off, hoping not to disturb it. It looked powerful, and Raven felt it was too...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, there ya go. Personally, I am trying to figure out what to do... I mean, I wanna make this arc a little longer, but I know I gotta hurry. But I digress... I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoy more. See ya guys next time!


	14. Naruto Scares the Devil in Hell, to Hell

Howdy everyone. Gotta say, I am a little shocked by the hammering of understanding reviewers... mostly I get 1 or 2 people who understand my thoughts, but then the rest are like "bullshit!" so I was kind of put off... but I am glad I got supporters who know what I am doing and agree with me.

I would also like to send a Shout-out to the Reviewer, and also good friend of mine now, Vendetta419, whom is helping me very much with this story by giving me all sorts of Information about the DC Universe. Thank you very much and I hope you witness your help in action. Enjoy

Now, I know you all want me to grab the bull by the horns and give you a story, so without anything else to say, let Naruto end this...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Hinata was keeping a look out, easily wanting to make sure everything was ok. She wanted to go help the people on ice, but after an hour of this starting she noticed others doing it, so she would keep an eye out for Naruto.

She was doing another check in the air, thinking she wouldn't see him there, he was more of a let it out on whatever he finds near him kind of pissed off. But, she found a Chakra source up there and seen it was a large bird, and gasped, realizing what bird it was... it was the Bird of Pain! 

She turned to everyone. "He's found us. Seems he is using the Rinnigan he took from Madara. Looks like he's done warming up on the ice Monsters..."

Kakashi turned to everyone. "That means we'll need a distraction to help weaken him... You Ice Villains think he's not up to your powers? Combine your powers and face him, and find out for yourself."

Frost blinked a bit, and thinking of how she has had many of her beautiful statues of ice broken, even the concentrated ones, she only had one option. Go into battle herself, so who was she to refuse freezing the one to fight against her? "I say it's a great plan. Time to make this asshole pay."

Kakashi turned to Killer Frost. "If you actually manage to defeat him, make sure he is still alive. Otherwise you won't be."

Freeze nodded. "He helped me survive, so I must say I will allow him to live through our encounter. But know this, if we have to, we'll put him under a COLD Spell." Freeze and his lame cold jokes, always a test of patience.

Icicle Sr. grinned. "I got an idea. We all combine our powers to create a Golem of immense structure, one that cannot be destroyed or melted. We will have to generate a cold array of great magnitude, but with all five of us, it will be like making an ice cream cake."

Jr. was grinning ear to ear. "That should be no problem with all of us here. Me and Frosty will bring up the thing's look, and then we all power it up! Nothing will stand against it!"

Frost grinned evilly and popped her knuckles, getting ready. "Alright, let's get this stiff glass of ice ready for beating this oh so 'powerful' guy... We shall not let him down by letting even one weakness be exposed."

With that, the five villains started to create the giant Ice Golem and Ino paled. "We're doomed... He'll just wipe that thing out and use it's broken pieces to skewer us into meat... We're dead, dead, dead... Oh how I wish I could beg for forgiveness now, but like hell he will listen to me. Hell, he practically made me incapable of feeling pleasure ever again!"

Kakashi waved her off. "Calm yourself, this is a general plan. They will slow him down so we can think at the very least. Besides, it isn't like he'll murder us right off. He used to be the big man, able to get answered from anyone in interrogation, he knows how to torture. You think he did bad back in Konoha? The only ones who got it worse were Sasuke and Sakura. He can get much worse... So we have to hit him, and hit him hard, otherwise it's a repeat..."

Hinata had a plan of action ready... She knew everything Naruto could do and then some. She knew how he can do what and when, and would be able to predict it, and that would work in her plan. She had been thinking of ways to talk to Naruto before turning Catwoman over to him, and had only one perfect way of doing so.

She walked up to Neji. "Hope you don't get too beaten up. Have fun fighting him." Kakashi turned to her as he seen her go back into the building. He figured she needed a bathroom break or something.

Then the ground started to shake and the group looked to see the Golem done and starting to walk. It was HUGE! Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Well... hopefully Naruto takes it easy on them. They won't last five minutes with that thing. Shall we?"

Lee nodded and grabbed the Containment unit holding Catwoman and dragged it back into the labs. They would release her when Naruto arrived. Unknown to them, Hinata had a different plan...

Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Sakura, and Ino all waited on the top of the building for Naruto, knowing that after his warm up, they were next. They would have to hit him with everything they got the first strike. So, they planned.

**XxX With the Titans and Naruto XxX**

"Hey, you think he's a little bit too powerful?" Batgirl has snuck up on Robin, and Robin hummed in thought as he looked to Naruto. Truth be told, he had a file on KitsuneX (Thanks to Naruto of course) that suggested the idea she asked about true.

He turned to Superboy. "You told me you gained a little more of your Kryptonian powers right? Well, can you explain a bit? All I know is KitsuneX is very strong. I do not know how strong, but after seeing it tonight, I am ready to rethink strategies in case things go wrong."

Superboy nodded. "I agree on the planning, but my powers aren't very many right now. As you know I can jump high, run faster then normal humans, multiple visions, super hearing, super strength, and invulnerability. I actually just gained, before arriving, super breath, but it won't do much good against him, especially since it's already icy out here."

KF smirked. "Hey, with the amount of power we got, I doubt anything he can do will be nothing." Apparently he didn't get the memo. Oh right, he was too fast getting here to let Robin finish his sentences.

Kaldur frowned. "I would not be so sure. Robin showed us a tape of his power he had. Turns out he is able to control the wind and lightning generates off him if he wishes it."

Cyborg sighed heavily. "Yo, I appreciate the planning, but one thing I don't understand. He is cool headed normally. Back in the Hive academy I was infiltrating, he was a decent guy to hang with, and not nuts. He only gets pissed when something happens to him personally or his friends. Anyone tries that shit, then he will grow a pair and give them nothing but trouble."

BB huffed. "Come on, this can't be the same guy you knew back then. He's ripping these ice things apart, and what he did to Robin and Star, I wouldn't be surprised he is as strong as Superman. Not to mention he has a demon inside him." "You have no idea..."

Raven, Static, Starfire, and Wondergirl flew in, and apparently right on time for Naruto to start moving to them. "**Found them. On top of Star Labs, like the kid said. I recalled my beasts, so now would be a good chance to go in and destroy those guys. No doubt they saw it and are preparing for my arrival. Get up. Oh, and Raven, you sensed it, allow me to tell you which one... Kyuubi no Kitsune... The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Read it up later, you'll be surprised. Move out.**"

Robin stood and looked to the rest of the team. "You guys find anything?"

Wondergirl shook her head. "We rescued everyone, but didn't find them, but when we started looking for the outskirts, we saw something big... Ice Golem, big and dense."

Static grabbed a ball of some kind and static electricity generated off it before it stopped and Static sighed. "Sorry, was running low. That should hold me for a bit. Yeah, it looks like the entire group of Ice characters are moving in on you."

Naruto looked up as a shadow was descending on them. "**Don't bother... It's here. Chuckles, got a plan for this?**"

Robin was wide eyed at the size. He turned serious and ready in a second. "Yeah, it's called winging it. Titans, go!" Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast boy knew the drill, dodge and attack whatever is vulnerable until Robin saw a way to beat it. Sadly, no one else did.

Frost laughed as she was on the head of the monstrosity. "Well, this is new. We only heard about five hero's in this town. Who knew the whole gang would be back together... Oh well, means more revenge for us. Right, Sr.?"

Icicle Sr. laughed as he was on the right shoulder. "So right you are. Too bad the Arrow's aren't here... Oh well, guess we'll crush them soon enough."

The Golem's foot rose and dropped towards Naruto. Naruto growled. "**Bigger and badder, huh? Too bad, that won't help you at all... Here's what I can do the second you try anything against me...**" The foot, then, crushed Naruto under it...

Everyone stopped as they seen him crushed under the foot, and Freeze laughed harshly. "The Cold Feet of our power will crush you all, for it is time for forever winter! Be afraid, for this is just the start of the icy calling of your doom! SEND THESE HERO'S TO THE COOLER! I KNEW THOSE NINJA WERE JUST PLAYING WITH OUR MINDS!" "**APPARENTLY THEY WERE!**"

The foot of the Golem was suddenly blown to bits, Naruto intact as he had both his Swords in his hands. Naruto rose into the air as he seen the foot return to normal. "**Allow me to introduce myself... KitsuneX, the Nine Tailed Doom Bringer, the Demon of the Leaves, THE ONE X THAT WAS FORCED UPON ME! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY POWER!**"

Naruto rushed in, a powerful wind covering his arms and blades as he thrust one into the chest of the Golem. "**DRILLING BLADE!**" he punctured a huge hole within the Golem and was inside as it regenerated and froze him at it's heart.

Icicle Jr. shivered, and not from the cold. "Guys, I think this is a bad place to be..."

Robin turned to Kaldur. "Let's go! Just attack, find a weakness, we'll handle the plan for it when we know more! GO GO GO!" Robin threw ten Explosive pellets at the foot and jumped out of the way as it came to kick him back.

Superboy roared as he jumped up and slammed his fists into the things knee, making a dent, but the thing regenerated quick and froze his arms and legs. He ripped his arms out of it and started just trying to smash into it.

Starfire fired Starbolts into it's hips, but flew up and around as the arm of it tried to smash her down. She grunted as the wind of the thing passing made her spiral off a bit before regaining herself. Raven aimed her powers, thinking of augmenting Superboy's punches by drilling into the cracks he made with her powers, although it only regenerated colder then ever.

Beast boy turned into a T-Rex and tried biting into it, but only got stuck, turning back and finding himself stuck like a tongue to a cold pole. "Hey, huys, I can't Nove! I'n stuck!" Kaldur climbed up the Kicking leg, activating his handles and generating a heating wave through his body. He splashed hot water on the leg and Beast boy's teeth, which melted it for a second, and Beast boy ripped from it before jumping off and turning into a hummingbird and flying off.

Kaldur slammed the handle into the leg and focused his Bio-electrical current into it, blasting the knee off and him falling. WonderGirl caught him and threw him up to the chest area. She flew under the thing and grabbed the broken leg as the thing regenerated a new one, and roared, slamming the broken ice leg and kicking the monster down, breaking the new leg as well.

The Golem caught itself on the buildings and got back up ready, and Static was coming up, generating the last of his strength as he charged a ball of electricity in his hands. "Here comes the boom, boys! Let's see if I can't shut the power of your Ice machine down!" he rushed in and slammed the blasting ball of electricity into the chest, trying to free Naruto, and it blasted a hole into the thing, but not deep enough to get Naruto out.

The Ice Golem slammed it's hands on the ground and Robin looked shocked to see the entire place spiking with icicles. "TITANS, UP UP UP!" Starfire gasped seeing Robin without a way out and flew down, grabbing him and flying up at top speed, Kaldur using the last of his water to jettison his way into the air before the water turned to ice. Cyborg, who had been blasting the thing with his cannon, was lifted up thanks to Beast boy grabbing him in pterodactyl form.

Kid Flash was running around the thing to find any way up, but found nothing, and then the icicle's hit, and he rushed up a building and jumped into the air. Wonder Girl caught him and flew him around. Everyone landed after the fissures were gone, and Static huffed, out of juice. "I only brought one along for this fight. Damn, I should have brought three."

Batgirl was currently up the thing though, taking the sneaky route. She jumped onto the shoulders and seen Captain Cold. She rushed in and kicked his legs from under him and took his gun, throwing it away and rushing in for Icicle Jr. Bad mistake it seemed, because he turned on her, grinning, and formed his arm into a spiked ice club and swung at her.

Suddenly the Golem was shaking, making Icicle Jr. stop his assault, and everyone look around. Suddenly the Chest burst open and Naruto was roaring with power, the tails thrashing around and crushing the regenerating chest into nothing as his power grew.

Naruto flew up, through the thing's head and grabbed Frost by the throat. "**You think I can be held by this sack of cold shit? I WENT THROUGH WORSE AGAINST ITACHI FUCKING UCHIHA AND HIS PARTNER KISAME HOSHIGAKI! TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!**"

Naruto slammed her into her Golem and slammed a knee into her gut, a Rasengan grounding into her shoulder, disabling her as he stomped on her stomach harder, making her puke her lunch before he picked her up and slammed her head against his, making her dizzy. He put her face near his, and opened the eye's lid, making his Sharingan eye visible to her.

Suddenly her world turned red, a black moon above her... and around her was raging fires. She grunted as a flare up was in front of her. She huffed. "What is this? Where am I? Who are you? You can't scare me! I face the Justice League!"

Naruto appeared in front of her. "**Oh? The Justice League? Please, they can't fathom the hell I can conjure with a thought... This is my world, the world I create... I am saving the bulk of this power for those idiots you allied with, those guys who are probably with Catwoman... Tell me, what did you hear about me from them?**"

Frost cursed, sweating profusely from the raging Fires around her. "They said all kinds of bullshit, how you are so tough, destroyed a village, nearly killed them, how they will die today. Yadda yadda, no way you'll fry me! Take this!"

She shot her arms out, hoping to freeze him and the fire... but she couldn't conjure anything form her hands. She looked shocked. "No way... Why can't I freeze you?... This can't be!"

Naruto huffed. "**I told you... this is MY world. I control everything here. Matter, life, death, time... everything you see, touch, hear, smell, and taste. And I say no fucking ICE in my world! You will burn up and die from heat, be revived, and scorched to death again, and repeat the cycle over and over, for twenty-four hours. Good Luck, Bitch**"

She was suddenly blasted in fire, screaming as she was turning black from scorched skin and burnt clothing on her, slowly turning into coal for the fire for an hour straight and then dying from it. She was suddenly turned back, revived and full of life, and it started again.

It went on for a full twenty-four hours in that world, as Naruto performed Tsukiyomi, and it was only a second in the real world. She suddenly screamed and blacked out before Naruto got up, throwing her over the side and rose a hand up. "**You Ice fuckers should get away now...**" He started to generate a HUGE Rasengan above him, what looked to be about fifty feet diameter all around.

The Ice Villains jumped, Batgirl taking Captain Cold to the nearest building, and everyone got out of the way. Naruto roared as he rose into the air and them turned the Rasengan down to the ground and dropped fast. "**GIGANTIC RASENGAN!**"

The Golem was thus destroyed, a huge Ice Mist covering the place before dissipating and everyone looked around, gathering in the crater Naruto made, him standing in the middle. Naruto ran up and grabbed Freeze.

Freeze was hyperventilating, scared shitless. Naruto growled. "**What did you do to Catwoman.. or should I do the same thing to you next?**"

Freeze gulped, shaking his head. "We put her in a cryogenic chamber, safe and alive! Star Labs, we put her there! Your friends are there too! Please, I beg you, I won't ever go against your word again!"

Naruto glared at Freeze, and judged him... before throwing him to the ground and walking to Star Labs. "**Good choice, Freeze... You kids can warm things up from here, I got a bone to pick with my old friends...**"

Robin turned to everyone, seeing the Ice Villains that weren't hit turn themselves in to them. He hummed in thought... Cyborg came up to him. "Yo, Rob, what's up man? Gonna follow him?"

Robin looked down. "He's too strong for us. Seems like he hasn't lost any strength ever since he started, but we're all tired and weak. Static is out of juice, Kaldur is out of Water... What are we supposed to do?"

Starfire came up to him, smiling as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We can handle this clean up. You go and make sure he does not kill anyone."

Superboy came up too. "I'll go with you. Can't let you try all that alone. Come on, let's at least grab the Cat and be done with this."

Robin looked to the rest of the team. He smiled. "Everyone stay here. Cyborg, Superboy, you're with me. Batgirl, get Freeze ready for transport. Not doubt the Big Bat will be down here to collect when you tell him you're through here."

With that, Robin, Cyborg and Superboy ran off in chase of Naruto. Batgirl was going to see about Freeze, when Static came up behind her, looking serious. "Got a minute?"

She turned and smiled a little. "Sure. What you need." he gestured away for privacy and she nodded, following him a bit.

Static turned to her when she and him got out of the way. "Listen... Robin is secretive. That is generally how shit goes with the Gotham Wings, secrets, stealth, and being unseen. But there's something you should know here. Remember when he left? How he went to be on his own?"

Batgirl frowned, remembering the day well. Dick had punched Bruce in the face and left the cave after they had talked it out about their secrets. It was their MO to keep secrets. He was angry that he didn't know hers. Though, she was understanding maybe she made a mistake...

She sighed, shifting about. "Yeah, he was mad that I kept my secrets from him... He never told me his, so I didn't think it would matter."

Static nodded, but looked serious. "Well, how he tells it... You knew his because Batman told you his own. You knew who Batman was, thus you figured who Robin was. You on the other hand had no ties with Batman personally. How was he supposed to figure out that part as easily as you did?" 

Batgirl hummed in thought before sighing sadly. "You got a point... my father doesn't even know about my cowl."

Static smiled a bit to her. "Listen, he ain't mad that you kept it a secret. He was mad at the big guy, keeping you back and almost killing you with never letting you get experience. He left because the big guy was too brutal and too dark. Robin left to be on his own, because he hated batman's attitude. Can;t deny Batman's skills, but you can say he takes it out the wrong way. He understands you want to help, but he doesn't understand why batman is so dark about it."

Batgirl looked to Static in confusion. "How do you know this? Did you see him when he left because he was angry?"

Static sighed at that. "No. When he left, he was going through Dakota, and we met up. He told me what happened when I was helping him find a good direction for him to take to be his own man. He still cares for you, but he's not very good on words for what he is thinking."

Static smiled as she looked down. "He was thinking of just stop being a hero altogether if Batman kept the ideas on him, but he wants to help people and keep fighting for the good of mankind the way he thinks it should be done. So he is here with the Titans now, so I guess he still thinks that way."

Batgirl smiled sadly. "I see... Guess I never... really understood what he was going through because I was too busy thinking I was doing well under Batman. I hope he keeps doing well on his own." With that, the two started getting the villains ready for the police.

Naruto flew up the Star's building, and landed on the edge as he glared in front of him, and in front of him, was an ambush. Or was it?...

Sasuke had two Chidori's aimed for his head, Sakura a glowing fist ready to uppercut his balls, and Kakashi coming from up high with a Raikiri of his own, and lee had teleported behind him using five of the Eight Gates and Ino was ready to mind-rape him.

He saw though she wouldn't, knowing full well what she would get if she tried. He turned left and walked up a step, and everyone slammed into each other instead, blasting them all around as he turned back. He walked up a step and growled. "**That the best you got, you fucking losers? Please, I seen better from Madara. Now... Where. Is. She.**"

Sasuke got up, Sharingan flaring. "You don't give the demands here. I may be forced to keep you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you down! AMATERASU!" Naruto was hit by Black Flames, and Sasuke grinned wildly.

Naruto, however, was not affected. The Kyuubi Cloak absorbed the flames power and Naruto popped his neck by simply turning it to the side. "**Thanks for the therapeutic heat treatment. I was feeling ****stiff, probably after fighting all this Ice... I hate Ice. Oh well. Time for you to feel the burn.**"

Naruto's eye lens uncovered again, and suddenly Sasuke's eye was burst into black flames, and he fell to the ground screaming.

Sakura roared at him. "DON'T HURT SASUKE-KUN! HE'S BETTER THEN YOU IN EVERY WAY YOU SHOULD BOW TO HIM AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

Naruto grabbed her throat and forced his head into hers before staring into her eyes. "**BITCH! LET ME SHOW YOU WHOM SHOULD BE BEGGING WHOM FOR FORGIVNESS!**" And with that, she gasped, looking into his Sharingan eye... bad idea.

Sakura was suddenly in a red world with a black moon. Sakura huffed. "Coward, using Genjutsu against me! You can never truly beat me, you always lost when we fought! This won't do anything to me!"

Naruto chuckled as he shown up in front of her, and suddenly she was put up on a cross. "**You wanna know why you punched me and I would be on the ground? Because I didn't wanna fight you, I loved you. I can't fathom why I even felt that way about a banshee whore who would do anything for the dick of a traitorous, homosexual, brother obsessed, ASSHOLE! **"

Naruto slammed a fist into her chest, making her fly back a hundred yards before she was on yet another cross. He walked up to her. Sakura grunted, looking at him with anger. "You are just weak! And you could NEVER pleasure me like Sasuke does!"

Naruto slammed yet ANOTHER raging fist into her chest, making her fly back a thousand yards before she stopped and was surrounded by Naruto's. He scoffed. "**You think that huh? Let me tell you something, queen of all there is to know. You never gave me a chance to even GET a hard-on! Every time I had Morning Wood, you would smash me through my bed, through the floor, and down two stories in my apartment, every damn morning. EVER HEAR OF MORNING WOOD BEFORE? IT'S A NATURAL MALE OCCURANCE WHEN WE NEED TO PISS IN THE MORNING!**"

He kicked her in the stomach, the others slamming a fist to the chest, a knee to the face, a jab to the groin, just punishing her before stepping back. He growled louder. "**I would be walking down the hall, say 'hey beautiful.' and you would do what? KICK ME DOWN THE HALLWAY AND THROUGH THE WALL FOR SUGGESTING WE FUCK! HOW IN THE WORLD DOES SAYING BEAUTIFUL MEAN 'LET'S FUCK!'**"

She was suddenly crushed under ten massive Rasengan's before lifted and thrown into the air. Naruto was above her. "**FOR EVERY PUNCH, EVERY OUNCE OF STRENGTH YOU USED AGAINST ME FOR THE TIME YOU WERE WITH ME, EVERY SINGLE TOUCH THAT SUGGESTED YOU WANT TO KILL ME, I WILL DEAL TO YOU TEN FOLD BEFORE I STOP USING THIS GENJUTSU! AND YOU WILL FEEL THIS FOR YEARS TO COME!**"

Naruto fired off a Tailed Beast Bomb, killing Sakura in a burst of blood, gore, and flesh. Soon though, she reanimated and gasped back to life, being put on a cross again. She looked scared now. Around her, memories, his memories of her, the memories of what he did to Konoha, she was watching it all unfold.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "**Suck it up, Bitch... It's only been ten minutes, and we are gonna be here for a good ten DAYS! SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND REMMBER THE FUCKING TORTURE I GIVE YOU TODAY! DIE A MILLION TIMES AND FEEL MY WRATH! FEEL FREE TO BE RELIEVED THAT SASUKE WILL GET HIS SHARE!**"

Five days passed within the Tsukiyomi Naruto created, Sakura was pale, glazed eyes, as Naruto ripped her heart from her chest, crushing it with a Rasengan before reviving and healing her completely, making her gasp back to life.

Sakura finally remembered everything. It seemed she suppressed all her emotions for Naruto and memories, and it was because Sasuke hypnotized her, mainly. But she was also defensive with her emotions because she didn't want to be hurt, after all the hurt Sasuke gave her early on.

She gasped, rasping as Naruto twisted a fiery Amaterasu sword into her stomach, twisting and turning it around inside her as he went deeper with it. "**Try not to pass out, Bitch... We're only halfway through this, we got a long way to go...**"

Suddenly he slashed the sword up and cut her in half, and then shoved a Chidori into her head slowly but harshly before she died. He once more revived her, and she gasped harder, rasping loudly. "No. More... Please.. I can't.. I'm... Sorry. No more.. I beg... you."

Naruto stopped... then growled loudly. "**You thing I want your apology? YOU THINK BEGGING ME WILL MAKE THIS STOP! FORGET THAT SHIT! I STILL HAVE FIVE DAYS OF TORTURING YOUR ASS BEFORE I AM DONE PAYING YOU BACK EVERY SINGLE STRIKE YOU GAVE ME! THEN I CAN START GIVING IT TEN MORE TIMES BEFORE I FINALLY KILL YOU!**"

Sakura kept begging, kept apologizing, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued torturing her mind and body and spirit. She experienced so much pain and death that she felt nothing would ever save her from this torment, even if he ended the Genjutsu. And just as the last ten seconds were about to end the Genjutsu, Naruto pulled her down from the cross and put her on her knees. He rose his sword, raging with all five elements and a Rasengan drill around it. She looked up, as tough as it was to do so in her condition, and watched as it came down, and felt everything... her body convulsing with shocks, killing her and shutting her heart down, Fire burning her form the inside out, killing her with the disintegration of her body, water drowning her horribly and blowing her lungs and stomach up in steam, wind slicing her body into many pieces all over the place, and lastly the Earth grinding her body to dust, feeling everything as the Rasengan Drill turned what ashes her body was into atoms and flying into the air, feeling everything as it killed her totally, and then... The Genjutsu ended.

Sakura fell lifeless to the ground, but still alive, as Naruto caught Lee's attack and broke his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and into the floor and stomping on his stomach, then ground a Rasengan into the side of his face before jumping up.

He jumped for two reasons. One was Neji coming up to render his Chakra useless for a few seconds, and the second to pull off his Tailed Beast Bomb, blowing the side of the roof off and making lee fly into Kakashi, who caught him, and Neji through the building, painfully trying to get back up.

Naruto looked to what was left, turning off the Amaterasu on Sasuke, and seeing his mission a success on that part, Sasuke now no longer had a Sharingan eye in that socket. He only had a single eye now, and he was gasping, horrified.

Naruto saw Ino, scared shitless, and Temari was trying to figure what to do next, whilst Kakashi was... gone. "**Sorry, but not this time, you fucking asshole. You never taught me anything useful, but I learned from you non the less.**"

Kakashi rammed a Raikiri into Naruto's stomach from behind. "Sorry, Naruto... But I had to. You needed to be stopped, and we need you alive. Forgive me..." "**Not a fucking Chance... Oh, and one thing here. BOOM!**"

Kakashi was suddenly blasted into the air at high force as the Naruto he struck just exploded with massive force. He was then caught by the real Naruto and thrown into the floor of the roof and a Chidori rammed into his lung from behind. "**I got a good life now, but you wanna fuck with me? Fine, but just remember, I killed MADARA! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!**"

Naruto threw Kakashi to Temari and started stepping forward. That was when Robin and Superboy jumped in front of him, Cyborg flanking his back. Robin frowned. "I thought you told me you wouldn't kill them... You told me you were not evil. Well what do you call this?"

Naruto growled, punching Robin in the face and throwing Superboy to the ground. He stomped on Superboy's chest and put a Kunai to Robin's throat. "**You two sit your five dollar asses down before I make change! They will live, I give you my word, but like hell they won't get a few strikes for their bullshit! They were the ones to sick the damn Ice guys on us! So stay right there, or I will raze this building to the ground so fast you will blink and miss it!**"

He stood back up and stepped Forward to Temari and Ino, and then Neji came back up and through the floor, using his Rotation to blast Naruto off. Naruto used his hand to caught the Rotation, waiting for Neji to stop.

Neji looked horrified as Naruto caught him with his Nine Tails, and then stabbed his sword into Neji's side and cutting outward, giving a gash into Neji before throwing him through the floor again. He stepped further up to the last remaining fighters... and grabbed them both by the collars, they were so scared they couldn't move.

Naruto ground a Rasengan into the sides of their faces, making their faces collide together in the middle and then fall unconscious, Naruto stepping on them as he walked forward. He had only one more threat left, and would see her...

Naruto went inside and saw Hinata with Catwoman. Hinata pressed her hand to the glass. "Hold it, Naruto-kun. Or I will shatter her."

Naruto stopped... He assessed the situation. She had her back turned to him, meaning no Tsukiyomi treatment. She could sense Chakra Flare-ups, so any Jutsu was out of the question, and he was far enough away for her to notice any move against her, and she knew him very well, and had his Kunai placed beside him on the ground before he arrived.

Hinata sighed sadly. "I only wish to talk... Here me out and you can have her. I will not fight you. I will not kill her without reason. All I want, is for you to listen... Will you allow me this?"

Naruto hummed in thought.. Hinata was always nice to him, Hinata never fooled around, She even hated Sakura enough to nearly paralyze Sakura for life after all the bullshit Sakura did to him. All in all, Hinata deserved no torture, and was only following orders, so he couldn't hold it against her. He nodded, knowing she would see him do so.

Hinata sighed heavily. "I know what they all did to you. I know how I was before. I was weak, I had no backbone. I couldn't save you when you needed me, and for that I know I should rot in the deepest parts of Hell. I accept my fate to go there when I die. But I cannot let anyone harm you any more. I knew you would defeat them all without taking a single hit, so I stayed put right here. Besides, they needed to be tortured like they had been by you just now."

Naruto nodded again. He had to admit, she had grown a big pair... able to admit this, able to talk to him and still concentrate on him to keep him at bay if need be. She was smart, beautiful, and now she was brave and calculating to boot. Too bad what she DIDN'T do in the past was the reason he never wanted to be with her at all, not even now.

Hinata turned her head, allowing her eyes and look to be seen by him, but keeping to having no eye to eye contact. She smiled sadly. "I wish you happiness in this world, Naruto. But I will not disappear. I will find a way to be with you somehow, to make amends. No matter what I need to do. I Love you, and always will. This is where I cut my ties with Konoha, and the rest you faced here. Goodbye."

With that, she took her hand away and walked off, and vanished in the darkness. Naruto looked the way she went for a minute before turning to Catwoman. "**See you when you come for me again then, Hinata...**" He went and started unfreezing Catwoman.

She came out of the pod and started to wake up in Naruto's arms, and groaned. "What happened."

Naruto stood her up and reverted to his normal self. "Freeze kidnapped you and froze you and the city. The Titans and me saved the City and you. Now go on... Get going before someone tried to arrest you." "Not so fast."

Robin dropped in and brought out cuffs. "Sorry, you're going back to Gotham, Catwoman."

Catwoman smiled a bit. "Sorry, but I will go there my own way. Sorry, Boy Wonder." She blew him a small kiss before kissing Naruto, although her lips kissed a mask, it was felt through by Naruto. He rubbed his mask a little as Catwoman ran out the window and whipped herself around the next building and vanished.

He turned to Robin. "Sorry. Ain't getting me either. Sorry. See ya though." Naruto then vanished in a yellow light and Robin growled.

Robin went back up and looked to Cyborg as Superboy tied up the Konoha Ninja. "Did you record him?"

Cyborg nodded, tapping his head. "All in here. What's the plan for him now?"

Robin started walking past. "Easy. We get ready... I will have to find that one guy again to train me more." Cyborg nodded, and all three left, Superboy carrying the Konoha Ninja. After they were taken by the Police, though, the Konoha Ninja broke free and vanished back into hiding once more...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Hey guys, sorry. I had to go through my paces... Oh well. HERE YA GO! ENJOY! !.. Ahem... See ya next time, on KitsuneX!


	15. Jump Recovers, What's next?

Did you like that? Huh? Like how Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest got their first round of fucked up punishment? Well sit back and wait for the future chapters for MORE of their punishment, cause it will get worse.. much worse... MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... Ahem...

I'm glad you all enjoyed that chapter, but now, shit will get more lax, and everything will be pretty slow going for Naruto and the Titans, but don't you worry, things will get heated up soon enough, I need to add a member to Naruto's team this next few chapters. Then, we head to Metropolis... BEGIN!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Underground, in a dark industrial cavern full of gears and grinds, in a slightly spacious room lay the Konoha team. Ino groaned as she awoke, rubbing her head. "I heard of bashing heads together, but that's for ideas, and that idea was bullshit to begin with. Wait, where are we?"

She looked around, seeing she was in a padded room, and saw Sasuke and Kakashi were medically treated, and they, with everyone else, were resting around her. "Are we in a crazy home? They think we are insane?" "Not quite..."

Ino gasped and looked behind her to the class door. At it was a girl, young woman actually, and she was wearing a weird costume...

The woman was wearing a head wrap wrapping around the top of her head and covering her eyes nose and around her ears even with one side black and the other orange, flowing long white hair behind her, two double-edged swords on her back as she wore a Scaled body suit and black Kevlar jacket that goes down her front and waist and down the front of her legs as well as back and back of her legs to orange loose cloth leg warmers and boots and orange padded gloves.

The woman smirked menacingly. "Sorry if the accommodations are a bit... bland. When everyone is awake, press the button near the door and I will return. I have something to discuss... Oh, and before you ask, cause I can see how curious you are. Just call me... Ravager."

Ino looked as Ravager walked away, and wondered who this girl could even be. "_Whoever she is, she saved us from certain disaster... who knows what kind of things the government would do to people who never existed in any shape or form till a year ago? Hopefully she's not a villain here..._"

Oh, if she only knew...

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

"**Damn ice, Damn night, Damn fucking tight as hell hot suit making me itch all over for no reason, damn resistance... Yeah, good idea Naruto, just free the cat who brings the psychopathic sub-zero loving fucker to Jump with his friends and make this a fucking nightmare... I am just glad that Robin and his friends didn't try for my head afterwords. I doubt I could take anymore fighting without falling on my face right now.**"

He looked behind him as his clones were carrying Catwoman's pod back to HUH base. He also saw his tails still going behind him. "**Maybe it's best to turn back to normal. I don't need the cloak anymore.**"

He let the red aura down and reverted back to himself, but soon after that his leg that he picked up to move forward with stopped and he fell flat on his face. He grumbled. "Great, my suit's all fucked up and only the adrenaline and boost from the cloak was keeping me moving. Fucking hell... Oh, there's the base... five feet from my face... great."

He saw his clones pass him by, but the end one grabbed his arm and dragged him behind into the base. Sure, not very cool, and would be embarrassing, but he didn't feel like moving. Hell, if anyone wanted to make a crack about this, he'll just show them how much energy he still has left.

His clones dragged him into the living room and dropped him before going off to drop Catwoman into the medical bay. He grumbled as he thought of a way to get his team up here. No doubt the fissures of his attacks caused them to take shelter, just in case. They never knew his true strength before, so of course they wouldn't take any chances.

He sighed, going with voice command. "Computer, inter-room communications." he heard the beep shortly and began. "Guys, I'm home, city is safe, and you are too... as long as you don't even snicker when you get here... Gizmo, I need you to go to Medical and get Catwoman awake, and no Freeze isn't here, in fact he is caught by the Titans. Now, the rest of you can come in here and pick me up. Cheshire, Hive, I need your help taking this suit off me. I can't move.."

That brought everyone out. Jinx was first to him though. "What happened out there, the base was shaking like nuts. Did you go overboard again?"

Naruto grumbled. "Is a sky-scraper sized, hard as Diamond, walking ice monster requirement enough for me to go overboard? I went nine tails in order to battle that thing and battle a city FULL of ice monsters all around me to get to my FORMER friends. Whom I made sure paid a good deal. Though one got away. Not that I mind, she never actually hurt me, but still. She did trap me though. Held Catwoman hostage against me in a way I can fairly say she knows me well enough to stall me. So, anyone gonna help me with this suit? I can't move..."

Private Hive picked him up. "Yes Sir. Jinx, Cheshire, come with me. Shego went with gizmo to help with the pod, and Kid teleported out to see what's up, Sir, so I hope you don't mind."

Naruto sighed. "I do not. Still, I would rather have this suit of in a few seconds, not a few minutes."

Jinx knocked on his helmet. "Well you just gotta deal with it for now. And you ain't going to get your suit off till you promise to explain to me what happened out there."

Naruto grumbled. "Trust me, I need Gizmo's research into everything I have seen tonight... Trust me when I say, what happened tonight is just the beginning, and we will need to be prepared for the worst. First, get Catwoman off ice, and me out of this fucking suit..."

They took him to his room and Cheshire whipped out her Sai, and stabbed into the power core of the belt and ripped it off him, and so did the coating of the suit. "What happened to this thing? Looks like it melted..."

Naruto groaned as he looked at himself a bit. "Wouldn't be surprised. The Suit was designed for, at the least, two, maybe three, tails of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through it. I pumped all nine, so I wouldn't be surprised if this suit is one big smelt block of steel by now."

Private Hive and Jinx tried to rip the gloves off him, and managed to do so, whilst also taking his normal gloves, which were ruined now, off as well. The Boots came off easily enough, Naruto had easy on boots underneath and that had been a good thing.

Cheshire grabbed the back of the helmet and started turning the gears to combination before it opened up enough for her to slide from his head. Naruto sighed, his head sweating and his hair matted somewhat down, but somehow defying gravity and all reason by staying slightly up and all spiky.

Naruto groaned as he undid the suit's controls and slide from it, huffing as his skin was slightly red. Jinx looked at the suit's internals and whistled. "It was an ice age out there right? How the hell did you overheat the damn thing and melt your under-suit?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Never underestimate the powers of the monster inside me. Trust me, it was hell to bring off all that crap... Gizmo will need to give me a run down or something on that suit, it's totally done in. I will need a new one."

Cheshire looked a little puzzled. "What happened out there..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We got troubles ahead. They got new Titans..." That got everyone a bit surprised.

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

Static had just overcharged the city's power, using half of Cyborg's battery to do so, and managed to melt most of the ice in the city, and that was helpfully, and now the police could take over the rest of the way.

The team went back to the tower to rest and relax, Batgirl bringing Freeze for when Batman arrived to bring her and freeze back to Gotham, and she radioed in about it. Kaldur went to Robin. "Robin, it was a very nice experience to join in battle alongside your team with you as leader. IF you ever need me again, you know how to send for me. I must return to Atlantis, seeing as I am part of it's Royal guard now."

Kaldur went to the doors and turned to everyone. "I must be off. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Static, Kid, Donna, and Batgirl. It's been a pleasure. Farewell." With that he left the tower and went to return to Atlantis.

Superboy went to Wally. "Good to see you again, KF. Will you be staying?"

Robin went up to them. "Connor, Wally, Donna. I have a proposition for you... How would you like to join the team? To join the Titans?"

KF looked to Robin and then grinned. "You want us to join your team huh? I think that's fine by me. One question, what is the Titans about man? Just young hero's here to fight in jump?"

Cyborg came up. "It's more of training ourselves, since we can't find people to do so in the big leagues. I guess you can call us the ones who create the hero's who will someday be greater than those of the Justice League."

Robin smiled. "That's right. The Titans were formed for a few reasons... One is to help hero's like us who are just side-kicks, or hero's who aren't up to snuff to be a better part of a team and better hero's to fight injustice."

Donna smiled as she came up. "I'm in then. As long as this team is for being better hero's and helping the world, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Superboy shrugged. "I was already going to ask. I have no where else, and you called for help. I might as well help be part of this team."

KF stepped up. "We're all in then. Guess Rob here will be the one to lead us through the thick of it. I think things will slow down for a few days, don't you think? After all this, I think the police can handle the small stuff."

Starfire giggled as she flew around them before picking Donna up. "It is most wonderful to have another female companion to do the shopping and the painting of nails with!"

Donna was holding her breath from the sudden super strength hug. Raven poked Starfire's shoulder. "She needs air... You need to hold back when embracing people still." She turned to Superboy. "If you need any help with your Aura, I think I can help you..."

Superboy smiled, nodding. "I think I would like that very much. So, Static, you ok man? You seem tired."

Static was raiding the fridge. "Yeah, I'm outta juice man... Either I take the energy from the tower, or I get some calories man. And I am also very hungry, so I might as well eat as my best option. Oh, and KF, I think the police have it handled for a day or two."

Batgirl smiled, and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg start their games up. She looked and seen it was a very different atmosphere from Gotham, or even the Batcave's own social style... it was free, it was friendly, it held no secrets. It joined people that would fight for their beliefs and for the people who cannot fight for themselves, and also fight to bring criminals to justice, but stay relaxed.

She came up to Robin. "Dick, a word?"

Robin turned to her in confusion but nodded, telling the guys he would be right back, and the two of them went to the hallway. "So what's on your mind Barb? Something wrong?"

Batgirl frowned, looking down. "Yes. I know this may not be the right place or time, and you may reject it flat out. But I would like to say I am sorry. I failed you, and I should have never kept secrets from you. But I also should have defended you, even from him. I turned a blind eye, and I should have known better..."

Robin looked at her with slight surprise. He smiled sadly. "I have, for lack of a better term, broken all ties from Batman that I know I have. He trained me, he helped me grow, he allowed me to bring justice to my family. I empathize with him, I really do, but how he did things... That's not me, and I never could be him. He would either keep me back or expect me to do better then him, but I can't if I am unable to have the chance. I don't blame you, at all. I blame him."

Batgirl smiled a little at that, mostly in relief. "I guess I should have guessed that. Still, I wanted you to know I am sorry for not backing you up. I am sorry if you felt I betrayed you, but I never meant to..."

Robin nodded, sighing. "I understand, but know I never blamed you for the betrayal I felt from you, but I blame him for almost forcing you to do so. It was mostly him, and I will have to cut all ties by the time I finally feel free of his manipulation of my life."

Batgirl nodded. "There's only one left now. Your mask." "And that is the second reason I came here for..."

The two looked as Batman came from the shadows of the hallway. Robin scowled. "Come on in. Don't mind the surprising us, I wasn't..."

Robin walked back into the main room. "Everyone, Batman is here. If you want to go at him, now's your time." Everyone turned to see batman come in.

Batman narrowed his vision at the group in the room. "So, you built a rag-tag team of hero's? Feeling insecure? Can't do all you can to stop criminals by yourself?"

Starfire looked at Batman with horror. His attitude was horrendous to Robin. "Robin can do much on his own, but he knows that we as a team can do much more to help then him alone!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "That's his choice then. But because he won't protect Gotham with me, then he will have to give up the name of Robin. That is also his choice. Either protect Gotham alongside me, or remove the name of Robin and go his own path."

Batgirl turned to Batman in shock. She never expected Dick to have to remove the mantle of Robin, since he himself created the mantle, via his nickname when he was with the circus and his parents before they died...

Robin stopped in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes and remembered something Naruto told him... To leave the Shadow of the Bat, you would have to leave the Shadow of the name you were given. He huffed, turning. "If you came her for My mask and Cape... You can take them. I'll have to find a name for myself somehow without it."

Dick came up to Batman. "But not here. I'll go pack the mantle of Robin and hand it over after I am done here. Barb, you and Batman wait outside for me..."

Batgirl shook herself. She stepped up to Robin. "You sure? If you remove the Mantle... What will you do?"

Dick closed his eyes, turning. "I'll figure it out as I go I guess. Just go, I'll meet you outside."

Batman turned and started leaving. "Batgirl, get Freeze, let's get ready to leave."

A lot of the Titans were pissed about this development, and started to charge batman, but Robin screamed. "STAND DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE CHARGE HIM!" That got them to look at him with surprise. Robin sighed. "I would have had to remove the Mantle anyway. Just let it be... Come here everyone, I have an announcement to make."

He turned to Donna. "Donna, You are a good leader. While I am gone to find a name for myself, I expect you to do well and lead this team to greatness. Defend Jump... Please. Everyone, Donna is a great hero, and she will keep everyone here safe. Listen to her well. Cyborg, the recordings from today, put them in the files I made in the computer. You'll need to keep informed when I am gone."

He turned to leave. "Raven, keep an eye on everything. After what you told me... We'll need all the help we can get. Beast boy, make sure to keep my high scores up. Static, my friend, I will see you again soon. Starfire, sorry I have to go. I will return, so do not cry over me too much. KF, Connor, make sure everyone knows the ropes we learned way back. They will need the moves. Everyone, I lay the Title of Leader of the Titans to Donna, Wondergirl, and from now till I get back, please... Do your best."

He went to go get changed to his civvies and load the Robin gear he still had so he could return it to Bruce. He would be gone for a good while... As he was packing the gear for Robin, Starfire came into the room behind him. "Robin, I do not understand. Why must you leave?"

Robin sighed as he looked at his oldest uniform, the first one he ever wore as Robin when he went to bring justice to those who killed his parents. "Because, he was right. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of thought of becoming Robin. Now that I left him to go solo, like he wants to go solo in the first place, I might as well give the name he gave me back to him. I'm not Robin the second I remove my mask..."

Starfire looked at Dick as he turned to her. "From now on, I will be the man behind the mask, until I can find a name and path for myself. Sorry Star, but it has to be like this..."

Starfire came up and hugged him tightly. "I hope you have a safe journey.. Return to us when you find your way?"

Dick smiled sadly as he held her back, seeing she was controlling her strength. "I will, when I find my way. You can count on that." He turned and put his last uniform away... all but one. He turned a bit to Starfire who was leaving and reached up. "Starfire, I want to give you something..."

She turned and suddenly caught the flying material, which consisted of first a mask, and then the cape. She looked at Dick standing there showing her his face without the mask. He smiled. "My real name. Though you may forget it, I will tell you what it is. It's Dick Grayson."

Starfire floated up to him and looked deeply into his Blue eyes. She was in wonder at their color. He closed his eyes and turned. "I got to go Star. But I will return... The mask and cape I gave you are the ones I made for myself when I came here, and we created the Titans. Keep everyone safe, and we will be a team again someday soon."

Starfire wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Dick, I understand how hard it was to trust me with this. I won't let you down. I promise, on my true name Koriand'r, to keep the city, and our team, safe."

Dick smiled, grabbing her arm around his neck and nodding. She let go and he heard her fly off. He sighed. "Koriand'r? Hm, maybe I should give her a more earthly name. Would be easier to pronounce to. Well, I will try when I get back." With that, he undressed and packed the last suit, and dressing in black jacket and red shirt, putting on sun high shades with his blue jeans.

He did have a second Suitcase, packed with civilian clothes he had with him, and he did pack some other stuff in it. Such as a single extendable staff, a Robin Belt, and then there was his special belt, filled with the blue dicks and a single blue handled Kunai he all had Raven make for him. He left with them both.

He walked out to tower to see everyone there, and smiled. "Thanks for seeing me off guys. Remember why we fight, and you'll be fine without me for awhile."

Dick started to Batman and Batgirl, Batgirl was shaking with frustration but was aimed at Batman, and he knew she was mad at him for this. He went to Batman and lifted up the case with the Robin gear. "Here."

Batman took the case and started to the Bat-Boat. Dick turned to Batgirl, and she rushed him, grabbing onto him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry you have to stop being the hero you wanted to be just because of his Ego. If anyone can shed the shadow of the Bat, I know you can do it. Do your best... I wish you luck."

He put his arm around her and rubbed her back. "Barb... I will do my best. And no matter what _he_ tells you, you are stronger then you think. Keep an eye on him. For me? He may be a jerk, but he's still important to us. If anyone can help take care of his health, it is you."

Batgirl nodded in his chest before turning and running off to the Bat-Boat. Dick knew she was too proud to show tears, even to him. He watched as they left. He started to the Bird-speedster in the water, but suddenly Starfire came in front of him. "Let me fly you. I'll drop you anywhere you want to go."

Dick looked a little surprised, seeing she put on the cape he gave her. She didn't put on the mask, but then again she didn't need to. The Cape was Titanium-alloy fiber's to protect from gunfire, it was for protection. He smiled. "Thanks Star. Just near Piano Pizza should do. I'll get a bite and then get going. I'll stay in jump a few weeks, that one guy is still training me. I need to be stronger for when I return..."

She smiled, and put a hand out. He grabbed it and let her pick him up and flew him into town. She looked down to see Robin was enjoying the flight. She looked down to him. "Donna won't be able to replace you as leader... You know that right?"

Dick smirked a bit. "You'd be surprised. Donna is a master tactician and great leader material. Give her a few days, you'll see she could be just as good a leader. Maybe even better."

Starfire nodded, smiling sadly. "She may be a good leader, just like you.. but there is only one you, and you know this team inside and out. You are the better leader for this team, no matter how great a leader of this team may be in your place."

Dick looked up to Starfire, seeing her smiling. He smiled back, nodding. "Thanks Starfire. Still, she will lead the team well. I see you're wearing the cape. Is it to protect you? You are invulnerable you know."

Starfire put her free hand on the cape, looking for Piano Pizza as they arrived into the city. "I wear it to remind me of you while you are gone. I will still wear it, so I can grow to be the hero I want to be as well."

They arrived at the restaurant and she set him down on the side-walk, and looked to him. Dick turned to her. "You'll be a great Hero. See you as soon as I find my true path as a Hero. Bye Starfire."

She hugged him yet once more before letting him down, smiling sadly. She nodded. "You'll reach us if you need us right?"

Dick grabbed his Titans Communicator from his jacket and lifted it up to her. "I will. I wouldn't dare go anywhere alone without it." he turned and started down the street, and Starfire held herself with the cape as he disappeared from view. She soon flew back up and returned to the team, fire in her eyes.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

"WHAT!" Jinx screamed. "You have got to be shitting me!" Was her response as he told her the new Titans he seen.

Cheshire hummed at that in thought. "Kaldur'ahm, otherwise known as the first Aqualad. Superboy, or rather Superman's clone. Kid Flash, the side-kick of the Flash, and an amazonian I think. Did she had black hair, Big assets, and a swimsuit-esque suit?"

Naruto only told the names he knew or the looks as best determined by the marks they had on them. The S Shield, the golden W, and the lightning mark in a white circle to name the few. He sighed. "Yes to the Black hair, but no to the big assets. She was well figured, and she had a red body-suit pretty much. Pants and shirt."

Jinx sighed at that. "Wondergirl then. Damn, and I thought we'd be luckier now with our growing team, why did they have to as well! URG!"

Naruto stood on his feet. "Don't worry just yet. We have our own work to do. When I am through training everyone on Pandora, you'll be able to go toe to toe with them easily. Although, we could use a little more power on our side..."

Cheshire looked to Naruto with confusion. "Why need more then you offer? You can easily beat them, hell you beat Batman. Not a feat most people can accomplish, by the way."

Naruto chuckled. "True, but that was only because my skills as a fighter and my overall endurance and power is equal, if not already better, then Batman's, and my suit was way more advanced. Still, with the new Titans, and they knowing my true strength, their power will be growing rapidly. We will have to compensate. So which would you prefer? Hellish training the likes of which will make you wish you were in hell? Or getting a stronger team-mate that can help us hold our own and I give you all the training I planned before hand, and not as bad as choice one's training."

Jinx turned to Cheshire and Hive. "Wanna Recruit the next villain who likes a little down-time as a thief? We better make sure it's a good team player."

Mammoth grunted as he came in. "Sorry, Gizmo needed my help with the electronics. We could bring in my sister, Shimmer. Though I must warn you, she can be very, well, sadistic. She enjoys causing people immense pain."

Naruto hummed in thought about that... "Call her up. We'll try her out, and if she is too evil for us. Hey, she is at least welcome to visit, right?"

Mammoth smiled. "Thanks Naruto. Gizmo's about to unfreeze Catwoman, let's go see how it goes." With that, he left and Naruto followed, leading the others with him as they went to see Gizmo.

Sure enough, the second they came in was the second Catwoman was unfrozen. She slowly woke up and rubbed her head, stretching very cat-like as she stepped from the pod. "What happened. And why is it so cold? Brrr."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, Freeze froze you and used you as hostage bait for the Titans to freeze the entire city. Thanks for bringing him, I mean really you brought him here why?"

Catwoman put her tongue out playfully. "I thought it would make things a little more fun. Sorry, I didn't realize he would betray me like that. Everyone ok now then? It must be if I am here and you are relaxed."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, beat his and his friends butts, kicked my FORMER Friends asses to hell, and brought you back. Left the Titans with clean up. Though you are welcome here anytime, please, as a new rule, do not bring any of those damn rouges. Ever."

Catwoman giggled lightly before purring, sliding her fingers across his cheeks. "Whatever you say handsome. I was already going to never bring another here. Seeing as I am here with you guys, it must mean you saved me instead of the Titans, right?"

Naruto shivered a bit from her cold fingers, but no doubt she would mistake that, and smiled. "Hey, we are thick as thieves here, we're all friends. So of course I saved you."

Catwoman giggled and stepped back. "Well, it was fun, but I should be going. I'll visit again sometime, but no guarantee's for times I will drop in. See you later." Since she was still in costume and had all her toys still she was ready to leave anyway. She ran off and left the base.

Shego sighed. "Well. City saved, crisis diverted, the cat is gone, and the Titans should be pretty tired after all that with Naruto here. Hell of a day, huh?"

Jinx nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Yep. Everyone relax and have fun around the base. Naruto, if you will, I wanna have a major talk to you."

Naruto was being pulled gently by her and groaned. "Can I rest first? I need sleep..."

As he left the room, Everyone grinned. Gizmo voiced their thoughts. "Jinx wants some Fox..."

**XxX With the Konoha Flunkies XxX**

"So, we are where again?" Kakashi groaned as he sat up against the wall, holding his wound that Sakura was now healing.

Ino sighed heavily. "We're somewhere with a young woman, I am unsure. The look of the place out the locked door here we seem to be either in a factory or underground facility. The girl saved us from a lot of interrogation and torture by this worlds governments and a lot of grief by the police."

Temari hummed in thought. "So, who is this girl? What does she want?" She was recovering from her head injury, thanks to Naruto bashing her head into Ino's

Ino shrugged. "She called herself Ravager. Whatever that means. She's got two swords on her back, probably military or a fighter of some kind. We'll have to ask her about Hinata, because she isn't here..."

Neji grunted as he stood up. "Cause she ran off on us. She doesn't want to fight Naruto, at all. She wants to make him happy, try to win his heart to help him find himself again. That last part won't work, but she'll still try. She's gone AWOL on us, and it would be wise to just let her be."

Kakashi huffed. "Fine. Naruto's way too strong for us anyway, and Hinata was retired anyway, she only came with us because she knew Naruto best. She's free to do what she wants."

Sakura looked down. "I can't believe how pissed off Naruto was. How the hell did we even survive?"

Ino scoffed. "Well, look who fucking remembers his strength now. I was breaking down during the whole thing, little miss 'Sasuke is best'. Sasuke's right eye is gone, he's unable to half of what he could before."

Kakashi waved her off. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. We wait until Ravager gets here to tell us what she wants, and then we try to break out and get ready for our next attempt to bring Naruto in." "You help me bring down my enemies, I will be glad to help you bring in your friend."

They turned to see Ravager grinning. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear. Anyway, I don't mind helping you take down KitsuneX, but I ask one thing in return... You complete this task for me... I'll bring your friend down and you can take him back to wherever you came from. That's the deal... you in or out?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. "And what, pray tell, is your task for us?..."

Ravager grinned evilly now. "To wipe the Titans from this earth! Kill them all, every single one, and you will have that friend of yours in chains!"

That made everyone realize what kind of person they just got captured by. A Villain of evil... Ino sweat-dropped "_No doubt... Naruto will probably kill us next time. But should we die now because of a villain? Or because Naruto wants to rip us a new one? Choosing how to die was not how I pictured my future..._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya all go. How do you like THOSE developments? You should know, this is gonna bring in more then you realize... To answer some questions, you may have, NO Shimmer will not join Naruto's team, and YES Robin, Dick grayson, will leave, and come back as Nightwing, but not for awhile. He is, as of the end of this chapter, not a character in this story. He will return, but not until the Metropolis Arc.

Ravager's appearance is needed for when I RETURN from the Metropolis Arc, and you will see why... trust me, things will turn up a lot soon...


	16. Cope, Train, and Love Incoming Forces

Welcome one and all, to the next installment of KitsuneX. This chapter will be a doozy, for both me to write, and you to read.

**ATTENTION! APPOLOGIZING FOR MY MISTAKES!** For those of you who reviewed telling me about my mistake with Catwoman, AKA freeing her at the end of one chapter and then freeing her in the beginning of the last one, yeah... I did NOT remember what I did that one chapter, thus why I had the beginning of last chapter have Catwoman freed... I WILL RECTIFY THAT AND EXPLAIN! SO PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY!

Let us hope I still got it in me to pull a better chapter, shall we? ONWARD!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"Alright... this is what we got so far..." Cyborg plugged in his cord to the computer and uploaded his new data, and started filing ti all away in it's appropriate spots. All the Titans were there to see the debriefing.

After sorting it, he pulled up the file for Sasuke. "This guy is one of the main characters of that group of ninja after KitsuneX and his friend. He's got special eyes, able to foretell a move, able to conjure many things, and as well as his skills to manifest fire and lightning into attacks. Seems he is a hot-head and leader." How wrong he was on that last title.

He pulled up Kakashi next. "This guy is cool-headed, and has decent skills." he pulled up the rest as well. "All of them are ninja with decent skills, and they each have different abilities but similar powers. This one-" He pulled Sakura's file. "-Was put into a coma, and if the news on Killer Frost is anything to say about it, she'll be in it for awhile."

He put up Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke only. "These three got hit hard by KitsuneX, The leader got his eye burst into nothing, the white eyed one got gashed open, and the other got a lightning hand to the lung. All three will be under stress. We don't know where they went, but if they don't get medical help soon, then those two are dead."

Donna hummed in thought. "So these guys are enemies of KitsuneX, but their from his dimension? Am I getting this right?"

Raven turned to her, nodding. "Yes. Although, KitsuneX is much more powerful, and seems I felt.. betrayal.. inside him. He feels they betrayed him, and that was why he was so angry."

Static sighed. "So you're telling me, KitsuneX was pissed off because these guys betrayed him?"

Raven nodded, but looked down in sympathy. "It was more then betrayal, it was hatred, a kind of hatred from a broken heart... it was aimed at three people, the one in the coma, and the two blonde girls."

Superboy crossed his arms over his chest. "So, he was pissed of because they broke his heart and betrayed him.. must have been some betrayal and some type of realistic bullshit they gave him to make him go off like he did."

Cyborg pulled up the updated KitsuneX profile. "KitsuneX though is missing, and he freed Catwoman before fleeing the scene with her, otherwise Batman wouldn't of begun to think on finding her too." Truthfully, Naruto put a clone to use Genjutsu with his Sharingan on the Titans, thus making it seem like he freed her in the labs, when in reality, he didn't. He took her back to base before freeing her.

He pulled up the file for Naruto. "KitsuneX.. For those of you who do not know yet, he is very strong. Here's the video recordings of him so far, and some previous footage of when he and Robin were RedX." He showed them everything, everything the suit and KitsuneX was capable of. This discouraged them a bit.

Donna hummed in thought though. "Ok, so who is fully with KitsuneX? You said he was with people from something called the Hive."

Cyborg nodded, bringing up a few pictures. "Here's what I think. The only reason he would help Catwoman was if Cheshire was with him. Back in the Hive, when I was infiltrating it, Cheshire and Jinx were always after him somehow. He was more friends with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. Those four are the best possibles. Not to mention Cheshire had Private Hive with her, and then there was Kid Wykkyd helping Gizmo and Mammoth the other day."

It was a full debrief. All their powers, everything about them for the newest members to know and calculating what was going on. It wasn't until Wally spoke until Raven decided to elaborate. "So, what was with his fox thingy surrounding him, and his infatuation with foxes?"

Raven turned to him. "It's a dangerous S class demon, apparently, as he tells it, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox is sealed inside him. It's not unheard of, but still it does not bold well. The Nine Tailed Fox could cause earthquakes and Tsunami's with a swish of it's tails. For every tail of power he shows, he gains more power."

Cyborg hummed. "So nine tails is the maximum. He was super powerful with that shit. Didn't seem like master of hell kind of power, but still powerful."

Raven looked at Cyborg with a serious look. "He's holding it back. It's like he wants to use skill rather then power. Like he said, he was pissed off. That alone says as long as we don't piss him of, he doesn't even attempt to use that power."

Starfire flew up to Raven. "He says to not make him mad, but how do we not make him mad? The KitsuneX is ruthless as we have seen, and the idea of us wanting to take him to jail, most villains we face aren't very happy with that."

Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "You have a point, normally criminals are generally mad when they are locked up. Thing is, I think he isn't a normal criminal, just a thief."

Beast Boy thought a little bit on that. "True.. He's stolen property from some of the highest known enterprises, the RedX suit, the scanner for Xenothium, some Xenothium, the materials for the KitsuneX suit, some money from those two guys we seen him in KitsuneX uniform for the first time, and then there's the diamonds, otherwise he hasn't caused any ruckus."

Cyborg nodded. "And if that friend of his is anything to go by, KitsuneX had a rough childhood, having people steal from you till you have only the clothes on your back for years, I think it's safe to say he only wants what he wants and doesn't care if he has to steal."

Superboy looked to Starfire. "I got a question, how is it that he's so strong and living with villains?"

Cyborg sighed. "Cheshire I am unsure, but Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth are mostly just thieves with super powers. Jinx has her unlucky magic, Gizmo is a smart kid even on my level, and Mammoth is super strong and resilient. Private Hive is more of a mercenary, and Kid is an unknown, but is friends with Private Hive."

Donna crossed her arms in front of her, looking down in thought... "_Dick's been heavily outgunned here... And just as he gets the help to pull off catching this guy, he has to quit... Damn Batman. What does Diana even SEE in him if he is going to do this to people trying to be hero's? If I could, I think I would try to let go of my own persona... But I don't have to let it go until I have a new one set to take. Dick left me in charge, and I will do right by him._"

She came up to the computer and started up a new file. "Listen, the way I see it, we need to be ready for this. Team drills everyday, we need to buff our teamwork, especially since some people here are new to the team. Cyborg, I will need help understanding what Robin was doing for your teamwork so far, think you can give me a hand?"

Cyborg smiled. "Seems you got the right idea. I guess I can give this a shot. First thing we need to do is see some skills. You're the leader now, so how do we see the skills of the new members?"

Donna smiled back. "I gotcha. Fine. Titans, outside. We're going to go free-form sparring. Battle royale style." She flew herself through the door and outside, everyone running and flying to meet with her outside. It was going to be one hell of a training session.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Gizmo grumbled as he looked at the black suit in front of him... he cursed. "Fired... Baked... Ruined... Seriously, how did the power core not blow up? Oh wait, the overload is fried, it shut the systems down and you just pumped more power that seeped through the suit. No wonder the dragon skin is bubbled up and the titanium turned brittle, hell even the damn steel plates are melted!"

He threw the thing off his desk and turned to Naruto. "Sadly this suit is totally fried, no way to salvage anything, the only things you can keep are the swords, they managed to survive. Otherwise, I need to make the suit again by scratch. Give me a week."

Naruto sighed, but grabbed the three swords. "Fine fine. I'll put these up for now. After that, do you need anything?"

Gizmo turned, grinning playfully. "Yeah, what did you and Jinx talk about earlier?"

Naruto stopped, stalling mid-step as he was at the doorway. He turned to Gizmo with a smile. "I have no idea what your talking about." Gizmo just snickered and he sweat-dropped before turning, grumbling as he left the young smartypants to his work.

Truthfully, he and Jinx talked a lot, and shit got heavy... real heavy, like hot heavy. He wondered what kind of an idiot he was to do what he did, and wondered if Jinx could ever forgive him. He wasn't very good with affections...

**XxX Flashback, a few moments ago XxX**

Jinx had pulled him to his room and twisted him around, pushing him onto the bed and siting by him. "Now, I know you held some info back there, gonna tell me what's on your mind? Or do I have to beat it from you."

It was a bluff, a good one too seeing as he was weak, and didn't really want to fight his friend, so she could give him a friendly pounding until he talked. Hell, she could tickle him mercilessly until he talked, either way she wanted to know, he was still stressed out.

Naruto sighed. "I have no idea what to do about it. All I know is they have more members. Whoever they are, they are pretty good on their own, but if they integrate and get with the team enough to fight better against us, we're gonna be in trouble."

Jinx pouted, punching his arm. "You already have us THAT information, what's really going on? Or should I use this? And don't think I won't keep it up till you pee your pants!" She had pulled out a rather BIG feather.

Naruto chuckled nervously. She had used that thing once on him already, and learned his tickle spots enough to try it effectively. He thought HE was good at torture, give Jinx a feather and you'll be a puddle on the floor giving her every single detail down to the freckles of who were there.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I thought I would trick the Titans, therefore Batman. I really don't want him finding our base. I tried to unfreeze her on the spot, but I couldn't get the controls... I set up a Clone to activate a Genjutsu so the Titans would see her fly off alone. I think it worked, but you know it wasn't easy sneaking out with five clones carrying a damn cryogenic container from the labs without ANYONE noticing."

Naruto looked up a bit. "Not to mention my old friends went missing, they escaped somehow, if the reports I got from my communications, which was a miracle were still online after all that, can attest to their missing. I severely wounded half of them, they wouldn't be able to move very much."

Jinx frowned at that. "So you tricked the Titans and your former friends go missing out of nowhere... sounds like you're thinking, 'This does not bold well', am I right? Well I doubt it would, seeing as it sounds like a way crazy coincidence... Still, you fought them all, helped the titans, I think they will just ignore you to look for the former friends of yours."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "You know me well enough I suppose. Still, it's got me worried. Who helped them escape? Neji has a gash in his belly, Kakashi has a popped lung, Sasuke has a major ass-whoppin', Sakura's in a coma from my torture of her, Ino and Temari should be passed out form the grinding of my Rasengan's to their heads, Lee is knocked out, and then there's Hinata who went MIA. I do not know what SHE has planned, but after telling me she wanted to break all ties to Konoha and the others of that team, I doubt she would actually help them escape."

Jinx hummed in thought from that, figuring only two ways for them to actually have. "I think either an enemy you made, the Titans made, or they got lucky and managed to escape, you didn't wound them all enough to force them to stay caught."

Naruto sighed as he slumped. "What kind of enemy would I have made anyway? Other then Gotham rouges, whom are put behind bars I think, since they escape so often they should be getting better at holding those rouges, the Ice Five I faced should know never to fuck with me again, and the Titans wouldn't do that. So either the Titans, or bad luck..."

Jinx smirked. "I know bad luck, and I say this is just not it. I say the Titans are in for a ride. Think they can fight them off?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "Given the time to rest, and the time between now and when my former friends are fully set to attack, they should have a plan and enough team training skills to manage their attacks and possible beat them. My former friends are not as powerful as I am, although one or two of them are more experienced. Won't help in the case between the hero's. Besides, why would they have laid low till now if they thought they could take them?"

Jinx hummed, thinking he got a good point there. "True, True. Although battling the Titans and trying to take over in order to find you would have brought the whole dam Justice League on their butts, that would be pretty crazy, they would definitely be down for the count then."

Naruto hummed in thought about that. "True... So they stayed in hiding to keep a low profile away from the Justice League, therefore the reason it took them a year to finally appear on the radar. Meaning I don;t know who would win. Still, who knows what will happen in the future.."

Jinx smiled, putting her hand on his and intertwining their fingers. "Whatever comes up, you know we are here for you. The team is safe and soon we will prosper and enjoy our lives how we want, and it will be thanks to you."

Naruto was still. A statue, looking as Jinx had grabbed his hand. Now, he was a ninja, he killed in his world as a job, he seen all sorts of bullshit, felt all sorts of bullshit, but affection and easy-going friendships weren't very common for him... either they betrayed his heart, his feelings, his friendship and hurt him physically to boot, or they just ignored him during moments of great distress he was in. He had a poker face, that was the point, but even with a poker face, people are different in their minds and hearts.

Naruto's mind and heart were overtime. He was wondering why she was getting closer to him, sliding up against him and squeezing his hand, and his heart was beating, not used to this kind of loving affection. Now, if it were a friendly encounter she was going for, she was aiming WAY to the left on this one, and thus why he was in distress now.

She got closer to him, blushing lightly as she smiled softly. "Especially me. I care very much for you. And I know, I used to try to harm you, but I changed. You want to give me a chance you said... may I have this chance to show you how much I care?"

He was losing to his inner feelings, his heart beating, his mind racking for ideas, and his eyes going slightly wide as she got closer, closing her eyes as she did. He only had one thought to this before it happened... "_Why does she care so much for a fuck-up like me._"

She then closed the distance, pressing her lips against his softly. He was still, processing the stimulating contact. She pulled back shortly after, blushing more. He was blushing now, his resolve to stay cool shattered. He relaxed a bit, sighing. She then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed him again, this time deeper, pulling him to her and deepening the kiss.

Naruto groaned into the kiss, and then relaxed, melting to her lips as he put a hand to her side. She moaned lightly into the kiss as she deepened it further, her hand sliding down his arm to his waist, trying to slide against him for more contact.

Naruto finally snapped into reality and pulled back, huffing as he tried to regain his breath from the deep kiss. Jinx looked wide eyed as the kiss was suddenly broken. Naruto and her stayed there for about a moment or two before he slowly stood up, and gave her a nervous smile and chuckle. "I gotta go. Gizmo should be done with the suit's diagnostics for how ruined it is."

She nodded, unable to speak as he walked fast out the room. Thus, he was then thinking about how much of an idiot he was, making Jinx think he didn't enjoy it at all.. in fact, he did, but he never had that feeling before, never had that kind of affection before, it was hellishly confusing for him right this moment. He just needed to calm down and find out what to do about his feelings...

**XxX Flashback End XxX**

All in all, an awkward moment, and he wondered what it was all about. He never had a really good kiss, only a peck or small sweet kiss, nothing like the heavy make out Jinx just gave him out of the blue. He was trying to regain his breathing and heartbeat from that... He managed to, but he was still blushing from it and wondering what to do.

He went out of the base to clear his head, maybe robbing a few joints would do him some good... hell, he wished his rival Robin would come in so he could kick some butt and mess around. Well.. he got his wish.

Out of nowhere, and he did mean it because he was NOT paying attention to his surroundings until this happened, Dick, in his civilian clothes and everything, dropped on top of him in an alley, and landed swiftly before flipping back and cartwheeling a kick to Naruto's head.

Naruto stepped to the side and dodged it as Dick twisted and slammed a fist forward, Naruto dodging it to the right and Dick's fist cracked the wall behind Naruto before launching a quick and fierce Fore-arm tackle.

Naruto grabbed the arm and twisted it around, and then clamped his arm around Dick's neck, and holding his other hand at his side. "Nice moves. Not bad at all, you snuck up on me. Too bad I wasn't paying any attention, otherwise I would have known sooner. Congrats, you used stealth against me."

Dick smirked, relaxing. "I knew you'd dodge my first attack, but I had to keep trying anyway. I need more training. I need something to get my mind off what happened."

Naruto let Dick go, and hummed. "Robin without the costume... So, mind giving me a run-down?"

Dick frowned, looking down. "No. It's none of your concern." Dick looked around in the city, seeing the ice still there, but melting quick enough. "After all this, and after your friend helping make this happen, and then helping stop the attack. Where were you in all this?"

Naruto shrugged, deciding to just tell a lie here. "Frozen. I don't a special quality he does."

Dick hummed in thought, narrowing his eyes. "I see. Still, his 'special quality' is a demon, right? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Naruto shrugged more. "What can I say, he isn't a demon to me. He's just a person. It's because people thought of him as a demon that they stole form him, poisoned him, beat him up, and so on since he was able to walk. He just uses it as a way to help himself and his friends. By the way, he told me after he freed me, those fuckers who helped those ice guys REALLY pissed him off."

Dick nodded, huffing. "That's an understatement. He was all over the place. Why though? Why was he so pissed of?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Those guys tried to destroy the city he calls home, and threatens his friends, and takes a comrade from him and holds them hostage to draw him out? That doesn't seem like a good reason?"

Dick looked confused now. "Comrade? Catwoman was his comrade? I understand one of his team worked with Catwoman, but why would he consider her a comrade? Just because she was a thief?"

Naruto sighed deeply. "He finds her a comrade probably because she is a thief, not a villain, and because she might know how to play around, and probably isn't too serious. That's a big no no to him. He doesn't really enjoy people who take life seriously."

Dick nodded, but looked down in seriousness. "Not many people can play around, not when things like what happened here goes on... We have to be serious to get things done quickly, otherwise the world could end."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Listen to yourself. You know what would happen, you know how to stop it. Instead of being serious all the time, which makes you tense up, thus slowing you down, relax more, play around and be faster, smoother, and be able to face anything, both physically and psychologically."

Dick looked at Naruto, a little scowl appearing. "If I play around too much, villains that would destroy lives like it's a damn fun house activity will be able to faster then you could blink."

Naruto sighed again. "I never said play around too much. I said play around more then you already do, and relax. Thus, if you want to be stronger under me, you will have to understand a few things... One, relax your mind, relax your body, and flow with the movements of others. React, whilst acting on your will to fight."

Dick narrowed his eyes on Naruto more... before sighing and relaxing. He hadn't anything better to do, and he needed to get stronger. He relaxed as much as he could. But he knew Naruto was going to attempt to take him, using his relaxing as a way to beat him down, showing more 'ninja skills'.

To his surprise, Naruto never did such a thing, and he was just watching. He was confused again. "Why are you standing there? I was expecting you to attack me while I relaxed."

Naruto smirked a bit. "True..." Suddenly Naruto was on him and slammed a fist into Dick's shoulder, forcing him backward a couple feet.

Dick grunted, getting up as he held his shoulder. "That was dangerous! If you hit any harder I'd have broken my shoulder... You're striking to disable though."

Naruto tsk'ed. "Think again. That was a good portion of my power and skill. If you had tensed and taken the hit, expecting it and trying to force my punch to deflect, what would have become of your arm?"

Dick blinked in confusion and looked at his shoulder. He wasn't very badly hurt, but it still stung. He gasped, realizing if he had tried what he normally did, it would have dislocated, and badly. He turned to Naruto who smiled. "That's it, you got it. See, your body is a natural elastic. If you tense up, you're a rock. What happens if you hit rubber? It bounced back into place, what happens if you hit rock? it crumbles."

Dick looked in confusion, but wonder. "If you built enough muscle and train it hard enough, it can deflect when tensed, if I had more muscle and tensed, your hand would have been hurt."

Naruto smirked. "True, but even Lead can bend... Listen, having more muscle slows you down. Instead of going for more strength, try gaining more speed. Instead of going for more speed, try gaining more strength. You have to build both, so you can strike with enough strength to deal damage, but not too much it slows you down, and be fast enough to strike faster opponents, but not being too weak to deal no damage. Combine both, and using my special training, I guarantee, even if you are hit by Superman, you'd hit him right back with no pain showing in a second flat..."

Dick looked at Naruto like he grew a second head. No one took a hit from Superman and came back that fast. And what Naruto was proposing since they met was all against what Batman told him, what he learned under Bruce... That struck him suddenly...

He looked hardened, smirking. "I think this will be good then. Teach me all you can, and don't hold back here..."

Naruto nodded, smirking more. "Then get ready to have some fun. That's lesson number one..." With that, he and Dick charged at each other, and started a light sparring session, which Dick was losing. He knew he would lose, but if he didn't then he came to the wrong man anyway, so he was glad to lose this one, since it would help him beat KitsuneX. Little did he know though, the one training him to beat KitsuneX, WAS KitsuneX.

To Naruto, this was a game, as well as a way to find solace. He seen in Dick the feelings of Betrayal. He was rebelling now, the only reason he would be against what he was saying, and then flip all of a sudden. Naruto knew the feeling from sight alone, knowing Dick was betrayed, and he wanted to help him, to give him enough training to realize he needs to be his own person, and thus a better one too.

It was going to be a long day for them, as Dick was going to learn how to have fun, even if it killed Naruto to do it. It wouldn't though, not a chance.

**XxX Back at the HUH base XxX**

Jinx was fuming, steam rising off her head as she was pretty upset... no, not at Naruto, she understood that, but at a couple things. One, HERSELF! Two, Shego's damn teasing, and then there was Cheshire who decided to make things worse!

She was mad at herself... Because she pushed the issue, and that was not the right way to go. "_I look like his worst Ex, and I try to put myself on him and show him some affection, he must have had some sort of vision about her that made him suddenly think I was gonna hurt him. Otherwise why push me away and get nervous about it?_"

She wanted to show him she truly cared and loved him, and she knew she had to go slow. Thing was, she tried to make out with him and put herself on him all in a single go, without realizing it because of her own lack of affection over the years she couldn't control herself, and he pushed her away for that. 

Shego was training in the gym, working on her martial arts skills. Jinx came in to get on the treadmill, and Shego seen this, huffing as she grabbed a town. "So, how was your little rendezvous with Naruto? Any good action, sis?"

Jinx pouted as she ran at half speed. "Not really, I just tried to get him to relax after the harsh weather he had to endure and see why he was so tight-lipped. Though I did loosen those lips..." She blushed hard as she slapped her hands over her mouth, and this caused her to lose track of herself and slip, falling on the mattress behind the treadmill, placed there because of THAT specific reason.

Shego giggled as she bent over Jinx. "I see... So you got some kissing from the blonde hunk huh?"

Jinx grumbled getting up and started to walk off with a heavy red face blushing like crazy. Shego giggled, smirking more. "Hey, Jinx, just make sure when you two confess your feelings, you use protection!"

Jinx went totally rigid, and steam blew form her head, which was hot from the blushing and blood rushing up her body to give said blush it's dark red color. She ran off, hearing Shego laughing at the teasing she gave.

Cheshire was the least of the matters though, but was still crazy. Cheshire basically told her that she would have to buy sound canceling head-phones for everyone in case things got THAT heavy, and told Jinx not tom kill him, or if the stamina they all seen drew to that activity as well, Jinx should be worried about herself dying from the pleasure.

Jinx just ran off and locked herself in the Hologram room and just tried to walk around in a huff, trying to keep herself from exploding in embarrassment and frustration.

After all that though, she sighed, grumbling a little before going back to her room. "I hope he can forgive me... All I want is to finally find someone who I can love and not accidentally break with my powers... That so wrong to ask?"

She looked up as she laid back in her bed. "Wonder if I should talk to him later... Maybe it would do some good to clear things up and try again, otherwise we'll be awkward for weeks on end. That will not bold well for either of us and our friendship..."

With that, she silently fell asleep, dreaming of ways to fix their friendship and grow closer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that. To those wondering, Dick will be a HELL of a fighter,m and yes he will learn ways to face Naruto better, thanks to Naruto himself actually. Naruto in my story is easygoing until you piss him off, and when he thinks Dick is like him, and wants to help any way he can.

Trust me when I say Dick, and the Titans later on will all be VERY strong fighters, and Naruto will be training his own team, Pandora, and both teams will be heavily manned to fight each other.. the battles to come, will be REALLY good.. trust me. Till then, JA NE!


	17. Teams Gather, Starfires Willpower rises

You all loved the little scenes here and there, and I enjoyed doing them.. oh how will Jinx get into his pants, when he's so shy?... because he gets a fucking hold of himself and grows a BIG golden pair! Let's see how shit goes down with them in time, shall we?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"KYA!" Dick was currently training with Naruto.. and getting his ass hand to him very badly. He currently was sent flying back and into the wall behind him. It's actually been a week since they began training, and Dick was improving, very much so.

How much you ask? Dick hit the wall, but plan ted his legs and jumped off, rushing to tackle Naruto, without even being in much pain truthfully, and managed to wrap his arms around Naruto in order to do so.

Sadly, Naruto saw this and rose his arms up, slamming them hard down and forcing Dick to the ground on his knees. Dick gasped for a brief second, but jumped up wickedly fast, slamming his head into Naruto's chin, forcing Naruto backwards.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his chin, seeing that was the first hit Dick ever actually MADE on him ever since they began. Dick was woozy though, seeing as he slammed his skull, without actually thinking on it, into Naruto's jaw. That was a bad combination for Dick's first strike for this...

Naruto chuckled as he stood still. "Not bad, you are definitely making progress... I can definitely say you can build on what you learned whilst traveling like you said you wanted to. Keep driving towards what I taught you, and you'll soon be able to strike more blows against KitsuneX then you can imagine possible."

Dick grinned, huffing as he sat down for the moment. "That sounds like a swell idea... I guess it was tough, but at least I landed a hit in whilst training. Even if I didn't, I would have to leave to train tomorrow morning anyway. Thank you for indulging me for so long..."

Naruto smiled as he bowed. "The honor is mine, to have seen such talent within you. You even found me within a minute yesterday in your ninja training... although I DID only do what rumors Batman would have done, otherwise I am sure it would have taken you an hour to actually find me."

Dick scoffed, smiling a little sadly. "That's why I was thinking it was a bit easy... I've been with batman so long, I kind of knew his patterns enough to find you. I didn't think you'd copy his movements exact just from rumors, but I understand. You did what you could to help me." 

Naruto seen Dick stand up, grunting as he held his arm. "I'll be seeing you, when I finally find my path..."

Naruto came up, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. He did feel for the kid, he really did. He wanted to bad to be his own man, his own hero, a person he could be proud of to make a difference without anyone's shadow hanging over him. He strove for what he believed. "You'll find your way. I just hope when you do, that I'll be there to see it."

Dick smiled at that, nodding as he put a hand out, and Naruto shook it. Dick turned and limped a little away before turning. "Tell your friend, that I will be coming back, harder then ever. He will see just how strong I am to bring him down." And with that, Dick rolled his shoulder and ignored his pain to run off.

Naruto taught him enough to be a possible threat to 'KitsuneX's' well being in the future. He smirked as he imagined the fun he would have with that. "_I think I'll enjoy every punch, no matter if I am the one getting punched. Who knows, this may change everything... such as being capable of better things then I was... Eh, or just makes it more fun to beat the crap out of him. Doesn't matter to me._"

He was pretty tired, and the damn headbutt smacked him pretty good, so he thought to get back to base and rest. They had planned a big heist in town, some much needed release. Naruto has also been training the team in fighting, and improving their powers, and Gizmo has finally finished the new KitsuneX suit. It was time for a test run.

Naruto went back to base, and sighed, opening the door to see such a mess... It's been restless without some kind of action, to say the least. Cheshire has gone off to train for awhile in her skills, Private Hive and Kid were, once again, fighting over the last cookie, Gizmo and mammoth were currently somewhere in the base doing something, but Jinx was causing a few little destructive causes, trying to pry Shego from the hair dryer.

Naruto walked into the living quarters and seen Jinx fighting Shego for the Hair Dryer and caught it. "Flip a coin, and whoever wins, gets to use it first. Excuse me." The only thing h hated about being a leader to this group, was so many differences and not enough group activities.

As he walked to see about Gizmo, Jinx decided to just hand the Dryer to Shego and walk with him. "Anything new? We've been cooped up here for awhile."

Naruto turned to her. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's been crazy. New Titans, making sure everything is ok for us to go... need to make sure we are prepared, and the time is right. I know you and Shego have been getting.. hostile.. lately. Not to mention the one less member of the team."

Jinx sighed. "Cheshire's been uppity on her ninja skills, thinking after you wanting to do things your own way, and have us do things our own way, she would follow that step. But I get what you mean... We just want some kind of action.. something to tide us over, something to DO. You know? Shego's wanting to see what kind of lives we actually live, and she and I have been troubled about our powers. They have some kind of complimentary property, as well as volatile. Who knows if it's her or me."

Naruto smiled. "Which is why I am going to go see Gizmo. After I get my new suit and try it on, I will call up everyone on the things I figured out for our first team heist. As for the power's thing, I seen it happen a few times. You two are just that way. Both utilizing volatile powers, and natural energies to condone your ways of using them. It's just how it is, and it's both of you, not just one. With a little work, you two can be a force to be reckoned with, even against me."

Jinx giggled at that. She took him by the collar and brought him down, kissing him deeply. They had worked things out the night after the FIRST encounter like this one, and they both worked out that it would be better for both of them if they were to experiment. Naruto picked her up and kissed deeply back, before the separated and walked together to Gizmo's room.

Naruto knocked on the door and Gizmo called them in. Gizmo sighed. "You know, when I first thought of this design for the FIRST Suit, it fried everything. I have since been able to figure out how to LIMIT the flow of your toxic chakra, and just let it influence the suit. Thing is, you told me it was limitless. I had to bring conductors from inside to outside the suit, sensors, the whole works. Next thing I knew I had to redo the entire thing."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What's your point, barf breath?" Jinx giggled at that. Always funny to see the two play around with such language.

Gizmo turned, looking like he was ready to pass out. "I'm saying it was a bitch to make sure you didn't FRY YOURSELF! I had to slap in a new system, everything, whilst still keeping to the RedX weapon systems, protection, and flexibility. I just need a test run, and diagnostic, and we shall see if it is truly ready for my calibrations, or if we need a thing or two."

Naruto hummed. "Sounds like this brings up the right opportunity. Is it ready for testing today? Or tomorrow?"

Gizmo grinned. "Don't you DARE underestimate my genius, Pit Sniffer! Like I can do anything else for it besides assembly. THAT should be done in around ten minutes. So, what's this plan you got?"

Naruto grinned then. "Oh, a high stakes robbery and heist... something you all will thoroughly enjoy. How's that sound? I'll give everyone three hours rest, and another half an hour to get ready after I tell everyone. This way, you aren't tired, and we all get there just in time for the shifts to change, and the security is lowest."

Gizmo nodded and turned back around to finish the helmet. "You do that. I'll finish this in ten, and wake me when you are ready. Oh, and try not to make too much noise, it's already crazy seeing you two kissing everywhere."

Jinx blushed, and snapped at him with that. "Hey, you can look away, it's our space, it's not like we're forcing you to look! Now get it done, get some sleep, and get ready for a heist."

Naruto chuckled at that and walked out, Jinx following him. He looked to her as they walked out. "You know, it's not like you can tell them to look away. Besides, it's our time, not like they should really matter. Don't let them rile you up any, they are just teasing."

Jinx tapped his shoulder and then stopped him. "Well, we've been through this, right? You seem to be a little... inexperienced with the concept. Not that I hate the kissing, far from it, but I don't feel any passion from you. Sure, it's deep, it's caring, but you don't seem to have the heart for it..."

Naruto sighed as he looked to her. "I told you about my life before this. Assassinations, convoy, war... I've been through terrible things in my past, and I am still young. Not to mention nearly dying since I was four, and all the hatred and control people dumped on me. Passion? I haven't felt it, only heard of it. I told you of Sakura, and of Ino, and Temari wasn't nearly as bad as them, but still they all were evil cheating bitches. Trying to feel Passion got me nothing but pain and suffering."

Jinx sighed as she looked down. "I know... I do, and I am sorry for pushing it on you. It's not like I don't have patience to wait for you to finally feel safe with me. I still wish I could do something to help. Besides, it's very embarrassing having people just stare and try to use it as a way to make us flush over their voyeurism. Thus why I get heated about it."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Listen, I am in a different world, and the only reason for my old self to stay around, is what's happened in my past, and my past following me here, AKA the Konoha flunkies. Otherwise, I've changed since then. I will continue TO change, until the me that is supposed to be set for life appears."

Jinx sighed as she turned. "You know, sometimes I hate your maturity." She turned to him with a small caring smile. "But, I think I can get used to it. A little maturity can go a long way, especially with how things may progress with us someday..."

Naruto's eyes widened as Jinx walked off, but with a little hitch in her step, and her hips swinging like he never see from anyone else he's been with... He shook himself out of his trance, and smiled, starting to his room for meditation. "I think, no matter her looks, she is totally different from Sakura. I enjoy that from her. Maybe I WILL try to bring out my passions once more.. first, something to keep them at bay..." And a cold shower as well, it would seem.

**XxX With the Titans; Training XxX**

The Titans have been training, working out missions, and Donna has been doing a damn splendid job of it. It took three days, and suddenly the team was looking to her as if she were Dick incarnate in planning.

News was soon out all around Jump of the 'Titans Reborn' for their new members. Superboy's been pushed as Superman's protege, or his up coming replacement, Kid Flash was welcomed with open arms as a great humorous hero to help bring the people smiles, both during and AFTER a disaster.

Static was heavily helpful, he even powered the city a whole day after the fifth day's blackout, via Dr. Light's plot to bring the city to it's knee's. Jump City even gave Static a commendation, the 'Medal of Heroism and Beyond' which gave the Titans something to be proud of.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy were a trio to be trifled with. Power, improvising, and powers that normally wouldn't compromise with each other, did so perfectly beyond what people thought. That was day six, where their training under Donna had taken a rude awakening, and they soon made a greater team.

Donna was run ragged, unlike what everyone else thought. Every night, she would go to her room, where she and the team agreed would be where she would sleep and stuff, and would sleep instantly. Training, figuring out everything Dick was doing and trying to do, how shit was done in Jump. It was mind boggling. Her only thought, every night before she slept, was 'No one could handle all this with the resources so far... Dick is more like Batman then he cares to admit...' Which was true, whilst untrue at the same time.

The biggest, most shining example of overkill to the team, was Starfire. She turned into something none of them seen before. They've seen her fight many villains, they see her battle, specially Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, not to mention Robin, who faced her himself a long time ago. She turned into a hell of a warrior and hero.

Donna, who was the new leader now, couldn't beat Starfire in their spars. The only one able to tire Starfire out, was Superboy. He was half Kryptonian, and used more skill then Superman, who used more raw power, and yet Starfire had more skill as a warrior, and managed to tie, or win most of the time.

They were, once again, sparring and training. Donna was with Superboy as they took on Starfire, whilst Static and Kid Flash faced against the Trio; Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy.

Static gave KF a boost with a little electro shock to his feet, which made Kid Flash dash faster, and he did, ramming into Beast boy, who was rolled on the ground a little before he changed into a gorilla and slammed the ground, smashing the ground as Kid Flash rushed around.

Cyborg ran after Static, which was normally not very smart, but he fired his Sonic Cannon full force to the ground, making his jump a boost. Static flew up to dodge it, but Raven was on him, grabbing his disk and pulling it from under him.

Static hooked on with a bolt he created like a wire to swing from, and swung hard, speeding at Beast boy. He slammed his feet into Beast Boy's gorilla chest, and shocked BB with a forceful shock, making Beast boy shake violently.

Cyborg fired at the ground in front of Kid Flash, and made the ground crumble and lift. Kid Flash jumped slightly and spun, his speed carrying him to Cyborg, but sadly, Cyborg aimed again and fired at him. Kid Flash was blasted into the air and away. Raven grabbed Cyborg and lifted him into the air as Static was flying back up to get at her. Cyborg blocked him, and he fired off another electo blast, making Cyborg jolt and freeze for a minute.

Static flew past, but seen Raven wasn't there anymore. She helped Cyborg down as she flew around and ran to Beast boy, who turned into a bird and was flying after Static. Static saw this and tried at him, but BB changed again, turning into a constrictor and wrapped around Static.

Normally, this was the worst possible idea. But Static was just about to power up when BB unwrapped and changed again, into a T-Rex. Static looked shocked, no pun intended, as BB's tail slammed him down into the ground.

Kid Flash tackled Raven to the ground and he ran again, going to Cyborg. He trained WITH Dick a lot, so he knew how to battle. He seen Cyborg get back up, and soon was on him, spinning up and slamming a double rising heel kick into him, making Cyborg fly into the air. BB dropped as a hippo on Kid Flash though, knocking him out effectively.

Static charged up and shocked BB back to normal and clung him to the ground before he rushed down, slamming a taser punch into Cyborg's stomach and bolting him to the ground, knocking him out effectively as well.

Too bad, though, as Raven took Static's flying disk again, and this time, slamming it down on Static, and then lifting him up, and down into the ground. She sighed. As she watched the battle nearby.

Donna roared as she flew up to meet Starfire in the air. Starfire flew right back at her, and the two collided. Normally, super strength was mostly about bashing others, but Donna was trained as a warrior, and Starfire was from a world OF warriors, they were going to use strength WITH skill.

Donna went for a hip-punch, as Starfire rolled over her. Donna turned to grab Starfire's, or really Dick's, cape, and only managed to see a fist slam into her face. Starfire was tackled by Superboy, who had jumped to catch her.

Starfire was slammed into the ground, and turned after Superboy rose. She caught his foot, which was about to slam her deeper into a crater, and twisted it, and slammed a harsh snap kick into his back, forcing him off her. She rolled her feet up and pushed her arms on the ground, slamming a double heel kick into Donna's chest.

Starfire rose and flew off to get some distance. Donna flew after her again, aiming to bring her down hard, but Starfire fired her Starbolt, a steady beam flying at Donna. Donna quickly flew up to dodge it, but Starfire fired her eye-bolts as well, which caught her, flipping her back down.

Superboy caught Donna and twisted her around before throwing her back up. Donna recovered enough to see Starfire rushing after her. She twisted and slammed her hands, cupped and grasped together, into Starfire's head, driving her to the ground.

Superboy jumped up as Starfire flew to the ground. Starfire flipped and landed on her feet, the force was still enough to make a small crater, and she looked up to see Superboy drop on her. She caught his feet, but he had used Donna as a wall to gain the force required to force her into the ground hard.

Starfire roared as she blasted Superboy into the air and flew fast, real fast, at Donna, and slammed a harsh hook into her face, and then grabbed her arm and twisted her around twice before throwing her into Superboy, who jumped to interfere.

Both Donna and Superboy slammed into the ground, and Starfire was on them fast, and harsh, once more, pounding them both, a hand and foot each, and beat them hard before flying back, making sure not to beat them too badly.

Starfire huffed, and dropped to the ground, holding her arm which was pretty bruised by Superboy's super strength against her. Superboy was up, grunting as he held his head. Donna was sitting up, huffing.

Starfire rose again, and was about to continue, when Donna relaxed. "That's enough for today. I think we shouldn't beat ourselves that much. We'll need it when more trouble comes our way."

After a few minutes of waking those who were knocked out, and helping them inside, they found no really bad injuries, and only some pretty big bruising. They were in the living quarters and relaxing, talking to each other about how they did, and a few of them telling old stories of their heroics. Static was kind of interested in Cyborg's, and Raven was wondering a little about Superboy. Something about him seemed... different, than she first thought.

Donna looked as Starfire was getting something to drink, and went to her. "Starfire. A word?" Starfire nodded and turned fully to Donna. "I never seen such fierce skill from anyone other than the major hero's. Batman, Wonderwoman... I'm a little curious, since you are a little distant, about where you came from..."

Starfire looked down a little, then back up. "Robin leaving hurt this team, even if you are here to try and fill the role he left behind. You've been doing wonders with our teamwork, and I welcome that, but you can't just be friends with someone for awhile and suddenly they leave because someone doesn't want them to be who they are."

Donna frowned at that, and looked down. She had considered that, seeing as everyone here knew and cared about Dick for an extended period of time. All of them watching him walk out the door in civilian clothes, because Batman didn't want him being Robin anymore, was painful to them all. It was a hard thing to accept...

Donna put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Listen, I know what you are talking about... We all cared about him, we all know him. We're all hurting, and Hera knows I am with you, but why should you grow distant from everyone else because of this? Would he have wanted that?"

Starfire glared at Donna for that remark... but soon softened up and turned. "He would not, but he is not here, and that is why I am distant. I just need a time, which everyone needs at some point, and everything will be better. It's been a week, though, since he left, I cannot very well heal within a single week."

Donna nodded at that and let Starfire relax. She needed a drink as well after this. The two girls seemed to have a strained relationship though, unlike the others with them. Donna could easily get along with KF, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Starfire with everyone but Donna, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

Raven was currently just taking glimpses at Superboy though, thinking and wondering about him. Truthfully, she had this link to him, she was confused about it. It was like, his powers complemented hers in a way that she wasn't sure was possible.

Raven was trying to figure him out. He was a mystery to her. He couldn't fly, he couldn't use heat vision, he was weaker then Superman, but he had other things that made him someone else, someone better.

Superboy was kind of wondering why Raven was always looking at him. It wasn't a 'checking you out' look, he got that from Miss Martian before she decided to break things of. No, this was a curious and wondering look, one that was suggesting her calculating what he was.

Truthfully, in a week, they could do what was expected in the best condition of the current situation. A heavy blow to their team, and doing what they could as hero's even without the biggest part of their team. The Titans ere strained, but not without a sense that they should still do their best. Like the old saying, they didn't have to like each other, just get along whilst they work together.

They would soon find out, that they would have to work harder. It was also going to get bumpy, seeing as today was the day they would have to face the new and improved KitsuneX, and they were already bruised and shit from the sparring today.

Donna was looking at the files on the villains, and keeping a close eye on the KitsuneX entry, making sure she knew everything about him to where she could figure a way to defeat him. She had only a single thought as she looked at the stats once more. "_Dick, I know you and this guy are heavy rivals, just like Batman and the Joker are, but if we must, we will have to take him down without you. I hope you will forgive us, but it's how you would want it I think._"

**XxX With Naruto, Three hours later. XxX**

Naruto was in the living area, using the TV as the layout of his heist. He waited until everyone got in the area and smiled. "Glad to see everyone. I know you guys have been very bored, and you all have been cooped up here in safety... Which is why I've found a great idea for our group. Pandora will pull a Heist, and will beat the Titans. New or not, they still have to get through me in the end."

Shego smiled. "Finally some action. Not that I don't mind your training, but it's not exactly plentiful."

Naruto nodded. "I realize this, but who knows how screwy the Titan's teamwork is now with all the bullshit they have. I heard that Robin left the team, so they should suffer a bit of a loss, not to mention having only a week since they got together, they shouldn't be able to compliment each other very well." How wrong he was.

Mammoth rose a hand. "Question, what kind of Heist are we pulling? Money? Jewels?"

Naruto shrugged. "I figured everyone could get whatever they wanted... From being with you guys so long, most of you would enjoy money, and lots of it. I myself would like some collectibles and antiques as well as something to enjoy. Which is why I've picked two targets..."

He turned the TV on to the map of the city. He pointed to the biggest bank in Jump City. "This is where most of our forces are deployed. They JUST got a new shipment of gold bars and bills the other day. Mammoth, you and Private Hive will be the muscle to take anyone I can't stop and beat them, or delay them enough for the rest of the team to get away. Kid, you're their getaway."

Everyone nodded and he pointed to the next location. "This is my area. This is a perfect place for me to get some things I liked when I passed it by the other day, and it's also strategically located to protect everyone. It's between the Titans Tower, and the Bank, which is a good ways away from each other. I'll grab some of the things I want, send a team of clone to meet up with you, and you guys get away if I can't seem to hold ALL of the Titans."

Jinx stood up. "I'll be there to help you. Who knows how tough they really are, and you enjoy skills rather then power, so it would be best to make sure they can't overpower your skill."

Naruto nodded at that. "Fine by me. Any questions? Cause unless you want something else, I think we should wrap it up and get ready for our first team Heist." He got no complaints, none, and he nodded again. "Good. Get set people. Gizmo, let's go see about my new suit..."

They all went to get set to go, and Naruto went with gizmo, Jinx as well, Naruto was quite impressed by the new suit's look.

It was like the old one, but this time a more menacing look. It's helmet had the same design, but this time it had black instead of white, and the red X on it as always. The body suit of it looked sleek, a massive red X on the chest as well as an easier way to get into the thing. It had the arm sheaths, and back sheath, but what really made Naruto a little surprised was the cape. Instead of the normal design, it had nine threads falling from the lower back to behind his knee's.

Gizmo explained. "Listen up, dumb-ass, this thing has two layers of titanium cloth, a concentrated layer of Dragon skin, which I recreated to HANDLE your damn energy, and I had to use the rest of the new steel you got for me, which gives you maximum protection in key areas, but overall more vulnerable spots. The Skin itself, what you stole, could actually handle 500 degrees over or below Celsius, I generated it to be able to handle twice as much on each side of the temperature spectrum."

Gizmo took the helmet and tossed it to Naruto. "This thing is way better. All the visionary components you can imagine. The only visions I didn't put in, were obvious ones, such as laser and heat vision. It also goes by voice command, but this time around you can press the button on the left ear and use it to silence any command you say, that way you don't ruin your stealth cover."

Naruto grinned. "Gizmo, you are a genius as always. Let's put this on.. and roll out for our big Heist." Naruto started putting it on, and had a single thought. "_The Titans will be thoroughly surprised..._"

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

The alarm suddenly sounded off, as the team were about to call it a night. Donna pulled up the alert and looked a little shocked. "We got a lot of trouble here... It says here the Hive is sticking up a bank. They're stealing the new gold bars and bills transferred there... And two people are spotted at the highest security Antique mall, and one of them is confirmed as KitsuneX..."

Starfire narrowed her vision. "We should focus on KitsuneX, he is the most dangerous of them all."

Donna turned to Starfire. "I agree he is the most dangerous of them, but we have to stop all of them... Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, you take on the team in the bank, everyone else on me. We'll take on KitsuneX. Titans, move out!"

The team rushed off to stand their ground against Pandora, and Starfire was fiercely looking forward to fighting and beating KitsuneX, once and for all. One thought was in her mind as she raced to the mall. "_I won't let you down, not now, not ever, I promise you this with all my might, Dick Grayson._"

**XxX Omake; Potential Titan?** **XxX**

Kaldur was returning to Atlantis from his trip to Jump to help Dick with the Ice villain situation. He had asked Garth to take his place, and asked Aquaman permission to leave the city to answer the urgent call.

He re-entered Atlantis' streets and swam up to the guards. "Kaldur of the imperial guard, returning from my urgent business on the surface. Please let me through." Procedure had the Guards checking him for any devices or equipment other then what he logged, and was clean, as always.

Kaldur was swimming back to see Aquaman on the throne, but only seen his wife, Mera. "My Queen, I have returned. I am sorry my business with my friend and former partner Robin kept me away for so long. Please forgive my negligence."

Mera put a hand up, smiling softly. "Nothing has happened as of late, so it is quite alright for your absence to take a little longer then you might have suspected. I do, however, wish to know how your former partner is doing, as I heard a rumor through a school of krill that Robin had been abandoned by Batman."

Kaldur looked shocked. "I do not understand. Robin has always been a great ally to Batman, and an even greater hero than Batman may like to admit. If Batman abandoned Robin, then I did not know, and will have to go back to understand fully... But I cannot lave my post again, that would be unbecoming of an imperil guard to your ladyship."

Mera stood and came to Kaldur, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to apologize, and you are setting a fine example. You're powers and skills as an Atlantean warrior, water sorcerer and as an Imperial Guard to the throne is beyond what even Garth could accomplish, and you care deeply for everyone in Atlantis, as well as me and my husband. That is quality and loyalty that is rare to come by in the depths of this vast sea, where many may turn to seek evil intent on us and on the surface dwellers."

Kaldur bowed deeper. "Thank you, my Queen, for everything you have given me. I cannot fathom the dpths of your kindness, or the greatness within this city to give someone like me a chance..."

Mera went back to her throne. "You may be the SON of the greatest Evil of the sea, but you are not the greatest evil of the sea. You may be the seed of Black Manta, but you are still Atlantean in heart and spirit, and will always be a part of our family, not his. I do believe you need to relieve Garth of his duties, and return to your post? When our King returns from his mission with the League, I will ask for more information, and if, indeed, Robin has been abandoned, then I will gladly allow you access to go see for yourself. You do seem like you need a vacation, though. Maybe you should set another date with your love?"

Kaldur smiled up to Mera, nodding. "Thank you, my Queen, for everything you have given me. I will never let you down, for I swear to the almighty Poseidon and Neptune that Atlantis continues to prosper and keep it's peace for all time."

Mera waved him off with a smile, and he bowed deeper before swimming off. He would have to wait a day or two before asking for his vacation enough to ask his love for a date. She had dumped him and broke his heart, but after returning, and Garth being the one swimming off to adventure, she was heartbroken as well. Kaldur helped heal her broken heart, even if she may never heal his. She did though, and he would treat her well, his Tula returned.

He seen Garth, a black haired young man with a blue scale suit, not unlike Aquaman's orange and green suit, but being blue and black instead, Blue torso and black bottoms. Kaldur set his feet on the ground near Garth and Garth smiled. "Welcome back. I thought you'd take longer, but I suppose seeing Dick again was nostalgic."

Kaldur smiled. "It was." he frowned instantly after that. "Seems, though, that after I had left to return here, Dick was abandoned as Robin by Batman. I do not know the full details, but our Queen promised me answers as soon as our King returns. But, it is as you said. Dick was part of a team of young Hero's."

Garth smirked as he stood up, as he was leaning on a wall before. "I told you. Beast Boy and me had a little of a rivalry going when they helped me with that little problem awhile back. What took you though? You seem to have a few minor bruises. They would usually heal after a long trip back."

Kaldur frowned more. "I had to help them face against all five of the major Ice villains that invaded Jump City. Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Icicle Sr. and Jr., and Captain Cold. Dick was heavily, and is still heavily, outmatched on the surface... he needs more help then he has already accumulated, even more than Donna, Wally, and Conner."

Garth looked confused. "Even with Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Superboy, he's outmatched? How so?"

Kaldur shook his head. "A powerful being of immense power, able to take on all five villains at the same time and still going strong. Word has it that he even beat Batman... He is no hero, but a thief, and he is VERY dangerous."

Garth hummed in thought, and after a few seconds he smirked. "I think I should pay them a visit, maybe see for myself how great this adversary is. I do owe them for their help, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to return the favor."

Kaldur put a hand on Garth's shoulder. "If you do go to see them, please be careful. This adversary is stronger then you can imagine... I still cannot believe the power he shown whilst facing Killer Frost and the others."

Garth nodded, putting a hand on Kaldur's shoulder as well. "Thank you for caring, my friend. Take care, and keep Tula happy... as I could not. Be well, my brother." With that, Garth swam off to train again before asking permission to go to the surface. It would be a long trip, though...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Yeah, short, and sweet, and not very action-y, but I did my best. My inspiration for this story has plummeted more then you can even fathom... I will still try my best, and if I manage to bring out all my chapters in my deadline before I update, I will think about adding a little more, if not, then sorry people, watch out for next chapter.


	18. Titans Vs Pandora, The Heist is Pulled

Welcome back to KitsuneX! This time, you see Naruto's skills come into play, and Jinx's own complementing him. Wanna see how? LET'S FIND OUT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto slid his new suit on, the black and red tint design, the huge red X on the chest, and the nine flap cape behind him. He couldn't zip the back though, he had to use chakra to clip it and lock it around his body, and he did so, the clamps snapping shut and snugly fitting him.

Naruto put his arm swords in their new sheathes and the main one in the new sheath in the back before he grabbed his new helmet, seeing the new design. It was like an actual Fox head with a big Red X on it, a darkened outline for the heads covering.

He slipped it on and used Chakra to snap the thing shut over his head, and smiled, seeing it fit perfectly. He charged the suit up and the helmet brightened up inside, and he whistled. "Gizmo certainly went the extra mile.. Biometrics, armor sensors for damage, location sensors for my swords..." Naruto then used his mental commands to switch every single filter for vision and grinned. "This is awesome..."

He turned to Jinx who was waiting for him, and blushed. Apparently Naruto forgot to switch back to normal vision, as he had selected the penetrative vision, and saw under Jinx's clothes... He looked away and smirked a bit. "This suit is AWESOME!" he turned back to her after switching to normal vision. "Oh, and sorry... I selected the vision that looked under your clothes the first time I looked."

Jinx blushed crimson red and then covered herself. Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'm not looking anymore. It was an accident... a happy one, but an accident non the less. You look pretty sexy though, good on you."

Jinx blushed more before slapping his arm hard, knowing the padding would protect him anyway. "Pervert..." She smiled up at him and blew a kiss at him, winking. "But I don't mind as long as it's you." She started walking to the team gathered in the living room.

Naruto went and got them ready before they all teleported thanks to Kid, going to both destinations quickly. The Heist was starting...

**XxX With The Titans, Five minutes later XxX**

Donna was carrying Superboy as she, Static, and Starfire were moving quickly to keep up with Kid Flash speeding on the ground to meet with KitsuneX, with Raven and Beast boy, Raven carrying Cyborg, were heading out to the Bank.

Donna looked to Starfire. "Here's the plan, you rush in and distract him, and I will drop Superboy on top of them. Sound good?" Starfire nodded, the cape Dick gave her flapping in the wind as she got ready to fight.

Donna seen KitsuneX, or a newly outfitted one, standing on a tall rooftop, waiting for them it seemed. Starfire roared and swiftly rushed him, firing Star bolts into him. That was weird though, as they hit their mark... and he vanished into smoke.

Starfire stopped and looked around. "KitsuneX isn't here. It was one of his Clones. I think he is distracting us instead. Let us make haste, before he gets away!"

Naruto looked back at the direction his Clone was at and then to Jinx. "Jinx, you done shopping?" He takes her here and she suddenly loves the stuff in the shop. She was grabbing jewels and even grabbed a, as labeled, 'Black Magic Statue' and was black and gold and shaped like a bird, like a Phoenix maybe.

Jinx put that away quick and gave her bag to the clone. "Sorry, I was having a ball. We should get before the Titans come." "Too late.." She looks to see Wonder girl, Starfire, with a cape now, Superboy, and Static were flying in, and a yellow and red blur coming in fast from the ground, being Kid Flash. "CRAP! They HAD to send in their best to take you."

Naruto grinned and turned to her. "I enjoy the challenge.. you can leave if you want..."

Jinx grinned back and shook her head. "No way. I'm not leaving my leader or friend behind to this mess." She got ready and Naruto turned to his clones grabbing all the bags and nodded, and they instantly teleported to base, where he stored a Hiraishin Kunai.

He noticed that Donna's grip was bad.. or she planned on dropping Superboy, and that was a bad thing. He grinned. "Jinx, be a dear and erupt the ground in front of us in three... two... one..."

Jinx grinned and charged a big Hex Bolt and fired it in a big wave in front of them, the ground darkening a little.

Donna had dropped Superboy, and then the big wave hit... and Starfire caught him. "Kid Flash, watch out!"

Superboy looked up to her. "Let me go! I was about to shake them off the ground for the strategy!" he seen as Kid Flash ran straight for them.. and the ground cracked under him and he tripped on a ledge that popped up and spun him, slamming him into the ground. Superboy looked surprised. "Oh... Thanks."

Kid Flash groaned as he got up and looked to the two. "That'll teach me to not listen to the former team's suggestions..." Truthfully, because of training, getting to know each other, and fighting crime together, they didn't get into too much detail on every single villain. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were three of the five that weren't mentioned to them yet.

The Titans landed and Donna turned to Starfire. "Jinx has control over luck tight? How was she able to make the earth crack like that?"

Starfire glared at KitsuneX. "Kid Flash's chances to make it safely over that were simply lowered, it was structurally unsound and it burst when he stepped on it because that is how her magic works."

Static hummed in thought. "I see. So we should tread cautiously. Bad luck magic and KitsuneX's own power? This will be tough..."

**XxX With the rest of Team Pandora XxX**

Mammoth groaned as he put more bars up for Kid to transport. "Sorry, that's the rest. I think this is enough though, because this will be filling up a lot of empty space. We shouldn't be too greedy."

Shego was grinning as she came out with more money. "Oh this is good... I NEVER had a success this huge! I am so glad I joined you guys, no stupid little girl wanting to take me on just because I don't feel like being a hero."

Gizmo heard his pack go off and growled. "CRAP! Damn Titans are here. Kid, get the loot!"

Shego grinned and punched her hand, walking to the entrance. "Lets see if they live up to their hype... You guys go, I wanna take 'em on."

Mammoth looked as Kid started teleporting the shipment to base and then to Gizmo. "Last chance to leave before they arrive... Think we should go?"

Gizmo grumbled a bit, thinking of possibilities... he screamed as he rubbed his head. "Damn it! If we leave Shego here alone, Naruto kills us and we regret it before he even tries, we stay here we're as good as done for! No doubt the New Titans are going to be here..." 

Private Hive rushed in. "Three Titans, Sir. Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg!" He came up. "I don't see anyone else, no Robin and no Starfire, Sir!"

Mammoth thought about this real quick before nodding to Gizmo. "We can take them. Besides, Naruto's been jacking up our training, so even if the Titans are better we aren't slouches." They had been training for the last week, on all their strengths helping their weaknesses vanish.

Gizmo sighed but nodded. "Fine... Private, Mammoth, Zeta Strike! Shego, with me on Delta Formation. GO!"

Private Hive and Mammoth ran outside quickly as Shego and Gizmo went out the back. Outside, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy landed and seen Mammoth and Hive. Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon. "Give yourselves up, and maybe we'll go easy on you..."

Mammoth chuckled. "Sorry metal head, not gonna happen. HIVE!" He grabbed Hive and threw him at Cyborg, Hive's shield going up as he flew like a missile at Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla and caught Hive, falling back and slamming him into the ground as Cyborg jumped on Beast boy's raised legs.

Beast boy kicked Cyborg into the air and Raven picked up a nearby empty car and threw it at Mammoth. Before Cyborg could fire at the car, though, he was hit by a glowing green hand and slammed into the ground, and Gizmo tackled Raven down as well.

Beast Boy got up and turned back. "Not good. CY, Raven!" Cyborg got up and growled, Raven slamming a mailbox into Gizmo to get him off and flies by them. He looked at them. "Motion seventy eight!"

Gizmo aimed some rockets at Beast boy as Private Hive reared his Shield back. Raven seen this started her spell. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She picked Mammoth up, and threw him at Gizmo.

Gizmo jumped into the air and fired at Beast Boy, Mammoth hitting the ground and grabbing a concrete slab form the street and smacking Cyborg with it at he came around at him. Cyborg was in the air, but Beast boy was there, catching him and throwing him at Private Hive.

Just as he was about to hit Private Hive, Shego landed on his shield just as he threw it out to hit with, firing her from it fiercely. Shego's hands glowed green as she threw a fist at Cyborg, his own crashing against her. Sadly, she wasn't about to try flesh against skin, and generated an explosive blast of her energy between them, making Cyborg fly back and into the air.

Raven caught him before he went through a building, but Mammoth caught her legs and slammed her into the ground before throwing her to Gizmo. Gizmo catching her in a high-tensile steel cable. He grinned. "Take that you pit-sniffers!"

Shego landed and looked around. "Where's the third one? The green kid?" She hadn't wait any longer, as the ground under them burst out, a giant T-rex coming from within the ground before turning into a Kangaroo and jumping on top of Private Hive, slamming him into a crater in the ground.

Shego tackled him and slammed a fist into his stomach before kicking off him and into the air, flipping before landing on her feet. "Damn, should have known. Come on, kid, get your fill!"

Mammoth ran to help Shego out, but Cyborg landed on top of him and slammed him to the ground, and pointed his blaster to his face. "Freeze."

Raven picked Gizmo into the air and dismantled his equipment, and he was left with only his hands. She wrapped him up in the same cable he tried on her and hummed. "Ironically, you're a victim of your own tech. Who's smart now?"

Shego cursed, looking behind her to see Raven, and in front to see Beast Boy in Gorilla form. "_They're better then I thought... Damn, we should have just left. Wait, what did Naruto tell me?_"

She remembered during their training the other day that he told her something, something important as she had to face five of him at once. He said '_Facing multiple opponents stronger then you, don't hold back, and don't think about your next move. Act quick, use your gut and fire off all your power. Chances are, they will not see it coming._'

She grinned before standing tall, letting her energy draw back into her body. Beast Boy an Raven went to subdue her, but she yelled, turning and aiming her energy hands at them both, firing off rapidly with multiple projectile blasts.

Raven flew up into the air as Beast Boy got hit, being so close to her and not as fast as Raven. She slammed her hands into the ground and the very ground exploded under her, blasting debris everywhere.

Cyborg jumped out of the way of some Debris coming right at him, but Mammoth grabbed his leg and slammed him into one of the rubble boulders, smashing him to the ground from the force as he got knocked out. Mammoth rose up and grabbed Gizmo, rushing to Hive. "Shego, cover me!"

Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and rushed him, but Shego blasted him with an explosive blast form her hands, and firing projectiles all over the sky at Raven, who dodged and shielded herself over and over. Mammoth grabbed Hive and started running. "Let's go! Back up is here!"

Shego looked up as Naruto, or what they didn't know yet was actually a clone, came from the sky and landed near them. She grinned. "All yours!" She rushed off with the team and let Naruto take them.

'Naruto' simply threw his Hiraishin Kunai and teleported behind Raven, slamming a Rasengan into her back, and then to Beast Boy and kicking him hard in the head. He puffed into smoke after the others left, all of them making it back to base easily.

**XxX With Naruto, Jinx and the rest of the Titans XxX**

Superboy took a deep breath and blew hard, a chilling cold swept in front of him and turned the ground into ice as it came to Naruto. Naruto jumped up and fired his first wrist blade out at him.

Unlike Batman, who dodged it, Superboy caught it. That was a mistake... but not Superboys, as Naruto teleported to him and Superboy slammed a harsh hook into his chest, forcing him back and skidding along the ground.

Naruto landed on his knees and leaned forward on all fours, coughing a bit. "Ok, note to self. Don't take on super strength without some of your own. Ugh!" Wonder girl landed on the ground hard and then rose with a kick to his chin, sending him into the air speedily.

Naruto groaned as he tried to regain himself, but suddenly found himself zapped to the roof of the tall building he flew up. Naruto groaned but regained himself. "Damn... Guess I underestimated you guys... Sorry, won't do that again."

He teleported to the sword, bring unstuck from the building as he did, and picked Superboy up and swung him around. "CATCH!" He threw him at Starfire whom was flying right at him from above, and she caught him, swinging him back around and back to the ground.

Naruto jumped up and used Superboy as a spring-board as he flipped and kicked Starfire into a nearby building and then standing on the air. He looked as Jinx was currently in trouble against Kid Flash. "Come on, I taught you better then that Jinx!"

Jinx just watched him go round and round. KF grinned. "Come on, you think you can get me again with your magic? I won't fall for that twice!"

Jinx smirked and jumped high into the air, landing on the roof and slamming her hands in the edge, vibrating it with her magic. Kid Flash stopped in time to see the roof collapse from above him. She fired a huge Hex Bolt into the lamps ahead and jumped back into the air, aiming for Naruto.

The Lamps burst and electricity sparked around, trapping Kid Flash between it and the rubble. He instantly got buried though. Superboy burst from the rubble himself, having fell into the tunnels below and watching from inside. He cleaned off the Rubble and pulled Kid Flash up. He groaned. "Superboy, remind me to run faster then lightning one day."

Superboy smirked. "If we make it out of here." he let KF walk and looked to see Jinx flying at Starfire, via Naruto throwing her, and then catching Wonder girl in midair with a grapple. "We gotta bring the A game, let's go!"

Naruto grinned as he grappled with Wonder girl, feeling her strength. "Well, guess you're tougher then you look. Good, you'll need to be to face me!" He pulled her in and slammed a knee into her stomach, slamming an elbow into her back afterwords. He grabbed her before she could fly down and lifted her up to a slamming fist into her face and then let her fly into the rubble below, and gasped, seeing Superboy jump at him at high speed.

Naruto turned out of the way as Superboy lunged, but failed to expect him to be good at martial arts... as he grabbed Naruto and slammed a kick into his chest and making him fly down into the ground and into a crater.

Jinx had slammed her Hex Bolt hands into Starfire's Star Bolt hands, and the clashing energies slammed them both back, Jinx flying over the roof of the shop they had robbed, and was caught by one of the clones nearby. She nodded and looked around for the real one, and saw him getting up from a crater as Wonder girl ran for him, Kid Flash rushing up a skyscraper to get at them.

Jinx jumped from the clone and fired off a Hex Bolt to the glass in front of Kid Flash, making it shatter as soon a she stepped on it. He started to fall soon after, but vibrated his arms outward to shove the air until he could touch the glass again and started running down.

Wonder girl jumped and landed int the crater, but Naruto was not there, but behind her. She cursed and turned, only to find him starting his attack, kicking hard to her side. Wonder girl caught it, grunting a bit as she finally felt his strength without being knocked back, and it was impressive still. She grabbed his leg and rose him up, but he rolled back and slammed a kick into her chin, making her fall back and letting go.

Naruto pushed off the air and slammed a hell into her stomach and then jumping, getting out of Superboy's way as he landed on top of Wonder girl, but not touching her. Naruto teleported his sword into his hand and pointed it to Superboy. "You've got some punch... I'm still sore from the first one you gave me. So, you're Superboy? I guess you can't do much like the big man... But you know, you're presenting me with a challenge I cannot help but want."

Superboy got ready for a fight. "I would rather not be compared to Superman. I may have the Shield, but I am far from just some side kick... You'll see soon enough I can be my own person." Superboy charged fast and threw a right hook.

Naruto dodged it and backed up, and seen him strike again with a flying roundhouse, and landing with a spinning sweep kick before rushing with another right hook, and Naruto ducked, jumped, and spun around the strikes, and slashed his sword into Superboy's chest, cutting into his shirt and the shield and forcing him back.

Superboy still stood and growled. Naruto hummed. "Not bad. You're fierce, determined, fast and strong. But you lack the grace or the subtly to be a threat to me when I fight with speed and skill. Still, if you manage to get lucky, you'll knock me around like a rag doll.." "LIKE THIS!"

Naruto turned only to see Starfire tackle him and force him into a building, and pummel him with Star bolts as they went through the entire block of buildings before slamming a double fist into him and into the sky. She flew up and then down, slamming both heels into him and driving him into a crater in the street before blasting him with her Eye Bolts.

She stopped as Static came up to her and He seen him smoking a bit. "Phew, that's some fire. Did you get him?" His only answer was a Hex Bolt making his Disk flew off without him and him landing on the ground.

Jinx had ran off to help, as Wonder Girl and Kid Flash had been smashed by a falling building, but Kid Flash managed to make it though, climbing on the top of it and running around to met them. She flipped up and slammed a double hell kick into Starfire, but she flew up from the force and fired a few Star bolts at the unlucky girl.

Wonder girl smashed through the rubble, but suddenly she was close-lined by Naruto, who had gotten up from the crater and rushed her. He flipped out of the way as Static tried to shock him. "Well, that electrical shit is interesting, but that won't hit me twice."

Static's electrical string was still going and Naruto was curious... before gasping and looking to see a light post come and curl around his body. He grunted as he was tied up. He looked to see Superboy rush him and slammed a heel into his stomach, then uppercut his chin before grabbing his front and slammed his head into Naruto's helmet, and then swung him, tossing him into the air.

Wonder girl was there to catch him and did, grabbing him and flying down. She slammed him into the ground and leapt from the crater she created. She sighed. "There, that should do it."

Jinx slammed her hand into the ground and forced the ground around her to crumble, smacking Kid Flash into it and then making it erupt, and forcing him into the ground and building, knocking him out for a bit. Starfire came and punched her in the gut, making her bowl over, and then slammed her to the ground, standing over her.

Jinx and Naruto lay in rubble and craters... Static went to go help Kid Flash. "Well, I think we did well. All that extra practice and all that brilliant leadership put us ahead of KitsuneX." "Think so? I see we only got started..."

They all looked as Naruto climbed form his crater. "Sorry to disappoint. Superboy and Wonder girl are strong, but no way in hell I can be beaten that easily.. I faced FAR worse..." He suddenly burst from his restraints and a red cloak wrapped around him, one of the flaps of his cape curling into a tail behind him. "Let's go.."

Naruto grabbed his main sword and teleported his free one from the shop to him again and slashed hard, a powerful wind coming around him and forcing Wonder girl and Starfire into the air and away, Superboy gripping the ground to stay put, but Static rolling of ans hitting the wall of a building nearby.

Jinx got up and coughed. "Damn, She was NEVER that rough before. She's definitely pissed off." She looked to see Naruto using one tail and two swords and smiled. "Time to turn the tables then." She quickly leapt up and rushed to Static, firing a Hex Bolt above him to the windows and mortar, and it fell on top of him.

Static had discharged a dome around him, she saw, to stop the rocks. She didn't care, and jumped on top of it, vibrating the rocks with her Hex Shock, and suddenly an electric burst came forth, bursting the rocks and forcing her back.

She got up and looked to see him twitching, but groaning. He got up weakly and walked off. She smiled. "He's running on empty." She jumped up high and slammed into him hard, forcing him down before slamming a fist into him and knocking him out. She instantly ram to see to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Wonder girl and slammed her into Superboy, and jumped up as Starfire tried to crash into him and into the ground. He pushed from the air and kicked Starfire, only to have her twist and slam a forceful kick to his head and knock him back a few feet.

Wonder girl threw Superboy at Naruto as he got up, but Naruto slashed hard again, cutting more into his shirt and slamming him to the ground. Naruto knew only one thing about Kryptionians and the so called 'Supers of Metropolis' they were invulnerable, never cut or bruised for anything. "This may be a little tougher then I thought..."

He ducked as Starfire came upon him again, but she threw a punch and stopped, landing on her feet. She spun and slammed a heel into his chest, forcing him back, and flying at him again. He blocked her punch with the side of his blade and turned, letting her throw the second punch before slashing at her. Thing was, she flailed the cape and it's cloth made a nice parry against his blade, and then rushed a left jab into his face.

He leaned back and let it touch him slightly before turning around it and rushing in, slashing into her chest. She was forced back and groaned as she skid along the ground. She glared at him and rushed him fast, and he ducked under her. She stopped and dropped a hell into his head, forcing him to the ground. "THIS IS FOR ROBIN!"

She slammed a harsh punch into his back and then another, punching him hard again and again into a deeper and deeper crater before flying up high. She then dropped, flying downward with incredible speed as she tried to knock him out. He was tough, and she had to be tougher.

She was just about to slam into him, when Jinx tackled her and forced her into a crater, and used her Hex magic to break the place and send Starfire crashing into the sewers, jumping up and rushing to Naruto. Jinx grunted as he held her arm, a little pulled out of place from grabbing a rushing Starfire like that. "Come on, get up!"

Naruto groaned and a second flap of the cape turned into a tail, and he got up. "Damn, She's fierce... She must really love Robin." He looked to see Superboy and Wonder girl charging again, and seeing them as the only two. "Two on two, nice odds."

Superboy started punching at him, making him dodge and block with his swords as Wonder girl went for Jinx. Jinx flipped over her and went to follow. "Ain't taking me down without a fight, Wonder blunder!"

Naruto put his swords away and charged a Rasengan, slamming it into Superboy's stomach and forcing him back. He turned to Jinx. "Remember, speed and precision, don't pull your punches."

Jinx ducked as Wonder girl raced at her, backing off and rapidly shaking every kick and punch as she kept going. Naruto made sure to keep everyone with speed and skill, as long as they had that they could face equal terms with the Titans even if they too trained.

Superboy roared, and this time, he suddenly turned around with his attacks. He kicked straight for Naruto's groin and stomach, no need for limbs or head with his blows, he wanted to break Naruto for this.

Naruto caught each one, letting his body move past slightly to let the blows drive around, letting the force diminish before letting go of each strike. He jumped back and sighed, rubbing his hands. "Damn, you're not too shabby. More actual training, you'll be a greater force to deal with. Sorry, but this is the end. Can't pull a heist and expect to loss to hero's like you can we?"

Naruto gained a third tail and was on Superboy like white on rice, his hands swirling in chakra as if his hands were as he slammed them into Superboy harder and harder, running and charging as he punched Superboy backwards.

Naruto roared as he drew his sword and slashed down with incredible force, smashing Superboy's head into the ground and through it, into the tunnels below, the ground slicing into pieces from his sword. He went back to normal and put his sword back, looking to see Jinx finish hers.

Wonder girl and Jinx were facing off, Jinx keeping her hands ready for her magic, and Wonder girl ready to get physical. Usually, the magical won out, but who knew when Jinx wanted to prove her skills in combat to Naruto.

Wonder girl was a warrior, thanks to training with her mentor and the other amazons. She rushed with a spinning high kick, which she used to lift herself and slam her heel up for a diversionary strike. Jinx ducked under and flipped backwards, dodging them both before rushing in and sliding on the ground, between Wonder girl's legs.

Wonder girl looked shocked and turned, but seen Jinx push herself up on her hands and slammed both heels deep into Wonder girl's stomach. She landed on her feet and jumped, spinning before landing on the ground where Wonder girl once lay, but she had rolled off and gotten up, rushing in for the next strike.

Jinx rolled around it and spun fast, then rammed an uppercut into Wonder girl's chin, forcing her up and back. Jinx ran up and jumped high. "This is it!" She slammed down on the ground, slamming both hands into Wonder girl's stomach, knocking the wind from her, making her groan.

Jinx ran off and got to Naruto. "Now's the time to go, we outstayed our welcome."

Naruto nodded and teleported them both back to base. Starfire burst from the ground, Superboy following behind, and she looked around. "They're gone! They got away..."

Static groaned as he stood up. "That was rough... I doubt we could have gotten them anyway, seems KitsuneX is training his team good. Ow..."

Wonder girl sighed and grunted as she got on her feet, holding her stomach. "This was a failure... Lets go see about the others and get back to the tower... We'll need time to heal from this."

Superboy and Starfire went to help Kid Flash and Static, Wonder girl going to see about the other Titans. She seen they were pounded into the ground and woke them up before they all went back to the tower.

**XxX With Naruto and Team Pandora XxX**

Everyone was enjoying the spoils of their success, Shego flipping through some of the cash as mammoth lifted the gold around, as a workout and as a way to feel the weight of their success. Gizmo was grinning and counting every single cent, with Kid staring at the bars intently.

Private Hive was trying to stick some gold bars on his shield, weirdly, and Naruto and Jinx were on the couch. They were hit harder then anyone else here. Shego went to them. "Hey, how was your trip? Successful?"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Yeah, we got everything... and got hit pretty hard. Superboy got a few hits in."

Jinx groaned and held her stomach. "And Starfire was much more vicious then normal.. Think the loss of Robin made her freak out?"

Naruto looked at her. "She must be in love with him. Only thing I can imagine. Team Heist success though, and we should rest and enjoy the spoils."

Everyone partied that night to their huge success.

**XxX With the Titans XxX**

Everyone was currently resting. Starfire came in to see Donna. Donna sat up, grunting as she held her stomach. "Hey, Star. You ok?"

Starfire nodded and looked down. "I am sorry I went overboard and failed to follow your plans... It was... my fault KitsuneX escaped."

Donna smiled sadly. "It's my fault. I should have been more helpful. You did all you could, you even did something I could barely believe, you knocked him around like a rag doll. Little more training, a little more team work, and we'll be able to take him."

Starfire nodded and sighed. "I Still wish I had not fell through so much earth thanks to Jinx making me unlucky enough to do so. I will try harder... We should rest a few days and get ready for the next time."

Donna nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you'll try harder... Maybe now we can be closer, this way we can be a better team." Starfire nodded and left, Donna smiling and resting. "Guess it wasn't a total loss today.. Starfire is more open."

With that said, she slept, everyone else sleeping as well to regain their strength... for round two that was coming soon enough.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

FINALLY! I got done with this faster then I thought, but still later then usual. Oh well, I am back on schedule and will hope you enjoy this chapter. And next chapter, the newest members of Team Pandora, Naruto's team, will come in. Watch yourselves!


	19. Victors Celebratate, Losers Plan

Welcome back, to another exciting episode of... KITSUNEX!

Last time we saw a showdown like no other I had before, the teams gone up against each other, and damn did shit turn sour for the Titans. But they could make a comeback later, we will have to see how it all goes. Ready for more? Let's go!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

It was success fever at Pandora HQ, everyone checking their loot. Shego counting her hundreds. "One hundred and ten Ben's, one hundred and eleven Ben's..." Having too much fun finally succeeding. Kid was just enjoying his bag of gold bars in his hands.

Mammoth was currently juggling ten massive bars of Gold in the air, and everyone wondered how on earth he learned to juggle, because they never seen him do it! Private Hive was kind of not in the living room, preferring to stash his gold in a chest in his room.

Gizmo was enjoying his bags of money and gold and calculating how much he could get in the black market to help him and the team succeed even more! He even planned a way to give the team a better relaxation area.

Jinx was enjoying her collected items, a black phoenix statue, some jewelery she had found, and even a small knife that looked like it fit her. It had an incantation in Latin that read, and there was a verified note she seen, 'Lucky as Dark Magic'.

Naruto was in his room, putting everything he obtained in order. The shop had a great assortment of items, and these were no exception. He put a traditional Japanese Sword, made from the famed steel back years ago when it was still available. It was in superb condition, it was also a Kodachi, whilst he also had a pair of Nunchuku, made from solid bamboo.

The prize of his collection of weaponry was actually the strangest item he had gotten... It was a very old, very fantasy like, but authentic sword from Japan, it was not a normal Sword... The blade was double sided, having ridges longways on the blade, and if you counted the pieces between the ridges as it got thinner fro middle to edges, it would count nine. This thing also thinned a little at the Guard and grew wider and bigger as it went up the blade until it curved in and made a piercing tip, the blade itself had a reddish Hugh. The handle was a small circle with nine spiraling lines with spaces between the lines, and a smooth handle, at the end of the hilt, it had a Fox head.

The authentication papers he read on it when he first seen it a week ago called it the 'Kyuu Kitsune no Kami' or, in English, Nine Fox God. He actually placed that on his mantle and made a note to make sure he would, later on, put seals on the full tang blade's hilt to make it better for actual use.

Besides the weapons he got a few other things, such as books he thought were interesting to look at, a poster or two, hell even Tarot Cards. It was basically just small trinkets he wanted, just something he thought would be interesting to have or use later on.

As he got his suit off he noticed the power core was cool, even after the use of three tails to take on Superboy and a REALLY Radical Starfire. He still wondered where she held THAT kind of skill and power for so long.

As he got a book to read he seen Jinx come in. "Hey, I see you got your stuff all set around or at least put up for when you actually have a place for it. Crazy heist huh?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "You have no idea. Actually, I wanted to see how everyone did together, so I can help them work on being better, and thus we can be better thieves. If we don't get better, then the Titans will clobber us, if we get better we get more money and things we like. This heist was a test for the team."

Jinx hummed but pouted. "Seriously, you think we can't handle ourselves? I will admit, without you we'd have already been toast, but we wouldn't have it any other way. We will get better because we wanna keep getting things we want. So try to be more considerate would ya?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I will. I just wanted to try this test once, and we passed. With what we got, I am sure we can get ready for the onslaught. No doubt the Titans are gonna get ready for the next round..."

Jinx frowned. "And there's new ones too... Wondergirl, Superboy, Kid Flash? Not to mention Static. All of them are gonna be heavy hitters."

Naruto groaned. "Superboy packs a damn wallop, Wondergirl is way skilled, but Static and Kid Flash hold no fear for me. Speed and electricity? I've seen faster, and I've been hit by and defeated enough lightning using people in my day to know what to do. Besides, this suit is insulated, he can't get me. The bigger problem is Starfire, she's got power and now she gained enough skill to actually pose a challenge."

Jinx shivered. "She was a woman scorned, for sure. I think she was focusing her rage at ME when it was for you. By the way, think Robin is off training to fight you?"

Naruto knew that for sure, but not as Robin... "Yeah, he is, but I have a feeling he won't be Robin next time he comes at us."

Jinx looked confused but shrugged it off. "Well that is fine with me I suppose... Anyway, we succeeded, and I am going to rest. We all have fought hard and gotten bruises, but happiness and the fact we got all this stuff now is keeping us up and ignoring the pains right now. I'd rather just get some sleep THEN appreciate it all. Night."

Naruto nodded and started reading his book. Truthfully he wasn't paying attention to the words, but the damn fox inside his head. It finally immersed. "**Honestly, you're this low on the chain... and better yet, those bitches are here and no doubt planning a way to finally beat you. You do know that when they finally stop fearing you, they will actually try, and I think you wanna keep this world without any damn craters by using my power.**"

Naruto went into his mind to chat it up with the Fox, whom was just laying in the field Naruto made for his mindscape. "Point? Listen, if you want me to be that son of a bitch from Akatsuki, I WILL use this Sharingan on you, but I chose never again to be a hero. I'm looking out for me, and this is what I want. I just want to relax, finally HAVE SOMETHING in my life besides crap, such as a small apartment, a starched bed, ripped walls and a lumpy couch, as well as being heartbroken with no real friends. Here I have the opposite. So, you tell me, what the hell is up your ass after months of not talking?"

Kyuubi stood up and looked at Naruto in a slight Snarl. "**Threaten with that fucking eye again I will bit your head off before you can activate the bitch. Digressing, I want more action. Seriously, I loved the fight you put up against Superboy and all, but Batman was a way tougher fight. We both love the skills we gained, I may have power but I still only used my skills to beat down on Konoha when I was hypnotized. That was awhile back... I want more fucking action, even if it means taking on the JLU to do it!**"

Naruto frowned. "You told me they were too powerful, first of all. Second of all, even if I attempted such a thing and was able to pull it off, I would not want my friends in trouble just because I whooped the hero's."

Kyuubi grumbled a bit. "**Fine... Listen, the reason I freaked out was to make you feel like you couldn't take them so when they came for you, you wouldn't stand a chance. If we were to face them all, though, I am pretty sure we'd be in a slight bit of trouble. They have someone who could rip this entire planet in half if he wanted to, someone faster than you can fucking see, and trust me Kid Flash pales in comparison to the real deal... That fucker is faster than Rock Lee going seven gates. No power though, so not as big a deal. Truth is, one or two at once is barely a bruise, except for fighting Superman, he will require you to use a lot of my power to even face on an equal level. All of them at once? Your chances of winning aren't so great. I'm not gonna lie... But you still have a decent shot at it.**"

Naruto shrugged. "And I know why too. You're power is only half of it's original state. Besides, I'd rather not use my Rinnigan or Sharingan for anything unless it's for something like that damn winter wonderland bullshit. Onto the Konoha Flunkies, if you please, none of them have a chance against me at all. I made damn sure to give them a taste of that back when I as still in our original dimension. If they wanna try, I can whoop them still. Besides, only real threats were Hinata and Kakashi, and Hinata is out of the picture till further notice, and Kakashi basically can't do crap without a kill on sight order. Most of his techniques are based on assassinations. No doubt, though, he was given the authorization to kill on sight anyone in the way of my capture."

Kyuubi nodded. "**Fine, fine. Just make sure to get some real action soon. I'd rather not have to watch you laze around TOO much... I know for sure you want more skill fighting.**"

Naruto smiled. "Nice seeing you too, and no worries I will be fighting more, just be patient." With that he left the Kyuubi to his rest. Little did he know, he was about to receive a great team member, and someone to spar with skill more often with...

**XxX Ravager's Underground Base, Ten miles south of Titans Tower XxX**

Ravager was watching nine screens at once in front of her, her body limp in a chair, a needle with very little chemical left in it sitting on a table beside her, and in the dark. The only light came from the screens as she watched them, some of the old battles her father had with the Titans, some recoded recently, and much to her amazement she managed to capture the fight between KitsuneX and the newer Titans.

She hummed as she watched. "This KitsuneX... Very formidable, and seems to have some kind of precognitive vision... Same as me... Do you hear me? I know what you plan to do."

Out of the shadows behind her was Kakashi. He had managed to escape the cell and try to either kill Ravager or force her to talk. "Precognitive vision... As in seeing the future. You have this ability?"

Ravager turned her chair and put her hands together in front of her. "Yes. I saw at least five ways you could have killed me... Something, I believe you said as you impaled me in the vision, Sounding like Raikiri? Another way was a knife to the back THROUGH the chair, and another was poison. Need I say the others?"

Kakashi stepped up and just looked unassuming. "No need, I can clearly see you could counter anything I try if you wanted." How little he knew at this moment... "So why try?"

Ravager chuckled softly. "Whilst true, I would rather we both be ready for the upcoming storm... Now, the information on KitsuneX... His Precognitive vision?"

Kakashi decided it better to show it. He lifted his headband to show his Sharingan eye. "This. He has one as well, and so does Sasuke. Except, Sasuke has one in each eye, whilst me and Naruto, KitsuneX, have it in only one eye. I am guessing you have an idea why?" 

Ravager nodded. "Yes. I find it rude to finish someone talking, even when I know what they will say, and interesting... The Sharingan has more functions than just being able to predict an opponent's next move?"

Kakashi nodded. "Besides that it also has the ability to copy. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. You should know each of them I think." He would rather get to the point of this... Seeing as he was growing tired of it.

Ravager nodded. "Yes. Before I let you ask me questions, I want you to tell me... What is that aura around him?"

She pointed to the screens and one showed him with a red aura and his cape tails turning into artificial fox tails behind him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak she narrowed her own at him. "If you wish to catch him, I must know everything, so no classifieds with me. You give me all the details, I give you all mine. That is how this plan will work, otherwise I think you will have a lot of trouble getting through the Titans AND the Hive, to get to Naruto. And last time I checked, Naruto was it, beat you by himself."

Kakashi just stared at her, looking for her to even flinch and accept it... No dice, as it seemed and he sighed in defeat. "The Kyuubi. One of the Nine major powers in our world. Huge beasts, wielding special powers, and have a number of tails, ranging from one tail to nine. Kyuubi, is Nine Tails."

Ravager nodded. "And these beasts are sealed inside humans as nuclear deterrents apparently. Well, when I have more information on the NEW Titans, and two I have no clue about, and one in particular of the old ones I am VERY troubles by now, I will tell you, and we may plan together. Fair enough?"

Kakashi thought it over... Seeing the screens and seeing Starfire much fiercer than normal he understood she needed time to figure it out. He nodded. "Fine. By the way, we'd much rather do more than sit around. Let us walk around form time to time, or I might just kill that butler of yours."

Ravager nodded. "Fair enough. Now leave me be." Kakashi left and she turned back to the screens. "Good thing my father taught me how to bluff... Otherwise he would have known about my weakness." She looked to the needle. "Need a serum that doesn't make me unable to lift a finger, but still allows me to see further ahead in the future." She just kept an eye on those monitors, making sure to study every movement.

**XxX Morning, Titans Tower. XxX**

Sure, butt kicking central last night, Pandora tore them a new one, and they saw just how affective KitsuneX can really be against them when he tries.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the garage, tuning up the T-Car, Raven was in her room again, Static was actually out doing patrol on a small theft, nothing on KitsuneX's level by any means, which left Starfire, Kid Flash, Superboy and Wondergirl making sure of everything.

Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Superboy worked with Robin before, and didn't play many games when a serious threat was on their list and out free causing havoc, and Starfire was not in the mood to play games either. Wondergirl pulled up the new record on Pandora. "Alright, apparently this is a different group altogether than the Hive. Whilst holding up the bank, they called themselves Pandora. As in, the mythological box given to the maiden Pandora, in which contains everything horrible and nightmarish, but also contains one small hope. If it is a fitting name, I wonder what kind of hope they have that makes them different."

Kid Flash looked to Starfire. "You said KitsuneX was first part of the hive, and then turned from then to be RedX, and soon after his mishap with you guys he turned into KitsuneX. Man, sounds like he's alias central."

Wondergirl pulled up the files for Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. "As we seen, they have as good a teamwork as our own trio, even if we didn't rightfully see all three together. What bothers me is Jinx, she's more capable a hand to hand combatant than I believed at first." She put that in.

She then pulled up Private Hive, Kid Wykkyd, and Shego. "These three I didn't get to read fully on. Hmm... mercenary, teleporter and an unknown variable. Who is she?" She looked to Starfire.

Starfire hummed but shrugged. "I honestly do not know. She hasn't been here before otherwise we would have known her by now, the guess of everyone else here is going to be as good as mine."

Wondergirl sighed. Superboy started typing over her and she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

Superboy looked to her. "You're not exactly computer smart, and I had to be more often with Dick than you did. I know how to search."

She nodded and let him sit and type. Superboy huffed and started a scan on the face. "I have the feeling she has a criminal record already, we just have to figure out who she is and what she can do." it took only ten minutes and they got a match.

Superboy looked a little puzzled. "Hero turned bad? Says here she was a part of a scientific family, and they all had an accident, and afterwords they all gained special abilities. The Go family turned into Team Go. Shego Go, international henchman for hire, has enhanced endurance, stamina, black belt in three martial arts, and her powers are energy based projectiles that are shot from her hands. She was mostly a part of another rouge list, a Kim Possible, also a hero, but not someone who will turn up where other heros are already taking down villains. She also understands the Leagues work in issues threatening the planet and she only takes on the cases that they normally wouldn't handle together."

Starfire was impressed. "You must have trained with him a lot and been a great friend and teammate to him to learn how to find information like he does."

Superboy smiled. "He was like a brother to me. But there we have it, Shego and her record. We are facing a really diverse force. A genius, two muscles, a transport, two athletic challenges, and the leader, who I have to say is going to be the equivalent of fighting of Superman and Batman at the same time... We are out of our league... But we do know this, they still haven't the tactical skill to bring us down now. Donna, you know the drill, you're the tactician."

Wondergirl nodded and smiled. "My pleasure... Wait, what's this?" She had Superboy pull up another file. "Blackfire? Someone you know, Starfire?"

Starfire just stood there, staring at her sister for awhile before closing her eyes, tilting her head down. "My sister... She came her before, and was here only to make me an intergalactic criminal. She thinks I ruined her life, when I did no such thing. I keep trying to help her... And Dick did explain in the file not to mess with her, I will be the one she is after and I am the one that needs to talk to her."

Wondergirl thought on this. She sighed and smiled. "Fine, I respect both of your choices, so let's forget about it. So, we know what we are up against, we should train to make sure we don't lose to them again. Main problem is gonna be X."

Superboy closed the files and got up. "I'm getting some air. Can't do anything without at least some relaxation, you had me patrol all last night after that fight, in search of their base."

Wondergirl nodded. "Fine, just make sure to be read for training today before dinner." He waved off and Starfire looked to Wondergirl. "He is very quiet... Kind of like Raven."

Wondergirl smiled a little. "I guess you can say he had a troubling past... It's not easy knowing you're just a clone of Superman made by an evil organization."

Starfire looked surprised hearing that. Wondergirl nodded. "Hard to believe he's a hero right? He wants to prove he isn't some science project, nor some kind of generic Superman copy, that he is himself and his own person as well as his own hero. He has a mind of his own."

Starfire looked at him as he walked out the door and smiled. "It's always interesting seeing friends of Dick so much like him in so many ways. He may not be here now, but his spirit is here with us."

Wondergirl nodded, smiling. "Just bear with it. Dick doesn't give up on anything, he will be back and better than ever."

With that, Starfire went to her room to gain a quick rest, but found a note sphere on the outside of her window. One that was usually used on her planet during the wars. She grabbed it and a hologram popped up. Her sister, Blackfire... "Hello, dear Sister... After so many failures, I finally succeeded. Meet me at the Jump City Main Bridge tonight, sunset, and come alone. I want to settle this just between us..."

Starfire looked at the Sphere in her hand and closed her eyes. She opened them and they glowed as she destroyed the thing. "No, Sister, if you continue down the same path you shall always fail. I must show you the right path, or you will never become the heir to the throne as you so see fit for you."

Blackfire picked the wrong week to decide to fuck with her sister over who's better suited for the crown... And that was going to be the biggest mistake, and the best salvation, for her life.

**XxX With Naruto, Sunset XxX**

Naruto had taken to dawning his X suit and going out to patrol potential targets for another robbery. No one would expect him and Pandora to try again so soon. It had become nighttime, so he could easily stealth his way without using energy, so Raven never found him. He knew she could if he didn't hide himself.

He was about to teleport to one of his Kunai in the middle of the city when he suddenly seen a BIG explosion on a bridge on the other end of town. "What the fuck? That looked like Starfire's bolts. And... strangely a black version. WHOA!" He seen rapid fire green bolts and a few black ones flying around in the sky and decided to get a closer look...

Naruto teleported to the nearest Kunai and sat down, watching the battle in the sky, activating his Sharingan to gain a better look. He was impressed by Starfire's determination alright, but what really intrigued him was the fact the other one was just like her, yet was determined to use her skills rather than her powers.

He watched in amazement at this fight...

Starfire rose up, hands and eyes glowing as she stared down her sister, Blackfire, whom rose up huffing from anger. "You were never this good before, you were always too sweet and innocent to know how to REALLY fight! Too naive to understand the true way of a real warrior! And you still don't understand! I will prove I am more worthy of father's praise!"

Blackfire rushed in and threw a hard punch, only to have it dodged as Starfire twisted around it and clotheslined her in the air, forcing her to spin a little and fall. Blackfire got her bearing quick and turned in time for her sister to ram into her, tackling her, and forcing them both to the ground, making a crater.

Blackfire roared with energy and blasted Starfire back, forcing her higher in the sky with a powerful beam of her own before flying right back in to the fight. "You won't beat me again! I had to go through hell and back, and I won't go back again! NEVER AGAIN! I WON'T BE THE DISOWNED DAUGHTER WHILST YOU HAVE EVERYTHING FOR ANY LONGER!"

Blackfire roared and rushed in, firing punch after punch at Starfire, who was having a little trouble blocking or dodging half of them and getting clocked in the jaw and stomach with fierce energy fists, and Blackfire twisted, raising a leg, and roared as she slammed it down hard and Axe kicked Starfire down and into the water near the bridge.

Naruto whistled. "Damn, she's got some moves. Still, something is off... Wanting to prove her power and yet only using skill? Either she has no real power or she thinks skill is power... Let's see."

Starfire splashed from under the water and rammed both fists into her sister and fired a heavy blast into Blackfire's chest, and cracking the armor she was wearing, and blasting her back to the beach. Blackfire hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. Starfire descended a bit to level with her Sister. "Sister, I do not wish to fight, nor take anything from you. You've disowned yourself, and for that you wish my torture? If you want the crown so badly, you must think of not yourself but our race. You will always be my sister, and I will always love you for you are my family, but I will not allow you to hurt my friends, nor harm the earth for your selfish desires to bring me pain."

Blackfire snarled. "You think this is about torturing you? Don't make me laugh. ALL I HAVE GAINED I GAINED ON MY OWN WHILST YOU GOT EVERYTHING! This isn't about torturing you, this is about showing how much better I am than you, how I deserve what you get! You didn't have to work as hard as I have!"

Blacjfire saw her Bolts were starting to diminish and scoffed. "Great... The armor is too damaged... I'll need to use the minimal of my powers to show her. LET US FINISH THIS SISTER DEAR!" Blackfire roared and blasted with immense speed into the sky and rammed a forceful punch into Starfire's stomach, which was actually surprisingly powerful, knocking the wind out of Starfire before pulling her back by her arm and ramming a foot into the same spot, then twisting fast before throwing Starfire into the same crater she herself was just in before attacking her sister now.

Starfire caught herself on the ground, heaving and holding her stomach, but eyes glowing. Blackfire roared as she tried to finish it, only for Starfire to turn and, at point blank range, fire her Eye bolts into her Sister, tearing some of the cracked armor apart and forcing her back, the force and power she used enough to knock her sister unconscious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing this and was quick, suddenly speeding and catching Blackfire before she went into the water, and Starfire stopped in front of him, having tried to catch her sister before he did.

Starfire pointed her Starbolt at him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here? Also, I suggest you let my sister go. Now!"

Naruto looked to Starfire and chuckled. "After the whooping I gave you guys last time, you really wanna try me? Especially since I got your sister here? You're willing to nearly kill your sister over a chance at me? Heartless I'd say."

Starfire scoffed hard, her muscles tight as she tried to figure out what to do. Before she could figure out a plan, Naruto just vanished and she grit her teeth. She fired a Bolt into the water and roared a bit. "WHY!" This was not her week...

She returned to the tower, and just sat in her room, holding the cape she had on to her and tearing. "Dick... I miss you so much... Please return soon, we are useless without you..." The others may not be as bad as she was currently, but they still were having troubles coping with the situations right now, and this was just going to be the same situation until Dick returned.

It was going to be a rough time for them, but they all knew never give up this fight. Dick wouldn't, so neither would they. Cyborg was keeping everything in top shape for practice and in case they needed anything, Beast boy was keeping busy so he didn't go crazy, and Raven was meditating to keep her grief and anger at bay.

Static was in his room looking at the floor a bit and wondering what he could do, Wondergirl was praying to her gods and looking at her shield, sword, and helmet she kept with her adoptive culture of the Amazons, Kid Flash was sleeping, such a carefree person, whilst Superboy was on the roof, looking at the sun setting. The whole tower was buzzing with some type of activity, and the whole tower was in disarray.

**XxX Pandora HQ XxX**

"SISTER!" Blackfire forced her body upright in intense fashion, just before growling in pain and holding her stomach, bowling over on the bed. She looked around and seen she was in a room with medical gear, and then saw someone was beside her.

Naruto was still in costume as he looked to her. "Relax. You're not in battle anymore. Pretty crazy one you did have though, gotta say you are pretty good. Sadly, you came in to battle Starfire at the wrong time..."

Blackfire growled and tried to charge her bolts, but found her energy was depleted. She got into a combat stance and Naruto stood before her, not changing, not tense, just calm and standing before her, non-hostile. "Relax."

Blackfire shifted about a little before speaking. "Who are you, am I in another prison? You cannot keep me in here forever..."

Naruto put his hands up slowly, and shook his head. "You've got the wrong idea. Not uncommon, mind you, but one I would rather put past us. This is Pandora HQ, a secret base hidden on the outskirts of Jump City. This is not a government sight, nor a prison. This is a home for super powered thieves."

Blackfire was a little puzzled by this. Naruto saw this and, after a few clicks, he slipped his helmet off. "I'm Naruto, leader of Pandora. This team is basically a rival team to the Titans. We are not villains, nor heroes, we are just thieves."

Blackfire stood in stance for a moment before letting part of her guard down. "Blackfire. No affiliations."

Naruto nodded. "Blackfire, thought so. But the big question is not your name, but your power. You are fighting with a martial arts style, and not trying to blast me into next week, may I ask why?"

Blackfire growled more. "That's a private matter. All I can say to you is I don't need my powers to take you on."

Naruto chuckled a bit but smiled. "I like that... Still, your skills alone, and apparently your inability to use your powers as well, will not beat Starfire, not anymore. She's become the perpetual sleeping monster being woken up. Trust me, she's not right in the head anymore."

Blackfire frowned and looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

Naruto shrugged. "No one knows for sure yet, but the theory going around the base is, she's lost a friend close to her, and theory is she loved this friend. Robin left the team, if you didn't hear, and ever since she's been packing heavier punches, racing speed, and skills I never seen her use before."

Blackfire blinked and thought a moment before softly chuckling, but that chuckle grew into full blown laughter. "OH THAT IS RICH! HAHAHAHA! MY LITTLE SISTER FELL FOR HIM! I knew right off she had something special for the guy when I first visited, but this? That's amazing... Makes sense though, we Tamaranians are emotional. We use our feelings to use our powers, so if she is missing someone she loves, I should have noticed, she would become a true warrior. It's how our mother was when our dad went missing one time."

Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit. "A little about your race and culture I know about now. Good start. We fought against the Titans the other day, and beat them whilst robbing a bank. Starfire was pretty rough, but I beat her."

Blackfire gripped her hands into fists and looked at Naruto. "You beat my sister? You don't look that impressive, suit or not. I bet you don't have any powers."

Naruto smirked and put his hand out, and suddenly a Rasengan formed. "First rule of a fight, never underestimate your opponent. Always expect them to be more powerful and learn their weakness before pulling out all the stops. If you are speaking with Tamaranian pride, you have spunk, but you're not using your head. It doesn't matter what race you are, what powers you have, there will always be someone out there who can and will defeat you someday."

Blackfire looked down, defeated as she felt powerless. Naruto knew it was now or never to ask the big question, and turned his back to her. "Are you out for revenge against your Sister? You want to beat her just to prove your better than her, to kill her maybe? You want her laid out before you unconscious or otherwise just because you hate her?"

Blackfire snarled. "You do not know anything about me so do not even put those words in my mouth! YES I hate my sister, YES I wanna prove myself, but not to my sister, to everyone. To my people, to my father, I want to prove that I am the one who should be seen as a true warrior, as the true princess of Tamaran! My sister, innocent and naive, has always gotten everything! The love of the people, the next in line for the crown, father's respect and love, she even has friends who would do anything for her, and I am all alone, no one to show me they care, no one to who understands! I HAD TO STEAL AND FIGHT, PREACTICALLY KILL JUST TO SURVIVE! I had to work my ass off and had bruises, I actually had to WORK for everything I want!"

Naruto smirked as she was in the middle of her big speech. "_Sounds a bit like me... Guess she never had anything either. Well, we will change that in time._"

Blackfire was huffing, gritting her teeth and snarling as her knuckles turned white from the strain she put on them, her body tense and shaking as a few tears ran from her eyes. "I've never had anything or anyone, and I never will, and I don't need them either. I can do things on my own, I can still fight and still win if I try." "Congratulations..."

Blackfire looked a little surprised at Naruto as he turned, smiling and looking at her. "You've impressed me with that. Tell you what, don't rush into your own demise or your own defeat once more, instead... Instead, stay with us, join Team Pandora, and I will help you. For no charge whatsoever."

Blackfire looked shocked at this and Naruto put his hand out. "You remind me of myself, and that's just one of the few reasons I came to this choice. Join us, and I personally guarantee you, you will be stronger, faster, and more skilled than your sister will ever dream to be."

Blackfire was still stunned from this. This blonde in front of her not only understood her, and wanted to help her, but wanted to make her better, to be greater, presenting her with his offer as a friend, not just as a business choice.

Naruto stayed still, awaiting her choice. "There are a few catches..." Her heart sunk... "But none that are against who you are. You do not need to pay me, you do not need to show me any kind of appreciation except allowing us the option of becoming friends, all you need to do, is promise you will not fire off like a spitfire, not rush out because you feel a bit stronger. You must promise me, that you will calm down and allow yourself to finally relax. All of us will be you friends, maybe a new and better family if you allow us. What do you say?"

She shook herself from her stunned expression and smiled, standing tall and clapping her hand in Naruto's, nodding. "That's a promise I have no quarrel against accepting. I promise."

Naruto nodded back. "Welcome to Pandora..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

I hope you enjoyed this! And yes, Blackfire is the newest member of Pandora, Shimmer may or may not join, but she does not seem to be the right style for Pandora. If you have any suggestions on a new member of Pandora, then please say so and I will consider it.

Anyway, we will get to SOME action, and more story plotting next chapter, and hopefully a small start to the next Arc if I do it just right. So, that is all, Read, Enjoy, and Review if you can, have a very nice day.


	20. Know Thy Ally, Team Building Exercise

Welcome again, one and all, to another exciting chapter to... KITSUNEX!

Last time Blackfire joined the group. Like that did you? Well, here's starting from the end of last chapter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto turned and opened the door. "Wanna meet the team? We'll also need to get to the tech room, seeing as your armor is there."

Blackfire looked confused and then down at herself, seeing she was in a t-shirt and jeans. She looked at him. "Alright, who changed me?"

Naruto chuckled. "Not me. We have a couple girls on the team who volunteered to help. Your armor was busted. That last blast Starfire used bent a bit of it against your rib cage, if we didn't get it off, you'd have been unable to breath and suffocate."

Blackfire nodded and smiled a bit. "Well, thanks. Guess you saved my life. My armor... It's specially designed for me. It... helps me."

Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look and she sighed heavily. "Fine. I'm not a normal Tamaranean. I'm deformed... I was born with a rare disorder on my planet. I'd Rather not tell the name. The illness I contracted at birth, it's lethal to Tamaranean's. Not by death of self, but death as part of the race. Without my armor... I'm as weak as a human being."

Naruto hummed. "So, you're armor gives you you're powers?"

Blackfire frowned. "No. It helps me become able to access them. We gain our powers by-" "I'll find out from Gizmo. Besides, I can tell you're uncomfortable speaking about your slight weakness like this. Let's go."

He smiled at her and left the room. She smiled and followed, figuring he understood a little about her apparently. She followed him and they came into the living area. "Guys, This is our newest member of the team. Blackfire."

She was a little tense. Meeting up with potential new allies was a bit much, she only had to threaten to gain someone to help her out... So having them willingly become allies, and to make things crazier, them asking her to be their ally, was a bit puzzling to begin with. "Um... Hey."

Shego smirked. "Well, finally, another girl here. Seriously, it's always the same everywhere I look, the majority of a team consists of males."

Naruto sighed. "Seriously? You're gonna talk about how girls are either superior or seem inferior? What is with you."

Jinx chuckled a bit. "She's just pissed that she's only seen male competition and team mates. She never did fight Raven."

Shego pouted. "Hey, can you blame me? I'm used to fighting a teenage girl with extraordinary martial arts skills and female pride and all that."

Blackfire chuckled a bit at that. "You'd love it on Tamaran. Male's are nearly died out there."

Naruto groaned and had a lopsided look. "Great... Now they're gonna gang up on me about this... Anyway. Guys, she's joining the team. Or at least until she chooses not to be around anymore, but I highly doubt that, considering her and Shego are connecting."

Getting glares, he decided a change of subject was in order. "Mammoth, I need you to clear out the storage room. Should be big enough for her needs, considering it's nearly the same size as the rest of our rooms. Private Hive, I heard about a job you might be interested in, you told me to keep a look out for any mercenary jobs for you. Here's the coordinates."

He gave a slip of paper to him and Private Hive saluted him before rushing off to get packed and off. He turned to Jinx and Shego. "Here's my share of the heist money, you three go shopping for clothes for her to wear." he gave them ten thousand bucks, that was only part of his share but enough for their needs... considering he knew Jinx loved to get high priced items. He looked to Kid. "Kid... You are their transport and bag man. Metropolis had gotten a few new fashion media stores lately, I thought you'd go check out the latest."

Kid sweat dropped but nodded. Jinx and Shego grinned and grabbed Blackfire, but Naruto stopped them. "In an hour... Blackfire and me need to go see Gizmo about her armor. After that, you can go. Jinx, Shego, I think it best, even when visiting another city, to get into civvies to conceal your identities. Just in case."

Shego nodded and went off, whilst Jinx kissed his cheek and smiled. "Be careful now. Gizmo is a little irritable... I heard him breaking shit a little while ago whilst you were checking on Blackfire's vitals... I also saw and heard electrical shocks that kind of reminded me what my black magic does to electronics when I really try."

Naruto chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. "Ah, no wonder the power was flickering for a few moments... I was kind of wondering about the status of our generators. Anyway, you get ready, Blackfire will be with you and Shego to go shopping soon."

Blackfire shivered a bit as Jinx went off. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really a shopper. I just get what I need to survive and go on my way. I doubt they would let me do that."

Naruto smiled. As he turned to go see Gizmo. "Yep, reminding me of me. I didn't go after toys or shit when I was a kid, I had to trick people just to get good food. Hell, they had me pay four times the actual price of an item and what they did give me for that price was rotten to begin with."

Blackfire blinked and then looked a little sick. "Yuck. Sounds like an awful childhood to be honest."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Yep, you could say I was a child outcast from birth to adulthood. It was pretty wild, actually, I learned that to survive and fight I need speed and cunning. Kind of obvious, really, but for a five year old to try outrunning people three times as fast as him on a daily basis, I guess I was a prodigy."

Blackfire scoffed. "Lucky you... I never had the ability to do most of the shit on my planet. I only had fighting skills, no power at all."

Naruto stopped and turned to her, looking sternly. "It's never easy, no matter what. The fact you even grew up learning anything that you shouldn't have grasped till later on in life makes you a prodigy in my book. Whether you had this illness or not. Hell, I was practically a prince. My father was the most powerful man in my dimension, able to take on whole armies by himself and not receive a scratch. They outcast me just because I was born with a curse... that my father gave me in the first place."

Blackfire looked surprised by this. "_No way. This guy's life sounds like mine... How can it be possible me and him have so similar a life when we are so different in race._"

Naruto smiled softly. "I'm over it though. Hell, I save that damn place a hundred times, they still want to turn me into their little scape goat. Thus, why I choose not to be a hero. But, because of the evil I did face, all the friends and family I lost to those same evil people, I won't become a villain. I'm fine just relaxing, getting a challenge here and there, and taking whatever I want that catches my eye."

Blackfire looked at Naruto with a confused but admiring look. She smiled a little and nodded. "Well, I understand that. Still, don't you wish you could get them back for that?"

Naruto smiled brightly, hell, Blackfire could have sworn it was her sister's old peppy happy smile she always used when she first seen her on this planet to visit, the whole jewel stealing case. Naruto spoke just as brightly too. "Oh, them? Yeah, I don't have the urge to wreck havoc on them at all... Considering I already set the damn village on fire and let it burn as I ran away, having stole what I wanted from them that was rightfully mine in the first place."

Blackfire sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "Yeah... I can see you're pretty happy that you don't have any regrets about leaving anymore... Considering you demolished the place." "_Maybe he is a bit crazy and unstable, but only with right reasons as far as I can tell... Note to self: Do not piss this man off._"

They went into a medium sized room full of gear and gadgets. In the middle of it all was Gizmo. Naruto smiled. "Hey you damn midget, what do you got for me?"

Gizmo groaned and laid down a bit in frustration before turning in his seat. "I got bad news, worse news, and even WORSE news. Which ya want first? Should I go in order of worst to bad to from bad to worst?"

Naruto shrugged. "Same shit to me, but to make sure we slowly get down in spirit here, from bad to worst."

Gizmo nodded. "Bad news is, is alien... And by that I mean REALLY alien, It'll take me a few days to figure out every purpose it ever had in the first place. Worse news is, half of this shit I can't even replicate without some major key components."

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess... The worst news is, there's some key components missing."

Gizmo snorted in frustration. "Yeah, you got it ass-wipe. Key components missing for major functions. Hell, I even got zapped trying to access this damn suit's internal workings. LOOK AT THIS SHIT! I LOST FIVE GOOD TOOLS!"

Naruto and Blackfire looked to see two big tools, and three little ones, practically fused in a scrap pile. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, guess we need to get you more... Alright, what's the word?"

Gizmo sighed, turning to get back to work as he spoke. "The whole thing is built for a few things here. I managed to get the concept of the functions that was part of it's wiring. And one of them brings up the question. Hey, cutie, you related to any Kryptonian's?"

Blackfire looked confused. "Who?"

Gizmo sighed heavily. "Never mind. The reason I ask is because, apparently, your armor is designed to saturate your skin and cells in radiation to allow them to absorb ultraviolet rays. Kryptonian's are able to have all their powers from absorbing yellow sunlight.. Thus, why I asked."

Naruto turned to Blackfire as she asked her next question. "I don't know what a Kryptonian even is."

Naruto smirked. "You will. There are four on this planet. Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, and Powergirl. The first two and last one are in Metropolis, the third... Well, he's teaming up with the Titans, basically part of the team your sister is on. You'll meet him someday soon."

Gizmo scoffed. "Well, whatever the reason may be, I can at least duplicate some of these functions... After all, there have been a few suits made up to help adsorb sunlight. If I got the right gear, we'd be able to at least get that function and a few others into a new suit. Titanium is lighter and more durable than this thing."

Blackfire blinked but found a bit of hope. "You mean.. You can make a suit even stronger than that one, and still able to do what it did?"

Gizmo turned to her with a grin. "No prob. This pit-sniffer knows I'm the best damn techie on the planet! Hell, I made his suit and it's never needed to be fixed at all! All I really did was upgrade it once for his needs."

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "So true. I love this suit. Maybe next time we can forget the red though... Anyway, this brings up a few things I need to know... Why do you need to absorb sunlight?"

Blackfire sighed, crossing her arms. "Well.. We need them to absorb energy, and when we have that energy we can use it to power our star bolts, and also be able to fly. Remember my illness? My illness prevents me from absorbing sunlight and gaining that energy. Thus why I needed that armor."

Gizmo hummed. "If that's all you need, I can have a suit of armor ready for you... Hmm... By the end of the month if we can steal everything we need."

Blackfire looked at Gizmo with a smile that grew a bit more every second before rushing in and hugging him tight. "That's great! I can hardly wait!" "_Wow. If what they say is true, and I can have an armor that is even stronger and able to give me my powers back, and all I have to do in return is give them a chance to be friends.. all I have to do is allow myself to let them in my heart and be friends with them if we allow it, and I can have better things. This is surreal._"

Gizmo was blushing but managed to get out of her tight hold, which wasn't very strong actually. "Alright, alright... I'll be working all-nighter's for awhile, check in every now and again if you want, but try not to stall me too much, the more Information I get about this thing, the better suit I can make for you."

Naruto patted his shoulder. "You're the best Gizmo. Keep me up to date, and whatever we need you'll have to give me the list and we can go out and get the shit."

He and Blackfire left him to his work and Blackfire was smiling. Naruto smiled and chuckled. "Brightened your day I suppose. Good. Listen, enjoy it. If you're life's been as bad as you say it has been, for as long as you say, then good things haven't come to you without a price... This time, no price at all, the only price is to have good moments in your life, and often."

Blackfire nodded and sighed in relief. "When he listed the bad news off... I lost all hope. But, he had ways to bring it back. I'm glad."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Get glad often. Now, I do have to make sure you understand that he may ask, or you may have to tell him yourself, on the look of your armor. I could have had any look for mine, I chose this design. Whatever look you want it, I am sure he can comply and give you exactly what you need and want. But... Try not to bash him when he asks your measurements, trust me he will need to make sure the suit fits you perfectly."

Blackfire chuckled lightly but smiled. "If it's to help him give me a perfect fit suit so I don't move abnormally, I wouldn't give hitting him a single thought, it'll be thrown out and not be done."

Naruto smiled and nodded as her walked her back to the living area. "Now, as he gets your battle suit ready... You get some relaxation and home clothes. Shego and Jinx are pretty wild shoppers, Shego's already grabbed a lot of things for herself and Jinx got a few new dresses, and it's only been a day or two since we pulled out heist."

Jinx punched his shoulder. "Hey, no looking into our rooms! Besides, some of those things were for special occasions only."

Naruto rubbed his arm. "And the fact you two tried to sneak in late at night during my meditation in the living room with arms full and I notice cause you kept dropping shit has nothing to do with me knowing? But anyway. You three have fun. Blackfire, see you soon."

Shego and Jinx grabbed Blackfire and dragged her like a rag doll to Kid, whom sweat dropped before teleporting them to Metropolis. Naruto sighed. "Well... Hopefully she doesn't get ripped apart by those two having her try on shit. Now then..."

Naruto went back to Gizmo. "You gonna tell me the real news, or do I have to pry it from you the hard way?"

Gizmo scoffed. "I gave her hope, yeah yeah... Listen, the real news is this, even though everything I said was actually true, there's gonna be complications. Not only do we need a good amount of Titanium, we need to be able to weave the shit after we get it into threads or strands. Not very easy mind you. Remember it took nearly a month to get your first suit ready? That was when we had HIVE backing our budgets. We're on our own here as Pandora."

Naruto nodded. "Alright... and the other bad news you failed to speak of?"

Gizmo turned to him. "There are three major companies dealing with tech, major tech, tech so advanced that if you need anything regarding new technologies those three are the only place your gonna get the needed stuff. Wayne Enterprises, Star labs, and Lex Corp. Wayne Enterprises is not a good idea, they have more dealing with support and security, trying anything with them is bad news. Not to mention I checked up their softest target, Jump city, and seems what we need ain't there, it's in the main building in Gotham. Thus, batman would be on you in seconds."

Naruto shivered. "And even though I did beat him, he'll be ready this time, and I would rather not use my power techniques against him."

Gizmo sighed heavily. "Star labs is protected by the Metro City Science police in their main base in Metropolis... Which is the only place to get some key components, whilst our own has a few small things we need... Then... There's Lex Corp."

Naruto looked interested. "Huh... Lex Corp. The financial powerhouse that's run by Lex Luthor, one of the guys trying to bring Superman to his knees. What about it?"

Gizmo hummed. "Well, his business has everything I need to give her a right fine suit. Lex builds suits to fight Superman equally anyway. I can get the Titanium, the shit to build a solar suit, not to mention the Kryptonite."

Naruto had to do a retake... "Kryptonite?.. Why do you need that shit?"

Gizmo got back to work. "Kryptonite radiation was inside the fucking suit. It's hard to miss, considering the shit is a great power source. Heck, some power plants are permitted to use the shit by Superman himself."

Naruto groaned. "So.. Where can we easily get Kryptonite?"

Gizmo snorted. "Good luck. Easy ain't in the description. First of all, it's rare as hell, pretty much as rare as Kryptonian's are in the first place. Whatever came to our planet in meteorite form in the first place has since been recovered. Superman himself has his fucking robots or the police force gather it to be ether stored or destroyed in his fucking fortress of solitude, given to power plants, or somehow by Batman. Batman has been known to have a little bit stored, in case Superman ever gone rouge, which has happened once or twice. The only other place for it is Lex Corp."

Naruto hummed in thought. "Batman wouldn't be giving me any, and even if I beat him up for it, he'd never tell. I'd rather not face Superman unless there ain't any other choice... And stealing from a power plant would just blow shit up. So, Lex Corp it is."

Gizmo turned his head a bit. "Not easy..." Naruto slumped and he kept working. "Sorry, Lex has a huge stockpile, how else do you think he as a normal human being can even attempt to battle Superman, even with a giant suit? That doesn't mean it's the easy route though. It's the easiest, but nothing with Kryptonite is easy. Not to mention if I don't figure out a way to stop it's radiation from leaking we have a huge problem for using it as the power source."

Naruto groaned. "Fine, fine. We'll figure it out. When you do, tell me, and we'll get what we need. Besides that, good luck with the suit, and hopefully Jinx and Shego don't break Blackfire."

Gizmo snorted with a few chuckles. "That'll be the straw that broke the camel's back huh? The triplet shoppers. What a crazy day that'll be."

Naruto left so Gizmo could finish his work. Unbeknownst to him, the three he sent to go shopping, were about to be the reason for a fight that day...

**XxX Titans Tower XxX**

It was usual relaxation today. Until they needed to stop a thief or major villain, they had the day off. Raven was in her room in deep though, Beast Boy was playing his newest game, Donna was currently doing training plans for how to get them to beat KitsuneX next time, and Cyborg was in the garage with his car, trying to get it fixed up.

Starfire was in the training room, way in deep thought herself. She was only touching one of the bags gently. "Why... Why is it going so horribly wrong for me? First Robin leaves, then X and Pandora pull a heist and we fail to stop them, then my sister tries to hurt me again, and when I beat her this time she is captured by X."

She made her hand into a fist and yelled in frustration as she slammed a punch into the bag, blowing it off the chain and into the wall, making it rip apart and make a mess everywhere. "NO! I won't give up! I mustn't! For Dick, for my team! I can't stop now... I have to get stronger!"

She popped her knuckles and started punching and kicking the next bag, going easy on it and only using her skills, not letting her powers destroy the equipment as she trains. "_X wants skill? I'm going to show him skill. I'm a Tamaranean! A Warrior Princess! I don't have magic tricks to put on a show, I have power, and skill, and will use them like the true warrior within me! Watch out X, next time we meet, I won't hold back a single attack!_"

Static and KF were on patrol, KF speeding around rooftops and jumping from roof to roof. Hey, momentum from that speed is very useful when jumping. Static flew by Star labs and checked the communications. Humming he flew off. "Hey, KF, it's been pretty slow. Is the super hero gig with a team this easy going? Not including X of course."

KF just jumped ten storied up and ran to the top of the Wayne Inc. building. "Kind of. It's not exactly villain central in a place like this. The fact is, The Titans are even stronger now, making most solo villains rethink trying anything. Not to mention X already took the biggest payload awhile ago."

Static sighed heavily. "Well, not to rain on any parades here, but I'm trying to be a better hero. If the only good competition is X, I'd rather face him every week."

KF chuckled. "Trust me, I'm all for quick, but sometime it's better to slow down. Listen, X is gonna figure out we're a threat soon, and when villains think a Hero or team is a threat, and they are already part of a strong team themselves, usually they go in full force. We are supposed to be ready for when that happens, would you rather be tired and nearly out of energy there, sparky?"

Little humor between them was good, they were pretty good friends starting off. Both being scientific and all about the sciences. Static chuckles. "Hey, you're the one wearing thunderbolts on your ears there, Speedy. And yeah, I know that's the other guy, but seriously, call the archer Speedy and the guy breaking the sound barrier on foot the kid version of the big guy?"

KF chuckled as he landed and ran across the next rooftop. "Yeah, well, Kid Flash rolls of the tongue more, especially considering I admire the Flash a lot."

With the joking over, they started finishing patrol.

Superboy was walking through the halls of the tower but stopped at a big door. He sighed. "Dick, sorry I was getting a bit solitary there. You know me, both of us trying to prove something... me trying to be all for the mission, I forgot these are your friends too."

He entered and seen Cyborg under the T-car, getting the power lines all re-routed. Superboy seen a half built motor cycle in the back, and smiled. "_That's a project I can work on later. First, I help him out._"

Superboy went up and tapped Cyborg's leg. "Hey, need any help down there?"

Cyborg came from under the car in confusion. "Superboy? Uh.. I guess, you know anything about cars?"

Superboy shrugged. "I know my engines. I'm more of a bike person myself. But, anything you need? I'm more than capable of helping either way."

Cyborg chuckled a bit. "Sure. Give me one of those screwdrivers, and a pipe nut?"

Superboy nodded and grabbed the nut. "Flathead?"

Cyborg checked. "Philips." Superboy grabbed the Philips and brought em over. Cyborg grabbed em and started getting the final covering for the wires done. After that Cyborg sighed in relief. "Alright, try to start the car, I need to see if this thing holds."

Superboy went to the drivers seat and turned the key. It started right up with no trouble, and he whistled. "That a Hemi?"

Cyborg chuckled with a wide grin as he came from under the car. "Gotta give this baby some torque to get me around town without having to be carried like some puppet."

Superboy chuckled at that. "Yeah. Miss Martian would help me simulate flight by moving me through the air with her mind, kind of felt weird, and cheesy. I'd rather get something like a vehicle to get where I am going in a hurry."

Cyborg looked to the bike he had started, but never finished. He was pretty damn proud of his T-car, he didn't think he needed to get that thing finished. He smiled and looked to Superboy. "Wanna help me finish the bike? You get to name it, and it'll be yours."

Superboy smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Cyborg and him rolled it up a bit to start working, and Cyborg looked to him. "So, tell me. What brought you down here to begin with?"

Superboy shrugged. "I figured Dick wouldn't want his old friends and his new ones to be so distant to each other. He'd want us to get along and form the team right. Don't you think? I thought I'd take the initiative and find something to do together with one of you. Seeing as I am a decent mechanic, I'd help you."

Cyborg smiled at that. "Yeah, Robin was always about keeping the team together... Hey, thanks. Guess we weren't very warm company for awhile either. Starfire's a little unstable though right now..."

Superboy chuckled softly. "Well, I figure she's got a crush on the guy. But seriously, losing him, failing him by letting X beat us? She's feeling the weight of this all by herself, and no matter what we say, I am pretty sure she will keep blaming herself. We have to try harder, and she will too. When she softens up a bit, I can guarantee it'll be a great thing."

Cyborg nodded and grabbed the power cell. "I guess. So, want this like a classic chopper look, or a speeder?"

Superboy grinned wildly. "Speeder, please." With that, they began getting it fixed up.

**XxX Underground Base XxX**

Ravager sighed and stretched, feeling better and able to move. "_Well, no time like the present, right father? I'll show you I am the rightful apprentice to your teachings, and be just as amazing as you._"

She walked to the glass room and smirked. "So, everyone rested?"

Kakashi, Neji, and Rock Lee looked at her passively, whilst Sakura and Sasuke were looking determined and snarling. Ino and Temari were just meek about this whole thing.

She hummed. "Well, it's time. Remember the deal. You fight and catch the Titans, and I will catch Naruto for you. But, to make sure Naruto comes to see me alone, I think I need your help. What do you say?"

Kakashi looked to Neji and he sighed. "Well, guys? Shall we? Sooner we get Naruto, sooner we leave."

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Finally, No more slacking around. Just make sure you don't rough up Naruto too much, I want the pleasure of ripping his body to pieces before we get back home."

Ino and Temari looked to each other and shivered. "We got a bad feeling about this.. But what choice do we have... We're in."

Ravager nodded. "Meet me a few rooms over in an hour, stretch your legs and get ready cause you will need to be when you fight the Titans..."

She left and smirked. "And soon, Father... The Titans will pay for your murder..." She grabbed her sword. It was something given to her when her father left. She pulled it out to look at. "After all, you taught me the sacred rule... An eye, for an eye..." She sheathed it hard and strapped it to her back. "Winston!"

The butler came out. "Yes, madam?"

She walked to the other room. "Get the transmitter equipment ready, and one of the quality cameras. We're gonna put on a small show.."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, now this is a strange turn of events! Ravager's on the offensive as everyone else is resting on the defensive! How will this turn out? Is Blackfire gonna turn into a shopaholic? What will Superboy call his new bike? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ON KITSUNEX!

Today, the 17th, is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! Special chapters for this day, as you can see. I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day, and wish me a good 22nd year!


	21. Konoha Vs Titans! Ravager's Plan Begins

Welcome back, to yet another exciting episode of.. KITSUNEX!

Now, you all loved the last chapter, now onto this one! Last time we got a little engagement between relationships... and this time we got Naruto about to be pissed the fuck of again!

How does this happen? Who's to blame? Well, if you hadn't figured THAT out, then you will soon! ONWARDS!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"And that's that... You're one crazy guy, Naruto. Though I kinda like that." Gizmo pulled up some building specs, three different ones which were from one building, but looked to be from two different ones.

Naruto smirked. "Hey, you're helping out, so you're just as nuts. Gotta love thinking outside of the box. So, tell me about this... How the fuck are there three completely different blueprints." 

Gizmo exhaled heavily. "That's the thing. This first one is public knowledge, publicly broadcast as the usual security, rooms, and items. The second one is the legit security, I had to take this one straight from the security records of the Metropolis PD's database. The third one.. Is everything. Research, rooms, actual security levels and defensive modifications, not to mention a few hints tricks and tips on what the hell he has. He's a villain, you know, he isn't without a lot of secret stuff."

Naruto groaned. "That's one hell of a security Lex has got... You sure this is the best way?"

Gizmo scoffed. "Taking it from some of the power plants will bring chaos and nuclear winters, taking it from the government brings the damn JLA on our asses, pulling a heist on Lex is the only way to be totally safe here. Unless you wanna go get some from Batman or Superman."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Batman will be ready for me, and Superman has all sorts of strength to give me crap with. Not to mention all his damn team mates. Supergirl, Powergirl... Hell, he even has a SuperDOG for crying out loud. I'd rather not risk it. If I went all out, I would be in jail... AFTER beating down at least one of them. Lex it is... Damn, he has some high level shit."

Gizmo nodded. "Not to mention I've had to get THIS data after relaying through fifty different signals on a cloned computer with bogus internet from a Cafe. Took me an hour, but still, it's worth it. They can't trace it to me, it's virtually impossible."

Naruto pat Gizmo's back. "I'll have to look over it before making a plan. I'll need to be supremely careful or else they trace ME here. Good job though."

Gizmo looked puzzled. "You mean US, right?"

Naruto looked at him with a smile. "Nope. Just me. I'm the only one here with a secret alias. All of you are known to the hero's, therefore, the villains, so whatever needs to happen, it needs to happen with only me. I won't risk you're safety for the sake of something we need if there's a better way with less risk."

Gizmo smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right. Those girls will be at least a few hours, Jinx is crazed on dresses and fashion."

Naruto went and let Gizmo continue his work. He had many things to do, planning just being one of them... the other, being rest. Ever since he became KitsuneX, it's been a hassle in some way shape or form. Truly, he just wanted to relax more.

He laid down and started to close his eyes... When he heard his screen come from the wall and he looked at it. "Gizmo? Mammoth? Who is it and what do you want?" "Sorry, but they don't have a single thing to do with this call.."

Naruto looked and seen who was calling him, it was a woman, with a very weird costume he never seen before. Half the mask covering the head was orange, and the eye showing, the other was black, with no eye showing. She also had a single Katana on her back and her long white hair ties up neatly behind her, her suit black with what looked like some kind of scaled armor under it exposed at places that didn't have the smooth Kevlar armor. "Who the heck are you?"

The woman smirked. "You may call me Ravager. It has come to my attention, during my investigation of my targets the Titans, that you have not lost a single fight against them. Now, I want you to help me take them down. You do this for me, and I won't murder your friends."

Naruto glared. "You can't even get inside, I guarantee it."

Ravager chuckled at that. "Who said anything about trying to kill one of your team mates INSIDE your base? They don't even know I am making this call to you. For the last week, I've been covertly sneaking my way into the system, and hacked the communications so I may have a small chat with you. Don't try to call them in to view this communication either, because if you do, I will still murder your friends. If you don't believe me..."

Ravager turned away and the Camera turned around a bit, and Naruto's eyes went wide. On the screen was Blackfire, Shego, and Jinx, all tied up. He activated his Sharingan eye, and it was a not telling him it was an illusion at all. He cursed. "Where's Kid?"

Ravager came back on the screen. "Dead. We knew if he woke up he would teleport and warn you and your team, so we made sure that it did not happen. If you think I am bluffing..." She turned and the camera shown the other way, with a bloody kid on the wall.

Naruto growled with rage. Ravager came back on once more. "If you want the three girls still alive to stay that way, you do exactly as I say... Come to the north shipping district of east harbor, warehouse number 17H. Come alone, and I will know if you don't, or they will die. Understood?"

Naruto's knuckles were white from them being gripped so hard. He snarled under his breath quietly. "Understood..."

Ravager nodded. "When you arrive, I will be waiting to tell you what you need to do, and if you complete this task of mine, you get to go back to base with them still alive. Over and out." And with that, the screen went white snow as it turned off the communications and went back to sleep mode.

Naruto roared and rammed a fist into the wall, denting the one foot thick steel wall. "_Damn it! There's no way she will get away with this! I'll tear her limb from limb!_"

**XxX Ravager's base. XxX**

She turned to the Konoha ninja. "There. See? Taking pictures and then putting them on a screen to simulate live streaming of them kept him from finding out. You're illusions were spot on too. Transformation, such a wonderful gift. Since I can't REALLY find them, you made great substitutes. Now, go and complete your end of the agreement, whilst I complete mine."

Kakashi huffed. "You may see the future, but you still cannot beat Naruto with your attitude. Still, seeing as you are only normal with skills, he won't go all out against you. He's not the type to play unfairly. Just catch him alive, and you'll have your Titans."

With that, Kakashi turned and left, everyone following. Sasuke scoffing in disgust. "Those lowly Titans aren't going to be a match for us at all. If Naruto can beat them so easily, so can I."

Neji glared at him. "We all do it, or we are putting you down. Do not forget, Sasuke, we can force you to stay behind and out of the fight at anytime we deem fit. We are still your superiors, and Kakashi is much stronger than you still, no matter what he taught you."

Sakura was about to yell, but Ino slapped a hand over her mouth. "Let's just get this done, and go home. I'd rather not spend another day in this scum pit of a city." With that, they were quiet as they raced towards Titans Tower.

Little would either Ravager or the Konoha Ninja know, that their plans were not going to go very well as planned...

**XxX Titan Tower XxX**

Static was flying through the tower on his disk, sitting on it. "Man, I finally get here to be part of the team, and Dick gets clipped by the Batman. All I've been recently was a power source. I don't mind helpin' out and being a hero full time now, but it's not the same... Gear, She-bang, at least with them I'd have someone I knew on a team."

Static wasn't having a very good month. He understood he had the power for more, he seen his future self, but he didn't understand how to get there. He couldn't figure it out, his older self said his greatest strength was believing in himself.

Without a friend on this team, what else was there to do but be a liability here. Sometimes he felt useless. Sure, he could go up against his own rogues, or even mad Mod a time or two, but KitsuneX doesn't even feel his electrical attacks. Usually, too, he's the first one KitsuneX attacks.

Kid Flash stopped right by him. "Yo, Static. You alright man? You seem kinda down."

Static looked at KF. "Yeah. Listen, I came to be on this team and all, and I don't regret it. What I do regret is being a liability. Dick was the only one I knew from personal experience, and he's gone. I understand it's a void for everyone here now, but.. You, Wonder girl, Superboy, you three are well known, and are a team together. I'm... Odd man out this time."

KF smiled a bit. "You think you're the only one who has felt that? Believe me, We all have. You think It was easy getting to be friends with Speedy, Robin, or either of the Aqualads? Just because our mentors were teammates and knew each other, it didn't make it one bit easier for us than it is for you right now. What you have to ask yourself is not whether you know someone on this team or not... You have to ask yourself, do you want to be on this team. Because if you do, you're going to need to stop thinking no one will like you. You have to connect, just like everything else."

Static looked to KF. "You have a point, but it's not like I am mystical, an alien, or a warrior. I'm just a simple straight A student from a little town, and my powers came from a bottle."

KF scoffed softly. "And mine came from a lab as well. Listen, this is just like high school. You're in a new place, new people around you. You don't know anyone here, you're a little worried you won't make friends... What do you do? Just be the loner and keep to yourself? Or do you find someone to befriend and start being part of a social group?"

Static smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's not easy finding someone to befriend when most of the team are still sulking over it. Sure we do our duty as Hero's, but that's where that ends."

KF put a hand on Static's shoulder. "Listen. I may wear a Lightning bolt, but I don't hold a candle to you when it comes to the speed of lightning. No matter who else decides not to be your friend... You know this, you have one friend here right now. Me. You did before Dick left us, and you do now still. Friends?"

Static seen KF put a hand out to him. Static smiled and grabbed it. "Friends. The lightning bolt suits you though, better believe that." Static and KF laughed a bit at that, but all too soon the fun and games stopped. "Isn't that sweet."

Static and KF both looked down the hallway to see a man walking to them. The man in question was holding a straight edged Katana and had a swayed back hairstyle with black hair and his black eyes suddenly turned red with black tomoe. "Sorry to intrude, but in order to kill the one I hate most, I have to kill you two first. Be proud insects like you will die by an Uchiha's might!" Sasuke was ready for battle.

At the same time, Raven opened her eyes on the roof to see a blonde woman with a purple Shinobi getup. Ino sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Don't hate me, hate the one making me do this. I just want to get through with everything as quick as possible."

Raven looked confused when Ino put her hands up and looked at Raven. She took a deep breath. "**Mind Transfer Jutsu!**" her body went limp, and her soul and mind self transferred to Raven's own mind...

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game in the main room, Cyborg clearly losing. Just when it looked like the finish, a powerful wind came from nowhere and cut the room to pieces. They looked around until they seen a woman in a black kimono and big as hell fan in her arms, and a man with long black hair and white gear on.

Neji and Temari looked at each other and Neji huffed. "Guess it's too much to ask for us to make a scene. We can't let ourselves be noticed by Naruto. He finds out, we are ended. Try not to use any of those big ones ok?"

Temari nodded. "I know. Just make sure we get this done fast... I'd like NOT to be in the crossfire of the others, Sasuke and Sakura are loose cannons already."

Cyborg looked to Beast Boy. "First off, I was gonna whoop your butt in the game anyway, but seeing as the game is not concluded to a winner... How about a new one? Whoever beats one of these guys first cleans the room up."

Cyborg and Beast boy jumped over the couch and started walking to the two at the exit. Beast Boy scoffed. "Have fun, dude. I'll take the girl on."

Superboy was currently getting some of the training equipment for Cyborg and Starfire up to the heavy training room, when he got there he seen a man in green spandex and really bushy eyebrows using one of them.

Rock Lee was lifting a heavy hundred pound block loader up, currently at 500 pounds and he was groaning a bit but still not even breaking a sweat. He seen Superboy and put it down, rolling out from under it. He smirked and got into fight stance. "I seen this was your destination, and was going to wait, but I was unable to resist these training contraptions! They are quite wonderful, but I must keep my mind on the mission. Prepare yourself to fight me!"

Starfire was in her room, wrapping Dick's cape around herself. She truly missed her friend, someone she cared for with so much feeling she could even say it was more than a friendship to her. "_Wherever you are... I hope you are safe, and that soon, someday really soon, you return to us... return to me._"

She clutched it tighter before hearing a chuckle. "Oh my, such a sad little thing. If you're my opponent I doubt you'd put up any resistance. You're just a weak feeble part of this group, no matter what kind of info we got on you."

Starfire jumped up off her bed and jumped away as her bed and part of the floor was crushed. She charged her bolts in her hands as she looked at the attacker. The attacker had pink short hair and a red outfit.

Sakura grinned. "You dodged my first strike, but you won't dodge the next. You're going down, weakling!" Sakura got into fighting stance.

Donna was currently in her room, resting. She was having a terribly hard time keeping things together. Every time Starfire would start coming out of her shell, something goes wrong to piss her off again. It was endless apparently. Although she did notice something now...

She tilted her head and pout a hand up and caught a knife that came from behind her. She looked at it and got up. "If you truly wish to fight an amazonian warrior, then test your mettle truly. Do not try to sneak around and assassinate a warrior of my caliber."

Kakashi came from the vent and sighed. "My luck keeps running out. But I guess I can't blame it, I always seem to pick a fight that deals more with open area fighting nowadays. Amazonian, huh? This may be tough."

Donna seen him pulling his headband from covering his eye, before he opened it, and only it, showing a red eye. "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Donna grabbed her bracelets and put them on. "Me neither..." The two got into fighting poses, and the battle within the tower... Began.

Donna flew forward and threw a hard jab, which Kakashi dodged easily, and rammed a swift one into her ribs. Donna felt the power and it was strong, but not strong enough as she twisted fast and slammed a horrifying swing kick at Kakashi, who tried to dodge it, but could not completely as it effectively ripped his jacket off when her boot clung into it.

Kakashi hummed and backed off, landing on the table in the middle of the room. "I think you twisted my shoulder a bit from that." he rubbed it gently. Truthfully he did feel it was kind of out of place now, a little out of socket, and ht like a bitch, but like hell he would allow her to think he was weaker. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Donna set down and looked at the jacket. "_Military? That's a high quality vest and that metal plating hurt like hell when I kicked it. This guy must have been high on the ladder in that other world like Dick's notes told me. I better be careful_."

Kakashi threw a few seals in rapid succession and instantly his hand was sparking with lightning. "This will be the end of you! My job is to kill you, so prepare for death!"

Donna looked shocked! She knew this attack, she had seen a bigger version from the ice villains taking over months ago, used by KitsuneX. She knew it's devastating properties, she had to dodge it! Kakashi ran at her with blinding speed as she stood in shock.

Donna snapped out of it and waited. It she wasn't about to let him have room to swerve around before the strike, she knew you didn't dodge an incoming strike from an opponent when they begin, you dodge when it's pattern was already predetermined, so it couldn't change course without stopping and giving time for an escape.

Kakashi thrust with all his might, trying to end this quick. Donna's back foot was set just right to when she turned she pushed against the ground and her body spun around the strike, just like Wonder woman, Diana, trained her.

She didn't hesitate and kicked off the ground with her front foot to jump forward and swung with her back arm, slamming a fist directly into Kakashi's face. He was sent flying back and into the wall as she didn't allow her strength to fail even an ounce to end it quickly herself.

Kakashi hit the wall hard.. hard enough for the Kage Bunshin of him to dispel. He had switched himself with one in a manner of seconds, and was glad he prepared one in case. It's primary use was to catch her off guard after she dodged, but he didn't expect this opponent to dodge and counter attack so effectively. He had heard Amazonian's were women warriors, very skilled in hand to hand combat. He expected himself to be better, he underestimated them it seemed.

Donna scoffed. "Come out! Face me in true combat you coward!" Oh, that was another thing. Amazonian's were more the direct type rather than sneaky, so he had to play to his strengths. He took out a Kunai as he was hidden outside the door. He knew there were limited places to hide when she was looking.

Kakashi took out three Shuriken and instantly opened the door, throwing the three Shuriken at her. She had heard the door open and flew back, using her brackets to block all three, but suddenly a Kunai followed where she couldn't protect, and she was only fast enough to turn her body as it went into her, cutting into her shoulder.

She groaned and pulled it out. Donna was used to pain, of bleeding out, of being wounded like this. Diana had paid no expense to train her, only giving her the best so she could handle everything that came her way.

Kakashi was fact on her again, already have prepared another Raikiri. "TAKE THIS!" Donna knew she needed to go on the offensive. NOW! Kakashi struck out hard, and Donna flew up, and it worked as she had planned... She was struck hard in her side, blood spilling out from her body. Kakashi smirked. "_This time I had the upper hand._"

Donna coughed blood as she smirked as well. "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!" Donna grabbed his arm, and struck it, braking his elbow and pulling him forward, slamming a knee into his chin and breaking it as he flew back, but caught his leg.

Kakashi was stunned, but he still was able to fly through a one handed set of seals and blow a fireball at her as she pulled him in. Donna threw a harsh jab at his stomach as he rose up to blow that fireball, and she struck home, causing a devastating blow to his stomach and liver before she was burned by the fireball.

The end result of this fight was simple. Kakashi knocked the hell out, and Donna was burned, cut into and bleeding heavily. Donna grunted as she lay on the ground with half her face having second degree burns. She had only one thought. "_I won't die from this. I've had much worse done to me, but I will require help soon or I am in trouble._"

No one was going to help her for a little bit, as Raven and Ino were on the roof, and both were inside one mind.. Raven's mind. Ino was inside and she was racing around. She was huffing and running wildly as these four red eye crows followed her. This was an amazingly effective mental defense, every time she picked a target to get into Raven's data banks, these things would try to rip her apart, she already had her left arm pecked at till it was unusable.

She was about to just exit the Jutsu when suddenly dark energy encompassed her. In front of her stood Raven. "Why are you here, how did you enter the confounds of my mind without the use of a mystical object from my home world?"

Ino was terrified. "My family has a special technique, able to enter the minds of anyone if we aim it just right. You stood still, it wasn't hard to get in. I'm wishing I hadn't... BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! I either die here, die by that damn woman's anger for me failing, or Naruto kills me because he is fed up with me!"

Raven looked shocked. Ino just fell to her knee's. "I want to go home. I want to quit, I just want to pick flowers and live my lonely life of regret without anything else trying to kill me... I was a bitch, cheating on the one I loved, and now this! All this BECAUSE of that! You're mind is messed up, and I can't get into it to get you to come with me so I even have a CHANCE of living with no regrets."

Raven put the energy down and Ino looked at her. Raven stepped up. "I can teleport you back to your world. All I would require is time to prepare. You tell me everything I need to know about why you attacked me, and everything else, and I will gladly help you."

Ino looked at Raven in shock. She just nodded and cried more. "Thank you... I'll gladly do that. Knock me out and put me somewhere, make it look like I lost. Then go help your team, they are in trouble. You know who my team is from the ice villains we teamed up with, and let me tell you, Sasuke and Sakura, the one with the sword and the girl with the pink hair, they are mentally unstable, they are out for blood and will not stop until everything is destroyed. Be careful."

Raven nodded and Ino exited her mind. Instantly she powered Ino to her and slammed a kick into her head, knocking her out. "Now to find a place for you." She teleported them to her room, and Raven instantly went to a random location to see who was still fighting.

"**HEAVENLY SPIN!**" Neji created his barrier as Cyborg had caught him off guard, firing off his Sonic Cannon at him. The cannon stopped firing and Neji stopped spinning, rushing forward. He knew Cyborg was half machine, his normal attacks wouldn't phase him, and Beast boy could change, so his attacks would Still be ineffective. He had to go with the traditional pounding.

Beast Boy changed into a chimp and was bouncing off the ceiling and floor as he dodged the air waves being sent his way from Temari. She cursed as he kept leaping out of the way. "_Anything bigger I broadcast this fight, I would rather not have Naruto fight me, he still has those clones of his._"

Beast Boy changed back to normal. "Hey lady, you got some great range, but don't let that think you're better than me! Try to hit what you can't catch!" he changed into a Cheetah and raced at her.

Temari looked shocked at the speed and tried to swing again for her air wave, but he was on her too fast, pouncing and tackling her hard before changing into a Gorilla and slamming both fists into her face and stomach, knocking her out.

Beast boy changed back and turned to see Cyborg get blasted into the sky. Cyborg had blasted the floor with his sonic cannon to make Neji fly up, and then punched him, grabbing his leg and tried to backhand him, only for Neji to duck his head under the strike and turn, firing an air palm.

Cyborg looked down and seen Neji jump at him. Cyborg threw a harsh jab, but Neji caught it and slammed a horrifying palm strike into his stomach and rapidly struck the chest, both sides and, and finally the head before twisting and throwing Cyborg into the ground.

Cyborg was knocked out, and Beast boy growled. "That's it!" he changed into a Cheetah again and ran after him. Neji seen this and just went for it. He twisted and created his heavenly spin again, bouncing Beast Boy off.

Beast Boy grunted as he changed back. "What the hell kind of power is that!"

Neji knew if he tried for it, beast boy would just change, so they were at a stalemate. Raven suddenly appeared though, and he cursed. "_The mystic. This isn't good!_"

Raven wrapped her energy around him before slamming him up into the ceiling and then back to the ground three times, knocking him out before finally stopping and letting him go. "Sorry, I had my own problem. You ok?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Thanks. CY!" he raced to him and seen there were some major damages to his cybernetic parts from the opponents strikes. "We'll have to worry about the damage later, he seems fine for now... I smelled more of these guys in the tower when I was a cheetah... I also smelled blood. We have to help the others!"

Raven got into meditative mode. "I'll search around for the source of blood, you go help the others!" he nodded and turned into a dog, rushing through the tower. Raven calmed herself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos." She opened her eyes and a black raven soul self was released, flying through the tower with amazing speed.

She quickly found the source of blood, and instantly teleported there, Seeing Donna on the ground. "No!" She grabbed her and teleported her to the medical room. She proceeded to heal her as best she could.

Superboy was currently engaged in heavy combat. The training room was a wreck from this battle. Rock Lee sent another heavy kick to his chest and implanted him into the wall again, making the tenth crater angel of his body in the wall so far. Superboy inhaled a lot and Rock lee rushed him again, only for Superboy to blow out a cold wave, and freezing Rock Lee. Superboy had done this before, but Rock Lee always broke it, so he didn't waste time. He grabbed Rock lee's thrusting arm and twisted it behind his back as he broke out, and forced him to the ground.

Rock Lee grunted. "You are most formidable! You hardly seem phased by my attacks, and still able to fight me off! Amazing!" Rock Lee managed to get on his feet again, Superboy afraid of putting any more force into his hold or else he would break Rock Lee's arms.

Rock Lee suddenly launched back, slamming them into the wall before kicking off the ground and slamming Superboy into the ceiling, forcing them to twist into the air and slamming Superboy into the ground to finish the move off.

Superboy let go when he hit the ground, the speed and force enough to almost break the floor. He seen Lee flip up and get ready again. "_Damn, he's way to fast. Kid Flash would have had a field day racing this guy. He's strong too, but not strong enough to be effective. He only left one bruise so far, and I know damn well he's been trying to do more. If I could only catch him without having to resort to using more of my strength, I'd rather not kill him, he is still fragile like a normal civilian compared to me._"

He was right too, but thing was, he had something special to bring Lee down with, he just didn't know it... yet. Lee suddenly changed stance, unwrapping his bands form his arms. "You are much stronger than I had thought possible, but I am not so weak that I cannot stop you somehow! Get ready, for my special attack! PRIMARY LOTUS!"

Superboy looked amazed as lee ran around him with such speed he thought he was watching the flash dressed in green! Lee smirked as he looked at Superboy being dumbstruck. "If this is not enough, I will gladly show you an even stronger move! NOW!" Lee slammed a foot up into Superboy's chin, sending him flying back and in the air.

Lee was behind him as he wrapped the bandages around Superboy, tight and double wrapped just in case as he grabbed onto him with fierce grip. "You cannot escape this!" He was wrong...

Superboy was struggling as the floor got closer, he watched as the room spun upside down, but he just roared and tried to force himself free of these bandages, and fortunately that's when another of his powers activated.

The bandages were ripped apart and outward as they were stretched from an invisible force, and Lee's hands were forced off as well, no matter how hard he tried to make his arms enclose around Superboy. Superboy had gotten free and flipped hard, and ramming a heavy foot into Lee's chest. Lee slammed into the ground and bounced and hit the wall hard, leaving a dent in HIS impression of a concrete angel. Lee fell to the ground on his knees, and looked up with one eye barely open. "You... Got free. No one's ever gotten.. free..." He fell flat on his face.

Superboy looked at himself, and felt it. He felt something around him and smiled. "I've finally managed to make it do something. My telekinetic field, I made it push out and force that guy off! I've gotta work on that sometime... For now." He went and grabbed Lee. "You're going to answer some questions." With that, he took Lee to the medical room, where he met with Raven.

Superboy frowned seeing a few more as well as Wondergirl and Cyborg. "I guess it was too much to wish for only one fight and a total victory... How's Wondergirl? She seems pretty bad."

Raven sighed. "She'll be fine. It's not her injury that concerns me, it's the effects of it. It's like her entire nervous system is in disarray. Like something is messing with it. I guess you could say it's like she was a machine hit by an EMP."

Superboy hummed. "And electrical attack? But I didn't notice anything like that from the guy in green..."

Raven nodded. "and the blonde ponytail in purple uses mental techniques."

Superboy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Meta-human?"

Raven looked to him. "In my kind of category. They came from a different dimension altogether."

Superboy know of parallel earths and all so he figured that's what she meant. "An earth of meta ninja? That's crazy..."

Raven nodded. Suddenly the room got dark as they looked outside and seen a storm coming, lightning striking and arching back into the clouds in an irregular manner. "That's not a normal storm... There's at least two more enemies in the tower, I will search for th-" Before she could finish her sentence the ceiling crashed down upon them and Superboy reacted quickly by grabbing her and using himself as her shield as the debris fell on them.

Once the dust settled they looked to the hole in the ceiling and in the floor and looked down. "Starfire is fighting one..."

Starfire was currently taking a fair beating, actually. She seen didn't know what she could do. This pink haired girl was healing herself with every injury at a rapid pace. If she hit any harder to fully take down this girl she would risk a fatal injury, and she would not kill, as Dick felt strongly about, so she had to find another way before this girl finally beat her up enough to win.

Sakura was punching with all her might, her chakra was running really low from healing and the first punches she threw that missed, so she had to conserve to take Starfire on. If this went on any longer, Starfire would be victorious out of Sakura being unable to heal herself anymore, and that took a lot of Chakra from such crazy injuries like broken bones.

They hit a floor that didn't give way five floors down before they finally stopped falling through the damn tower, having went through at least nine by now. Starfire was pretty beat up, she knew she wouldn't last any longer against the brutal attacks, but she had to try anything. Sakura kept a firm grip on her as she kept trying to slam her fists into Starfire's face.

Starfire was getting tired of this, not wanting to blackout anytime soon, and just roared, firing off an Eye-bolt and throwing Sakura of and into the air. Starfire got up shakily, rubbing her head and shaking it to try and gain her bearings once more.

Sakura groaned, her injuries just about taking their toll. She stood and held onto the wall as she seen Starfire get up. "What does it take to bring you down you bitch!" "_Seriously, weaker than normal punches or not I should have knocked her out about now! Last I heard she isn't fucking Kryptonian like Superboy, so she shouldn't be THIS much of a fucking challenge!_" She was wrong.

Starfire charged her bolts and huffed in frustration. "You will not beat me! You're friend the KitsuneX beat me, then he kidnaps my sister, and now this? I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! My will is as strong as Robin's!"

She roared as she blasted a decent strength beam bolt from her hands into Sakura and dealt a great blow. Sakura groaned and fell, finally run out of chakra and unable to move from her injuries. Starfire walked up and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "Now, you will tell me everything you know about KitsuneX's skills and what his weaknesses are, or I will deal this kind of punishment to your other comrades."

Sakura groaned and chuckled weakly and deliriously. "Naruto has no weakness. Whatever you deal to me won't be enough, his torture of me awhile back was enough... Naruto's not going to go down to anyone, no matter what. I decided before I die to just fight and win for once one last time. Guess I can't have that, so just end it."

Starfire huffed and pulled her back up to medical where Raven and Superboy were trying to clean up. She tossed Sakura onto a table and punched her out. "I suppose these are her comrades... Wondergirl lost? Against whom?"

Raven looked to Kakashi. "She didn't lose, it was a draw. This was her opponent. Cyborg fell to the guy in white." She pointed to Neji. "And so far it's been wins all around. Beast boy is checking a final few runs around the tower to find Static and Kid Flash and seeing if we truly won or not."

Before Starfire could say anything they saw a huge light coming from the window and they looked out, seeing a huge white lightning monster coming at the tower. Raven was stunned. "No way... That's not possible..."

Superboy was looking horrified. "KitsuneX... Is it?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I know his energy signature, it's not this weak, but that's not exactly weak compared to the rest of these guys!"

Starfire was just standing there wide eyed. "This can't be happening..."

**XxX Several minutes ago XxX**

Static and Kid Flash dodged as Sasuke slashed at them with his sword. Kid Flash ran further down the hall as Static put up an electric field between them and Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed. "You think you are the only one with some power? Let me show you mine! Chidori Current!" Sasuke charged a Chidori in his hand and slammed it against the floor and it ran across the floor to the electrical field and made it burst and disappear before he ran through.

Kid Flash zoomed and went for a clothes-line but Sasuke saw this and went to cut KF's legs off. KF jumped above the sword and rolled on the ground behind Sasuke, who seen Static charged an electrical attack and blasting an electrical blast at him, he put his sword out pointing at it and used the sword to absorb the attack, and he smirked. "If that is all you have, you won't last long."

Static charged up. "This won't be easy, but we can't let him get to us. KF, get some distance, I'll charge up the floor." He was hoping to give KF a bit of an advantage, supercharging the floor with electricity to lessen friction to the speedster he hoped KF would be fast enough.

KF ran away from Sasuke and Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You're friend is smart. You can't defeat me, so just give up."

Static charged a ball of electricity in his hands. "Not gonna happen, you're about to get a heavy wake up call!" He shoved the ball down to the floor making it glow with an electrical flow. Sasuke jumped up off the floor and put both feet on the wall, now he was walking sideways on it. Static was surprised. "Ok, that's new."

KF rushed by with exceptional speed and the floor made him fly faster forward as he reared a fist back. Sasuke seen this and put his sword up and slashed. KF dodged at the last second and tried for a reverse elbow strike to the back of Sasuke's head, only for a hand to be there and blocking it. KF was shocked and he skidded along the floor as the electrical flow vanished.

Static was at a loss. Speeding KF up didn't help, could he see KF like he was in slow motion or something? Then he remembered something... "_THATS IT! X has that Sharingan thing the red eye right? This guy does too, he's able to predict any movements if he focuses on them, even from KF going so fast._"

Static charged up again. "KF, keep striking for him, sooner or later he's bound to stop blocking, we gotta end this! NOW!"

KF nodded and rushed forward again, and entered what he called Super Movement, which basically turned everything around him slow as a turtle and him going faster than normal. The Speedsters could easily pull this off, but frowned upon it for a few reasons unless it's needed to take down someone super tough.

KF was on Sasuke fast but he looked wide eyed as Sasuke turned fast and slashed with his sword. KF tried to dodge by jumping but failed as Sasuke managed to slice into his leg before he fully dodged it, cutting near to the bone but not taking anything off as KF rolled on the ground and held his legs as things turned to normal. "GOD! He's fast UGH! Static, we have to get going!"

Static was shocked seeing this. He turned to Sasuke who swung his sword to clean his sword of the blood and he shook. "_He not only could see Kid Flash, but he could match him too... This guy ain't human. I HAVE to take him down though, I can't allow this to go on._" Static whispered to KF as Sasuke just glared. "Can you run on your hands to a safe place?"

KF looked confused. "Yeah, why? Don't tell me you're going to try and take this guy, he's wicked fast and can neutralize your powers, we can't stand up to him!"

Static smiled a little. "I know. But I'd rather you be safe... I may not be the biggest hero, heck, I'm pretty much just a battery. But I am one battery that can at least handle this till backup arrives. Go, see who's able to help here. I'll at least keep him busy."

KF just looked at Static, then to Sasuke. He sighed and groaned as he got ready to move. "You better stay alive..." He ignored his legs as he ran to medical as fast as possible.

Sasuke grinned. "Done preparing? I seen you're skills, you can't beat me. Not even with that trash Kid Flash. I'll raise the heat now! **FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He breathed in as he did the seals one handed before breathing out and launching the huge fireball from his lungs straight to Static.

Static looked in horror and moved back as he charged up and fired at the ground, setting an electric perimeter as the Fireball got close. Before it hit he slapped his hands together and laced his fingers making the electric perimeter close in and cut the fireballs in half, and then used the same electrical perimeter he set to generate spikes out of the sides and blasted outward, forcing the fireball to vanquish into tiny embers that were dying out.

Sasuke looked a little surprised. "You're not too shabby, taking out my fire jutsu with measly electricity."

Static smiled a bit. "I've had to fight fire like that since my beginner days." "_He'll burn the place down if he stays inside, and I'm cramped here... I have to lure him outside. Maybe just running? He DID come and find me and KF in the tower in the first place. But I need him focused on me, not trying to finish KF._"

Sasuke was walking forward with his sword and Static had an idea. "Think you're so tough? Bet you can't catch me you dog breath little wimp! Uchiha huh? Sounds like a name of the family of morons!" Static didn't let that simmer before running, he just bolted as fast as he could out to the roof.

Sasuke growled as his eyes spun in rage. "I WAS TAKING IT EASY ON YOU BUT NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!" Sasuke ran fast, easily keeping up with Static.

Static had to go through quick turns, down and up elevator shafts and stairs to somehow make Sasuke slower, but eventually he flew through the door to the roof, the impact against the door throwing him off and his flying disk skidding to the edge of the roof as he was on his knees. He groaned as he got up.

Sasuke burst the door open and off as he stepped up, lightning sparking off his body and clouds coming in above them. "You're not going to escape you're fate now! She didn't say we need to capture you all alive!"

That got Static's attention. "Who said that? Who are you working for? Why are you attacking us?"

Sasuke brought his hand up in front of his fact, a Chidori forming. "That's none of your concern now, you're not going to live long enough to contemplate that information... NOW DIE!"

Static jumped back to get out of the way of Sasuke thrusting that attack into him, but instead of completely dodging it he was stuck with a horrible wound, the Chidori sinking into his shoulder. "AHHHHH!"

Sasuke grinned but soon looked surprised as, after his Chidori subsided Static blasted a heavy electrical field around him and zapped Sasuke back off him. Static grabbed his shoulder and groaned, shaking a bit as he bled. His hand glowed with his electrical powers, a little trick he learned after a few encounters with Shiv, a little medical trick.

Static pulsed his electrical field into his shoulder generating a special vibration that was rejuvenating his cells and making them multiply brand new, healing himself fully. He looked to Sasuke who grinned. "I got you. You're not going to be doing much with that wound."

Static decided it was best NOT to tell this guy he could heal his own wounds and just kept a hand on his shoulder. "You still don't have the skill to take me down!" Static had a very wild theory. He was able to absorb lightning, but it was so powerful it was a hell of a recharge. After rejuvenating himself and his current usage of energy, he was running low anyway, but he was going to try and recharge, using Sasuke's lightning powers to do it.

Sasuke growled and charged another Chidori up. "Yeah? Well you don't stand a chance with this one! I won't miss any vitals this time!" With that he charged again.

Static just stood there, waiting. Sasuke rushed forward more as the storm clouds were gathering darker above them. Sasuke thrust his hand forward to strike Static's heart, but that's when Static moved, charging the last of his electricity in his hand and clasping it with Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke looked shocked to see his Chidori wasn't ripping Static's hand to shreds, and even more shocked to see his Chidori was dissipating rapidly. Static grinned, feeling half his energy returning and charged a heavy Taser with his other fist and rammed it into Sasuke's stomach, forcing him back before he shocked Sasuke with a heavy blast.

Sasuke groaned and was on a knee, looking shocked. Static smirked. "Sorry, you just don't have the raw power to stop me. I don't know how drained you are, but I am already halfway charged thanks to that, and I was empty."

Sasuke was slowly losing his shock as he tried to think of a way to beat Static, then he smirked. "That so... That's nothing compared to my greatest power. You won't be able to absorb this attack fully!" Sasuke threw his hand up to the sky and a bolt of lightning hit his hand, a ball of lightning was in his hand.

Static looked shocked at that. "_Don't tell me he can recharge his power from the fucking lightning storm that's rolling in!_" He found out though, that this storm was not natural, and he was a few seconds from finding out that this storm was generated from Sasuke himself.

Sasuke grinned as a huge lightning beast roared and generated itself from the clouds, floating above the tower. Static was in total shock. "No.. way. That's insane!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "This attack is unavoidable! Even if you manage to absorb some of this attack, this has at least ten times the chakra and power that you absorbed from my Chidori! You won't be able to absorb it all, and blocking it is impossible to someone like you!"

Sasuke grinned darkly. "Say goodbye to you and you're pathetic friends! THIS TOWER WILL BURN!" He threw his hand down and the lightning beast started to roar and rush attack at the tower. "**KIRIN!**"

Static was shocked like hell. "_This is insane, I can;t absorb it all, but if I don't do something now it'll destroy the tower and part of the city!_" He gripped his fists and clenched his teeth in fear. "_I have to do something, but what? Come on Static think! THINK!_" Then... it hit him.

Static let his arms down and his body relaxed he made his disk come back to him and got on, floating up. "_I can't absorb it all, but I can at least focus it somewhere without it destroying something. If this don't work I'll be the only one gone, least that's comforting._"

Static took a deep breath as the beast of lightning was nearing him at rapid speed. "Come on, strike me with your best shot!" He got ready, clenching himself and inhaled, and it hit, the beast ramming into him. "AHHHHHHH!"

Static was being shocked by the lightning, his body shaking as it was unable to absorb all of it at once, so he used what he absorbed a bit to generate a heavier electrical field to hold most of the energy at bay. He roared as he kept absorbing and delaying the bulk of the lightning from the beast.

Sasuke was looking with shock, speechless as he was watching Static in the middle of a large lightning show in the sky generated from his attack hitting Static. "This can't be possible..."

Static absorbed most of the energy and his eyes were sparking with energy, his body pulsing with electrical power even more than he was used to in his whole life. "_URK! This is even crazier than when a Sun Spot cycle appears! I can't contain it! I have to be rid of it but how!_"

As if to answer his prayers Sasuke was rushing him, jumping up hard to strike him with a Chidori again. Static focused half of the energy he had contained within him as of now and blasted it forward, aiming for Sasuke's attacking hand, hoping to cancel both powers out.

Sasuke rammed his Chidori into the blast and the powers clashing with so much power and force was too much and it blew, a blast of power pulsing hard and dissipating rapidly, forcing Sasuke back so hard he fell and hit the roof of the tower with great force, knocking himself out and getting bruised as Static had more room in his body to absorb the rest of the energy around him.

Static was sparking electricity with great volume as he flew down and grabbed Sasuke, huffing and carrying him to Medical. As he entered he seen everyone look at him in surprise. He threw Sasuke on an empty bed, the last one, and looked at Wondergirl. He went to her and put a hand to her wound, healing her with his rejuvenating wave, which released more of his electrical power, his body finally stopping from sparking with electrical currents. He was panting. "Any more?"

Beast Boy returned and huffed. "No one else is in the tower. These are it. Guess Static took care of the last one. These guys are the same ones who helped the Ice guys right?"

Raven nodded and Superboy sighed. "That's right. So, how do we keep them from escaping? That guy in green is VERY fats and very strong, and I doubt any of these others are pushovers in their own right."

Raven hummed. "I could put a spell on them, something to keep them bound and unable to move until I can send them back to their own dimension."

Starfire took a deep breath. "They are from the same place as KitsuneX, I do not think it is wise to just let them off without questioning. There is more to him than that one person told us."

KF was on a table and Static was healing his legs. "What guy? You mean there's another of these freaks?"

Beast boy huffed. "Yes and no. A non hostile. I say we ask about X before we send them off, like Star said, but as soon as we get the info we need we get rid of them quick."

Raven gasped as she felt a spike of energy and looked out the window. "KitsuneX... He's fighting too. I feel that demonic power he has again, it's minimal... One tail? That's about it. What's going on?"

**XxX Half an Hour ago, At Warehouse 17H XxX**

Naruto was just outside. He looked and took a deep breath. Truth be told, he had his doubt, but also wanted to make sure he didn't let on he was worried. As we was walking there, ducking in and out of corners alleys and taking a scenic route, not to mention teleporting three different locations around the city he had his markers hidden around, he felt safe making a few clones to go to Metropolis and scratch through every inch of the city, discretely and slowly as not to raise any suspicion as he tried to figure out if this was fiction or fact.

He opened the doors and walked in. As soon a she did the lights were on and it was empty from top to bottom. Inside was Ravager. She was standing casually, as if not threatened, and he felt more worried, but kept his cool. He was always good at gambling, heck Tsunade brought him along a few times when she tried to get the village out of debt, he won her money, she put it to the village, the village kept itself afloat.

Naruto stopped ten feet away, where she put a hand up to stop him, and it held a detonator. "Another step, I will press this and you say goodbye to your friends. Now, are you ready to do as I ask for their freedom, or do you need any more incentive to do my little task."

Naruto narrowed his eyes... he just knew this was going to be hell for him, he knew one way or another he was going to be pissed off and wanting to kill Ravager.. before or after the tasks, he did not know, but he knew this, he was going to get his friends back before she was punished.

He huffed. "Fine... But before I do, I wanna know, why can't you fight the Titans yourself?"

Ravager knew he'd ask that, but had to keep her secrets form him, if he knew she could tell the immediate future, she was going to have some trouble. "You should know why a normal human being cannot face of against them. After all, they have Meta Humans like Superboy, Raven, and Kid Flash, not to mention Wondergirl and Static. Starfire is even greater in strength and skill as a fighter, more so than ever before. I wouldn't stand a chance, but you've beaten them countless times. It seems best to call in your help on this so I don't go on something like a suicide mission. They wouldn't kill me but you get the point."

Naruto nodded at that. Made sense and all, but this was just bullshit. "Alright, next question, how the hell did you know where those four were?"

Ravager was prepared for that. "You think I can't hack surveillance devices after hacking communications? Even if I couldn't hear words, I can read lips, so I knew, I just created a surprise ambush when they got to their destination." "_That one guy after you, the guy with one eye, took my bluff of being strong and able to fight under that drugs effect no matter how relaxed I was, I think you'll fall for this one._"

Naruto cursed in his mind. "_This ain't right. Sure, she has a heck of a point, but it's still too surreal for her to have grabbed them up. I think she is bluffing though, I can see her finger is twitching a bit, her foot shifting a bit in anticipation, she's nervous. Subtle, she thinks she can foll me with voice alone, she can keep a hell of a poker face, but I can tell a fucking bluff. Still... Go with it for now, until I know for sure._" "You took out all four of them faster than they could cause any damage to fight back, sounds unbelievable..."

Ravager smirked. "Well, you're friends from you're own world of ninjas were welcome to helping me out. I had them catch your friends now and then I had them go and try and beat the Titans. They lost, so you'll need to go and beat the Titans for me." This she had seen thanks to the drug, but that was all she got, she didn't know if Naruto would do her bidding or not.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "_Too convenient... They helped her, but I didn't see illusions... The Sharingan can't see illusions from pictures, Kakashi would know this... AHA!_" He grinned, his clones poofed and brought back their memories, showing that his friends were alive, safe, even Kid, and still shopping... and poor Kid, carrying all that luggage. "_I got their game... She makes me submit, they get the Titans for her. Nice deal, but it won't work..._"

Naruto drew his swords and chuckled. "Sorry, not buying it. Pictures on video? Nice try, but I am NOT falling for your bluff. I just needed to stall until you gave away that information for me... Sorry, but you're not using me for anything."

Ravager cursed and threw the Detonator away, grabbing her Katana's. "You'll regret this! You should have just submitted! Now I will force pain upon you!"

Ravage roared and rushed forward, slashing for Naruto, who swung to block the strike, and with this, the fight between Ravager and KitsuneX began...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

SORRY SORRY SORRY!... I know, I am evil, the cliffhanger it's evil and too crazy, and with my current update's being so far apart I know you' all cursing me, but I SWEAR I will have the next chapter out as fast a possible.

I've been busy, sick, bleeding, computer issues, and more, it's been hell for me, but I swear I will do all I can to make the next update come faster. Enjoy this one, and have a really nice day.


	22. Naruto Vs Ravager, Battle the Future?

Welcome back, to KitsuneX! Last time we seen Ravager's plan... go for broke, and get busted. Konoha flunkies go down, and Ravager's now putting up a fight against our favorite blonde. Who will win?... WATCH AND FIND OUT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto and Ravager landed after clashing swords for the third time. Naruto looked at his shoulder and seen she had gotten a cut in this time, but only cutting the titanium cloth and the dragon skin, not making it through the plate of steel imbedded in the dragon skin.

He turned to her and Ravager smirked. "You're very skilled, but you will never hit me with those moves. And here I thought after all the hype, after all my research, you'd be a tougher opponent."

Naruto hummed. She was skilled, very skilled, but he knew he was more skilled than this. Something was off, really off, he just needed to figure out what. He charged in again, and Ravager got ready. Naruto ducked in under and put a hand on the floor before twisting and swinging both legs up into Ravager, who stretched backwards and was in a crab walk stance, and when he got back on his feet when they came full circle he tried to cut her feet from under her.

It failed as she kicked off the ground and stood on her hands, her feet in the air. He didn't take the chance of her trying to catch him off guard with an unorthodox move, so he jumped back a few feet, and she had already pulled her legs down and stood straight, holding her swords casually.

Naruto was confused. She knew his next move even without seeing it, as if she felt it was gonna happen. Was she truly that skilled and was holding back? If so... So was he. He gripped both his swords in his hands tighter. "You're good. I'll give you that, but don't forget, I haven't even begun. Seeing as you're a dual Katana wielder, and someone who thought they could tie ME down with a bluff, I give you credit, but I did underestimate you at first. That won't happen again. Now, I will get faster, stronger, and use more of my skill to beat you with every passing second."

Ravager huffed. "You're going to use some of those powers right? The fox cloak, or those Jutsu?"

Naruto chuckled and grinned. "Not at all. I'm going to only use my true hand to hand skills and nothing more." Naruto put one sword in front of him and the other to the side on it's side, pointing to Ravager. "You should know, I always hold back... And slowly show more. The day I have to show every single skill I have to beat an opponent, is the day I will start training in new skills and get even better."

Ravager silently cursed. She knew he was better than he let on and all, but she wasn't a slouch. Her father could take Batman, and so could the man standing in front of her, she had to be skilled enough already to take on Naruto and even better with her future vision.

How wrong she was, but she would find that out soon. Naruto rushed in and thrust his back sword straight for her stomach. He knew he wouldn't really hit her, the cut he could have made would be non lethal at best, but he also knew she was going to try to dodge it.

Ravager saw the strike coming in fast and prepared, bringing her swords up in an X formation and stepped back a big step, catching Naruto's thrust in her swords and pushed the thrust away and she also slide to the side a bit before using the right sword to keep Naruto's thrust away from her, and the left one swung under and up to cut into Naruto's armor again.

Naruto saw this as her next move and blocked it with his other sword. Ravager used that other sword's block against her as a way to slash upwards and kick Naruto's thrusting sword up above her, freeing her other Sword from blocking.

Naruto may not have seen her being able to do that kind of move, but quickly compensated by using the front sword to quickly block her slash coming for his neck. He swung up hard and their swords clashed and both parried each other.

Naruto tried to quickly slash down into her shoulder, knowing it had armor to withstand a slashing blow, but Ravager wasn't taking the chance and used both of her swords and swung up, blocking it and forcing it to the side and down. She jumped back fast as Naruto attempted to slice her in half with a quick step forward and slashing the back sword then forward sword in a single line sideways.

Ravager put both her swords in front of her in an X block, and she huffed. She was breathing faster, but not tired, just the adrenaline of him able to counter her every strike after her own tries at countering his own strikes. He was actually better skilled than she first imagined.

Naruto got back into his original stance, back sword to the side on it's side pointing at her, and the front sword facing forward with a slant pointing towards her a little. Naruto took a deep breath. "You're good. Really good, almost too good. It seems impossible for you to be able to do what you do without knowing my moves before I even try them, because those last 2 strikes I tried to get you with were NOT planned. They were reactions."

Ravager narrowed her eyes. "_He's sharp, like they said, I know all too well, but It's a greater advantage to me if I keep my little secret just that... a secret._" "Either that, or I am just that good to know muscle definition to see you reacting and take a guess."

Naruto narrowed his eyes too. Both of them focused. Naruto hummed. "_High level fighters can always do that with precision, but still somewhat with a partial twitch of clumsy instincts to survive the next attack. No one is able to one hundred percent accurately guess the next strike like that and move without some kind of opening._"

He knew there had to be more to this girl than meets the eye, all he had to do now was figure out what it was. He needed to observe every moment of her form and movement, find the key openings she would leave. He knew he was more skills, he knew he was faster, stronger, and she was pushing him back. Naruto wouldn't allow this to stop him from winning.

Naruto thrust forward again, this time twisting and rolling his sword down and arching back up, where Ravager stepped to the side and blocked it with one sword and thrust forward at Naruto with the other. Naruto didn't care what that other sword was going to do to him, he just used all his strength and dashed forward, swinging with all his might.

Ravager expected this, but she was shocked to actually be in the middle of the strike, as it slashed hard into her chest and blown her back, her own sword, which had pierced into Naruto's armor and between the plates to cut into his shoulder under it, was pulled out as she was thrown back.

Naruto just stayed still, keeping a sharp eye on her. Ravager hit the ground and gasped for air a bit before rolling on her side and coughing. The strike into her chest was hard, having compressed her chest inward and knocked the wind out of her, but thankfully her Kevlar and chain-mail armor prevented anything further than the cloth on the outside being cut open.

Ravager stood up, holding her chest as she coughed, recovering. Naruto stood straight. "I put a little extra in that one, I hoped for it to hit, but I didn't expect you to get up again. You are a bit tougher than I first thought."

Ravager smirked. "I've got more than enough strength to take you on... See, just as you are skilled and have enhanced capabilities, I too have some greater abilities. Stronger bones than normal, tougher skin, better reflexes, enhanced speed, strength. I was trained by my father, and that makes me even greater than YOU!"

Ravager rushed in and Naruto didn't expect her to try and strike him again with that blow he JUST dealt her not ten seconds ago. He tried to block, but it was with his wounded arm, and he grunted in pain, unable to bring up a total block, which caused him to witness her strike hitting home.

Ravager, as she got up, was trying different scenario's in her head, witnessing each one until she found the best one to finally deal greater damage against him. She had rushed in and slashed for his harmed shoulder. Naruto's attempt to block fell short because of it, and she slashed through the armor, between the shoulder plate and bicep plate and cut into his shoulder even more, then ripped her sword back, slashing deeper and to the bone.

Naruto hissed and growled in pain and jumped back, grabbing hold of his shoulder. He glared at her as she jumped back and grabbed her other sword, getting ready. Naruto looked at his shoulder, seeing the blood starting to seep from the wounds.

Naruto looked back at her. He actually smirked. "Well, I severely under-estimated you... Ravager, was it? You are the first one to use actual skill against me, and get a clean hit in, actually wounding me. I respect that. That does it, the gloves come off..."

Naruto tensed his entire body and raised both arms, ignoring the pain in his arm and got into stance once more. This shocked Ravager, seeing him ignore the pain, the blood gushing from his wound, and still willing to fight with all he had.

She smirked as well, and because she only had a mask over her eyes, and not face, Naruto seen it. "Doesn't matter either way, I will still win!"

Naruto rushed in this time, and this time, he wasn't about to break apart from their struggle until she was hurting. Naruto slashed hard down, and Ravager backed off and parried with one sword, and this was where she was not going to be able to risk any wasted movements.

Naruto has swung up with the other with rapid succession after his first strike was parried, and Ravager was forced to use both her swords to block it and push to ti the side. Naruto evened out his swords level with his chest and stepped forward fast, slashing with both swords at the same time.

Ravager ducked under them, but her eyes widened as she seen the mistake she made and jumped hard back,skidding along the ground, as Naruto stopped his swift cross slash and leveled the swords with the sides of his body and slash down to cut into her shoulders, but she had jumped back before his strike could land.

Naruto seen this, seen her react before he even attempted to change direction, but didn't stop. He rushed forward after her and thrust both swords at her, but she quickly turned her body sideways in between them and tried to stab for his heart.

Naruto seen this coming and twisted his body to the side, crossing his hands and wrists in order to block with his swords in the shape of an X and push the stabbing of Ravager's sword over his shoulder. Naruto slide his forward sword up closer to the hilt of Ravager's thrusting sword, and the back sword closer to the tip before twisting his body facing the same direction as her and stepping forward.

Ravager had let go of her sword to allow Naruto to take it from her, and twisted around behind her, swiftly swinging her sword for Naruto's back. Naruto seen this and let her sword free from his sword's holding it, and swung both down and behind him, blocking her strike fully.

Ravager grabbed her sword that was falling that she let go of and tried to twist it and stab it into Naruto's heart. Naruto twisted and put his back to her as he dodged the thrust to his heart, and got close enough to grab her arm and with all his might, throw her forward.

Ravager expected this and let him throw her, slashing hard and fast as she flipped in front of him and attempted to cut under his arms. Naruto had flipped back and got back into position, and Ravager did the same, both staring each other down.

Naruto stood straight again. "I see now... you aren't predicting my moves by looking at how I move... You're actually seeing what moves I make before I even use them."

Ravager narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you think that? It's impossible to see the future after all. You think I am not skilled enough to fight you equally?"

Naruto grinned. "I've seen magic, alien energy shooting at me, someone who is half machine, a boy who can change into any animal on the planet, I don't think seeing the future is impossible... In fact, I think that's exactly what is going on. You're reacting to my moves before I even do them, such as when I cross cut and stopped mid-slash to swing down and cut your shoulders. Before I even stopped mid strike, you had moved to jump backwards, when in a normal situation I was wide open to any attack."

Ravager cursed and growled a little. "You assume much, but that does not mean I am lower in skill than you are!"

Naruto chuckled. "You misunderstand me... I fought Batman, and got a small bruise, you actually cut into my arm and drew blood. Twice even. You are very skilled, but you're advantage of knowing the future is now out of the bag, and no longer going to be giving you the advantage over me."

Ravager yelled as she rushed him, slashing down, then twisting around to slash down again with the other arm, both of which were blocked by only one of Naruto's swords, and Naruto soon slashed hard and fast, faster than she could predict, and cut into her chest plate again, this time pushing her back only a little. She held her chest a bit.

Naruto stood still. "You see, you know the white haired guy, and the duck haired little asshole, both of them have the same red eye augmentation, the Sharingan... Able to predict an opponents next move one hundred percent of the time by watching for any twitch of any muscle in the body. There is still human error, but I do have the ability to know what you will do now. Evening the field."

Ravager looked surprised. "You have that eye too?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, I stole it from this one guy who seemed to be a long lost ancestor of the duck haired guy. The white haired man? Got it from a friend of his who was part of the same family with augmentation eyes as a birthday gift when the friend died. Now, get ready for punishment... Cause I'm just getting started!"

Naruto ran forward again, this time faster, which Ravager saw and jumped back, but Naruto seen this and reared his sword back, slashing at her legs. She pulled them back, but she cursed in mid-air as she landed and lost all balance.

That gave Naruto a bigger advantage as he slide along the ground to trip her, but she kicked off the ground to dodge him, and cursed harder as she put both blades behind her back, Naruto slashed both his swords at her back, and because she blocked, she took no damage, but the force made her fly up and stall in mid-air.

That was an even bigger dis-advantage, as Naruto got up and jumped at her. She tried to turn and lessen the damage of the next blow, knowing she wasn't going to dodge or block this one. Naruto slashed under Ravager, and hit her back, hard, which made her spin in mid-air.

He flipped to the ground and took a few steps back as he faced her. Ravager fell on her side and groaned. She slowly stood again and held her shoulder, which was hurt back from the slash earlier connecting along her shoulder blade on her back and her shoulder in general.

Naruto pointed one sword at her. "You're very skilled, after all that, my speed and skill increased another level and using the Sharingan, you STILL managed to block or dodge my attacks until that last strike. I applaud this, but I guarantee you this, you will not be able to for much longer... Before I attack again, I have one question to ask... Do you want me to either go the fastest I can as I am now, or build to that point? The former will make it quick, but the latter will make you suffer..."

Ravager narrowed her eyes and waited. What she waited for was a single moment where his moves would be unable to dodge her next strike enough to cleanly cut him once more, a vital area to make him stall just enough for her next barrage to start. She waited for five minutes, and not a single weakness in his breathing.

Naruto was still, tense and ready yet relaxed and eager, narrowing his eyes. "I believe you know what I am going to say now... but then again, how can you know if I won't say it? If I don't even think about saying it, how can you know I will ever say it at all? You may be able to predict my reactions, but here is a fatal flaw I found... If I act without acting, if I do or say something without doing or saying anything, you can't predict it. Am I correct?"

Ravager cursed, trying to predict what he was going to say. Just as he was talking she figured it out. Naruto smirked. "I see, so now you figure I would say it... I can see just how eager you are to know, so here it is... What is your answer, because I will have to chose for you. Do I go slowly up in speed and skill and make you suffer, or do I go all the way and make it quick?"

She had no choice now, either answer he he does, and she KNEW his answer... he wasn't about to get cut again. She figured to hell with it, and went for it, bringing her A game until one of them was unable to fight anymore.

Ravager raced forward, slashing at Naruto's feet. Naruto brought a foot up to keep her from getting a strike in and let it down again, she growled and slashed up hard with both swords, only for Naruto to twist and block with his own.

She didn't stop, slashing back down the opposite way, but Naruto spun opposite as well, even coming back in on her and then slashing hard and fast, slamming into her shoulder. Ravager groaned as she was forced to take a knee, but she jumped through his legs as he stabbed both swords down into the ground where her shoulders would be.

Ravager rolled onto her feet and jumped back hard, slashing fast for Naruto's back, but Naruto hard flipped up over them and slashed down into her stomach and forcing her back to the ground, and he landed, one foot between her legs, the other behind him.

Naruto rose both swords up, and Ravager pulled both feet up and kicked hard up, but Naruto blocked them both with his front leg, and slashed hard down. Ravager was hid hard in both shoulders as Naruto swung the blocking foot to kick her legs from kicking him. Ravager looked horrified as Naruto was suddenly lightning fast and stabbed both swords into hr hands, pinning her as he put a foot against her chest.

Naruto leaned down a bit. "Now, before I knock you out... You are going to tell me why you have such a grudge against the Titans. Normal villains only wanna make trouble, which usually leads the good guys to them in the first place, but you are actively trying to provoke them."

Ravager growled. "It does not concern you! ARG!" Naruto stepped harder on her chest. "It's none of your business, so don't even try to ring it out of me! GUH!"

Naruto pressed harder before lightening up on the pressing. "You threaten me and my friends, you try to control me, and you have those assholes that you were working with work with you and try to kill me for not accepting to do your bidding, I think I have the right to know why. Now, you WILL talk, even if I have to pull out my greatest interrogation weapon..."

Ravager snarled "Nothing you do will make me talk! And even if what you say is true, its my grudge not yours!"

Naruto sighed. "You force my hand..." Naruto suddenly took her face mask off. He hummed. "Not a bad looker. Still, you're insane... Why the eye patch?"

Ravager was still snarling. "That is none of your business either, bastard!"

Naruto nodded. "Well, business of mine or not, you WILL tell me... one way... or the other." His lid on the mask opened and he showed the Sharingan eye, and instantly, they were in his Tsukiyomi.

Ravager looked around in shock. "Where is this place? What the hell did you do? TELL ME!"

Naruto's voice echoed in the air, a black moon showing with red all over. "_Demanding.. So demanding, and yet will not answer me..._"

Ravager gripped her swords, but soon the just dissolved into the air like wisps. She took a fighting pose and looked around. Before long a figure was walking towards her, and she rushed it, yelling. "COME AT ME YOU BASTARD!" "Is that any way to talk to your father, young lady?"

Ravager's eyes widened and she stopped, the shadowy figure coming into full view, and she seen someone standing before her, not Naruto. He wore a suit, similar to her own, black with orange. Orange Calf boots and orange gloves, orange cargo shorts with a mask, half orange and half black on either side of the face, the orange side showing the eye and not the black, whilst the rest of the suit was scaled Kevlar, black. He even had a belt wrapping across his chest from shoulder to hip, full of bullets, and a gun on his back and a small pole as well.

Ravager stood shocked. "No... No, it can't be... Father, you are alive?"

The man came up to her. "Of course I am, you silly girl! You forget who you are talking to! After you failed me, you dare call me father?"

Ravager backed away. "No... no, you can't be here, you died! I watched the video cameras as the lair fell into lava! YOU DIED!" The image of her father faded away and she was on the floor crying. "No, you died.. you were murdered, by that damn woman, that Titan!" "Ahh... There it is.."

Ravager looked shocked hearing Naruto's voice and looked up to see Naruto standing over her, the world turning normal. "So... you have a grudge against the Titans because you think one of them murdered your father by tossing him into Lava?"

Ravager was still shaken up, unable to speak. Naruto glared at her. "There's no way a Titan killed him. They don't do that, there's never been reports of them doing such a thing."

Ravager cried harder and snarled now. "THEY DID! THAT FUCKING TERRA MADE THE LAVA UNDER THE BASE ERUPT AND KILL HIM! I HAVE PROOF, TAPES EVEN!"

Naruto stepped on her again. "I don't know any Terra, she isn't on the Titans anyway, there's not been another Titan from my knowledge. You give up this grudge, or it will destroy you."

Ravager struggled as she gasped for breath. Naruto kicked her stomach. "STAY DOWN! From what you remember of him, he ain't a very good father, he pretty much told you he disowned you! That was from your memory of him, not some fabrication I made up! Get it through your skull that your father was a bastard and lead away from his path, or I guarantee, his fate will be yours as well!"

Naruto pulled back hard and fast, pulling his swords from her hands and putting them back in their sheaths in the armor along his arms, and started walking away. Ravager cursed, crying out of her single eye. She gripped her swords and slowly got up. She ran at Naruto and roared, screaming. "DAMN YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME OR MY FATHER IN SUCH A WAY!"

Naruto suddenly caught her by the throat, slamming a knee into her stomach with such force she dropped her swords, and he pulled her close to his face. "You were the one who made this personal, bitch. Making deals with the assholes I used to call friends, who are now just bastards and bitches, and trying to force me to do your bidding just by trying to blackmail me with the lives of my friends. I can call you and your father anything I damn well please. Sleep, and think on this before you try and face me again, because I promise I will not leave you with stab wounds in your hands as being the only wounds I leave."

Naruto bashed his head into her own and she fell over knocked out. Naruto huffed. He gripped his shoulder. "Damn, she was tough... If only she wasn't such a bitch, maybe she could be even better, and actually fun to fight." with that, he left and went back to base.

When he returned, he seen everyone was back, and Blackfire was wearing some street clothes. He smiled. "Least someone had fun."

Jinx turned to him, as everyone did, and she noticed the blood on his shoulder. "What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto took his helmet off. "Some girl. She called up saying she killed Kid, had you three girls tied up and knocked out, and that if I did not go see her for errands, she would blow you all up. I figure it was a lie, and knew so after sending a clone to find out. We ended up fighting, she cut my shoulder... twice. Pretty deep too."

Everyone went to Medical, and when Naruto took off his suit, they seen he was bleeding pretty bad, and Jinx was worried. "What the hell did she do? How did you even get hit like this!"

Naruto sighed. "A girl, her real name I didn't ask for, but she said to call her Ravager." That got the attention of Private Hive and Gizmo.

Gizmo first. "WHAT THE FUCK! You're telling me you met that bitch! That's just not right! How the hell did she even call you without us knowing!"

Naruto looked to him. "She's been slowly hacking, apparently, making sure to exploit every crack in the system without making anything go off for you to notice... So you know her?"

Private Hive came up. "I know of her... She's the daughter of a very well known villain, and Merc. Deathstroke the Terminator."

That got the attention of the rest. Mammoth looked at him. "You're kidding me, that guy? No way! He had three kids I heard, but one died one ran away and the third hasn't been seen."

Gizmo was scratching his head furiously. "Damn it! Ravager is a heck of a girl to mess with. Her father would have trained her, and he was able to stand up against Batman a few times, hell he's faced off against a few of the big names in the JL, if that's anything to go by, Ravager could be pretty damn good too."

Naruto nodded as Jinx and Shego healed his arm. "Yeah, she was. It was insane, she was blocking and dodging everything I started out with. I figured out why too, she has the ability to see the future."

Gizmo looked shocked. "You're joking right? FUCK! She knows the future?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but not very far from present time. If I had to guess, she can see ahead for about thirty seconds... It's pretty harsh to deal with, especially sense she told me she also has stronger bones tougher skin faster reflexes and more."

Private Hive. "Deathstroke could have given her some kind of enhancement drugs to make that happen... he was known to experiment in making himself stronger and better to match his own skill. Who knows if he did the same to his Daughter."

Naruto sighed. "Guess we know now... Gizmo, keep a lock on the systems, make damn certain that don't happen again. Also, I think the Titans are pretty banged up too.."

Blackfire looked to him now. "And why is that?"

Naruto sighed. "My old friends... Apparently she made a deal with them. She gets me, they get the titans, she has a big grudge on 'em. She says they killed her father."

Jinx frowned. "They don't kill... But Slade, who is Deathstroke, was always trying to get apprentices, he had Robin as one, but that was blackmail, similar to how Ravager got you, and Robin turned on him. Then a girl, Terra, she was part of the Titans for a small time, but she helped Slade take over Jump, and when the Titans returned, after they got their butts kicked, there was a very bad earthquake, a little bit like a Volcano tried to erupt under Jump. Then Slade isn't anywhere to be found nor heard from."

Naruto hummed. "Then the story she told me was true... But it must have been an accident, who knows what happens to people during earthquakes..."

Blackfire walked up more to him. "So your old friends?"

Naruto nodded. "They are not as strong as me, nor as skilled, but they aren't weak by any means. Guaranteed, one or two of them will be out of it for awhile."

Jinx finished patching it up after Shego stitched it. "There, as long as you don't move it for awhile, it won't open up again."

Naruto nodded, but he looked serious. "I don't think this is the last of our troubles... by the looks of it, Ravager was only a stepping stone to something even more disastrous..."

They all looked to him as he stood. He took a deep breath. "I think soon... Really soon, I will be facing off against a gauntlet of hell. Something I don't think I can complete without being beaten to a bloody pulp."

With that he walked to the door. "Everyone get some rest... Tomorrow we start training again. This time, something skill and practical in fighting."

That made everyone nervous, but Jinx gripped her fist and stood up. "He's right. He's taking all the risk, all the hits for us, and we're laying about relaxing. We may be thieves, and want an easier life, but I don't think it should come at the cost of one of our friends. Especially Naruto."

Gizmo scoffed. "You're just saying that because you love the bastard!" Jinx blushed and pouted but looked at him hard. He sighed. "but you got a point... He's helped our lives be this easy and relaxing, we should help him... a vote... all for training into the ground to help Naruto?"

After a few seconds of looking at each other, it was almost instant but everyone raised their hands. Blackfire smiled. "I can hardly wait to see what kind of moves he really has." With that, they all got ready and relaxed till Naruto told them it was time.

**XxX Extra Scene: Gotham Chronicles, Part two. The Future XxX**

Many years into the future, an old Bruce Wayne was looking at all the toys, gizmo's, and artifacts that he took from some scheme or plan one of his old foes attempted, a playing card from the Joker, the giant Penny from a robbery, hell even Scar-face had his own pedestal.

As he walked through the cave that night he passed by the old uniforms of all the soldiers he had in his army in the fight against crime and injustice. His first suit, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, or the one Tim drake used to wear anyway, as an adult version of the Red Robin sat in it's own case, with a red helmet and two guns places below it. The plank saying many things; Jason Todd, Robin, Red Hood.

He passed them all as he went to a special pedestal, one he set up not five years before he finally retired. On the pedestal sat a sword, broken into three pieces. It was a straight edged Katana, a weird color, and made of one of the toughest metals that ever existed. The plank on the thing had three words, and each weighed his heart with pride every single time. 'Victory over KitsuneX'.

Suddenly an alarm was set off within the Batcave and he closed his eyes. "Computer, Alarm shutdown, authorized access for this time only." The alarm shut off and he opened his eyes, looking at the sword again.

He noticed someone stand by him, and smiled. "Been awhile. I still think you're part Kryptonian for being in your prime at THIS age."

The man chuckled deeply, his helmet making his voice mechanical and menacing. "I keep telling you, if I was Kryptonian, I wouldn't have bled when Ravager cut into me so many times, hell as I recall Superman can stand still as a normal person punches him, and when you struck me it was like a damn sledgehammer."

Bruce turned, looking at the one beside him. "I guess you have a point. If you were Kryptonian, I wouldn't have finally taken you down with my fists alone. Still, after all these years you only grew more powerful, and I need a cane."

The man beside him turned and the helmet finally visible, a fox with a red X on it. KitsuneX, Naruto, was standing beside Bruce. "I told you, in my world there are bloodlines. I have my mother's blood in me, the Uzumaki blood. I told you this bloodline is basically giving me longevity. I don't die easily, I heal quickly, and I will live for a full two lifetimes before I finally die of old age."

Bruce nodded. "It's amazing to think that your blood is so amazing to give you that much, and I was able to beat you. Be glad I respected you, taking you here to keep your record going."

Naruto took off his helmet, sighing as his blonde hair shifted in the air, some of it turning gray. "Not once have I been put in jail. Gotta thank you for that."

Bruce nodded. "You know how it would have gone though. No birth certificate, no blood relatives of any kind, nothing. You are not even supposed to exist and yet here you are. I figured instead of going through that bullshit process, I would just keep you here."

Naruto chuckled. "At least you were a bit nicer after finally beating me. You really had a grudge on me..."

Bruce turned and walked away from the sword. "What I had a grudge on you for was that you were beating us. Causing more people to be like you. Criminals trying to steal just to show they didn't care."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, you had those fucking Sons of Batman, and kept them around. More Vigilantes? No thanks."

Bruce smiled a bit. "Guess I see your point. Still, you kept beating me, the Titans, most of the Justice league as well. Some new guy around beating every single one of us trying to bring justice to the world. Superman wants to break your limbs and make you suffer still, you realize this."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hey, it's not like I had the strength to stop what happened. II mean come on, you knew that day I went to Metropolis, I may not have went to jail, but I didn't have any strength left afterwords to fight back. So, I figured I would just enjoy it."

Bruce shrugged. "It's not like I can judge. I had a kid with the daughter of a villain of mine."

Naruto smirked. "And I must say, Dick was pretty good about training him when he took over for a few years. Damien was pretty wild though."

Bruce sighed as he sat down in the computer chair. "But I regretted not being able to help him myself. Still, Dick did an excellent job... Even after all I did to him back then, he still understood the mantle of batman, whilst actually helping. Guess I went about it all wrong."

Naruto smiled softly. "Hey, don't blame yourself... You had how many years of training alone to be batman after you're parents died? You took Dick in nearly the day after his own did, he wasn't alone when he became a hero. I think he understood that, and kept respect."

Bruce smiled a bit. "Thanks for that. You may be a Thief, but at least you're a good one. Bet you were happy when I finally retired."

Naruto scoffed. "Which time? You retired three times dude. Once before you turned into an old man, you're supposed death, then you come back and finally end it. The only time I was happy you retired was the last time though, mainly because I didn't feel right beating you when you were coughing and wheezing."

Bruce chuckled. "True..."

Naruto looked at him a little seriously. "You know, you never did tell me why you retired the first time... I understood you came back after those Mutants were becoming too big a problem, and you had help with the Sons of Batman, but you never truly explained to me the reason why you retired that first time..."

Bruce took a deep breath. "You wouldn't wanna hear it." Suddenly they heard the Batmobile fly in and Bruce hummed. "Guess he heard the alarm. You wanna get going?"

Naruto put his Helmet back on and sighed. "So much for talk of the good old days. We don't get to talk very often thanks to the kid."

Terry flew up and growled. "Why are you here, come to take Bruce prisoner?"

Naruto chuckled at that. "Please, I may be at my prime, unlike him, but that cane is dangerous. I'd rather not fight him again. Besides, there's a reason I came here..."

Bruce looked serious. He knew that if Naruto was staying when Terry came back would mean he had something to say. "What's the news you got for us? Wouldn't be here for a serious talk without it being dangerous."

Naruto nodded. "Those three bitches I have been facing? They are coming after me full force now. They won't give up."

Bruce hummed. "You mean the X's?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, my Ex's. My two daughters want to join me against them, so I want Terry here to stay out of it."

Terry growled. "Like hell, if you're going to mess with the city again, I am not about to let you run amok."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Terry. "If you have a death wish, be my guest! These Ex's of mine are not about to let anyone in their way live! I may not kill, but these bitches do. All I came here to say was stay back and out of it, this will get beyond messy. It'll be Metropolis all over again... The fight with those girls happens tomorrow night, best keep your distance."

Naruto vanished and Terry clenched his teeth. "I'm not going to stay back! I'm going to catch him one way or another!"

Bruce tapped his cane. "It's your choice, but I think you would do better to watch from a distance. X is formidable, and you've not even landed a hit on him yet. Keep a sharp eye... When he beats those three girls, he will be tired, making an opportune moment to strike. Most likely won't work, but at least it'll give you a chance."

Terry sighed but nodded. "Fine. But whilst we wait for it, I'll try and get those Jokerz behind bars. See you tomorrow." Terry went to change out of uniform and get back to his wife to be.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go everyone! I did my best, and it's getting late... You know how hard it is doing 9 chapters before Christmas since LAST update? That's twenty days to complete them all, and I'm not even done with 4 chapters yet!

Anyway... Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!


	23. Year in Review, Conclusion? Trap!

Welcome everyone to KitsuneX, and I hope you all had a very Happy New Years!

Before I begin, a quick thing to say. I know you all have been patiently waiting for Metropolis, and the MANY hints of Naruto and Superman not getting along have been making you all crazy, but wait out for a little longer, because I WILL be getting there NEXT chapter, hopefully. If not the Next chapter, then the one RIGHT after, I promise,

Now, so I don't skip anything this chapter, it's time for me to start... LET'S ROCK!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

An entire Year flown by with everything going the normal way for everyone. The JL incorporated new members near the end of the year last year, as per usual. Naruto didn't really care, the only ones he knew he would have any kind of potential fight against was Batman and his team of masked crusaders, and after the stunt they pulled at Lex Corp may bring him to Metropolis, meaning potential fights against either Lex himself, or the Shield bearing powerhouses.

Any others he may fight against in his time in this world he hoped to avoid period, but if any and all hero's he didn't know were potential fights became dangers to him, he would be prepared for the ones he already knew about.

Speaking of his stunt at Lexcorp, it was harsh to say the least. He went in with all facts inserted on his HUD in his helmet and stole a generous source of Kryptonite, just in case it ran out of juice for Blackfire's suit. Hell, he even seen more than one color, so he took a small sample of each Lex hard, which were red and blue, along with gold.

All were currently inside a vault he made in his room that was layered in heavy lead to keep from any radiation poisoning. As well as separated, after a small accident when the blue and red touched, causing a small fire to implode in his room. Thankfully he knew Water Jutsu.

Blackfire herself was thoroughly happy, flying around like a kid running around a candy store thanks to her powers being returned to her through a fixed suit. It took a few thefts on their part to grab, but finally it was finished enough for her to have everything she ever dreamed of it to give her. All her powers were back, and it even had a few layers of protection as well as survival aspects, such as taking a dive into the heart of a volcano and enduring years at the top of the coldest mountain.

Blackfire designed it to something she thought fit a warrior, without taking in too many flashy or pointed armor kind of pieces to it. It was smooth, slick, loose fitting, whilst still clinging to her the way she felt comfortable of. It was just a black suit with white lines going down the sides of her stomach and torso to a white line around her waist, and on the top of the torso part of the suit was just white from front to back around her shoulders.

The suit was mainly black, keeping with the theme of Pandora she supposed, but she did enjoy the color. The first layer was an environmental suit that didn't cling and it breathed just right for her, and sectioned armor to give maximum flexibility and maximum protection. The third and final layer was the titanium cloth suit to add protection, lightweight durability and flexibility, and it was also coated with a special silicon based material that was designed for people to dive into lava, still in the testing phase however. Between each of the three layers were Dragon Skin sheets to cushion any blows as well as help keep her cool or warm, depending on the weather or situation she was in.

All of this was the best they could throw into it, as well as small wiring components and inside the sectioned armor were alien systems they could salvage to give her the ability to absorb solar radiation better, not to mention the Kryptonite radiation giving her body the ability to saturate the energy herself, and thanks to the Lead casing around the Kryptonite, it wouldn't leak out, but the lead covered cords would give her the radiation from the Kryptonite with no worries at all.

Blackfire was so happy about the suit she just kept hugging Gizmo for such an amazing suit. Naruto was ribbing him day in and day out about crushing on the Tamaranean, and Gizmo just grumbled and got back to work to keep himself from exploding on everyone ribbing him, whilst trying not to pass out from Blackfire's hugs. He enjoyed them so much though, he was kind of surprised he hadn't fainted during one from his heart beating like mad.

Now, she may be incredibly happy to be able to fly and use her powers, but even without the suit, she was getting stronger and stronger by the day. Everyone was. Naruto was training them in how to fight better, but not like him. He had clones use the Sharingan to follow each of their movements to make it so they fought themselves, and they would normally never even get a hit in on the clones, but they were always getting better at dodging and striking faster.

He was REAL proud of three people though. Blackfire, Jinx, and Mammoth. Shego was progressing well, but she normally had some good skills. Blackfire herself, although pretty strong at hand to hand, was not as good as she had thought, apparently, as she soon found out, she couldn't even dodge a single punch of the clones she fought. Soon she was taught to fight in general by Naruto himself, and then she got better, way better.

Jinx was incredibly acrobatic, and utilizing that she was even starting to get real close to finally hitting one of the clones she fights, and it was pretty wild when she did so many spinning twisting acrobatic combo moves Naruto thought he could never keep up. He was happy she kept trying, no matter how hard she got thrown to the ground.

Mammoth was a bigger surprise. He was big, and as such, a big target, not to mention heavy and slow. Naruto suggested getting more endurance to pain and heavier blows and using his body as a shield, and only using short quick attacks. Mammoth was a behemoth after that, and after some weight training on his arms, he was swinging around faster than ever.

The others, like Shego, Kid, and Private Hive, were all doing well on their own, getting better, and they were not useless in combat anymore. Hell, they at least gave the Titans a once over now and then, and that was something to be proud of to all of them combined.

Not to say the Titans themselves were weaker than them, that was not the case... IN fact, they were stronger than ever. Static himself was a hell of a support flier, proving to be Naruto's bane in high tension situations. Wondergirl, Starfire, and Superboy, even though the latter had no flight, all were serious powerhouses to deal with, and they were only getting more skilled in hand to hand. Superboy included, but Starfire even greater than imagined.

Beast Boy was more capable of changing on a dime, so if he started falling from a bad change, say an elephant, he would change to a hummingbird and fly secretly to be able to trick him with a gorilla. Raven was even harder to deal with after awhile, it was only now he realized she wasn't holding back. That took a few days to get through his head, she was finally using her powers smartly, which was insane.

Cyborg, Naruto thought was the most insane out of the group. He changed his look even, from sleek techno to bad-ass half machine. He got some wires and power cores, able to shift his machinery to build a bigger badder system to take him down. The Titans were gaining a HELL of a strong mindset.

Kid Flash Was also surprising. Knowing that he, as KitsuneX, was able to follow the speedster's movements, and to incorporate himself as a tougher opponent, he went for something more. Kid Flash now had Armor.

That surprised Naruto to heck, seeing Kid Flash rush him with pads and steel. His hand to hand skills would be a little weaker against him now, making Kid Flash a major threat if he ever got faster and more agile. The Titans have turned from a formidable team of powerhouses, into a REAL challenging team of fighters with even greater abilities against him.

So, with the year being so hellish, Naruto thought it was a good choice to... test himself and his team. Not once had the entire team go raid a place. Normally he took the brunt of the Titans, and a few of his team took one or two one.

Naruto rolled his shoulder as he came into the redesigned meeting room. Oh, did I forget to mention the Hive Underground Hideout had grown? Well, they had an entertainment room, and a mission room now, both even bigger than just the central room was before they redesigned. They grew the base by digging through some ground and creating walls and more so. Even a few other rooms, giving Blackfire a real room now.

The Mission room had a holographic table and blueprints, but the entire base was now COMPLETELY off the grid. Gizmo made damn sure that the Ravager stunt never happened again, making the walls into signal proof walls, so not a single thing could even attempt to gain wireless access to their base. The only way they got new info and blueprints, were if Gizmo went out with several dummy, cloned, encrypted, and custom made tools gadgets and computers. He would wipe them clean and generate brand new programs with different settings each time he had to go out, which to him was no hassle.

Naruto came up and the entire team was there. "Shego, that arm ok? Static got you good last time." Shego nodded, rolling the shoulder and tensing her arm as she gripped her fingers over and over.

She smiled. "Sure is. Thanks to you're healing, my arm isn't nearly as bad as it was when he used m own power against me. Should have seen he would pressurize my powers to change it's molecules to be harmful.

Naruto nodded and Jinx came up to him and kissed his cheek, and smiled. "You should be the worried one here, Superboy and Cyborg took you down pretty hard, I am sure Gizmo was pissed you're mask was broken."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hey, it isn't my fault I didn't see Cyborg behind me when Starfire was bombarding me. Superboy I seen though, so it wasn't THAT bad. I'd have a damn broken jaw and nose if I let him hit me."

Gizmo put up a building on the hologram. "If you are done... Naruto wanted this to be a big heist, something we both need and want. We need some more parts to complete the play room, not to mention some more tech for me to modify to help keep any random tech junkie from finding a pattern to me. Then there is the enjoyable part of the heist... let's see."

He put up each target for the building then shown it's image. "It's the newest competitor in tech, has some good stuff there. It's some mining company, also dealing with laser and space advancements. So, we get a lot of diamonds emeralds and more. What you think, Naruto?"

Naruto hummed. He smiled. "Sounds interesting. How far away from the tower?"

Gizmo zoomed out of the building to see the whole city, and sighed. "It's about a minute away, as soon as the alarms are set off, we're in trouble."

Naruto hummed. "Well, seems we will require a more stealthy approach. IF we do get into a pissing contest, who will be fighting?"

Blackfire smirked, raising her hand. "I've yet to actually test out anything I learned. Let me have a crack at my sister ok?"

Shego punched her hand. "I'll take Wondergirl on, no problem."

Jinx nodded his way. "Raven's powers won't be a problem for me."

Mammoth popped his neck and knuckled. "Cyborg's needing a pounding I owe him."

Private Hive saluted. "I'll take on Beast Boy, sir!"

Naruto nodded. "They will most likely send Superboy and the Kid my way anyway, but as long as you keep them at bay, I can give them some hell of my own. We start in an hour, prepare for stealth and heavy combat. If the Titans do interrupt, then Kid and my clones can gather the stuff back here. Team Meeting adjourn."

**XxX Titans Tower, An hour earlier XxX**

Wondergirl roared as she thrown Superboy into the hard,twisting his arm and trying to pin him quick, but Superboy kicked his feet up, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a reverse headlock with his feet.

Wondergirl grunted as she was pinned thanks to him keeping a grip on her one wrist and her head in a lock, but that didn't stop her from checking the others.

Kid Flash kicked Beast Boy off him, whom was a Lion tackling KF in the first place, and KF quickly pushed himself to his feet, where his greatest strength was, and ran super speed at Beast Boy. Beast boy seen KF rushing him, and in the blink of an eye changed into a turtle. KF went to the side to side-swipe Beast Boy form the underbelly, the softer of the shell's armor, but Beast Boy changed into a Kangaroo and snapped both legs into KF.

KF phased right through the kicks and backed off. He smirked. "Not bad, you're getting quick on the uptake."

Beast Boy changed back to his humanoid form, smiling, but panting lightly. "You're too fast for me to get a hit in, but I am not going down that easily."

between them was a sudden blast as Raven had slammed a metal box hard into Starfire, blowing her back into the wall to the side of them. Starfire didn't stay on the wall long as she kicked off and flew up, dodging the next hit. She fired some of her Star bolts as she rushed Raven, only for Raven to become intangible before Starfire could strike. Starfire flew threw but turned quickly and fired her eye beams, just as Raven turned back and turned to face her, and got hit by doing so.

Raven flew up and almost hit the ceiling, but recovered quickly. Raven looked to Starfire, who smiled. "You're getting better at taking hits, Friend Raven, but I think we both need to be better at seeing what someone else might do to attack us."

Raven smiled and nodded. "I suppose you have a point there. Let's go again, first one has to do what the other says?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she smiled brighter. "Gladly!"

Static and Cyborg were having a time as well. Static was generating enough power to keep any and all attacks Cyborg could throw his way from landing on him, whilst Cyborg had a new system build in for absorbing energy from any electrical or lightning based attack, the latter being hos KitsuneX may show.

Cyborg fired a sonic blast Static's way, only for Static to vibrate his electrical current at the same yet opposite frequency to cancel the blast out. Static grabbed onto a heavy weight and tried to slam Cyborg into the ground with it, but Cyborg grabbed the thing, absorbed the current that Static gave it, and threw it right at Static again.

Static himself caught it and set it down. "You're getting way stronger man, I doubt I will be of any challenge to you if you keep upgrading."

Cyborg smiled. "It's because of you I even have these upgrades. Your mind and my own combined can give anyone a hell of a run down. Besides, it's not the upgrades doing the talking for me, it's my own mind and intellect giving me the advantage in a fight now. I got you to thank for helping me figure out I was missing strategy."

Wondergirl was still pinned as she saw and heard it all. She smiled, seeing everyone was a hell of a team now, friends, working together, and getting stronger. She used her other arm to elbow Superboy's ribs and force him to let go. She rolled off, kicked him away and jumped back. Just as he got up she put a hand up to stop. She turned to everyone. "Training's finished! Looks like we all are getting to be better at our own unique skills. I'm very happy about that. Still, this is no time to celebrate. We do not know when the next villain will try anything, or KitsuneX for that matter. We caught a few of his team this year, but they always got busted out, but our real trouble is that X isn't just going through robberies, he's taking many things that would not be of value personally or with any amount of money, so I propose we keep an eye on the city, anything else he may hit."

Superboy popped his neck as the team came up to hear this. "Are you forgetting? He's not exactly the easiest guy to beat. He's always had backup with his team, and that team has been getting stronger and stronger over the year, just as we have."

KF punched his shoulder a bit. "Doesn't mean we can't deal with it. Come on, you aren't a slouch, and neither is anyone else here. Think about this, we rush him next time, and he won't be able to react fast enough."

Raven hummed. "But those two guys we caught a year ago had a certain type of eye, and from our information, so does X. It's not going to be easy either way."

Starfire frowned. "Do not bring those people up. We sent all but three of them back, correct? Those three girls managed to escape, and we have not found a trace of them."

Sakura, Temari and Ino all managed to sneak away after a few hours of sleep, under their very noses. The team failed to learn that Sakura and Ino were able to use their hands to cut things, and they freed Temari. Everyone else were still knocked out, and the three girls just vanished without helping any of them.

Other than that, the others that had been kept in the tower were asked for information regarding the teams biggest threat himself, then what to know about the three girls who managed to escape before Raven sent them off back to their own Dimension.

Neither of the three girls surfaced for any reason whatsoever, and after a month they just let subsystems of the tower track any and all movements that it picked up on the streets and cameras from the photo's they had. Thing was, the three girls were able to change their looks to someone completely different, taller or shorter, male or female, fat or skinny, so chances were slim to find them in the first place.

Starfire pouted as she crossed her arms. "As far as I am concerned, those three are gone and are hiding, so until they surface, we put them out of mind."

Wondergirl nodded, smiling. "That is right. Now, let's all take a quick break and start patrol soon. Who knows when anyone will strike." They all agreed.

Superboy found himself held back by Raven a bit, who looked to him. "How goes the training for the Telekinetic field? I haven't seen much progress."

Superboy sighed, leaning against the wall. "It's not very vast. I've found one ability I can do, using it to push outward. I am slowly calling upon it by will, but it's not very strong or able to help too much in a fight."

Raven nodded before smiling. "I've been looking into some of my old books. I think I can help you train your mind to control the field more effectively, if you want to."

Superboy blinked before smiling. "That sounds great. Weird, you never really talked much to me before, and now this? I'm flattered. I didn't think you would actually want to talk to me."

Raven turned, blushing a bit. "Well, it's not that I didn't want to. I just didn't know what to talk about really. I am not that interesting."

Superboy put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around a little. "Hey, don't put yourself down. You are pretty strong, and I kind of like black, as you can see. Why wouldn't we have anything to talk about? Especially if you don't try to talk in the first place, right?"

Raven blushed more, but thanks to the hood it was hidden and she smiled. "I guess you have a point. Come by my room whenever you want to talk, or when you are ready to get help with your telekinetic field."

Superboy nodded and they went to get something to eat, both having a nice conversation along the way. Interestingly, they had a little bit in common, and started to be better friends now.

**XxX The Heist in progress, an hour later XxX**

Mammoth was in an ally keeping track of all police scanners. He touched his ear communicator "nothing yet. We got everything under control."

Naruto was slipping past a laser grid whilst on the ceiling and looked around. "Jinx, how's the lock for the mineral room going?" It was a total stealth mission. Basically, they were to get in and out without attracting any attention. As soon as they fulfilled their mission, and everything they wanted was taken, they would trip the alarm anyway just to fight the Titans.

Jinx surged her bad luck magic into the lock circuit by circuit and soon it beeped and the door opened. She swung it silently all the way and Shego rushed in silently, jumping up and attaching to a rod on the ceiling. She looked around after getting on the catwalk and Jinx smiled. "We're in."

Gizmo was with Blackfire in the machinery room, Gizmo putting tracker beacons on three little ones as Blackfire grabbed one of the two big ones. Gizmo looked around for a good wall and sen the far one. "Kid, far wall from us. Blackfire needs a way out."

Private Hive was on the rooftops, keeping an eye on the skies. "Sir, nothing coming our way yet, no Titans. They haven't been sent on patrol it would seem. Ten minutes till they do, though." He looked at his watch and see it was almost time.

Naruto got past the heavy security, several stories under the ground, and seen a single door. He put a hand to it and gathered what it was connected to. He hummed. "It CAN'T be that easy.. No way, it's impossible to be this fucking easy. How can it just be a normal apartment type door..."

He gently grabbed the knob and slowly creaked it open. He kept opening it, moving to the side in case of any kind of traps behind the door. When nothing was set off, he made a clone and it went in for him... And it dispelled on it's own seeing nothing.

Naruto went in and looked around, but seen no light source. He was just about to enter night vision mode, when suddenly the entire place lit up like the sun itself. He groaned and put the HUD in shaded mode, so he could freaking see.

He looked around and it was nothing but a big room with nothing. Suddenly a VERY big head appeared and the door behind him slammed shut, and closed off by some kind of metal door, same metal as the walls and floor.

Naruto cursed heavily. "Great. Trapped, and tricked... Just what the hell is going on here, the schematics for this room were something else, it was supposed to be some kind of deep mineral source, something we needed for weapons." "That's what we WANTED you to think."

Naruto just stayed still, sighing tiredly. "Great, now I'm hearing voices. A disembodied voice? Dramatic... Don't you think!" He announced with a stern voice because both he and the voice knew it wasn't in his head.

A green light shown from multiple cameras on the wall and shown a three dimensional imaged face. He narrowed his eyes, knowing the face from one of his bigger heists the last year. It was none other, than Lex Luthor himself.

Lex smiled. "Very perceptive. I wouldn't have expected less from the one man to dodge every trick, trap, and sensor I have guarding my most secret of rooms and facilities within my main office building. In fact, you were so good at stealth and theft that the only reason I even KNEW it was you, was during your escape."

Naruto tried to remember it. He had a decent sized bag of goodies and had wrapped in led all the Kryptonite, but after grabbing the last secret mineral in the Lex Luthor's SECRET office behind his proposed one, he exited the window. He groaned again and rubbed his head. "Of course, those damn Window sensor lasers. Then when I looked back to make sure no one noticed me in your office, I guess a secret camera?"

Luthor smirked. "And intelligent, very much so. Yes, indeed, a camera with a perfect sphere of picture taking capability. Able to take a picture or make a video of everything in the room, or in your case going out the window where it can still see, in a single nanosecond to however long it needs to go on to find the intruders."

Naruto looked around and hummed, hearing his communications were blocked and walked to a wall, rubbing it a little and tapping it. "Heavy duty signal breaker sound proof barrier walls with titanium coating, inner and outer layers. You REALLY didn't want me escaping this room."

Lex nodded. "Of course not. You DID steal a very valuable assortment of items from my care, whether they were stolen by me in the first place or not, it's irrelevant at that point, so why would I be careless and just put you in a room you were fully capable of escaping? You know I am smarter than that."

Naruto shrugged. "Truthfully I don't know jack about who you are and what you are truly capable of, all I know is, if it happened to me, I wouldn't allow anyone to escape me either. It's just sensible to think you would know to do this. I suppose you are going to ask me to return everything back to you?"

Lex hummed and nodded, agreeing with Naruto's statement on what he did being the right thing to do in that situation. He spoke with a small smirk. "That's one choice. You have a second one as well, if you wish to hear it. It's more of a proposition of sorts, consider what you stole a payment in advance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't take kindly to being pushed around. Lex had yet to threaten him, so he would at least consider hearing it. "Fine. What's the proposition."

Lex smirked wider. "Good. Knowing you will hear this proposition is a good thing, but whatever the deal is, I do not need you for it at this particular moment in time. Until I do, you can go about whatever you want to do until then, but to make sure you know when the time to do your deed for me, you will require a way for me to contact you. Here, take this."

A hole in the floor opened up and on a pedestal was a sphere. Naruto looked at Lex, then to the Sphere. He took a deep breath and walked to it, grabbing it and looking at what the hell it was. It had lines along it, as if it twisted or turned, maybe just opened in a certain way.

Lex nodded. "Keep this out in the open. So when I call you, you will know for sure when I want you to come to metropolis. The deed is simple... Do me one favor, anything I ask of you, and you can keep the stuff you stole form me. Deal?"

Naruto looked at Lex, narrowing his eyes. Lex seen Naruto being silent, and frowned. "You do not accept? I'll give you one more chance to accept this offer, but before you deny it, allow me to explain." Suddenly the building's blueprint was what the green lights made visible, but Lex's voice was still heard. "This entire building was a trap for you and you're team."

A few locations were shown and pictures on a screen that opened in the wall shown, showing his team still working. Lex spoke more. "The equipment is real, so if the loot you were all so eager to take. I had to make it tempting by any and all means I saw fit to employ regarding your past endeavors. However, even though everything inside this building that was valuable enough for your team to swipe is real and what was advertised, the building itself is NOT. It is, actually, a giant nuclear bomb, capable of devastating the entire city to rubble when it goes off. Don't believe me? Here's a core."

Naruto looked to some of the walls opening and showing that he was INSIDE one of the cores. He cursed, sensing it was all real. Lex chuckled. "Did I get you're attention? Deny this offer, and I blow this city, you, and you're friends to atoms! However, if you accept my deal, and HONOR it, I will, after the deed is done, tear this building down and you will not be threatened any longer."

Naruto growled at Lex. "And you expect me to trust you?"

Lex laughed a little lightheartedly. "You make me sound like one of those rogues Batman deals with, those mental patient type of villains. I'm just a simple business man, and when business is concluded, and I come out on top, I don't very much care what the other terms were. If I make a profit and I have everything I want and need, then I would gladly honor my end of the bargain. Besides, I hold no grudge against you to arrant a death, it wouldn't be very productive. A thief is a thief, after all, not a goody goody like Superman, or a mental case like the Joker. So... What do you say? Final chance..."

Naruto growled, but looked at the ball. He nodded and put it in his scroll, putting the scroll away. Lex came back as the light's image. "Good choice. Now, get going. You WERE Caught, after all, I will be allowing the alarms to start blaring for the Titans their chance to catch you. See you when I call for you..."

Naruto seen the door available behind him to get through and ran out fast, his Comms back online. "Guys, progress!"

Jinx and Shego gave the last of their loot to Kid, who vanished. Shego was confused and held her device. "What's wrong? We've been calling awhile, the loot is all taken, and no alarms or guards... It feels weird, it's like this was planned way too well."

Blackfire came back through the portal as Kid brought her back and Gizmo gave him the last device. Blackfire huffed and called on hers. "Yeah, nothing. Usually when something goes this smooth, it's more like a-" BZZZT BZZZT BZZT! "...trap..."

Naruto cursed, coming up the vents. "Guys, this whole building was a set up! It was a trap by Lex Luthor to get to me! I'll explain later, Kid get the fuck back to base, and I want progress on the parts Gizmo!"

Gizmo blinked, knowing when his name was said by Naruto it meant be serious. "All parts moved to base. Did you say LEX, as in THE Lex?" Naruto suddenly came from a vent in that room and huffed.

Naruto looked pissed. "Yeah, Luthor himself of Lexcorp... OUT! NOW! Infiltration team all to the main lobby, stealth is not a factor, just get to extraction point. HIVE! Got an eyeball?"

Hive had landed on his feet on the ground of the ally by Mammoth and both he and mammoth ran to the door, breaking the doors open. He huffed. "Titans, they will be here any second, Sir!"

Everyone met at the door and Naruto ran out first. He seen the Titans who could fly start dropping to the street ad the T car opened to show Cyborg, Kid Flash appearing fact behind, and Superboy rode in from the other side of the building on a black and red bike with the shield on it. Naruto and his team stood at the entrance and looked at the Titans in front of them.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "_Tricked, but we did get our loot... I suppose I can let out my frustrations on Lex at a later date. Right now.. I wanna have some fucking FUN, and see how far MY team got compared to the Titans._"

Wondergirl knew the answer to this question as she glared at Naruto. "KitsuneX! Give yourself up, or we will take you down by force!"

Kitsune shrugged and hummed playfully for all to hear. "Hey, calm your tits, Wonder-Bra, you know the drill, the only way you're taking me on a date is if you pay for dinner."

Wondergirl growled at her nickname given by Naruto. Naruto had been coming up with nicknames for everyone on the Titans to play around and maybe have a little fun making them angry. Wondergirl pointed at Pandora. "TITANS GO!"

Naruto grinned. "Pandora, Spread out!" The Titans sprang to action towards Pandora, and Pandora split up to take on the people they said they would fight during this heist's confrontation. Naruto flew up and popped his neck as he got ready to face whomever game his way. "_Oh, Lex, you think you can get on my nerves? If you are watching, THIS is what happened when you gt on my nerves!_"

With that in mind, he rose both arms and just as Wondergirl was about to punch him he flew up over the strike and slammed both hands like a hammed to the back of her head, sending her hard into the building. "_I'm JUST getting started!_"

**XxX Extra Scene: The Travel Back for the Konoha Flunkies XxX**

Wondergirl huffed, looking at the lot in front of her. "So, let me get this straight. X has a powerful demon inside him that creates those numerous tails that are kicking our butts, and the more tails he has, the faster and stronger he gets?"

Neji shrugged and sighed. "Yes, we've said this already a few times. How many more times do we have to explain this?"

Superboy knelt nest to Lee. "And those girls, where would they have fled to?"

Lee shook his head. "We do not know. The two blondes, Ino and Temari, have been unstable and not like how they used to be years ago, so we do not really know for sure what they are capable of or thinking of doing or where they are going. This is still a new world to us after all, and we only ever tried to keep searching this town for our target to capture, this X you speak of."

KF groaned and rubbed his head. "And that pink haired one? What about her, anything on her?"

Sasuke scoffed. "She's just a nothing, a loser who only just now thought of being a traitor. Like we would know what she is up to, possibly more likely to stay with the other two losers and weaklings though. Losers always stick together, the proof is right in front of me" He glared with Sharingan activated.

Raven gagged him again with his own socks and slapped his sandal over his eyes with her powers. "be quiet and answer with care, you criminal."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Whilst we appreciate you not killing us... We are not truly Criminals, only trying to return to our home dimension with the entire team and who we were sent after to retrieve FOR the home dimension. It's a simple mix up, and we got mixed up with some nasty people I will admit, but we ourselves are not criminals."

Starfire was about to punch them again when Beast Boy and Cyborg held her back. "Calm down, Star, he's being polite at least."

Wondergirl nodded. "Two medics able to create scalpels with their hands, someone strong enough to crush steel, someone capable of entering minds, and another with powers over the wind who is not a medic."

Kakashi nodded. "And all capable of transformation into whatever they wanna look like. That is all we can give you. Sorry."

Wondergirl sighed heavily. She looked to Raven. "Do it... This is all they are giving us, and are no longer of any use to us being here. Let them back to where they came, they won't be any more trouble later on."

Raven started her spell, chanting and meditating until suddenly a hole appeared and they all went right through it to their dimension, and Raven had pulled their ropes off to make sure they could survive back in their world.

Superboy looked to Raven. "Remind me never to make you mad, I do NOT wanna end up in another dimension."

Raven smirked a bit at that. "Good call. I'll update the database, everyone rest up. Besides me, everyone got pretty beat up, and require rest. And I need to meditate."

Raven went to her room shortly after updating the database on the three women who escaped them, and started meditating. She blushed as she started. "_Why do I feel like this? It's strange... Whenever I am near that Kryptonian, I feel... like his powers are complementing my own, and being near him I feel slightly... complete. I don't understand._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! Happy Birthday Jostanos, again, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It was tough, let me tell you, I got stuck once or twice, but it was a simple block to get past each time.

First off, I told you all that I would get Naruto to Metropolis, and Next chapter it is COMPLETELY possible for that to happen. So please, bear with me one more chapter, and we can get to the real fun in Metro.

Second of all, the year I skipped in the storyline was mundane at best. Basically all it was going to be, was heists for Naruto, like said, team building and training, and nothing REALLY important for a plot or chapter to put in this story. It would just bore you to death, so I skipped it and got to the REAL fun, so I hope you all understand and do not hate me for the Time Skip.

Lastly, Yes, I am HINTING at two couples in this story, if you noticed, then good for you, if not then look harder or ask me, I will gladly tell you. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR RESERVATIONS ON THE HINTED COUPLES PLEASE ASK AND ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU RAGE OR FLAME ME! Thank you!

Well, I am tired, it's 3 in the morning of the 23rd where I am as I am writing this, and I require sleep...

I hope you all Read, Enjoy, and Review, and as always, I will see YOU... in my next chapter... Bye byeeee!


	24. Pandora Vs Titans, Training in Action

Hello everyone, Godo here again with another installment of KitsuneX! Now, last time we went through a year in review, and Lex being the smart son of a bitch he is to force Naruto to do any deed he deems worthy enough for Naruto to do for him, and the Titans come up when the robbery Pandora pulled was found out.

This time however, we get to see the true growth of Pandora and the Titans that happened in this story...

I would also like to, once again, thank Arch-Daishou on offering to Beta my stories. Seriously dude, you are the man.

Without further interruptions, let us begin! Pandora Vs. Titans. FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Naruto flew off a bit and seen Kid Flash pass him and only just getting ahead before sending a lightning speed punch at him. Naruto ducked and rolled on the ground, stopping effectively. He jumped up and over as Superboy tried to punch him from behind, and Superboy twisted around as he and KF blocked Naruto's path.

Naruto landed and popped his neck. "Power and speed. Not a bad combo against me. Let's see how you fair this time around." He had a clone in the air watching everyone fighting below, so he could review everything later. This was supposed to be a test on the entire team's abilities.

Shego had jumped up into the building where Wonder Girl had been slammed through due to Naruto's diversion attack. She smirked as she popped her knuckles and walked forth. "Guess it's you and me, huh wonder gal?"

Wonder girl groaned as she threw a huge wall off her and glared at Shego. "You think YOU can take me? And Amazon warrior?"

Shego's arms suddenly went ablaze and she grinned more. "We will be finding out, now won't we? Come on girly, show me what you can do."

Wonder girl flew fast as Shego, she took a stance and generated a huge ball of energy, blasting it out at Wonder girl and forcing her back. As it blinded Wonder Girl, Shego rushed in and slammed a fist into her gut then twisted, rising an uppercut rising heel kick into her chin and throwing her through the ceiling.

Shego jumped up the hole and seen Wonder girl rolling on the ground. "Taking a nap already?"

Wonder girl wiped her mouth of spit and got up, glaring at Shego. "I've YET to begin!" She rushed in and threw her own hook to Shego's face, but Shego blocked it, dodging the next hook and about to throw her own gut wrench-er only to have Wonder girl put a foot on Shego's fist and kicking it down, and using the other leg to do a back flip flip kick and tossing Shego back on the ground a few feet away.

Wondergirl hovered off the ground after that and raced towards Shego, attempting to end this quickly, but Shego wasn't going down easily as she kicked up hard suddenly and slammed Wondergirl back into the ceiling. Shego got up and blasted a dense energy ball at the amazonian warrior and forced her back.

Shego huffed, calming down. She smiled as she got into stance. "This is gonna be fun."

Wonder Girl grabbed her lasso and tossed it, wrapping it around Shego. Shego grabbed the thing and kicked a foot hard in front of her into some rubble and pulled with all her might, pulling Wonder girl right to her.

Thanks to the momentum of her hard tug she was already falling back, so she jumped up and spun, right as Wondergirl got to her, and kicked her square in the jaw, making her fly back again into the far wall. Shego unwrapped herself and rushed in, throwing projectile blasts of energy at Wondergirl every single step she took in her sprint.

The Energy blasts were bombarding Wondergirl heavily and the wall itself turned to dust creating a dusty cover. Shego stopped just before she went near the dusty smokescreen she created whilst bombarding Wondergirl and waited, huffing.

Truthfully, Shego wasn't really holding back her blasts, the whole wall around where she fired was crumbling like hell, the floor above was barely holding as is from her strong explosive energy blasts. She was heavily exerting her energy here, but she knew it was against an opponent she could not afford to be conservative around.

The smoke cleared up and Shego looked surprised to see Wondergirl has vanished. She backed up a bit, looking around, waiting to hear even a single sound. She heard it as the floor above her started cracking and she noticed it was twisting a bit. "Oh, Cru-" Was all she could say.

Suddenly the whole floor above her came crashing down upon her head, and Wondergirl had kicked it down. Wondergirl flew above the fallen floor and looked around for even a single crack Shego would make to escape the rubble.

When she didn't see anything she grabbed the floor. "She's finally knocked out. Took a whole floor to do so, but at least we caught one. Now, where are-AAAH!"

Shego suddenly blasted with half her remaining power an energy blast aimed right at Wondergirl as she lifted the rubble that was on top of her. Shego huffed, her arm broken from the collapse on top of her. "No thanks, I don't do well in white and black stripes."

Shego groaned and got up, charging the rest of her energy as she came to Wondergirl, weakly shaking of the last blast. Shego didn't waste a second and fired the last explosive blast of energy she had left and it hit hard, blowing Wondergirl through the floor to the ground floor. Shego jumped down and made sure Wondergirl as out, slapping her once. "Yep, she's down... KID!"

She looked around and Kid came up beside her, crating a portal in the floor. He nodded and she did as well. The plan was, as soon as they had finished their battles, whoever was not beaten would get back to base quick, Kid would be waiting for the call. She jumped through and Kid followed before going to the place he would hide till called.

Beast Boy was currently taking on Private Hive, who had just bashed him a few feet away with his shield. Thanks to Naruto's suggestion, he kept his Shield close, more defensive, but used it to attack in a way that gave him the most protection.

Beast boy huffed and changed from his gorilla form to his bull form. He charged ahead fast and Private hive jumped over him as he tried to run Private Hive over. Beast boy changed quickly into a Kangaroo and jumped back hard, flipping and kicking again trying to slam Private hive hard into the building behind him.

Private Hive blocked the brute force of the attack, but the push against him was so intense he did end up flying back into the building that was directly behind him. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew to the falling Private Hive.

Hive groaned as he tried getting up from his fall, but before he could, Beast Boy turned into a T-rex, and stomped Hive into the ground, pinning him effectively. Beast Boy stomped on hive two more times to knock him out before turning back. He huffed. "The Private is down, now to help the others."

Beast Boy flew up to see who was still fighting. Sadly, he got snuck up on and got hit by the Naruto clone. It chuckled as it let Beast Boy fall to the roof below a few feet down. "Sorry, but it's unfair if you take on my team two on one."

It looked to see Mammoth against Cyborg. "Not bad big guy..." What he was referring to was Mammoth tossing Cyborg to the ground after a few seconds of grappling. Cyborg got up and activated his cannon, blasting it full power at Mammoth, but the big guy grabbed the very street and lifted it up quick, creating a block for the powerful beam.

Cyborg ran up and roared, breaking through and trying to hit Mammoth in a hurry, but Mammoth blocked it and twisting a bit, shocking Cyborg before he threw a harsh jab down, knocking Cyborg to the ground.

Cyborg was grabbed by the back of the head and thrown to the building behind him. Mammoth rushed for him after and didn't take a chance. He seen Cyborg getting up and grabbed the light pole, ripping it out of the ground and swinging.

This backfired, however, as Cyborg punched the pole and broke it in half before running at Mammoth. Mammoth set the pole down and got ready as Cyborg came up, and blocked as Cyborg threw a fast jab to his stomach.

Mammoth rose a harsh backhand, but Cyborg dodged backwards before throwing the hardest jab he could at Mammoth's face, only to have mammoth block it again. Mammoth stepped forward quick and pushed both his arms out, slamming both his fists into Cyborg's head and knocking him through the building itself.

Mammoth rushed in at this point and grabbed a desk this time. Cyborg got up and blasted his canon again, but this time Mammoth used his picked up item as a shield, racing forward still. As he got close Cyborg stopped firing, and Mammoth got ready to strike. Cyborg wasn't having any of that and kicked Mammoth's leg from under him. Mammoth dropped in surprise, but only saw Cyborg uppercut him harshly and up into the next floor.

Mammoth got stuck in the floor at that point and Cyborg groaned, straining his hurt arm as Mammoth managed to damage it, denting the alloy in his shoulder and breaking a few connections from the super punch into the building.

Cyborg wasn't fit to fight much but he would go and try to help his other team mates. Just as he was going Mammoth broke out of the floor and grabbed the nearest object, throwing it hard and hitting Cyborg hard in the back and making him fly out of the building very fast. Mammoth rushed out to follow. "I got careless!"

Cyborg groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. As he got himself together he looked up only to see Mammoth smash a foot into his face and kick him hard into another building. Mammoth followed swiftly but as he got close he seen Cyborg aim his Sonic Cannon.

Mammoth jumped out of the direct path of the blast as Cyborg fired, and Cyborg scoffed as he got up and charged for Mammoth. Mammoth stayed hidden behind the wall beside the hole till Cyborg came through, and when he did Mammoth grabbed him and jerked hard, slamming Cyborg through the same wall again and then pulled him up into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Cyborg huffed and groaned in pain and as he was let go he tried to get up, only to have Mammoth stomp him into the ground again. Cyborg was getting sick of this, and activated his jet pack he installed and flew at Mammoth, grabbing his legs and flying up on his feet before slamming Mammoth to the ground with the added momentum he had.

Cyborg lifted mammoth's legs up and gripped hard before spinning him around. Soon enough he got a high speed of spinning going before throwing Mammoth through several walls and ceilings up through the building. Cyborg followed in the general direction before seeing Mammoth hit into another towering skyscraper and falling down. Cyborg didn't wait up and ran fast under Mammoth's falling form and reared back.

Cyborg roared as he sent a harsh uppercut into Mammoth's stomach and knocking the wind out of Mammoth, big time. Mammoth coughed in shock before fainting from the pain. Cyborg laid him down and checked his vitals. "He's tough as nails, as always. Still, I owed him big time. Cyborg checked his power cell and narrowed his eyes. "Only five percent. Only enough to watch, it would take everything out of me if I had to fight another powerhouse." He looked back to the fighting.

Unbeknownst to him, Kid made a portal to take Mammoth out of there silently, and had done so with Hive as well. Hey, Kid wasn't about to let his friends get sent to jail if he could stop it, could he?

Static was having a little trouble currently. As he was attempting to catch up with Superboy and Kid Flash, he found himself flung off his flying disk, yet again, and this time it was by Gizmo. The little genius activated his new pack on his back and it created several spider legs and one flew up and whacked Static off his disk, making it easier for Gizmo to prey on him.

Static hit the ground hard but managed to get up on his feet, rubbing his head. "God, man, what got me?" He didn't have time to react as he looked and seen a huge mechanical spider leg slam against him and made him fly back and into the mailbox.

Static grunted in pain as he hit it hard but regained his focus, being able to take a hit when he was challenged, thanks to his year of training and taking on the rouges for the Titans, whom only grew over the years.

Static jumped out of the way as Gizmo fired a plastic rope to catch him with, but before Gizmo could charge again, Static used his electromagnetism to pick the mailbox he hit up and threw it at Gizmo.

Gizmo fired a missile at it and it was destroyed before it hit him. Gizmo didn't neglect his ammo, cause he had three more fire and rush towards Static. Static wasn't just sitting around as he threw the mailbox, he also magnetized his flying disk a few feet away and used it, making it spin, and cut the missiles, making them detonate.

Static got back on his disk and flew up a little, firing a beam of electromagnetic power to try and gain control of Gizmo's equipment. Gizmo seen this and blocked with two of the legs he had, and grinned. "Sorry, disk-boy, but I prepared for this one, it's all plastic, and I made sure to keep the plastic totally unaffected by you're stupid powers! Take this pit-sniffer!"

Gizmo used two legs to hook onto a street lamp and pull himself away from the blast before jumping into the air and retracting his spider legs in his backpack, the thing turning into wings and a jet and he flew around.

Static raced after him, only to have Gizmo to land sideways on a telephone poll and use it to zoom off of and tackled Static, who was shocked by the crazy stunt. Static was falling to the ground a little fast but he managed to get his disk back and under him to catch him.

Gizmo seen this and fired four more rockets at Static, only to have him fire off jolting shocks of electricity and making them prematurely explode. Gizmo scoffed. "Shit, you asshole, you are making me look bad here!"

Static flew up and stalled in front of Gizmo for a face to face. "Yeah, well, unluckily for you, I'm gonna make you look WORSE, You little punk." With that he fired another blast of his power at Gizmo, only for Gizmo to dodge it by flying up at a fast rate of ascent.

Static followed quickly, firing blast after blast, only to gave Gizmo's greater flying ability dodge every jolt. Gizmo finally had enough and cut his jet pack power and let himself slow down. Static seen this, and knew it was gonna be some kind of trap, so he kept his distance.

Gizmo stalled before flipping back and letting gravity be the force of his fall as he let his glider steer him to Static. Static smirked. "Sorry, but if you think cutting power to your pack will stop me from getting a hold of it, then you are SO mistaken!"

Gizmo grinned as he seen Static fire at him with a powerful and wide electrical field. "Sorry, but you fell for my trap, you shit-headed fly boy!" He activated his jet pack and a large antenna came from it, and suddenly all the wide field was sucked in and absorbed, which shocked Static a bit.

Gizmo's antenna doubles as a cannon as well, and it fired a single point electrical pulse at Static before Static could recover from the surprise of his power being absorbed. It hit Static hard and gave him a short outage of his own. Gizmo thought fast and blasted his pack, getting as close as possible.

Static hit the ground and shook a bit but he quickly surged his power and got control of his body back. He got up quick, not letting any kind of twitch stop him from fleeing the area, he knew villains liked to take heroes on the ground down and out fast. He got his board and started flying away when out of nowhere he got blasted by a torrent of water.

Static cried out as his entire body shorted out, all his power zapped out of him and gone in seconds. He landed on the ground, huffing in exertion and pain as his body was unable to move.

Gizmo chuckled before changing his jet pack and glider form back to spider form and picked Static up. "Sorry, crud-eater, but we were prepared to fight you all the second we left our base. Enjoy you're rest, cause I, Gizmo, beat the Human Battery!" He suddenly slammed Static to the ground hard, knocking him out finally. Gizmo grabbed Static's flying disk and called Kid, who he teleported back to base with.

Jinx was currently dodging a lamp post and several cars being thrown her way. Her greater athletic abilities showing beautifully as she flipped over one car and used her bad luck knife to cut the lamp post and flip under the next car, landing on the ground.

Jinx had learned a fair amount about her Knife from the robbery a year ago, it had a magical attribute to not only focus her own magical bad luck, but to also extend it. It could cut through anything she wished, and thankfully her powers were more under control to the point that if she DIDN'T wanna kill anyone, even if she stabbed them, it wouldn't hurt them. Her 'Bad Luck' magic grew to a 'chance' magic. She could make things go bad through bad luck, or give her allies a helpful boost with good luck magic.

Raven rushed in fast and tried a more direct approach, throwing a few punches. Jinx back flipped using her acrobatics to dodge every which way until she flipped faster and slammed a rising uppercut kick to Raven's chin, sending her back a bit.

Raven groaned and shook it off before taking a deep breath. "You have gotten quite good, I will admit, but you cannot win against me now. I have grown in leaps and bounds! AZARATH!" Suddenly a huge ball of dark energy formed above her and she shot it in front of her, smaller balls of energy firing all around towards Jinx.

Jinx looked shocked at this. "Alright, THAT'S new!" She twirled her knife downward and stabbed it in the ground, which made it unstable and cringe up from the pressure building from the ground below, thanks to her magic, and it covered her in a small surrounding wall.

The magical energy balls blasted against the concrete wall, but didn't get through. Jinx jumped out as she seen the wall get encompassed by Raven's magic and tried to trap her, but she moved too fast and got out, and used the closing concrete to jump up into the air,

Bad move, as Raven caught Jinx and stopped her before throwing her to the ground again. Raven pulled her back up, but Jinx's knife cut through the dark energy. Jinx landed on her feet, groaning in pain, but rushed forward.

Raven narrowed her eyes. She flew down in front of Jinx and used her energy to form a solid ball and slammed it down on Jinx. Sadly, Jinx as too quick for that and threw her body to the side, dodging it, and as her back was turned to Raven through her ballet style spinning dodge, she twisted and raised her leg up, slamming it up into Raven.

Raven managed to catch the leg, but not before the hell hit her stomach hard enough to send her back a bit. Jinx looked in horror as Raven landed on the ground, and twisted, gripping Jinx's leg and pulling hard.

Raven rose Jinx in the air and slammed her into the ground before grabbing the nearest long object, a telephone pole, and pressed it against Jinx, trapping her to the ground. Raven quickly came up and punched Jinx out.

Raven shook her hand and hissed in pain. "I'm not cut out for hand to hand combat... But at least she is down." Raven looked around, and seen her battle took her a block or two away from the others, and started flying.

Sadly, as she did, Kid got Jinx out of there, and Naruto's clone came crashing down and knocking her out of the sky, and knocked out on the sidewalk. Naruto's clone sighed. "Seriously... Two wins, two loses. Now it's just me and Blackfire."

Speaking of Blackfire, she and Starfire were grappling high in the sky. Blackfire groaning as she tried to gain the upper hand, but her sister, Starfire, has grown even stronger than she imagined. Starfire suddenly roared and pulled Blackfire in, slamming her head against Blackfire.

Blackfire gasped in pain, but as she was covering, Starfire had rose her arms and charged a powerful star bolt, and fired without hesitation. She blasted Blackfire out of the sky and rocketing into a building's roof below.

Blackfire got up, rubbing her head. "I was NOT expecting her to get this skilled. She must have been throwing herself into battle and training till she couldn't move anymore for this improvement." "You have no idea, Sister."

Starfire came down, Robin's cape fluttering behind hr as she floated above her sister. "I have been growing strong, every single day, so that I may finally take down X, for his misdeeds, and his wrong doings. He May not have hurt anyone, but he is still a thief. Why join him? Why join a Thief instead of coming home, and being appreciated."

Blackfire brushed herself off and rose up to meet her sister in the air. "Because, dear sister, I will never be appreciated by the likes of our people. The only one who appreciates me for who I am, and understands me all too well, is X himself, and it was with his help I became strong again, my powers, my life, my skill, I owe it all to HIM!" Blackfire roared as she flew super fast and tackled her sister, arching down and slamming Starfire into the street.

Starfire fired her eye bolts only for Blackfire to flip off her and fire her own. Starfire flew away just in time to dodge them, and fired a barrage of her star bolts at her sister. Blackfire wasn't going down without a fight and dodged every single one as she flew to her sister, grabbing one arm quickly to stop the barrage.

Starfire encompassed her star bolt around her other hand and threw a nasty hook, but Blackfire ducked under it, encompassing her own free hand with a black bolt and slammed a strong uppercut into Starfire's chin.

Starfire was sent flying back and into the sky from that, and Blackfire followed quickly. Starfire soon managed to recover and collect herself in time as she seen her sister racing towards her. Starfire reared back and as soon as Blackfire tried to punch her in the face, Starfire struck her palm out and caught the fist in her hand and twisted, throwing Blackfire off to the side, but quickly twisted right back, her hands together as she slammed them both against Blackfire's chest like a sledgehammer.

Starfire used as much force as she could bear without trying to take her sister down, but wanted to make a point. She was not about to lose to her sister when she sided herself with the thief who helped drive the one she cared for so much away.

Blackfire was roaring back to the ground from that strike, but managed to stop her descent and relax. "Starfire... You've grown even more than I imagined." She smiled a little. "Just like a true Tamaranean warrior princess SHOULD be."

Blackfire seen Starfire coming back down, and took a deep breath. "Alright, time to pull out all the stops. I didn't train my hand to hand skills up to lose here... Here, I come, Dear Sister!"

Starfire and Blackfire raced at each other with frightening speed before finally clashing. Blackfire and Starfire crushed their hands together, grappling once more as they were from the beginning. Blackfire decided to pull out all the stops from here on, and Starfire seen the determination for fighting in her sister's eyes.

Blackfire roared and pushed hard, forcing her way through hr sister. Starfire tried to let go and fly away, but Blackfire had a tight grip on her hands and pulled her into the air before racing down and slamming Starfire hard into the street.

Blackfire flew back as she awaited Starfire's reply to that tactic. Starfire's reply was to get up, grab the street itself and lift a big chunk up. Blackfire looked surprised but flew up to dodge the thing as Starfire threw the huge block of street at her.

Blackfire managed to dodge it and huff. "Ok, she's definitely thinking of new tact-AH!" She didn't have time to finish, as Starfire raced up and lammed her cupped together hands down harshly, driving Blackfire into the street in a crater from the force she hit at.

Blackfire groaned as she opened hr eyes, only to see Starfire speed down feet first and slammed both heels deep into Blackfire's gut, making her gawk out in pain, gasping for breath from the sudden explosive attack.

Starfire didn't fly up, feeling confident her final attack knocked hr sister out cold. She held above her sister, standing over her with a leg on each side. "Sorry, Sister, but you made me do this..."

Starfire stepped away and started flying, only to feel her leg tug as she was grabbed. She looked down to see Blackfire was holding her foot and coughing, trying to regain her breath. Blackfire huffed deeply breathing heavily as she looked up to Starfire. "We are not done. Not by a long shot..."

Starfire charged a star bolt, but wasn't able to throw it as Blackfire flew up suddenly and pulled Starfire with her. She stopped before getting to high and twisted around, creating centrifugal force with Starfire spinning around, spinning faster and faster until she let go and slammed Starfire into the ground where she had laid just a moment ago.

Blackfire didn't hesitate a single second and just discharged every single ounce of her remaining energy, firing black bolts and eye bolts with rapid fire movements, the crater becoming larger and blasted all around as Blackfire attempted to finally defeat her sister.

Blackfire finally felt her energy deplete to the point she could barely fly. She floated down, huffing, and seen the smoke clear. When the smoke finally cleared from where Starfire lay, Blackfire gasped in shock as she seen Starfire raise up unscathed. "No... Impossible."

Starfire had used Robin's cape to take the entire force of the blast. Thankfully, she had tested it thoroughly to make sure it could handle her powers, and it could. Starfire looked at her sister, eyes glowing. "I was protected by the one I care for more than any other. And with his gift, I can do anything. Even beat you, no matter how strong you get, Sister."

Blackfire looked in horror as Starfire grabbed her by the collar and slammed a heavy punch to her sister's face, making her fly back and hit the ground, and finally knocked out. Starfire collapsed on the ground soon after, holding her ribcage.

Truth was, the dense titanium cloth cape could handle the force of Tamaranean energy strikes, but the force of which her sister used against her was so much, it transferred to her own body, crushing her ribs pretty badly. She wasn't going to be able to fight any longer. "Sister, you are more worthy of being the crown princess, just in skill alone, but your heart shall never be in the right place if you stay allied to criminals..."

Starfire flew off in an attempt to find KitsuneX, but what she failed to find later on was her sister, because when she left, Kid got Blackfire out of there and back to base. Safe and sound. Starfire did manage to fly on top of a building and seen Superboy get thrown into the ground. She winced as it made a crater. "Friend Superboy is not doing well..."

Superboy got up and shook it off as Kid Flash was racing around Naruto with super speed. Naruto was watching every move. Ever since this fight started he was actually dragging it out, letting them try their hands at him, and dodging them or throwing them each time, but nothing else. He was awaiting for everyone else to finish.

And when everyone finished, the Clone vanished. Naruto sighed. "Two wins, three losses..." Well, I suppose if I win this, we tie."

Kid Flash heard this and rushed in, trying to punch Naruto in the gut, but Naruto caught the fist. Kid Flash backed away and huffed. "Tie? How do you know how the others did?"

Naruto smirked. "A clone I made was watching. It just disappeared because it had all the information I wanted about the other fights going on, and now I can finally stop dragging THIS battle out..."

Superboy grabbed a car and ran with it to Naruto, but Naruto seen this coming a mile away and jumped when Superboy tried to crash it on top of him. Naruto landed behind Superboy and threw a wicked uppercut, but Kid Flash stopped him ad caught his arm, holding it back.

Superboy stepped backwards and twisted, trying a strong Elbow strike to Naruto's chest would finally hit, but Naruto dodged to the side, pulling Kid Flash with him and in the way of Superboy's strike. Kid Flash seen this and just as the strike was about to hit he vibrated his body and went intangible, freeing Naruto's hold on his arm, and letting Superboy's strike pass through him and he himself get free of danger. He sped away before Naruto could connect with the sudden kick to the gut, and Superboy grabbed said leg quickly.

Naruto was actually surprised by all this, but he had no time to play around. He had to get back to base and his team, make sure those who lost are ok, and explain the situation. He rose both hands up and slammed them hard against Superboy, but Superboy used his telekinesis and pushed the strike away, surprising Naruto to hell, and Kid Flash used this chance to rush in and furiously fire a barrage of punches against Naruto's chest and head, forcing him to the ground as Superboy let go.

Naruto took every punch before covering his body in electrical armor made of lightning and shocked Kid Flash, sending him back. Naruto got up and dodged the sudden slamming of Superboy's fist, which met the ground and not his face.

Naruto huffed a bit as he stared them both down. "_Ok, so the Kid can go intangible and get free of anything, and Superboy got control of that fucking force field of his. Damn thing reminds me of Pein's Almighty Push. Ok, I don't know how the fuck I am gonna end this quickly, but I gotta try. And seems they are getting better at combining their efforts, so I have to take one down before I take another, cause both at the same time is hell._"

Kid Flash sped at him with amazing speed, as always, but this time he went direct. That surprised Naruto, but he wasn't about to back out of the challenge. Naruto used his Sharingan to help keep up with Kid Flash's speed as he sent punch after kick at Naruto, trying to gain leverage. Naruto kept blocking every single punch with minimal movement, but a hell of a lot of effort.

Superboy rushed in as well and Naruto seen this. He had to kick Kid Flash out of the way, and he sent both fists out to get Kid Flash off his case. Kid Flash had other plans, as he went intangible and Superboy grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled hard, lifting Naruto up and slamming him down hard, but not on the ground. It was Kid Flash's fist, which was supercharged and sped up with enough momentum so Kid Flash would not be affected by Superboy using Naruto as a sledgehammer, as well as enough power to break Naruto's back through the suit.

Naruto gawked breathlessly as his back broke from the sudden skill and power these two gained, and finally managed to do something affective. Naruto was tossed to the ground, where he was arched and wiggling in pain. Superboy and Kid Flash nodded to each other, and Superboy grabbed Naruto's arms, putting them together as Kid Flash grabbed a special pair of titanium cuffs.

Just as Kid Flash attached one, Naruto grew a single tail of Kyuubi's chakra and punched them both off and back a few feet. Naruto got up, popping his back into place again. He huffed, gasping and gagging for breath as he was in incredible pain. Kid Flash and Superboy looked in shock from this.

Kid Flash shook his head, which was aching. "Damn, and I thought we finally had him! How the hell did he get up from THAT!"

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "He's skilled, and extremely tough.. he forced his back right back into place, but it would seem he still needs time to heal before he can be fully back to normal. We have to take him down again, he should be weak enough another combined assault can take him. Come on, take him KF!"

Just as Superboy said this, Naruto slammed a fist hard against his face. Not just once, Naruto had pulled an Extra tail and was speedily punching Superboy's head into the ground again and again till he was in a cater and knocked the hell out in five seconds flat.

Kid Flash looked shocked but seen Naruto retract the tails. He started walking of, and Kid Flash shook in rage. "HEY! You can't just knock out my friend like that and think me not a threat!"

Kid Flash sped up and in front of Naruto, where Naruto punched him hard and he flew back a few feet. Naruto huffed, groaning as he stretched his back. "Kid, you already broke some bones, for that I respect you, but I gotta go. Trust me, me being free right now, is a GOOD thing."

Kid Flash wiped his mouth of blood as he got up, groaning. "I think different... I have yet begun to show you just how FAST I am now!" Naruto rolled his eye sat that, but Kid Flash sped up even faster than before and slammed a harsh kick into Naruto's gut, forcing him back.

Naruto rolled on the ground a bit but instantly got up and stopped, looking forward. All he saw was Kid Flash's fists as he was being pummeled. To him, all he could see was yellow and ed and feeling pain all over, to the outside eye, around his was a red and yellow blur speeding all around. Kid Flash was running all around him striking with super speed every single step.

Naruto tensed up and spun around, trying to cloths line Kid Flash, but KF had seen this coming and sped away real quick.

Naruto seen KF speed away for one second before slamming a cloths line of his own to Naruto, who hit the ground hard thanks to the kneeling position he was in not giving him the greatest leverage. Naruto got up instantly, dodging Kid Flash's strikes every chance he could, getting a hook here, a jab there, even a kick to the shin every time it could hit, and Naruto was impressed as hell.

Naruto didn't have time for it though, and struck back, swinging a right hook, but Kid Flash turned intangible and let it pass through him before slamming a harsh uppercut to Naruto's chin. Naruto swung and kicked out at Kid Flash, who turned intangible again and let it pass through him before he went down and tripped Naruto's remaining standing leg out from under him and let Naruto start falling to the ground.

Kid Flash was so fast, everything around him, as he seen, was moving in super slow motion, including Naruto falling, and he rolled forward under Naruto and slammed both legs up into Naruto's back, sending him flying up. Kid Flash ran up the nearest building and used an inside window seal to kick off of hard and slammed both heels hard against Naruto's stomach and sent him into the ground once more.

To Naruto, he got tripped, kicked into the sky, and slammed into the ground at lightning speed, and looked in shock breathlessly. Kid Flash turned Naruto over and put his hands behind his back. "I won't be underestimated by the likes of you."

Naruto chuckled softly. "You misunderstand. I may have under estimated you, but I never thought of you as a weakling to me. You earned my respect today, but like I told you. It is VERY important to let me be free, so I shall be free. Sorry, but I won't lose YET!"

Naruto used the suit's wrist's X Blade gauntlet to fore Kid Flash to let go or else, and turned around fast, slamming both heels up into Kid Flash's chest.

Kid Flash flew in the air, but before he could hit the ground, where his power could really be used, Naruto caught him BY the legs and suddenly started slamming him up and down all over, into the ground, into the building, throwing him up then grabbing him again and throwing him hard into the ground. Naruto kept pummeling Kid Flash through the air and into buildings and telephone poles till he finally slammed a fist into Kid Flash's face and knocking him out hard, Kid Flash hitting the ground with a big thwack.

Naruto seen Cyborg, the only one else up from the Titan's team, and threw a smoke bomb down, covering his escape as he ran with amazing speed out of there.

Cyborg scoffed, seeing X escape and gathered his team. He got them back to base, awaiting them to wake up.

Naruto returned to his own base and seen everyone was ok, Blackfire and mammoth still out like a light, Jinx though was shaking off a big headache. He narrowed his eyes. "Gizmo."

Gizmo straightened up, looking shocked that Naruto would be serious at a time like this. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto threw the signal ball Lex gave him to Gizmo. "Keep me informed for ANY frequency message that thing is supposed to receive. Because if I miss that thing's message when I am supposed to get it, then Jump is going to be a fucking crater."

**XxX Gotham Chronicles: Future Part 2 XxX**

Terry came through the portal Raven created to send him back to his time, and seen Raven, the one from HIS present, standing in front of him. She as much more mature, her skin was a little paler though, as if she hadn't gotten much light hitting her in a good while. Her costume was a bit changed as well, a raven on the front of of the top and her cape were magical aura emitting raven feathers.

He looked around. "The portal worked then. I'm back in my own time... But why here?"

Raven lifted her hood from her head, her long purple-blue hair flowing out a bit. "Because, I was curious. Advice or not, I was not about to let simple advice stop me from knowing. When I was that young I was always trying to KNOW more, not take things as they were at first."

Terry looked confused. "What are you talking about? You didn't send me here, your past self did. Whey am I here in front of you, not in Gotham?"

Raven sighed. "Because, the spell I used requires me to be here in OUR present, the past me's future. If I was dead, or not me, then the spell would not have worked. Meaning because it worked, the past me knows that I will be alive and myself here in our present."

Terry looked surprised a bit before frowning. "Great, and the old man wanted to make sure nothing changed from last time, and he said you didn't-" "Know?"

Raven chuckled lightly. "Because, I never spoke of it. The only reason I did the spell was to find out if I ever found a way to suppress my father's influence. When it took hold, and I came back, I thought it all over, so I just let it be a part of my past I let go."

Terry nodded. "So... I didn't change a thing?"

Raven shook her head. "No. In fact, you kept everything the ay it was. Everything will happen as it is told in history. You may go now, return to the old man. Give him my regards."

Terry nodded when he suddenly had to duck, due to a fist coming for the back of his skull. A little girl barreled out of control and almost hit the wall of the room, a girl with black hair and purple eyes, frowning. "Get away from mommy!"

Raven turned to her and came up, holding her. "There there, little Azaria, this man is no intruder, he is a guest. And will be leaving shortly. Why are you awake? I had helped you to be only moments ago."

Azaria pouted. "I had the dream again.. My father flying into an exploding sun. Why do I keep having these dreams?"

Raven staled a moment before kissing the girls head. "Just rest, I will explain tomorrow."

Azaria held Raven back before floating off the bed. Terry looked to Raven. "She is dreaming of him... Are you?"

Raven put her hood back on. "I always do. He was my husband, my one constant, my heart's keeper. And he is still alive."

Terry looked confused. "I do not understand how he could be. He did disappear into a sun. But I will let you think on that. I have other matters on my mind. Take care of you daughter."

Terry walked off. He got in the Batmobile, which as provided thanks to Bruce, right outside a slightly rusted Titan's Tower, and flew back to the Batcave in Gotham. As he got out, Old Bruce was waiting in his chair

Terry took off his mask and frowned. "That's it, how the hell did you NOT tell me any of this bullshit. First the fact I'm your fucking clone, and now you fail to mention me going to the past!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I did say keep your distance from KitsuneX last night. But then again, whether I said anything about it or not, you would still need to go into the past."

Terry looked confused. "What? Why? If I didn't go into the past, what, this world would be gone?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "You don't realize it, but everything you gave advice fore has made everyone involved in it become what you advised. You're angry about going to the past, when in fact it is BECAUSE you gone into the past that everything that is in history has not changed a single second or event to something different. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gone to the past. You would have never existed, perhaps I would be dead before I retired, maybe Tim drake would have had a better life with no joker influence. Who knows. All I know is, you went back into the past, gave advice, and nothing has changed."

Terry narrowed his eyes for a moment, digesting all that information. After a few moments he stood again. "Fine. It was probably for the best, but you know what, I am getting sick and tired of your secrets. If you said I was to go into the past of all places, and that being there for the big blast from KitsuneX, I would have done it. You KNOW I would have, because I trust you. Until you trust me, I will not be accepting anything else from you." "I'm dying."

Terry scoffed. "Give me actual news, old man."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I mean I am dying faster... The doctors gave me six months... twelve years ago. I was getting regular treatments to my illness, not my pills, but from someone with the ability to cure infected cells and prolong my life. KitsuneX was visiting me regularly, helping me survive so that I may continue helping you."

Terry as shocked to learn all this. He was too stunned to say a word, but Bruce continued. "I never saw you as a clone. In fact, even at first I may have only seen you as an ally, but one thing I have seen you as, and always will see you as till the day I die, is seeing you as my son. My first son, Dick Grayson, my second son, Damien Wayne, and my third son, You. All of you are so exceptional, and I care too much about all three of you to stop helping you in my own way. But now, with KitsuneX truly gone... I will die, and leave you to fend for yourself. I do not know how long till I finally have my life ended, it may be two years, or two months from now, but until I do die, I will share every secret I have with you... I pray that you do not hate me for it."

Bruce activated a secret file that opened up tons of information. Training drills, strategies, history, everything. Terry looked shocked at all of it. He looked to Bruce, who closed his eyes. Terry knelt in front of Bruce and held his hand on his cane. "You are a father to me. That's why I keep going. To help you, to make you proud. Even after all the times I messed up, I still only think one way, to make you proud. Forgive me for being such an idiot."

Bruce put a hand on Terry's head. "I won't forgive you, because you haven't actually done anything wrong to be forgiven of. Terry, you will do great things when I am gone... Make sure you hold that girl, Dana, close. If she truly is the one, then you deserve it. Have what I could not, and be better. Because you deserve better."

With that, the two discussed the future, the unwritten future of Batman, and the future of the world he shall protect.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we go. One night, and finally finished. I swear this has got to be the one chapter I was NOT looking forward to, but was looking forward to as well. Doesn't make sense, but trust me, I wanted to, and not to, do this chapter for various reasons, but I did it, and here ya go.

News! First off, let me say that I am moving, so this chapter is to be the last chapter I do in my current residence. I will continue the story, but I wanted to have a clean soul, letting one BIG thing happen to say goodbye to my current home. This is it.

Secondly, I pre-ordered and got Injustice: Gods Among Us. GREAT game, love it, and the red son costumes are great. Before I get carried away, since it IS late for me, and I gotta get up and packing, let me just say, I am sorry for the long time not updating, but with packing and all sorts of shit, I couldn't get around to much. So...

Thank you all again for reading, enjoying, and reviewing, and I will see YOU all, in the next chapter. Bye Byeeee!


	25. Return of the Bird, Metropolis Ahead!

Welcome back, everyone, Godo here with a fresh new chapter of KitsuneX!

Well, I got some interesting reviews last time, and I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter's fighting scenes. This time around, however, we lay off the fighting scenes, and go for some more story progressive scenes. Because I am NOT about to stop this chapter until we get to METROPOLIS!

Yep, that's right, this time, we are going to get to Metropolis, and everyone who has wondered why Superman hates KitsuneX will soon figure out the answer. (not THIS chapter, but later on of course.)

Also, I have officially moved into my new place of residence. Which seems to be doing me a great amount of good when it comes to getting my stories done. I guess the mountain air is giving me a higher amount of brain power for this stuff. Let's hope shall we?

Enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Donna, Wondergirl, groaned as she held her arm, bringing the team into the relaxation room. Connor, Superboy, was carrying Wally, Kid Flash, in behind him as well. And by the looks on the entire teams faces, they weren't exactly happy with the outcome.

Starfire and Virgil, Static, flew in with Raven and Cyborg, Beast boy behind them, and Starfire just sat in a huff. She wasn't very happy to see X get away. "We finally hurt him, and he still gets away. How can he be this TOUGH!" She roared and blast the window out with a raging star bolt.

Donna put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Easy. Look, we knew he was strong, he is stronger than we can imagine. The fact Kid Flash and Superboy managed to make him use one tail of that damn cloak alone, and breaking his back, is a testament that we are much stronger than he thought possible. The thing is, he also helped his own team grow to the point we are almost evenly matched."

Starfire sighed heavily and sat down at the counter near the kitchen area. "Still, I was hoping to finally catch him. We have worked harder than ever to match him, even Dr. Light is too scared to break out of prison now."

Beast Boy grabbed an ice pack and held it to his back. "Yeah, but we can't just go after X, we also have to take on his team. Star, if we all go after X, his team will still be stealing stuff, or they will interfere and make us separate to take them down. It's all we can do to take a few of them down."

Virgil was helping Cyborg with the dented shoulder. Using a super charged magnetism and a charge of static he UN-dented the shoulder. Cyborg checked his systems after that, whilst Virgil also recharged the batteries. "All systems clear, nothing's pinched or anything. Thanks, man. Donna, need me to update the system on the Pandora team?"

Donna sighed and started to get to her room to rest. "If you're offering... But listen, anything going on you tell me, ok? We may be taken out a bit, but we are still capable of taking on anyone who thinks they can commit crimes."

Connor let Kid Flash sit on the couch, and went to get something to drink. "X isn't exactly subtle anymore. It was like he WANTED us to catch him in the act. And he brought the entire team, not just a few."

Raven noticed that too and turned to him, nodding. "That is a strange thing, not to mention Jinx was tougher than normal. What it seemed like.. was a test."

Connor sighed, grabbing a coke. "That's the thing... He said he was dragging his fight with me and Wally to let the other battles get finished first. Had a clone standing by watching until it was time."

Beast Boy perked up at that. "Hey! I got attacked by a clone! Out of nowhere I get hit, I thought it was one of the others, but it had to be the clone!"

Wally looked back at everyone. "He said, I think, that he had gotten all the information about the other battles from one of his damn clones."

Cyborg seen his power was good enough to get going for awhile and got up, fist bumping Virgil. "You're the best man. How's the leg?"

Virgil shrugged, smiling. "Nothin' I can't handle. Had worse before, just can't seem to stop getting hit. I can still fly though, and help whatever I can."

Cyborg nodded and went to the computer, pulling up the files and started to update them. He looked back to Connor, who was checking over Raven's wounds. "Yo, Connor, how's that bike handling?"

Connor looked up at Cyborg, having Raven the all clear. All that happened was a badly bruised Chin, but nothing to severe, and being kicked in the stomach, but Raven said it was fine. Connor smiled at Cyborg. "It's handling like a Charm. You know your stuff, that's for sure. I never would have guessed the bike needed a dual exhaust, not a single."

Raven got up and patted Connor's shoulder before walking off. "Thanks, Connor. See you for the next lesson?"

Connor smiled as he looked to her. "Looking forward to it. Can't believe I've got heat vision now." Raven had figured out that his Telekinetic powers, and his Kryptonian powers were connected, to the point that they don't just grow separately, but together. So as his Tactile Telekinetic field grows stronger, so does his Kryptonian powers, and Vic versa.

Virgil flew up to Wally and had the controllers for the game system fly over to them. "I know what will make ya feel better, speedster, race me one?"

Wally grabbed the thing and smirked as he selected the game on the screen. "You betcha! If it's one thing I know, it's speed, and racing will be a great way to let off steam after that debacle."

Starfire just stared at them. She sighed as she got up and flew to her room. Inside she sat on the bed, looking around. "The team is doing well, better than expected, and Friend-Donna is an exceptional leader. But.. I cannot help but feel left alone, without Robin... If only he could return, and everything will be alright."

Starfire was on the verge of tears as she looked at the only picture of them she had together. She held it to her chest. "Dick... I miss you so... Even if it is not as Robin, please return to us, so I can finally be happy that my greatest friend is by my side." A few tars formed and fell from her lashes as she felt the pain of losing a friend for so long.

**XxX Pandora HQ XxX**

Gizmo paled a bit, looking at the sphere in his hands. "_LEX?_ You have to be fucking KIDDING ME!"

Naruto turned to him and groaned, taking his helmet off. "No joke. If I don't get the signal that thing receives from Luthor, it's bye bye jump city. That building we were in? Was basically a disguised nuclear super bomb. I don't get the signal, Boom. I try to leave, Boom. Basically we got 'paid' to do a job for him, and we are threatened to not refuse."

Shego looked horrified as she stared at him. "You're not serious! Then why not have us run as fast as we can, we can make it out and not be blown up!"

Naruto glared at her. "You want the death of an entire city on your conscious, go ahead, but whether we run away from this or not, we can't escape. Lex is obviously gunning for us, and I doubt he is leaving any wiggle room to get away from. Look, all you have to do is stay put, enjoy the new stuff, and as soon as I get the call I rush to him and get the job done. Easy as pie. But if I DON'T get that signal, we can kiss our butts goodbye."

Everyone was shaking. In disbelief, in horror, and uneasiness. It was a hard pill to swallow, that was for sure, but it was Blackfire who came up, grabbed the thing and started outside. "Need it to gain a signal? It won't in here. I'll be a sentry."

Naruto looked at her as Gizmo stopped her. Gizmo grabbed it back. "Sorry, no can do. Naruto teleported back here using that damn yellow flash thing, for one purpose as to keep our base hidden. I'll work the thing to get the signal without letting Lex know where home base is."

As he flew off, Jinx came up to Naruto. "If you need ANY help, whatsoever, I will join you and help your work for Lex."

Naruto nodded but looked over everyone. "Listen up. Whatever I get called to do in Metropolis for Lex, I don't want any of you there beside me."

That got everyone in a riot. Everyone before him was yelling at him in shock as to why he would risk being in metropolis alone, he shouted them to be quiet before taking a deep breath. "Listen. Carefully. Whilst all of you are getting very skilled in hand to hand combat, some of you even stronger than you can imagine have been before I even tried to train you all, one thing is for certain. NONE of you are capable of facing off against the biggest Hero of all. Superman could wipe you all out pretty easily. Not to mention his partners, Powergirl and Supergirl. Hell, SuperBOY is a heavy hitter already and he's not nearly as good as either of them."

He set his helmet on the table. "If things get nasty, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got you guys in over your head to the point you'd be locked up in a prison I cannot get you out of. It's just safer for me to go it alone. I haven't even begun to show my true strength, so I at LEAST have a chance to stand up to the Super squad."

Blackfire frowned. "Hey, I have the Kryptonite helping me regain my powers, I could help out!"

Naruto sighed at that. "I understand you have their weakness, as well as the fact you are super strong, durable and fast, however, one thing I also understand is that we have no idea how affective that shit will be against them. Think about it, if Kryptonite was so effective, wouldn't Lex and a few dozen other criminals attempt their hand at taking Superman OUT! Even if it weakens them, they aren't so easy to beat even with their weakness driving them back."

That got everyone thinking. It was true, Superman faced off against Metallo hundreds of times, and his heart is made of Kryptonite, making Metallo a guaranteed winner against Superman, however that was not the case, it was opposite.

Naruto put a hand on Private Hive's shoulder. "I need you to give me a list of every SINGLE one of Superman's rouge's." He turned to everyone else. "I am going to give you guys every single ounce of training possible so when I go, you guys can go and steal whatever you want whilst I am gone. Till then, we were successful today so rest up."

He kisses Jinx's cheek and went to see Gizmo. As he came in, Gizmo was already setting up something. "Either you figured something out, or you are trying to figure IT out."

Gizmo scoffed. "Lex is a genius. There's no way I can just build something to get the signal without him bugging us, so of course I am trying to figure it out. So, what you need? Besides me doing this."

Naruto nodded and came up. "When you are done with this, I need every single blueprint of every single building in Metro, ready to be put in the HUD of my helmet so whatever I have to do for Lex, I can be as stealthy as possible."

Gizmo zapped the table and set a fire, screaming in shock as he did and Naruto put it out quickly. Gizmo looked to Naruto as if he grew an extra head. "You NUTS? You realize how many BUILDINGS are in Metro? It's a hundred times what we got here in jump, and you want me to get it all ready for input to your helmet's HUD?"

Naruto sighed at that. "If you can't do it fine, but if I don't know everything about Metro, Hive is getting the rouge's list by the way, then I am screwed over by those Super Assholes."

Gizmo looked at Naruto a moment before groaning in frustration. "Crud, damn it all, fine. I'll see what I can do. Seriously, do you really think this is best? To just be Lex Luthor's lackey for an indefinite amount of time when he calls?"

Naruto groaned himself, shrugging. "I'm not sure at all, but it's either this, or bomb explodes, and it's not like I have any other choice, so yea. This is the BEST option, so I have to go through with it."

Gizmo sighed at that but nodded. "I understand, but still. It's crazy how he even found out about you."

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say I made a SMALL mistake on my escape... I forgot about the window sensors and activated a camera that caught me on my way out."

Gizmo gawked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto sighed heavily at that and Gizmo ranted on how he shouldn't have been caught, no matter what.

After explaining how it was possible and why, Naruto went off to get some shut eye... He didn't know how long till the call came in, but he wasn't gonna just stand on end till it rang.

**XxX Two months later XxX**

To say Pandora was inactive was both Accurate and Inaccurate at the same time. Criminal activity may have stopped until further notice, but their training was pushed to a whole new level under Naruto. Gizmo finally managed to get everything done, hell he got the little ball to receive signal's after two days of no sleep.

The day was starting to draw to a close, the sun still up but almost going to set along the shoreline. That was when the little ball in Naruto's room, in a secret container that could allow the signal in without interruption, suddenly screamed out in alarm.

He rushed in and opened the container inside the wall and got in, picking the thing up. He pressed this button that appeared on top of it and the small object started shifting around until it was a small platform in his hand.

The four corners shown lights and the lights combined to show a holographic head of Lex Luthor. "I see even though I couldn't locate the sphere, you were always watching. I suppose you didn't want me knowing your base of operations. Fine by me, as long as you do me that favor."

Naruto nodded. "Name it, let me get it done, and our business concludes. I would rather Metropolis NOT lie in a crater."

Lex chuckled at that. "Whilst Superman has the ability to do just that, he's too much of a boy scout to actually go through with that to stop anyone."

Naruto frowned. "He might have to go through with it to stop ME. I'm pretty damn strong myself. I may not look it, but if I can take all the titans alone, considering their growth so far, I think I will be hitting Superman quite hard. Now, give me every detail, and don't you DARE hold back a single one, I get this done for you, you come out on top, and we end this bomb threat."

Lex nodded, smiling intensely. "Good to know we are on the same page. Now.. Here is what I need you to do..."

**XxX The Next Morning XxX**

Naruto was suited up and ready to go, inputting everything into his HUD: Superman's abilities so far, his villains, and lastly Metropolis inside and out. HE went into the main room and seen everyone waiting for him.

Naruto sighed as he came up to them. "I will return, so don't look worried. As long as I am as stealthy as possible, Superman won't touch me. It's a simple snatch and deliver and I am on my way back instantly. I may have made a mistake that lead to this, but I am not about to make another."

Jinx ran up and hugged him tightly. "Just be careful you idiot. If you get caught or worse, I won't be able to live with myself knowing I couldn't help you when you were in Metropolis, or can't help you get out of it."

Naruto hugged her back and smiled. "I know. But don't worry, I will return. I'm Naruto, KitsuneX, I can't be beat. And... I love you too Jinx." He let her hold him till she felt ready to let go for him to leave. After a few hugs and handshakes and saying 'see you soon' a lot, he was off. He teleported away with his Hiraishin, as the orb he was given to by Lex was with him. He was told to bring it back.

**XxX Titans Tower XxX**

"HA!" A harsh yell and pounding thud resonated the training room, as Starfire and Donna were sparring together. Right now, Donna was showing some new moves and managing to finally get to Starfire's new level of development. Starfire was on the ground as Donna pinned her and twisted her arm, shortly after tossing her to said ground.

Beast Boy was trying to up his speed as a Wolf on the treadmill, hoping to outdo the beast he chose, all whilst watching Cyborg lift the heavy lifting machine he created for himself that gave heavier loads, currently twice the amount of weight he was able to do when facing Atlas in the past.

Virgil and Wally were trying a new combination run, where Virgil super charged Wally's ability to run faster, and it was working as Wally was flying around so fast he was a blur everywhere in a single second.

Raven was meditating as usual, but as she did she was lifting heavier object that she placed around her, even one of Superboy's heaviest weights. Connor himself was practicing some new martial arts moves he was learning from the web, hoping to get a little more skill under his belt as a fighter.

Just then, however an alarm went off in the tower, and that got everyone's attention real quick. This alarm wasn't the usual alarm, it was the new one they had made a good while back to determine when KitsuneX or his team were doing anything at all.

They ran into the control room, and turned the computer's alarm off, checking the new information. What happened was NOT what they expected. A simple message popped up, but it was one everyone was in awe at.

"**KitsuneX has been seen coming into the city limits of Metropolis"**

"**Turn around, and meet the new me."**

"**Nightwing"**

The Titans all turned, and their looks of shock and surprise were pretty self explanatory, as a well toned individual was leaning against the wall right beside the door. His suit was dark, but not pitch black, and it looked to have armor on it of some kind, some very visible on his shoulder's and chest, even his legs and arms.

The individual also had a symbol on his chest, a blue winged bird, and the tips of the wings went up and arched over his shoulders, and behind him in a blue V, but at the shoulders the blue line went down both arms all the way and covered the middle and ring fingers of the man's hand.

This man had dark hair that was a bit messy, but had an organized combed look, a bit spiky but let down a bit, almost to his shoulders. The man smiled as his bird-like mask that was over his eyes clearly showing his need to keep his identity a secret.

The man rose a hand up as to say hello. "Long time no see. It's good to be back." Everyone suddenly ran up to him, but it was Starfire who flew at him first and gripped him in a very tight hug, which she made sure not to crush him with, but kept tight.

Nightwing hugged back and smiled. "Missed you too, Star." She was crying as she held him tight, and Nightwing let her down. As she collected herself she let go so the others could hug him and shake his hand. Even with the new costume and everything, his new height, he was still Dick, the former Robin, to them.

They let him go and he came up to the counter of the kitchen and put a box on it. He looked to everyone. "When I left, I took off my old costume, removing the Mantle as Robin. However, I return to you as a new hero. You can call me Nightwing. But whatever name I call myself, I will always be a friend to you all. I actually, on my travels, found some interesting items, made some as well, and as my welcoming home gift, I will give the team what I made for them. Helping you guy and making YOU all happy is what I live for."

He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of shoes, tossing them to Wally. "I had a talk with the ORIGINAL Flash, the retired one. He gave me the amount of friction needed to stop running at super speeds without slipping or sliding. You always did have that problem, Wally. These shoes have a super gripping bottom with padded souls to keep your feet protected as well as able to make you're ability to stop much greater. Also, love the new look, a little armor goes a long way."

Wally smirked as he tried them on and ran around at super speed down the hall and back, stopping instantly without sliding much at all. "Wow! I can't believe you made these, cool! Thanks man!"

Nightwing nodded and threw Connor a jacket with a modified S Shield on the back. It had a blue lining for the shield and the S but also a blue background in the shield. The blue also was glazed in a way, so when Connor moved it would shine and ripple like water. He put it on and it fit comfortably, but he noticed something with his multiple visions. "Is this steel?"

Nightwing smirked playfully. "Close the jacket and press the S Shield on the chest." As Superboy did, the whole Jacket suddenly jutted armor through creases that were unseen by normal eyes till now and the blue scales of the armor contorted just right for maximum flexibility, and the front even portrayed the S Shield like on the chest of his shirt. "I thought I'd give you a little extra protection against anything NON physical, like magic. It's got special runes I had Zatanna come up with on my travels. She made it so it had a magical resistance, but also, seeing as it uses magic, it has a special seal on the inside that would stop the magic of the jacket from doing any harm to YOU."

Nightwing pressed a small button on the cuff of the sleeve near Connor's hand, and the armor collapsed back into the jacket, as if it wasn't even part of the jacket. Connor smiled side. "You're always looking out for your friends, not gonna change even with a name transition I see, that's good to know."

Nightwing nodded and threw Beast Boy a white costume with red stripes down the sides, which had a different color scheme of his black and purple from the Doom Patrol. Nightwing smiled. "It's got a very unique spell enchantment with it. See, when you change into an animal, the cloth will become armor along the body of the animal you pick, do it's essentially able to shape shift just the same as you. I thought you'd enjoy the color scheme as well."

Beast Boy grinned and was tugging on the fabric as he tried to see how durable it was. "Dude! That's awesome! I can't wait to see how good it really is when I change into a cheetah, dude!"

He nodded and tossed another item to Cyborg. "You may wanna take a look at the contents before thinking it's too small a present."

Cyborg looked at it real quick, it was a disk. He hummed and plugged it into his head. His circuitry flashed and he was standing tall in shock, as for a moment his whole body lit up a bit. As it died down he smirked, griping his fists. "Whoa yeah! That's the stuff. How'd you figure my system's would need a boost? This thing just enhanced my power systems. Enhancing the processing speed of my cybernetic implants and using less power from my battery both just walking around AND using my sonic cannon! I don't know how you did it, but this is the best thing I could imagine happening!"

Nightwing chuckled at that. "Thought that would work... Actually, I had a little help from a guy I met along my journey, turns out his name is Steel, and part of the League. Said he knew everything about cybernetics and how it all worked, so I asked for help making something to help you out."

He chucked another item Static's way. "You always seem to get knocked out of the sky and not have your flying disk on hand... This will help you out."

Static caught the boots given to him and he looked a little confused. Nightwing grinned. "Charge them with your electromagnetism. Put them on, feet together, and put a charge through them, you will see."

Static quickly changed to the new boots and put a charge through them with his feet together, and he seen in wonder as the boots made half disks together before turning and clicking locked. Static shifted his feet along the line of the half disks and seen he could shift his stance along it just fine without any trouble. "That's amazing! How you managed to make these I don't know, but they are wicked man, thanks a lot!"

Nightwing tossed him a thick fabric of some kind and Static looked confused, but seen Nightwing had that same wide grin. He wondered if this worked the same way. He held the end of it and out a charge through it, only for everyone and himself to look amazed as the fabric went taught and ramrod straight into a staff, and Nightwing grinned more. Static pulled the charge back and rolled it up, looking at it in his hand. "Ok, this is officially the greatest gift ever. I never even knew this material existed!"

Nightwing nodded and tossed Starfire a pair of gauntlets. She looked in surprise. "What are these for?"

Nightwing smiled wide. "Put them on, and you will see." She nodded and did, the purple colored gauntlets fitting snugly on her arms and hands. She clenched her fists and seen it didn't make any of her movements sluggish. Nightwing fished the box and she seen a small target plate.

Nightwing stepped back a few steps and held it up. "Fire!"

Starfire nodded and aimed one hand up,charging her star bolt. She seen the gauntlet radiate energy along the arm of it but ignored it, and fired. With amazing speed and power the star bolt hit the plate and blasted it to pieces without hurting Nightwing, and she looked shocked.

Nightwing came up to her. "They amplify your power. I had help from Steel in making them, they take your genetic powers and amplifies the speed and power in which you use them. Making you a MUCH tougher ranged fighter. How do you like them?"

Starfire smiled brightly and hugged Nightwing close. "I love them, thank you! Anything you give to me I will enjoy and keep. As you see, I wear your old cape, and it's helped me quite a few times."

Nightwing hugged her back and smiled, nodding. "I see that. I have one more gift to give, so, give me a moment."

She nodded and let him go. He didn't reach into the box, but rather he went to a package on the ground by the door he forget to bring over and he tossed it to Donna, who caught it effortlessly. She opened the package and looked in awe.

She picked up a big black shield that was round and had silver linings on it, looking like the night sky alone the shining face of the shield., and along the edges of the round shield were runes she knew to be ancient Greek, but nothing she ever found on the amazon home island. She hooked it on her arm and picked up the second part of the gift, a strange one at that, as it was hammer.

The hammer had an ornate handle to it, gold and black, and wrapped in leather in a small spiral to the top. The top of the hammer was most strange, it was steel, as far as she could guess, with runes of magic all over it, it looked like a bludgeon or sledge headed hammer.

Nightwing came up to her. "The Shield itself is like the one's used by the Spartans, I think. Best shield in history. Thing is, I found this during my travels, some old man I trained with told me he knew a better use for it, giving it to someone I knew. He shown it was completely bullet proof as well, so it works. The hammer, as you see, is very ornate. It has runes of magic on it to protect it from anything, so it's indestructible, and it's got a striking resemblance to the books I read, as Thor's hammer. I thought it would make a good present."

Donna smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you. Though, Thor's hammer is even more ornate than this one, and has exceptionally greater power. This will do, though, for me. Thank you."

Nightwing nodded. He seen Raven sulk a bit and out to the hall. He turned to everyone. "Be right back everyone. Gotta talk to Raven. Enjoy and talk amongst yourselves, I will be right back." He booked it to the hall and the door shut. He caught up to Raven as she reached her door and stopped her. "I didn't wanna let the others know about the one secret we have... Raven, I also got YOU a gift, but it would have scared everyone to know what it was... It's on your bed, go look."

Raven opened her door and seen a decent sized book. She went and lifted it up, as Nightwing leaned on the door frame, waiting. She brushed the dust off a bit and looked at it, then her eyes went wide. "Azarath... the book of my home, everything about it... and the secret to..." She opened it and gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth. She looked to Nightwing, and he smiled.

Nightwing walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "When we first put this team together, you took me aside one day and told me about him.. Your father. You told me that he would come to earth and destroy the universe, stopping at nothing to conquer. I did more reading, and found this book. Actually, it happened to be part of a sacred library of Dr. Fate's, and he accepting me having it. I know you are afraid of him, your dad. But this book will help you control him, to make his influence of you nothing but a small voice in your head you can make shut up. I got you this book because I know how much you like reading, and this is about your home. I got this because I care about you, you are my friend, and I would never leave you left without a single thing. We will stop him, and everything will be ok."

He smiled at her and Raven smiled back, hugging him suddenly. "Thank you, Nightwing, you are a true friend."

Nightwing nodded and he left the room. He turned to her. "Put it up and get back in the main room. I have an announcement to make." And he walked out.

Raven smiled and held the book close. "You are a true friend. Thank you." She put it up and rushed back out, and seen everyone gathered around him and the computer as he pulled something up, an image.

Nightwing sighed. "X is in Metropolis. And he is doing something for Lex Luthor, or so it seems. He went into Lexcorp's main office and there wasn't even a sound of an alarm. Meaning he is working with Lex. Since X is our problem, we are going to go and back up Superman on this, we know the tricks X uses, so it will be better for us to give chase... I know how you feel about this Connor, you have the choice to stay."

Connor looked at Nightwing, and thought about it. He sighed heavily. "If it's for the team, and helping catching X, then I will go. But I don't feel like talking to the big guy yet. Me and him are having a bit of a hard time understanding each other."

Nightwing nodded. "Understood. Titans, move out. We don't have time to sit back and wait for him to mess around with Metropolis on Luthor's orders, we have to go and find him now, before things get ugly."

Everyone got ready, making sure their gifts were ready for their newest task ahead of them. Nightwing smiled wide. "Good to be back."

**XxX Metropolis, Eleven at night on top of Lexcorp. XxX**

Naruto was standing on the tip of the spire adorning the skyscraper known as Lexcorp. He had been in this building once before, but this time he had to go inside to speak to Lex. Thing is, his meeting with Lex wasn't exactly clarifying to his task...

An hour earlier he had reached the building and went inside, and as Lex shown him around, he was being told what he was being shown, NOT why he was here.

Lex brought him into the main office finally and sat down, and asked him to do the same. Naruto stood still and sighed. "No, I think I will stand on this one. Just tell me why I am here, Lex. You needed a favor, I want it over with."

Lex smiled wide. "Good to see you are to the point on business. Thing is, this is rather... Difficult to understand. I need you to steal something for me."

Naruto resisted the urge to fall on his face anime style from the declaration. He was stoic and rigid, and his voice cracked as he looked as if Lex had grown a second head. "Y-You're joking. Right? You don't need me to create a distraction for Blue Boy, don't need me to, say, take out the police force here and disappear so I am chased around whilst you do what you need to do. You don't need to use me for an experiment, you just want me to use my talents as a thief?"

Lex leaned back in his chair, smiling as he nodded. "Yes, just steal something for me and you will hear from me no more."

Naruto looked skeptical and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, I will bite on this lure with bait, what is so important you need ME to steal it and you aren't able to."

Lex smirked. "Oh I could, but I've been getting some bad PR lately, my company is losing a bit of stock, so if I get caught as the one who stole this item, I will have to work harder than ever to make the public happy. So, I bring YOU in, so I do not get placed in the blame game. Keeping my company out of the line of fire, and getting what I want, I come out on top."

Naruto sighed heavily and rubbed his face mask as if it were his head. "Ok then, sounds logical I guess... What's the item, and where."

Lex grinned wider as he leaned forward, his elbows on his desk with his hands in front of his face. "What I need you to steal for me is quite valuable, so the only way you can complete it is if you do not get caught. The item in question is not from earth, it was found in a wreckage that Superman himself kept from everyone's I know he is hiding it within the city, but it's heavily fortified. I need you to go to the Metropolis Science Police HQ, the 8th Precinct. In a vault several stories underground holds the item in question. You get this for me, you can go home to Jump City and will never hear from me again, and in a weeks time that bomb of a building I placed shall be removed."

Naruto stood for awhile. H sighed and turned, walking off. "It'll take me three days. If they move it I will grab it instantly, if they don't then the 3 days will be productive to not get caught. Understood?"

He looked back to Lex before crossing through the open door. Lex smiled, nodding. "I'll accept that. Happy Hunting."

Naruto nodded back and walked out. Now he was on the spire at the top of the building, looking over Metropolis. "Alright, So, steal this item and be done with it. Simple enough. As long as the Titan's don't know I am here, I won't have any trouble during the three days I am stuck in Metropolis."

He leapt off the building and went into an alley way, making sure no one was watching as he took his costume off and put ti in a scroll. He walked down the streets and towards the science police station. "Time for some low profile recon."

What he didn't know, however, was that his first visit to Metropolis wouldn't be an easy one, it would be the toughest three days he would ever have in this city. And unfortunately for him, his hope for the Titans not being on his tail in this city was ill placed, because they were already on their way to find and catch him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we go, we are, officially, in Metropolis! I promised I would get us there, and we are there!

I actually had to write the last part of this story with Naruto and Lex's meeting a few minutes before I posted this chapter, so this is a rare occasion where I did final minute writing before giving you a good read.

So. Thank you all again for reading, I hope you Enjoyed, and Review if you feel like it, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter. Bye Byeeeee!


	26. Titans in Metro, Naruto in Transit

Merry Christmas everyone, and welcome back! It has been a good while, hasn't it? Well not anymore, I am back, and here to bring you more KitsuneX! Metropolis started last chapter, but this is where the real meat and bones of the visit come into play.

Let us not dillydally, and start working out what the heck I have planned, shall we? START!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Clark Kent, AKA Superman, was currently in his fancy apartment taking of his tie as he was relaxing from a hard days work. He sighed suddenly. "Bruce, we talked about this. You can't just hide in a corner and wait for me to return just to tell me how I should be spending my down time."

Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, walked from the kitchen and held his glass of wine. "You at least have been getting a new taste in wine. And I didn't sneak in or hide. You just didn't know I was here until you heard me close your fridge."

Clark turned to see Bruce, as Bruce, and was a little puzzled by that, seeing as the sun was already coming down. "You're not in uniform. Care to explain why? You've been more uptight lately, it isn't your style to be laid back like this."

Bruce looked at Clark with a blank stare. "I'm always on alert, but that doesn't mean I have to enter this room as Batman. I have news... A certain thief is in town. He wasn't subtle about arriving here."

Clark threw his tie to the side. "And your point is? You shouldn't be here, this isn't your city to protect. I thought you made yourself clear that you didn't want anyone messing around in Gotham when you are working, and you wouldn't chase any rogues around our neighborhoods."

Bruce nodded. "And I'm not. I am here not to chase him, but to warn you of him. This thief is not your typical thief."

That got Clark's attention. When Bruce breaks his own rule to warn someone, it's always best to listen. "If you are this uptight about him, then he must be something other than just a thief. What, terrorist? Meta-human disaster about to roam free?"

Bruce drank his wine and sighed. "Neither. He is just a thief. All he does is steal, and defend himself when attacked, he looks out for collateral damage which make him way less evil than your normal meta-human disasters. He had the strength to take out Killer Croc with ease, Bane and Poison Ivy as well, and he was even beating me in pure hand to hand combat."

That opened Clark's eyes, as he remembered when Bruce told of KitsuneX. "You mean HE is here? Why?"

Bruce shook his head. "I can't say for certain, but it seems like he wanted to be found out. He left a calling card after beating on a gang of thugs in Gotham, and when I investigated, it led me straight to Metropolis. He is more careful than that, he wouldn't come to Gotham to beat a gang of thugs then jump here without a reason."

Clark nodded. "I see, so you came to warn me he is here, huh? Any reason why? If he starts any trouble, I shouldn't have too much trouble with him. You may be skilled, but from what you said he only uses physical prowess, and if he can't keep you down then he can't bring me down."

Bruce frowned at that, narrowing his eyes. "I am only a human, Not some alien who has special powers here, so my ability to fight you on equal terms is nothing to raise your nose at. Besides, he is capable of much more than hand to hand combat. He's shown the ability to increase his speed and strength indefinitely. The Titans? They've been trying to bring him down for a good year now, not once have they succeeded."

Clark was about to say something when his door opened, and a young man with a messy hair-style walked in. "Richard. You're back awfully early. You told me you were going to be here tomorrow."

Dick looked to Bruce and narrowed his eyes a bit before calming down, looking softer. "It's been awhile Bruce. How's your new adopted son?"

Bruce looked to Clark and hummed. "Why is he here, Clark?"

Clark tossed his tie away, sighing. "Dick came to me for advice. After you took away his mask, he was out of options. He had to go and find a new path that didn't involve you. How could you, Bruce? Dick isn't in Gotham because you can't see past your own mistakes, and taking your own anger out on him for no reason is not something I would consider you to do. He was your partner, and you threw him aside for someone else without hesitation."

Dick took a deep breath. "You're one to talk, Clark, Connor isn't happy about how you two dealt with your issues. So it's kind of hard to say you are better for it. But you did help me find my own path, and gave me a new mask to wear. For that I thank you. But I may need to use it officially tonight, because KitsuneX, the one I talked about, is here, in Metropolis."

Clark looked to Dick and nodded. "Bruce was just telling me about that. He tells me I should be careful and not underestimate him."

Dick looked to Bruce and nodded. "Guess you are worried too. But seeing as you and Clark aren't in good terms about who you go after and where, you can't help him. I can. Thanks for coming, but it's under control."

Bruce finished his wine and set the glass down. As he was about to leave the apartment he looked back to them. "Everyone needs direction in their lives... You needed your own path, not one in my shadow. So I took away your small wings, and hoped you would get bigger ones. Someone else needs guidance in Gotham, so I chose to give him a path as well. The only path I knew was the one I gave you, back when you were still a child. You are no longer that child, so you should no longer need the mask I rid you of. If that is why you hate me, then hate me. But I hope in time you will see. I only did it for your own good."

Bruce left without hesitation, and Dick just stood there, slightly confused, but also surprised. Bruce was not one to talk very much, and he just gave a short speech to him, not to mention one that could be seen as advice. Bruce never gave him advice on anything but fighting.

Clark looked out the window and gasped, seeing a familiar jump from one building to the next, and turned to Dick. "You brought him along here? Connor?"

Dick nodded, turning to him and crossing his arms. "He only agreed to come here if I told you not to get near him. He doesn't want you lecturing him anymore. I can't blame him."

Clark sighed, looking back out and sadly. "I never meant for him to think I was trying to lecture him, or tell him what he is doing wrong. I guess I always expected he would grow out of bring reckless."

Dick sighed. "Being reckless is what younger people do. Even when Robin, and as a force to be reckoned with in Gotham, I was reckless. I acted brashly, and I know that it was not really a good idea sometimes, but the difference was that I didn't want to be known as the next Batman. Being under the shadow of someone widely known can have that affect on you. You want to help, you want to do good, but the one you have similarities to will always overshadow anything you do."

Clark looked to Dick with a stern look. "That isn't our faults! We don't have any control over how the population sees us. Batman and me may not agree with each other, but we know we are both needed, we are both needed to do what we do, and show what we believe. It's how it is. I grew up with nothing, no one to show me how my powers worked. I grew up with this power, born with it, and no one to teach me to control it. I had to will myself to control it, and that is thanks to my parents. My Earth parents, my real parents. All I wanted to do was give Connor what I couldn't have back then."

Dick came up and put a hand on Clark's shoulder. Truthfully, this was about Connor, not about their attitude towards each other. Dick and Clark were actually friends. Dick nodded as he gripped Clark's shoulder. "I know. But here's some advice, give him distance. He needs to learn to grow himself, like you did. As did I. I grew up the last year, training, finding out why I even wanted to become Robin. Why I ever wanted to be under Batman's wing. I found my peace... And you helped give me a path, something to live up to that was my own. Someday, Connor will be known for his own deeds, not yours. That is what he needs, and wants."

Clark nodded, turning and smiling weakly as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I guess... Still, I wish I could apologize. Maybe I can get a chance later, but only if he is willing to hear it. Thanks, Dick.. Or should I say, Nightwing now?"

Dick smirked and gave a small jab. "You know the rules. Mask with the mask, truth with the truth. Right now, I'm Dick Grayson. Soon, tonight, I will be Nightwing."

Clark chuckled before h turned to get something to eat. Dick looked out the window, looking at the sky as it was starting to get dark. "My peace..."

**XxX xXx XxX**

Naruto was sitting in an apartment he paid for, and looked out the window towards the precinct. "So, no activity. Nothing coming or going. It's as if nothing is going to happen. But, the real problem is getting in. This place is practically impenetrable. Actual magic barriers? How do I get past those. Not to mention magical alarms, seeing them alone is going to be heck. I had them going around like nuts with a few false alarms. Thank goodness for Shadow Clones."

Before he could make another to send in, he got a call on his phone, and answered it. "I'm guessing my public name and address is yours now."

On the other line was Lex Luthor. "I'm getting impatient. Are you going to steal it or not? I gave you a job to do, and you haven't budged! I hear you haven't even left your apartment, and there were several false alarms in the place to take advantage of!"

Naruto sighed. "Those false alarms are my attempts to scope out the place. I attempted a few entries secretly, but none ever worked. The place is heavy, Magic and technology working together is a hard fight. I'm not going in quiet, like I hoped, so just be ready. Tonight I jump in and take your damn prize and get out. It'll be loud, and Superman may be on me before I can get back to you, so just hold on till I give you a call. I can face the big guy, but it'll take everything to do so and still give you your package."

Lex hummed angrily, but patiently, sighing. "Fine, I guess you're good to go, Just remember, if you don't get me that package, Jump city and all your friends will be ash! Now get it to me, and fast!"

Naruto hung up on Lex and sighed. "Damn, he's a vicious bastard. I said I'd get it done by tomorrow, and I'm gonna get it done by tomorrow. I might as well try it tonight"

As Naruto went back to the window he looked a bit surprised, looking closely at the new activity down below. Naruto smirked. "Well, now, this is interesting. SuperBOY is here in Metropolis? The Titans must have gotten on my trail somehow. Whoever found out, I should give a prize to."

Naruto hummed as he thought for a moment. "If the Titans are here, then it means this just got more complicated... I need a new strategy. I can't barge in now, I have to plant Kunai. A hundred clones should be able to break in with ease. Take out the guards, break down walls, enter the chamber, and set a Kunai. As soon as they set it, I am in, grab the thing, and get out. I'll need a route of Kunai out of the place... Best time to do this is before sunrise, Superman will be at his weakest and can't regenerate energy using the sun. Thank you Gizmo for that piece of info, otherwise I'd have a harder time."

Naruto pulled his Scroll from his bag and opened it up, unsealing his KitsuneX armor. "Time to dress up." He got ready and grabbed several Hiraishin Kunai. "Time to tell Lex and give him a Kunai. Not like he can use the damn thing, it's only to my signature, from my world." With that, he left the Apartment, smirking as he did.

**XxX xXx XxX**

It was two in the morning, and Nightwing was in full uniform and fully equipped. He felt off tonight, as if something very bad was going to happen. As he jumped from building to building, he got a communication from Raven. "Go ahead."

Raven spoke dryly. "I don't suppose you can tell us what KitsuneX is even here for. You only told us he came here to help Lex Luthor with something."

Nightwing flipped up on a higher roof and landed in a crouch. "Yeah, I don't know. All I know is he is here working for Lex, and Batman even came to warn Superman of the same thing. We don't know why, but KitsuneX is going to strike, and soon. Besides, I can't get rid of this feeling something very bad is going to happen soon..."

That got Starfire's attention. "What do you mean? KitsuneX has never been one for any real disaster."

Beast Boy's growl echoed a bit before he spoke normally, he changed from some predator cat to normal for this to happen. "Yeah. I mean, sure, he's always been dangerous in a fight, and we never caught him, but he's never been one for major destruction unless it's against something like that ice golem a year back. No collateral damage and all."

Nightwing started running again, this time jumping form his current roof and activating his glider, two rods snapped from his side to his arms and he closed his legs together, two large cloth pieces catching the air under him and let him glide forward. "I don't know, but something tells me KitsuneX is in the middle of something big, and I don't think we will like how big it is going to be."

Nightwing landed and sighed. "Just keep checking for him. If he's here, we need to catch onto him before he does anything. Whether it's minor theft, or something disastrous, he is here for a reason, and we need to keep anything he does from happening."

After a confirmation he started walking through the ports. It was closed off during Lex Luthor's smuggling ring, though no evidence was found. With it being so quiet, Nightwing figured KitsuneX might find some kind of base of operations here, or at least a way to get away from the noise of the city.

As he was walking past a few crates he stopped. With a deep breath he reached up and behind him, grabbing his Eskrima sticks. "Come on out. You've been following me since I landed."

Naruto stepped from the shadows of the crates and chuckled, leaning against them. "Well, truth be told I seen you here and hid. So, new hero in town? Never heard of anyone in black and blue."

Nightwing turned, having a playful little smirk. "If you want that, then it'll be you at some point tonight."

Naruto whistled, looking a bit impressed. "Well, damn, someone who knows how to joke. I might actually LIKE to play around with you a bit. So, what's your name? Batman version 2.0? That bird on your chest isn't like a bat, but a winged mammal symbol with black uniform? Come on."

Nightwing turned to Naruto, presenting the blue bird symbol on his chest, the wings raising up to his shoulders, where they fell back in a V on his back, as well as continuing blue lines down the arms, all the way down to the fingers, only the ring and middle were blue. Nightwing flipped his Eskrima from facing forward, to facing backward. "My name, is Nightwing."

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Nightwing? Huh, catchy. I'm-" "KitsuneX. Yes, I know this very well. Master thief, powerful Martial Artist, but with a meta-human power unlike anyone has ever seen. Some kind of red power that turns into a cloak of energy, shaping into a fox itself."

Nightwing started walking around Naruto a bit, putting Naruto directly between him and the metal container behind him. "A cloak that can have multiple tails, maybe... like the Japanese myth? The Nine Tailed Fox? You hardly use it, however, but you seem to use it when you need a boost to fight more powerful opponents. You normally use hand to hand combat skills, maybe a sword or two? Let's not forget you have an assortment of gadgets, with a trademark X for them."

Naruto was impressed, but he felt like Nightwing was familiar with him. Something about Nightwing made him think of Robin, but that was impossible. Robin vanished a year ago. "Maybe that is all true. But how do you know all this? The only one who can know me this well is Chuckles. That's what I call him, but his real alias was-"

Naruto stopped and looked wide-eyed, as Nightwing pulled a Kunai from his belt. IT was the same one he had, tri-pronged with a seal on the handle, but it was blue, not yellow, and the writing was way different. "No way..."

Nightwing smirked and let the Kunai fall, sinking itself in the ground. "My FORMER alias was Robin. Nice to see you again, X."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling this was serious, and stood up straight. "So, you went and changed your name to Nightwing. Now I'm curious..." Naruto looked to the Kunai. "How could you change my seal? It's unique to my signature, to my blood, to MY energy."

Nightwing gripped his Eskrima and smiled playfully. "Well, it wasn't easy. I had some help. It's amazing what a little magic can do if you know who to look to for help. Now? It's unique to mine."

Naruto stayed still, processing that. Sure, the seal could change, maybe it could be unique to another, but the whole process of the Kunai had to involve Chakra, and this world didn't have active Chakra like his world did. "You may have it unique to you now, but you still can't use it. Activating it is more than just unique to a single person."

Nightwing suddenly stormed Naruto, coming up fast, making Naruto surprised at how Nightwing was so fast against him, and came up to block the punch Nightwing was starting to swing to his face. Just as Naruto was about to block the punch, and the fist was about to connect to his block, a blue flash caught his eye, and suddenly Nightwing was no longer in front of him swinging a fist.

Naruto looked at Nightwing standing in a ready position right on top of the Kunai. Naruto was stunned. "You... learned how to perform the Hiraishin..."

Nightwing smiled. "If that is what you call it. But truthfully I had to work hard to even do it. I was told it needed a special energy to work, so I went around trying to find a way to use this technique of yours. Finally, I had my Chakra's opened thanks to some monks I met in India, and I finally felt it, the first jolt of this technique. Ever since, I have been practicing to use it. That was three months ago."

Naruto gripped his fists, Nightwing saw this and got ready for the attack, but after a few seconds, he heard a soft chuckle. Naruto was shaking as he started to chuckle louder, laughing as he raised his head and putting his hand on his head. "You remind me much like myself now! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto started to settle down before getting into fighting stance. "I SHOULD be pissed, mad that you would degrade my technique and use it against me, when you should not even have been able to comprehend it. But to tell you the truth, I am glad. I feel honored that I made someone so driven to perform the technique that they would leave and go through whatever hell you went through to do it."

Nightwing smiled proudly. "To tell you the truth, knowing I make you proud feels good." Nightwing frowned and narrowed his eyes, turning serious. "But you are still a criminal. And whatever business you have with Lex Luthor is finished now."

Naruto ran forward and sent a kick at Nightwing, a snap to the side of him, but Nightwing ducked under it, flipping back and snapping his legs up, kicking at Naruto's chest. Naruto looked shocked to see this as Nightwing flipped backwards and sent a double heel kick into his stomach, and sent Naruto back into the crates behind him.

Naruto hit them slightly and just landed on his feet, looking unfazed, but felt like he got hit by a bus. Naruto looked up to Nightwing, who lowered his stance, a single Eskrima in front of him along his arm, and the other behind him facing forward.

Naruto brushed off his chest and smirked. "A year and you can fight like that? Damn, I wish Batman ruined your life earlier! And you got smarter, more observant. How did you know I came here for Lex?"

As Naruto raced forward, Nightwing rose up with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under it, but Nightwing was prepared, hopping off his grounded leg and spinning, sending a heel up at Naruto and swinging his Eskrima outward.

Naruto backed off from the rising foot, and barely dodged it, the wind pushing the mask to his face ti was so close, and tried to swing to the left to dodge the Eskrima, but it poked right into his shoulder, and the REAL strike happened.

Nightwing pushed a button on his Eskrima, and the tip in Naruto's shoulder as it connected sparked with electricity, and Naruto jolted, flying back in a shocked rag doll mess. Nightwing landed on a single knee and looked up to Naruto, who jolted on the ground a bit before he pushed off it and stood up, shivering.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before smirking more, turning to Nightwing. "Oh, you are MUCH better than I hoped. Damn, I gotta admit, putting a fire under your ass was the best idea I ever had! You've grown in skill to the point I actually WANNA fight you. Lex be damned, I wanna fight you till one of us finally falls, and I mean without my Fox Cloak."

Naruto was practically bouncing as he got into stance again. Nightwing smiled at that, but still looked serious. "So, why DID you come here for Lex? What brings you here to help a villain like him?"

Naruto checked the time and hummed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I am just about to attack the Magic Police. Their HQ holds something Lex wants, and I am tasked with getting it."

Nightwing looked puzzled as he stood and got back into stance. "What do you mean? Why would you even do something like that? Your no villain, only a thief."

Naruto got into stance and sighed. "Look, this isn't about me, or about Lex, it's about Jump City. You know that fucking building I raided recently with my whole team?"

Nightwing nodded at that. Naruto stormed up again, this time getting down low and swinging a sweep kick at Nightwing. Nightwing raised the foot about to be swept up and kicked forward. Naruto caught the leg and twisted it.

Nightwing used the twist to spin and land on a hand, swinging his free leg into Naruto's gut. Naruto used his elbow to block it and push it back. This made him let go of Nightwing's other leg, and Nightwing used Naruto's push to pull it up and flip back onto his feet again before jumping forward, swinging his Eskrima at Naruto.

Naruto blocked on and as the other came down he spun around and pulled hard, attempting to throw Nightwing to the ground. Nightwing caught himself with his free hand that was swinging before and twisted with it, the hand that Naruto let go of landed further back as his legs swung back as well, but Nightwing used his power to spin his body and swing his legs out at Naruto, who stepped forward to try and kick him.

Naruto landed a harsh kick into Nightwing's gut as he got close, but did NOT expect Nightwing to power his way to use his swinging legs momentum to send a jabbing double heel kick into his side and making him slam to the ground. Nightwing rolled on the ground a few times before getting up, holding his stomach a bit but looking unfazed.

Naruto chuckled in a bit of pain as he got up, holding his side. Nightwing had managed to hit right at a sweet spot in his armor, and it really stung this time. Naruto looked to Nightwing and held his side. "Batman 2.0? Nah. I think you have earned every right to be called Nightwing from me. No more chuckles."

Nightwing stood up, letting go of his stomach. "Why are you going to attack the Magic Police HQ for Lex? What does that new Tech facility have to do with this?"

Naruto popped his neck, groaning as he worked his side a bit to lessen the sting. "Well let me just go from the beginning. Blackfire joined us, remember? Well she has this sickness to Tamaranean's. She needs radiation to help her cells to absorb sunlight. Kinda like Kryptonian's you know? Well, the radiation she was using before was Kryptonite, but it got destroyed."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "She was trying to bring down Superman or Superboy?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It had the right radiation signature to saturate her cells in order to absorb ultra-violet rays to power her Tamaranean physiology, that's it. You know me, I don't cheat. It's wrapped in lead and monitored at all times to make sure it doesn't cause any long term sickness. However, without Kryptonite, she was basically human. Squishy, powerless. Everything a Tamaranean isn't. On her own world, she was considered a cursed being, so she wasn't about to let them tell her she can't be a Tamaranean."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the time. It was nearly the hour to strike. "So, I broke into Lex Luthor's lab, and stole a good amount of the stuff. It's sealed in a Lead Vault in my HQ, monitored at all times. It was either Luthor, power Plants, Batman, or Superman. Like hell was I going to risk fighting superman for his rocks, and Batman isn't very cooperative. If I stole from power plants, there would be meltdowns, and I am not about to kill millions for that shit, so the only solution was Luthor."

Nightwing started putting the pieces together. "So, because you stole his favorite toy, he is planning on something to make you do his bidding... But your team managed to escape, so did you, how is it any danger now?"

Naruto sighed loudly, hanging his head. "The building was a trap. It had things of value, things we wanted and needed, and he made sure it was a tantalizing soft target. When I went in for the big stuff, I fell into a trap of his own. The building? Is a giant nuke."

Nightwing gasped at that, his eyes going wide. Naruto nodded. "If I don't steal something from the Magic Police for him, he sets it off destroying thousands. Why am I here? Saving lives."

Nightwing was stunned by this information. As he processed it, he imagined what would happen to Jump City if it went off. Naruto turned and started walking off. Nightwing seen Naruto was near his Kunai, and he teleported, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Wait. You know Lex, you know how he works, right? Even if you do this, he may set it off anyway."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Nightwing. "What would you have me do? Say no and it blows up now, or stall him? You got a better idea then lay it on me. But better do it fast, my armor of clones are about to raid the MPHQ."

Nightwing and Naruto stared at each other, the two still as statues as Naruto waited for Nightwing to either try and fight him, or accept him doing this. Nightwing lowered his arm to let Naruto pass. "I know you... No one gets hurt or killed, that's how you operate."

Naruto nodded and started walking off. "I'll knock them out, but they will be just fine. In then out... Though, Superman may find and fight me. So if he does, let him. It'll be my way of stalling Lex even further, as well as testing myself against the strongest on earth."

Nightwing turned to Naruto, gripping his Eskrima. "Whether you beat him or not, my team will fight you when you finish. Don't expect us to watch on the side-lines after you and Superman are done and you win. But I doubt you will. He is strong, and skilled."

Naruto chuckled and looked back to Nightwing. "Look who you are talking to. I'm the master of deception and stealth. See ya."

Naruto vanished in a flash, and Nightwing saw a yellow Kunai hit the ground. Nightwing gasped before looking into the city. "He's teleporting here when he's done... Why?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, there we go, finally done! Man, this took a little more time than I hoped, but it was worth it! I got Nightwing's fight in, which I have been day-dreaming of doing this for a LONG time. A fight at the docks at night? I think that is cool.

Also, just so you all know, Nightwing is NOT going to just start teleporting everywhere... HECK NO!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! NIGHTWING WILL NOT BE TELEPORTING ALL OVER THE PLACE! I HAVE LIMITED HIS HIRAISHIN ABILITY TO TEN USES! 10! AS HE PROGRESSES, IT WILL GROW! THE MAX AMOUNT OF TIMES HE CAN USE THIS TECHNIQUE IS MANY CHAPTERS AWAY FROM NOW AND WILL BE 20 TIMES ONLY!**

So there, do not be giving me crap about this, ok? I added it, deal with it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	27. The Big Day, Naruto The Shield Breaker

Well, mixed results on Nightwing, but I am happy that people are enjoying the story, and I have got to admit, my explanation made few who were skeptical into interested parties. I am glad you all understand and are willing to give Nightwing having Hiraishin a go.

Well, this is the moment we all have been waiting for... I have been leading you all with hints, tips, and subliminal messages all around my story in many distant chapters that Naruto and Superman were going to meet up and have it out in some way. Well... Today is the day... This chapter is where the big moment comes into the light... ENJOY!

**Warning: Mature Content near the end of the Chapter, if you do not wish to read, A warning before the Content will be placed, move to the next bold after the warning to continue reading after the content.**

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

"WE GOT A BREACH!" "CUT ALL ELECTRICAL POWER! THEIR SABATOGING OUR SYSTEMS!" "WE CAN'T HOLD THEM BACK! ALL MAGIC BARRIERS ARE BEING OVERLOADED! THEY CAN'T TAKE THIS ARMADA!"

To say the Magic Police HQ was in chaos, was to understate the matter. Naruto had a THOUSAND clones enter the station, and every clone that died, two more came to life, making any magical defensive spell or glyph overload with magic and burn out from too much power to try and overtake any of the army of KitsuneX clones rushing through the halls. Fire, Water, Lighting, all of these were taking barriers down from Naruto's Jutsu's, he even broke open a wall to rid himself of any truly insane power, breaking the glyphs when needed and any barriers flying up would be crushed due to earth style Jutsu shaping the building, and crumbling non-inhabited sections of the place to shut power off to critical systems in his area.

It wasn't easy, or very hard for that matter, for Naruto to finally reach his destination. It was a supreme lock guarded magic portal in a vault. He had to use the Kyuubi's power to break through. In a single moment when half the clones went through, several yellow flashes took over before finally exploding the Vault in a big boom. Thankfully, all guards were out of there, and it caused a great amount of destruction to the side and middle of the HQ. Under it all was rubble, no casualties or any real injury.

Rising from the roof of the HQ was KitsuneX, a single tail of Kyuubi's power cloaking him. He looked up into the sky as a sonic boom was created over the city, and a blur of red and blue dashed for him. "So it begins..."

**XxX With Nightwing XxX**

Dick was in a hurry. A Clone of KitsuneX just appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the Kunai he had, and gave Dick a relic of the Magical Dr. Fate. It was one of his greatest weapons, only used in emergencies, his Ankh of power. He rushed through the alley's and over roofs to get it to safety.

He was stunned, but also curious. Why would someone strictly human condition want to steal a relic of supreme magic from another realm? It didn't make sense! And the only ones capable of pulling this stunt off against the Magic Police were a handful. The portal that it was hidden in was purely for those of magical talent. He knew KitsuneX had special abilities, as if it were magic, but Superman had many talents of his own that were more biology enhanced by science to cause his own powers.

Nightwing flew up to the apartment of Superman's secret identity, and put it under a flowerpot. No one would grab it from there, it was still magically cloaked. As he looked into the distance, he seen Superman fly at incredible speed across the city. He put his fingers to his ear. "Titans, do not engage, I repeat do not engage!"

He knew the explosion was bound to draw attention. Superboy was first to answer back "You're joking me! He just blew up the entire building, it's in ruins! You're going to let him get away with that!"

Beast Boy was just as furious. "YEAH! Dude, you may have come back as an awesome new hero and whatever, but this guy just ramped his status from thief to demolition man!"

He jumped off the balcony and activated his glider, soaring through the sky. "It's a diversion! He's drawing Superman out to stall Luthor! Whatever Luthor wanted him to do, it's got something to do with the Magic Police. Why would he still be there after destroying it?"

That got Cyborg starting to use his brain. "Luthor's not one to have any kind of attention drawn to him. If he wanted to publicly take out a known police force, it would have to be for something of value. But what could be in the magic police's hands that he would even want?"

Nightwing landed on a roof. "Listen, trust me. He ain't going anywhere. Superman is going to face off with him. If we get in the way, it will just be more collateral damage. KitsuneX is not about to let anything else get destroyed, and I know him to never take a life. Superboy, stand back and check, just in case. Cyborg, keep me updated on their locations, Starfire I need you keeping a close watch on them, if KitsuneX beats Superman, we take him. Raven, I need you giving me updates on the demonic power he uses. If it goes higher than five, we need you giving any nearby pedestrians cover. Beast Boy, KF, need you searching for injured in the police station once X and Superman get out of the way, Donna, help the injured out of any tight spots. Static? Check the sub-sonic frequencies. If Supergirl or Powergirl show up, their going to take the shot before us. It's their town, people. Let them handle it until they can't stand up against X. Only we can if that's the case."

After a few minutes and him hooking to a roof and watching from the tallest building in metro, he got confirmations on all their status updates. He switched his mask's lenses to take out cloud cover and start recording what he was looking at. "Time for X to show his true skill..."

**XxX With Luthor XxX**

Luthor grinned as he held the Ankh of power in his hands. It shown brilliantly. "Well, I guess this was meant to be. KitsuneX did a fine job. He was quick bringing me it, to be sure, and I am very happy to know he will be facing off against the blue boy scout. Superman may indeed beat him, but I hope for Superman to be hurting from the beating he will be getting."

Unknown to him, the Ankh he held was just a replica made from a clone transformed, and didn't have any kind of power. It was a fake. He was being listened to and everything form the Clone. Unknown to him, this would be the biggest disaster in his plans since he was sent to jail for a year. He stood and walked to the window and began to watch the events unfold... "What a miraculous day..."

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto stood in waiting, ready to take on Superman. Now, he knew that by all rumors that Superman wasn't about to fight him straight away. But he wasn't about to let him get away with blowing up a building, especially the magic police building. Naruto knew if it was Gotham and against Batman, Batman would be tearing him apart instantly.

But this was Superman, not Batman. Superman was quick arriving on scene, and stood in front of Naruto. "So, KitsuneX. The Thief who was hired by Luthor that everyone keeps warning me about."

Naruto decided to play it down a bit, snide and jokingly, try to ease the atmosphere and see Superman's reactions. He shrugged playfully. "My reputation proceeds me I see, so what's got your back jack? Not good enough for big boy blue to take me down? I could try taking on the daily planet..."

Superman narrowed his eyes and Naruto seen that he crossed his arms in front of him as well. Naruto shrugged more and relaxed. "Guess my jokes don't phase you. Do they affect anyone? Seriously, all you heroes are WAY to serious sometimes. Learn to kick back and have fun."

Superman frowned hard, his face scrunched up. "Your idea of fun is blowing up a police station and stealing, I don't find that funny."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side. "The blowing up thing, really? Jeez, take a look mister perfect vision. Not a single casualty, and THAT was on purpose." he waited and crossed his arms, leaning back in confidence. As Superman looked around he hummed. Not a single dead body, dome structures were downed but held up by random hills of dirt, holding some injured.

Superman looked to Naruto and put his hands to his side. "I suppose you were careful, but that doesn't explain the theatrics. You still blew up a building to get what you wanted, as well as the fact you are a thief. Bad things happen to bad people."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He pointed to his chest. "This? This X? It means something to me. It explains my life. I was robbed of a good life, even after saving billions in my own world. My childhood? Was nothing short of torture. My job? I was betrayed and used every single step of the way. All I know is bad things happening to me, and I did nothing but good. I finally start taking the good of my life back by force, and I am finally living a free life, and all people want to do is tell me I am wrong? I WAS wronged, that's why I am a thief! I was an orphan, forced to live in a home people stole from just to spite me, stole good food from me, robbed me of a healthy diet, robbed me every single day of my life! I AM AN X! AN X ON THE MARK OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Naruto flew up a few inches. "And I am taking back what was robbed of me... By force. Luthor may have hired me, but it is against my will. The good in me is not dead, I am just no longer naïve. So, tell you what. We fight this shit out, whoever wins, wins. No song and dance, no who has it better or worse, nothing. We fight it out, and get on with our lives. Got it?"

Superman pointed to his own chest. "This S? On my world it means hope. And the hope I have is to protect all from evil, to help the helpless. What you did here was nothing but bad. If you want to make this go down the hard way, then I will oblige you, but don't expect me to let you get away with this."

Naruto suddenly sprouted a second tail, his cape flowing behind him with the fringes making two tailed behind him. "Yeah? I don't expect you to. But don't expect me to go down easy... I can outsmart a speedster, and out-power your double."

Superman flew up fast and sent an uppercut at Naruto, who caught it and flipped up fast, sending a flipping heel kick at Superman's jaw. Superman dodged to the side and twisted, trying to kick Naruto in his side, but kept careful as to not break any bones. Naruto caught the leg with his own and used the momentum to slam his foot into Superman's cheek and sending him flying to the domed roof of the police station, planting him in the wall. Naruto flew up high and looked down. "Time for the show to begin."

Superman was off the roof and upon Naruto with amazing speed, making Naruto do a double take. He cursed as he activated his Sharingan eye. In slow motion, Superman was super-fast compared to slow speed battles like this, but Naruto used his second tail for speed as well, and dodged to the left, spinning around and swinging a back-fist at Superman's head.

Superman caught it and rose a knee up to hit into Naruto's back, but Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. Naruto caught the knee with his other hand and pushed off, flipping up. Superman figured it was a dodge, and rose up with his other fist, but Naruto wasn't backing down. Naruto flipped hard and slammed a heel into Superman's face. Superman didn't notice, but Naruto's third tail on his cape sprang to life, and he suddenly grew faster, the first kick slammed his nose, and a spinning second kick kicked him in the chin and backwards into a skyscraper two blocks away.

Naruto huffed, settling down, keeping to the air. "_He ain't a slouch, that's for sure. Flowing with my movements, keeping me on my toes. That's my specialty, but he's gonna need more skill than that to take me on._"

Superman came flying out of the skyscraper with a large beam, and THAT got Naruto's attention. Naruto braced himself as Superman swung at him, and he caught the beam, even if it did hurt like a bitch to do so. Superman looked at Naruto on the beam and narrowed his eyes. Naruto chuckled, gripping the beam tightly. "Thanks for the lightning rod!" And with that, he charged his body with lightning and the current traveled fast down the beam and hit Superman hard, making him groan as his body was hit with it.

Superman wasn't expecting this, but he was duly warned by Nightwing about the elemental powers. Superman clutched the beam and grit his teeth before rushing towards another building and slamming the end Naruto was on against the roof. Naruto was off it in time and flew up and off a few feet. "Nice try, but that ain't gonna cut it."

Superman laid the beam down and flew with super-speed behind Naruto. Naruto vanished in a single bright light as soon as the punch almost nailed his back, and was behind Superman. Superman looked back in shock as Naruto grabbed him by the cape and pulled him hard, clothes lining him and making Superman flip in the air a bit.

Superman flipped a few times before stopping and regulating himself, turning and glaring at Naruto. Naruto rubbed his arm, hissing. "Damn, you're made of steel alright. That hurt! Seems blunt force isn't gonna cut it with you."

Superman decided to go with a power of his own. He breathed in deeply and blew out a sleet of ice at Naruto. Naruto took it, just being encased in ice. Superman stopped when Naruto was fully encased. Surprisingly, the shell of ice didn't fall. Reason was, Naruto was still holding it all up, and with a powerful aura of Chakra, blasted the ice off him. "That all you got?" Naruto brushed the ice off his shoulder. "Chilly, but I took on five ice villains at the same time. That was a cold day in hell for THEM, not me. Tell you what... You get one shot, ONE free shot. Take me out now, or we hit it off with me taking the kiddy gloves off."

Superman looked curious. "And why would you give me a free shot to take you down?"

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a good guy. Gonna take it or not? Cause as soon as it fails, you're going to be slammed into the concrete under us with nothing but asphalt holding you in a crater."

Superman narrowed his eyes. With blazing speed he went up and grabbed Naruto by the collar and started flying them up with amazing speed. Before long, Superman just grabbed Naruto's arm and started swinging him in the air before throwing him with all his might down back to earth.

Superman broke the sound barrier to catch up and pass him, and when he did, he put a knee out and up, shoving his knee into Naruto's gut. Naruto gawked and went frigid, the force dealing a heavy blow against him. When he went limp, Superman picked him up by the back of the collar and looked at him. "Good enough?"

Naruto coughed hard before his cloak flared up. "Yeah, but this is gonna be better..." Naruto suddenly grappled Superman and pulled hard, slamming a knee into Superman's head before twisting him around and having his tails hammer Superman's back, forcing him down into the rising heel of Naruto's kick into his gut.

Before Superman could recover, Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him at the ground. Superman opened his eyes to see Naruto now having five tails. All of which suddenly started pummeling him downwards as both legs and fists met with his body as well. In a matter of seconds, they crashed into the street, and caused a crater large enough to hit the sidewalks to be created under it's force, but Naruto kept slamming away until Superman and him were in a bigger narrow crater at the center of the first one.

Naruto flew up fast and huffed, breathing a bit heavy. "That ain't gonna cut it, he's like punching a mountain, just crazy and useless... Gonna have to go full power to fight him on equal terms. But that will cause too much trouble."

He suddenly had an idea as Superman rushed up out of the crater and slammed a fist into his gut. Naruto just took it and was limp in Superman's hand. Superman looked at Naruto, still breathing and conscious, but limp. He knew that the punch wasn't knocking him out though. "You finally give up?"

Naruto suddenly grabbed Superman and shoved a Rasengan into the chest of Superman, a wind style one that thrown him into the building behind him. Naruto flew up fast and hard, taking his fight to the sky. When he stopped he looked straight ahead, just waiting.

As anticipated, a minute later, Superman flew up in front of him in the clouds. Naruto huffed and took a deep breath. "It's time for us to take off the kiddy gloves, Supes. Look. I ain't a bad guy. Sure, I steal to have a better life, and trust me many a good people steal because they have no choice. Me? It's all I can do to have a better life, one that I was robbed from in the first place. Believe it or not, my team just wants peace and quiet, a good relaxed lifestyle that wants to have fun and be together. Sure we enjoy a good fight, and yeah we should stay active cause life is short. But that doesn't mean we deserve to be thrown in jail."

Superman was taken back by this. The voice Naruto was using was sincere to him, one that spoke volumes of who he was in heart. Superman sighed. "I see people stealing because they cannot live unless they do so. It's not right how they are treated, but they shouldn't drop to the level the ones hurting them use, they should stay better. Being good is always hard, and being bad is always easy. We shouldn't give up the good side of us just because it's hard."

Naruto started popping his neck. "Yeah? Well, sometimes when your good heart saved billions and they still resent you and try to take away the life you deserve, you need to chose. Either become their puppet, or become the person you were always meant to be. I am not evil, I am just a thief. I steal because I was stolen from, I give myself a better life because others ripped it form my grasp. And that is who I am. No changing me, Supes. But I will say this entire ordeal is me being a hero. Believe me or not, but you will read in the papers how Jump City was saved..."

Naruto suddenly sprouted a sixth tail. "This is it. I will make you a deal. I came up here to lessen collateral damage, understood? Up here, we can't hurt anyone. Up here, it's just you and me. I want to take you on at your strongest. Don't you DARE hold back a single ounce of your strength. I guarantee the second you do you will be defeated."

Superman hummed at this, but narrowed his eyes. "I won't kill you, if that is what you are asking."

Naruto shook his head as the seventh tail presented itself. "I never said kill me. Just don't hold back. Use all your power to knock me out, use it all to beat me in battle and take me to jail. I will use every ounce of my own power to beat you so I can continue my own plans. Understood?"

Superman saw the Eighth tail grow in, and all of them flaring behind Naruto. He narrowed his eyes. He took them high enough to not cause any damage just to fight it out without any restrictions of strength and speed, to use all their powers to fight it out once and for all. And all out battle for the winner, no matter who wins. Superman smiled a bit. He respected Naruto's idea and want of a good fight that didn't cause any damage. "Fine then. I will face you with all my power."

Superman popped his knuckles as Naruto grew his final tail, the Ninth tail. "For what it's worth... You're not so bad. I can see why Nightwing respects you."

Naruto smiled as well as he took a deep breath. "And for what it's worth. You're not so bad a hero yourself. To take out the big guys I always hear about? We need people like you. Now... Time to show you my strongest form."

In a second after saying so, he roared loudly, the Chakra of the Kyuubi cloak flaring and turning brighter, growing around him. The veil turned into a ball of pure red Chakra as Superman looked in awe. For a moment, the energy stopped growing, and the yelling stopped. Superman could only stare in surprise and awe as the form coming from the ball that shrank around it was not that of a human, but of an animal.

The ball of Chakra shrank around the center, dissipating as red furry paws and claws appeared from the ball, and a large head of a fox, nine giant tails flowing behind him. The Fox snarled as it shook, the fur around it shifted as a green hue tinted it slightly, streaks of green glowing fur swirling around it and forming a facial tribal mark, the eyes of the fox going from slits to stars. The change finalized when the green streaked red fox with nine tails howled out a roar, the energy emanating from it causing the sky's clouds to part and darken in fear.

Superman could only look in shock at the form before him. The fox talked, which finally broke him from his stupor. "**Now you face against the true form of KitsuneX. The Nine Tailed Fox Sage of a world filled with Ninjutsu. BEHOLD THE KING OF HELL! FOR HE SHALL SHOW MERCY ON ALL MORTALS! LET US SEE WHO SHALL COME OUT ON TOP!**"

**XxX With Raven XxX**

She was captivated in shock. The power being shown before her eyes was immense. The Kyuubi was a fabled beast and a king of a level of hell beside her own father. The power was just as enormous, and to think KitsuneX was holding this demon within him was unimaginable. To control such power, it would be inevitable that the power would soon overtake him.

Which was a surprising thing she found out after sensing that KitsuneX, the Human side, was in total control. What surprised her even more was that the Kyuubi, the embodiment of hatred and anger, didn't show a single vein of hatred here, only excitement and happiness. This was coupled with the good energy it was absorbing from the earth, gladly given, and making it even more powerful.

She was shaking as she landed and sat in shock and awe at the sight before her. "This is unbelievable..."

She had many questions now. How to control such a demon, how to turn their own hatred into something better like happiness, and what did he do in order to do that. She knew that Kyuubi was not the only demon that was going to enter this realm... She knew her father was about to knock on the door here using her as the door itself. She didn't want that... And this gave her hope.

**XxX With Naruto and Superman XxX**

A giant standing fox was in front of Superman, and Superman finally calmed down and looked determined, ready to fight. "You are a demon, and you say you are for good?"

Naruto scoffed as his fox head twitched to the left. "**Do not take me for some evil bearer of demons. I may hold the Kyuubi within me, but my heart is still my own. IN fact, it is one of many heroic deeds that people hated me for. The Kyuubi is a prisoner inside my own body, and others hated me because they thought I was it's reincarnate. They wanted to kill me for holding the demon back from killing them all. If I had died, the Kyuubi would have been unleashed, and destroyed them. Technically? They would have killed me and made the demon they hated come out. They were evil. Not me.**"

Superman looked in shock at that. To hear something so personal spoken from such a beast in an easy manner was shocking to say the least. His super mind processing it and thinking about the kids who didn't like him for his powers at all, thinking he was some kind of a freak. He understood being who you were and others not liking you for it. He flew up and got into fighting position. "Then I commend you for making the ultimate sacrifice. But I still have to TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Superman flew at sonic speed, a flash of red as he got in close. Kyuubi's form may be big, but it was still fast, as he rose a paw up and at Superman. Superman rose his arms up, cupping his hands, and slammed them against Kyuubi's paw with all his might, the blow causing a shock-wave of power to reverberate the sky itself, the clouds shifting away even more.

Superman's blow caused the paw to lower a bit, and him to get in to the chest. Using the same cupped hands blow he gave the paw, he rammed them up against Kyuubi's chest. This was when his strength wasn't enough, as a force of Chakra expelled between him and the form in front of him, and it flashed the Kyuubi behind him, and a tail slamming into his back.

The force was enough to send him flying, but not with a paw catching him and pulling him back to a rising knee, slamming him into it. Superman grunted from the force and speed he was hit caught an d hit again in a mere second, but gripped the knee he was on as the paw lifted. He flew up with all his might, pulling the knee with him and flipping the Fox form on it's back.

Kyuubi form Naruto was shocked by this but tried to swipe the knee being lifted with his tails, only to have Superman zap them with a concentrated laser eye blast. In a sedong, Superman pulled him and started twisting him around Naruto was kind of surprised by this, and as the speed began to pick up, he was unable to move against the g-forces he was taking.

Superman let go, and with amazing super speed, went down under Naruto and grabbed a tail, pulling it back with all his might and flew at the speed of sound to catch Naruto's fox jaw with a visions uppercut. Knocking a flipping Naruto back wildly.

Naruto caught himself on all fours, gripping the very air as he stalled. He rubbed his jaw and grinned widely. He furrowed his fur as he stood up again. "**That hurt, good one. Damn, you got a hook. But it seems my form is a big too much for you.**"

Superman flew at him again, and this time decided to use some strategy. "The bigger they are the harder they FALL!" He suddenly spun on his heels, spinning right at Naruto. The speed of his spin caused a Tornado to ripple the sky and start tugging at Naruto. Naruto turned around, swishing his tails and taking the wind-stream out with just a swipe before rising a kick up at Superman, who was coming in from above.

Superman created his tornado as a distraction, but seen clearly it was no match for Naruto as the leg came up at him and slammed into him unsuspectingly, causing him to sail upwards at amazing speed. Before he could break the atmosphere, Naruto was on him and slammed a harsh punch at him downwards, forcing Superman to change direction and zip towards the earth.

Superman stopped before exiting the clouds level, and looked up, huffing and holding his chest. He got hit pretty hard. He seen the Fox Form racing towards him, rubbing downward as if it were level ground. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, aiming at Naruto with a wide area and powerful red beam of laser vision.

Naruto was stopped in his tracks as the beam hit him squarely, the laser hitting him faster than he could see. He roared in pain as it blasted him back upwards. It caused him to fly up a good thousand feet before stopping. The beam dissipated, but as he opened his eyes, holding his chest tight, he saw Superman rocket a fist into his nose.

Naruto yipped as he flipped backwards, only to have Superman grab his arm and pull him forward, slamming a kick into his gut and sending him rocketing back. As Naruto rocketed back he felt cold as ice was covering him from Superman's ice breath.

Naruto took a deep breath, or what he could from his tightening chest, and roared hard, causing Superman to cover his face, and the ice to shatter. Naruto swung his tails hard at Superman, only for him to slam an elbow between them and slip through. Superman raced toward him again.

Naruto knew he had to use his greatest power, and twisted around front with a harsh elbow into Superman himself, causing him to fly back far. Naruto rose his head skyward and rose his paws into the air. His power being drawn from himself as a black and white energy formed into a ball.

As the ball grew in size, Superman caught himself to look and stare wide eyed at the new power being shown to him. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this. He charged with all his speed and might, but as he got close, the tails rose up and swirled around wildly, slapping him once he got close. He rose up and went for his laser vision, only to be blocked by the very paws holding it in the air.

Superman inhaled deeply before flowing a wild wind at Naruto, but Naruto held fast, the ball growing into a giant ball the size of the globe on the daily planet. Superman could only stare in shock as it grew five times bigger. Nothing he used was working, ice breath speed attacks nothing. Naruto was all over him before he wcould get near, and when he finally got close enough, the power blasted him away itself.

Once the ball was the size of the fox form itself, it suddenly shrunk into a small pebble of a ball. Narutoate it, and growled in disgust. He looked at Superman, who was angled below him a little. "**Just a warning. This is aimed at you. If you dodge this, the earth below takes the hit. I can't hold it... BIJUU DAMA!**" With a roar of power, he fired a large beam of dark energy at Superman.

Superman was thankful for the warning as he looked behind him from Naruto's angle, and seen Metropolis. He knew he HAD to take this hit. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled upon every ounce of energy for his next attack. With a roaring yell he blated the largest strongest beam of energy form his eyes that could be produced, the beam blasting agauinst the Bijuudama.

Surprisingly, the laser vision was stalling the energy evenly, but the energy from Naruot was not stopping. Superman was growing weaker by the second, his energy zapping with the use of his laser vision, him and his laser vision failing and lowering to the earth.

Naruto seen this and knew it was too much, so he did the ridiculous. He closed his mouth and caught the brunt of the power before raising his head and blasting the rest of the energy upwards. Superman saw the sudden re-direction of the blast. He knew he had to finish this, so he didn't let up, increasing his beams power and concentration against Naruto's chest.

As the final throws of the beam vanished form his mouth, Naruto felt weak. Just then, he got hit by the still firing laser of Superman's vision beam, and roared in pain. Superman poured the heat until he finally felt his powers of flight faulty, and stopped, closing his eyes and huddling up, holding his eyes closed.

Naruto's fox form started steaming in red energy, fading slowly. With the last of his time using the Fox Form, he rushed in and clapped Superman between his paws, hard, the clap itself sounding like a sonic boom reverberating the very air around them.

Naruto's Fox form finally vanished, fading in an orange mist to the sky, all that was left was a cloak of seven tails. Superman was finally free of the claws, but was slumping, falling slowly. He looked up at Naruto, who looked about ready to fall over as well.

Superman smiled a bit. "Guess the verdict is clear... You win..." With that said, he fell unconscious. Before he could fall suddenly, Naruto was on him, catching him by the arm.

Naruto chuckled weakly, rolling his free shoulder. "Yeah, but not without a HELL of a few bruises..." Naruto looked at himself. His costume was ripped, showing off the metal plated and burned dragon-skin cushion, his mask cracked as well. He was glad he added a lair of Lead on it, not just to keep his identity secret against Superboy. It held his mask together as well, which was a surprise.

He slowly lowered himself and Superman on top of the Daily planet, Superman slumping on the roof and knocked out. Naruto just stood up straight, catching his breath. He sighed heavily in grief as he seen two more people flying at him.

Between the final blast and the crushing clap on Superman, the two in front of him arrived in the area. He sighed. "I don't suppose you two are here to take him to recover? I REALLY don't wanna fight you right now..."

The two in front of him were none other than Supergirl and Powergirl. The long haired blond in red and blue with the shield on her chest frowned as she looked at her cousin. "Sorry, but you just took out my Cousin, you're in need of a BEAT down!"

Naruto caught Supergirl as she flung herself at him, grappling him. Naruto groaned in effort to hold her back. "Look, I fought him I won, he knew this! You're a little late to the party, but if you want it to continue, you might need to give me a kiss first, sweet cheeks!" he dropped his arms and wrapped his arms around her. She looked surprised at this before he suddenly wrapped all his tails around her and squeezed.

Powergirl was on them, her white leotard with a hole where the shield with the S should be but wasn't, and her little red cape flying behind her as she slammed a hell into his face. He rolled with it and spun Supergirl in his arms before grabbing her arms, forcing them off him, and throwing her at Powergirl, slamming them both on the roof. He was on them quickly, knowing not to play around now, as he slammed a sudden heel drop kick into Supergirl's side, and rolled down with an elbow into Powergirl's shoulder.

Both groaned but used whatever they had available, a punch for Supergirl, and a knee with Powergirl, slamming into his side and chest, forcing him in the air. As they stood back up, Naruto groaned. He was using efficiency mode, just the cloak, but he knew he needed the power and speed to take the two in front of him on.

As the two flew at him at the same time, he grabbed them both with large claws and pulled them into his arms, clothesline them and making them spin out behind him. He turned and got on all fours on the roof. In a matter of seconds his suit started to rip the dragon-skin off as blood red energy covered his body, the cloak turning into an energy form around him that was solid and swirling, dark green patterns swirling all over him as his sage powers still pumped through his system.

His Seventh tail sinking within him as this form took the last of his seventh tail's power to create the Version 2 Chakra Cloak form. Strength and speed over duration at this point. Supergirl blasted her laser eyes at Naruto, Powergirl flying up a bit to keep him from going into the air. Naruto wrapped his tails in front of him, blocking the breams and holding position as the lasers stung.

As Supergirl stopped, Powergirl dropped down on Naruto, his tails coming back when the beams died down, and Powergirl struck hard, slamming a heel into his back and through the roof. Naruto caught himself on the next floor and twisted, grabbing Powergirl and gripping her face in his hands. He roared as he sprinted with amazing speed out the window, dragging Powergirl along the floor before twisting and tossing her at Supergirl again, who was chasing after them.

Supergirl dodged Powergirl and breathed in, blowing cold breath to trap Naruto. That failed immensely, as Naruto slammed a fierce fist into Supergirl's face, knocking her back into the daily planet alongside Powergirl.

Naruto jumped up into the air and glared, ready for round two. He knew they weren't done. He had to beat them with skill, not power. He didn't have the power to take them both like he did Superman, that was his best blast.

So he decided to turn up the heat, and start using every single move set in his power mode. He inhaled and waited for one to follow him up, his cheeks bulging. It didn't take long for Powergirl to race for him. She threw a fast sucker punch at him, but he twisted around fast, all his tails slamming against her and throwing her back. He seen Supergirl come from above in a blur and just opened his mouth, firing several rapid-fire balls of energy at her.

What surprised him was she deflected half of them before getting hit by the rest, which combined into a single huge explosion. What surprised him more was she came out with only a few scratches on her clothes and a fist raging for his head.

He reached up and caught the punch, only to have her pull him up and start twisting him around. He knew she was going to throw him, and grabbed her legs with his tails right as she pulled extra hard for the throw. He flew back a bit but got caught by his tails on her leg, and forced her to follow him. He stopped and slammed a palm into her head, catching her, and speeding into the roof of another building, cracking the roof a bit.

Naruto sensed power Girl coming in from behind him and dodged to the side just as she was on top of him, making her slam Supergirl with her heel, and both falling through the roof into the building. He jumped back up and waited.

He felt his Sixth tail about to vanish and decided to use what little power he had with it to activate the big move. He put his hands behind his back and created two Tailed Beast Bombs. He didn't bother swallowing them as he shrunk them down.

In moments, Supergirl and power girl came flying out at him and he slammed his Palms together. With a dark chuckle he felt his hands tremble under the power of what was to come. Just as they punched him in the face backwards, both right by each other, he let go of the bombs and flew back. Supergirl and Powergirl could only watch for a single moment before the white light burst forth and exploded behind them, launching them at Naruto.

Naruto stopped and flipped back upright and caught both by the head, slamming them back to back head to head hard and using two tails each to punch them both as hard as he could in the gut and chest against each other, the force reverberating between their bodies form being back to back. Naruto spun rapidly suddenly, holding the girls by the heads and spinning with all his might.

Just as he got to top speed he let go of Supergirl, and threw her right into the street below them, and sent Powergirl speeding at her as well before stopping. He watched as Powergirl slammed against Supergirl making the crater Supergirl made even bigger.

He waited for a minute before starting to float downwards, his five tails still flailing behind him. He came down in Cloak form, the Second Stage cloak dissipating and his suit all broken in some places, his Cape gone, his right boot vanished, his left gauntlet shredded and almost falling off. Even his mask was half broken off and some of his face was visible, but only his left eye and part of his whiskered cheek.

His Fifth tail started to dissipate slowly as he landed by the girls. He sighed. "Damn, a shame really. They don't have Superman's experience..." "But you have all the power to beat them without a single injury... Impressive."

Naruto looked up and glared at the incoming man. Even without knowing who the being before him was, he felt Kyuubi ready to fight or flee under this creature's presence. A man in black and what looked like a half-helmet around the back of his head landed in front of him. "I dare say you've done quite well. Better than I asked of Luthor..."

Naruto glared harder, his Rinnigan eye blaring. "You're a man of great power, as I am told... Darkseid?"

The man before him grinned a bit, his rough rugged wrinkled but muscular features intimidating all around them. "I see you know of me. Good, this will be easy. I have been in search of a warrior of extraordinary talents, one who could match the 'savior of earth' known as Superman. You seem worthy to take under my wing."

Naruto stood firm, unfazed. "Sorry, I'm just a thief, I'm no warrior. I'd rather live a simple life to be honest with you." Naruto had to change his plans now...

Kyuubi was wrestling around in his cage "**The bastard wants to turn you into a fucking WEAPON Kit! Just a plaything he can call his prize! Darkseid is a menace to the universe in this dimension, and only wants one thing, complete domination of all life! Don't let him take you to his world, or you will never leave...**"

Naruto decided to act casual, crossing his arms and leaning against the building behind him. "I'm gonna have to pass on your offer. The only thing I plan to do right now is stall Luthor."

Darkseid walked around the girls, nodding a bit. "I see, stalling the man who brought you here. I asked him to show me his ability to face Superman. He, in turn, found a way to fight him. But he did not count on what he needed to do to get what he desired."

Naruto eye popped wide open. That subtle clue told him everything. He stood off the building and scoffed. "The asshole. Having me take a relic of magic to beat Superman? For you? That's low. He had me do it by threatening my friends with a bomb."

Darkseid chuckled. "He's clever, I give him that. But you have no option before you but join me. The only other Option is death." He raised an eyebrow as he looked around him, suddenly several people surrounding him.

Naruto seen this too. "Guess the Titan's couldn't stay away anymore. I beat the three who protect this town, now their turn to take me on." He turned to the speedster. "Hey, Speedy, can ya tell Nightwing he needs to reign you guys in a bit? This guy ain't your normal run of the day villain."

Kid Flash scoffed and was ready to start running already. "You kidding me? Like we can stay back when Darkseid is here!"

Superboy decided to act first, and blasted a beam of Heat Vision right at Darkseid. Darkseid caught the blast with his hand and blocked it. "Pitiful weaklings. You don't hold a candle to the ones lying before you now, you cloned sidekick."

Starfire raced at him as Kid Flash and Static flanked him, Kid Flash creating a mini-tornado as he tried for momentum, Static grabbing the Concrete around Darkseid and flying it at Kid Flash with his Electric prowess.

As The slabs slung-shot around KF, they hit Darkseid head on, only to shatter and create a bit of a smokescreen, in which Starfire came in and slammed a heavy kick into Darkseid, who caught it with his hand and deflected it.

Cyborg joined Superboy in blasting him with a beam of his own, Donna going up and flipping for a heavy drop kick. As She slammed her foot down, she got hit by Starfire, who was caught and swung like a bat at her, throwing both girls to the side. Kid Flash caught them as Static supercharged Cyborgs Cannon.

The Cannon fired heavier and made Darkseid groan a bit, making him pout his hand over it, whilst Superboy jumped head-first into Darkseid. Just as Superboy was about to ram into him, he activated his Jacket, a metal coating appearing as he slammed into Darkseid, making him skid back a bit.

Darkseid grabbed Superboy and tossed him up in the air, firing his own Eye beams, a dark red zig-zag beam that was twirling around before finally hitting Superboy and blasting him into the building beside him.

Darkseid didn't get much of a break as suddenly Donna slammed a heavy hammer into the back of his knee, making him crouch into a rising shield. Donna slammed the side of the shield into Darkseid's face before bringing the Hammer down again on his head, making him kneel.

Starfire was above them and started firing rapid-fire Star-bolts from her gauntlets. Darkseid raised up and covered his face from it, but was surprised to find himself slammed into by a metal-helmet on a green Rhino, forcing him up and into the ground, skidding across the street.

Naruto whistled a bit, looking impressed. "Guess I didn't figure you guys to get so good and have new stuff. Is that Rhino riding armor?"

Beast Boy changed from Rhino to Raptor and started gnawing on Darkseid's arm, his elongated toe-claws sinking into his body from the enchanted metal wrapped on them. Naruto was surprised the armor changed with him. "Damn, ok. That's new."

Raven appeared above him and had several cars floating. Suddenly they shredded into small pellets clouding the street. Naruto was most impressed. Darkseid grabbed Beast Boy and flung him across the street, where Cyborg caught him and was also now hurling down the street with the force the raptor impacted him.

Raven brought the rain, as each metal ball slammed into Darkseid, some sinking into his body before pushing him on the ground. Before Darkseid could get up, Donna was on him again, slamming the Hammer into his jaw and making him face the sky where Starfire suddenly dropped from, a large energy bolt in her hands and shoving it into Darkseid's face and into the ground, blowing up around him.

Kid Flash raced around and lifted Darkseid with an enlarging Tornado, making him levitate. Darkseid growled and was about to fire his Omega beams once more when Superboy jumped from the building and landed on Darkseid's head, sinking him back into the ground with an earth quaking under his forceful stomping power.

The Titans were around Darkseid, about ready to finish him off when Darkseid grabbed Kid Flash and slammed him against a pole, making the young speedster cry in pain before slamming him like a club against Static. Static hit the ground hard as kid Flash broke his leg on the road, skidding along it.

Starfire fired at Darkseid again, rising into the air, but the Omega beams hit her as Darkseid stopped playing around. Donna tried to go for Darkseid's head again, but he caught her hammer and slammed it against her head, taking her shield and tossing it at her, making it hit her square and sending her flying through the street making a large skidding crater.

Superboy tried to fire his heat vision whilst Cyborg and Beast Boy came in, Cyborg riding a T-rex with large metal claws striking at Darkseid. Darkseid caught the claws and pulled the arm down, slamming his fist into the wrist and breaking it, making the T-rex roar in pain. Cyborg came down and a tried to help Superboy with suppressive fire, only to have Darkseid jump up at Beast boy and grab him by the head. Darkseid pulled him down and slammed the giant dinosaur into Superboy and Cyborg, punching the T-rex out, making him change back into Beats boy, the three all knocked out.

Naruto decided it was time to stop this insanity and his fifth tail vanished. Raven gasped as she seen Naruto activate his cloak version 2 form and watched as he got ready for a fight. Naruto suddenly roared and tackled Darkseid before sending a red Rasengan deep into his Chest and a gushing water from the ground sending him into the sky.

As Darkseid rose he climbed to meet Raven. "**When he comes down to kill me... Wrap us in your strongest field. I'll finish him. Understand me?**" Raven nodded in horror as he started making the Bombs in his hands again.

Darkseid grabbed him by the arms with super-speed as he trapped Naruto on the ground. Naruto stopped making the bombs and stayed still, his form returning to the normal cloak. Darkseid glared as his eyes glowed red, ready to fire. "You will join me now, or I will end you here. You choose."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You know, I was asked this twice. To join or die... I said no before and came out alive. I don't believe in third times the charm. What is going to happen is I am going to blow you the fuck up and hope you never get back to this world."

Naruto suddenly changed back into his other form, only a Single tail sustaining the Version 2 Cloak as two giant bombs hit both sides of Darkseid, exploding within a new dome of energy containing them. As the Explosions died down, Raven let the field down to see Naruto with only a single tail normal cloak grabbing Darkseid by the neck, who was beaten and broken, both arms broken, a leg twisted the wrong way, and his head all askew from the blast damaging his armor to scrap.

Naruto created a huge Rasengan that sparked with the voice of a thousand birds made from electricity, and send it into Darkseid's chest, and made him fly into the sky from the force exploding against him. The sky darkened as a large building was in the sky.

It was the very building that Naruto and his team robbed awhile ago, the one that was a Nuke in disguise, and it shown the nuclear bombs in the underside of it. Only the ones who could use Enhanced vision, from goggles or superpowers, could see that Darkseid was smashed into the building and a thousand version 2 cloak naruto Clones were holding onto it.

It only took a matter of seconds before the Clones launched the thing into space from all their combined might, and made it disappear into the sky. After it vanished totally to most people, the mushroom cloud of an explosive nuclear detonation shook the earth and sky with amazing force, the explosion thundering out it's awakening as it blew up.

After the explosion calmed to just smoke in the clouds, Naruto finally let down his cloak, now just standing in his uniform. He fell to his knees, weakened from his fight this morning, every bone feeling the need to break form just a twitch of movement.

Naruto seen someone's feet come in front of him and he looked up to see Nightwing, holding his Eskrima sticks in hand. He chuckled weakly. "Guess you finally beat me now, huh Nightwing?"

Nightwing looked around to see Superboy, beast Boy and Cyborg beaten and knocked out, Kid Flash leaning against a building with a broken leg, Donna was knocked out with her shiled sticking her into the street. Only Raven, Static who was up and flying again, and Starfire who finally flew out of the building, holding her stomach, were able to continue.

He hummed a bit before looking to Naruto. "Maybe we have... But you've been known to have tricks up your sleeve..."

Naruto chuckled weakly still and groaned as he stood back up, holding himself up holding his knees. "True, I usually do. But I got nothing but skill and a weak body. Against Starfire, that's nothing. Raven? She's still at full power, and Static's still got a Charge going. Not to mention you. Get my gift ok?"

Nightwing nodded. He put his Eskrima back in his holsters and turned. "Guys, get our wounded. Static, can you carry KF and Beast boy? Raven, need you to help with Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl. Starfire, take Cyborg and Donna. I'll grab Superboy. We need to head out."

Starfire looked in shock at Nightwing's choice. "But KitsuneX is right there, weak, we can finally catch him and put him in jail for all this!"

Nightwing looked at her. "That building? Was the one he robbed right? It was a nuclear bomb. He just saved Jump City, and used it to send Darkseid flying back through space, saving Metropolis. I think he's earned a 24 hour head-start."

Raven looked into the sky. She didn't sense Darkseid at all near Earth. She looked to Static, who looked at her. He shrugged. "I say we follow orders. Besides... Ain't like we can't try again. X ain't going to pull that big fox out on us, he always played fair."

Starfire looked to X and glared at him. He shrugged and put his arms up, as if asking to be cuffed. She looked to Nightwing who just looked at her evenly. She sighed and looked to Naruto. "X, thank you for saving Jump City and stopping Darkseid. But this is not over. We will finally stop you and your thieving days will come to their end soon. 24 hours to get out of town and escape, or I will find you."

Naruto nodded and stood tall. "Thanks Cutey. Sorry about all this. I didn't want any of this to happen. Hope no one else got hurt... And tell the rest of your team this when they wake up. All of you against me? I think you all would be able to beat me. You all are so much stronger, and I am happy to be driving you all to a greater ability to save people from true evil. But I'm not the good guy, so leave me out of this saving stuff from now on, ok?"

With that, he vanished in a blinding light. The Titans grabbed their comrades and fallen Heroes and started off to the hospital.

**XxX With Luthor XxX**

Luthor was sitting at his desk, watching outside the window. The Ankh he held disappeared not long after the building he made blew up, a fake he found out. He had to admit, X was smart, and not only outsmarted him, but out-muscled all the Kryptonians in the city, even Darkseid was no match.

Luthor sighed. "Using him is a volatile choice. Even if he could help me, he will hurt any chance of my success before doing so. I will have to cross him off the list of people to contact when I need something done. He's too volatile and unpredictable."

Lex had to admit, however, KitsuneX brought him many ideas on how to beat Superman. He recorded their fight, and was analyzing the data now. "Soon, I'll finally defeat the boy scout and his inhuman attributes with Human ingenuity."

**XxX Twelve hours later XxX**

Naruto was in a new suit, looking over the City, sitting on a roof as he enjoyed the last minutes in metropolis he would be able to stand before needing to leave. He also needed to keep his strength up, considering he was still super weak.

He looked up as a blue clad blonde girl flew in front of him from above. "Hey there, Beautiful. Come to take me on again?"

Supergirl had her arms crossed, but was smiling. "Not really. I feel like it would do nothing but make more of a mess in the city anyway. I figured I would come and say goodbye. You stopped Lex from obtaining the Ankh, which you stole for him in the first place, and saved the city from Darkseid. You even saved Jump City from a giant nuke, so I would say you saved the day in more ways than one, and did so by beating us, the ones who were supposed to be saving the city in the first place. I guess I am here to say... Thank you."

Naruto shrugged a bit. "No problem. I tried ot beat you guys without hurting you all too badly. Glad to see you all still up and ready to do your part. How's big boy blue?"

Supergirl came up and sat by Naruto, brushing some of her hair out of the way as the wind flipped it around. "He's fine. He told me to tell you that he respects your strength and conviction to save lives, even if you feel like being a thief all the time. He hopes you change your path to a better one, but understands you are who you are."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess I got his blessing to roam. That's good. Batman ain't one to let me roam if I ever go to Gotham again."

Supergirl giggled. "He's way too serious, I know. But he has his own conviction, and will do anything to help, even if he isn't so nice. Still, I hope you don't have to go back to Gotham. Batman is already trying to bring the League down on you for being so reckless."

Naruto looked to her. "And let me guess, Superman told them otherwise?"

Supergirl smiled more. "Nope, I did. My cousin told them why, but I was the one passionate about keeping you left alone. If you could beat us all, even Darkseid, before finally falling on your knees, then I would have to say the League is no match for you if you ever did want to fight us. I suggested we leave you alone. Thank goodness my Cousin agreed, and brought in Nightwing to tell them about you. You're just a thief, not a major threat."

Naruto had to admit, that threw him for a loop. "You? Help me? You wanted to tear my head off after I beat the boy scout."

Supergirl blushed a bit. "I seen you beat my cousin using a power of extreme destruction, of course I wanted to stop you. But when I found out why this day happened, I had to admire you for all you represent. You aren't good, but you aren't bad. You will help others in need if you must, but you won't just let people walk all over you. In a way, I feel like you are the only one who sees the world like I do."

That made Naruto do a double take. "You see the world as a place to live in with potential to do and have anything you want as long as you stay true to who you are? Really? I thought you'd be all goody goody."

Supergirl smirked playfully. "I'm blonde, not stupid. The world is a big place, the universe even bigger. We as a single planet are insignificant to many other places in the universe as a whole, but we are still alive. I may enjoy going out and wearing what I want when I want, and doing anything I find fun, but I know I have my powers for a reason, and must do my part to help those I care about. I care about everyone."

Naruto hummed at that. "Guess you have a point. I admire that, you are who you are, but you won't let life choose for you. You choose your own path, and you know you must choose good or bad. You chose good, and I see this as a great thing. Believe it or not, I still believe in the good of the world, having peace... But I can't do it anymore. Saving billions and nothing changed for me, I saved my world thrice over, and all I was to them was a weapon. All I am doing now is living my life how I want, and I am taking my life back... I did enough..."

Supergirl looked at him and smiled, hovering a bit closer. "You saved the city, and even my other Cousin, Superboy, from Darkseid. Even if you are a Thief, you are a good person, one who I am starting to like. So, here is part one of your reward." Naruto didn't expect it, but she kissed his cheek, he felt the kiss press against him and blushed a bit.

To be stunned was an understatement, he was pleasantly surprised. He looked to her. "You do realize this mask stays on right?"

Supergirl rolls her eyes and puts a hand up to rub the mask's cheek. "Come on. It's not like I am going to tell. Besides, wouldn't you rather it be a real kiss against the cheek?"

Naruto hummed a bit but sighed. "Truth be told, I'm putting on a tough facade, I can barely move my body here. Taking you all on as well as Darkseid? My body is jell-o. So even if I said no, you can do whatever you want to me here and get away with it."

Supergirl smirked wide. "Really now... So if I wants to tear that mask off to see who you were I could do it?"

Naruto shrugged lightly and weakly. "You could, but it wouldn't be fun for me. It has a lock system, anyone attempting to take it off gets shocked and it locks itself. SO let's take the easy route, ok? Take it off."

Supergirl could hear a tiny click sound and slide the mask up and off, the helmet coming off very easily. As she took it off she could see the whisker marks on his face, and was surprised by that. What surprised her more was when the Helmet came all the way off and she seen Blonde Hair.

She put the Helmet down and seen Naruto, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Wow. Blonde with blue eyes? You and I have more in common than I thought."

Naruto rolled his eyes a bit and smiled. "I knew that from first seeing you on television."

Supergirl sighed a bit. She looked at the Helmet and hummed. "So, Lead coated helmet?"

Naruto groaned. "I didn't want Superman to be cheating, so I figured why not. Know what I mean? Truth be told I'm not even identifiable in this world. No birth certificate, no drivers license, nothing. I basically appeared out of thin air."

Supergirl looked at Naruto curiously. "You say that, but are you sure about that? Maybe you were brainwashed, or kidnapped as a kid. Some people are like that."

Naruto shook his head. "No, It's the truth. I came from a whole different plane of existence, a whole new dimension. I even remember how it happened. You can ask the Titans, they sent some of the people who came with me back there."

Supergirl smiled. "You know, Nightwing talked a bit about you. He said you are super strong and talented, but not exactly evil. He may have hated how you joke around and think everything is a game, but he respects your skills."

Naruto smiled wide and chuckled. "Well, I guess it's true. I was kinda hard on him, joking around making it seem like he wasn't worthy of my time, but in truth I was just having fun. I knew he had some great skill in fighting, and he could hold his own against Meta humans. But he grew in a small amount of time into Nightwing, and I respect that. In fact, I respect him to the point I will never make a joke about his name."

Supergirl smiled and giggled. "I guess you have a point. He has grown extremely fast, and suddenly got back into the hero game in only a year. Seems impossible somewhat, but there is no denying the progress."

Naruto nodded at that, looking up in the sky. "This is nice. Sitting here, relaxing, and just talking. Sometimes I forget how good it is to unwind."

Supergirl looked at him with a puzzled look. "You don't have any downtime as a thief? Really? I figured you'd take time to enjoy your life."

Naruto chuckled nervously a bit. "I work my own team hard. Seeing as they have to face the Titans, who are also growing, and I don't want them to be caught when they try to get something to enjoy their life with. So I don't get much downtime. Though I should try to..."

Supergirl smiled and leaned in, kissing Naruto's cheek. "Those Whiskers are cute. I bet any girl who sees them thinks so."

Naruto chuckled nervously more. "Well, Jinx does to be sure. She likes me a lot... I did promise to give her a chance though."

Supergirl frowned a bit. "So, you are going to be with another girl?"

Naruto looked to her. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you can keep a relationship as Supergirl? You have any idea how crazy the press is going to try and destroy you and whoever you be with? Besides, I'm just enjoying life. What's it to me if more than one girl wants to be with me, why should I say no to either?"

Supergirl rolled her eyes. "It's the principle of the matter. If a girl is with you, you stay faithful."

Naruto looked at her blankly. "To be Faithful is to be loyal. Who says being loyal to one person means I have to betray another? Why not be Loyal to two people? Or three? Being Loyal is to be honest and giving constant support. Why can I not be honest to more than one person? Or support more than one person? The world says one on one, I say just enjoy life, love who you love, no matter who or how many, and be happy with whoever, whenever, however, where-ever and so on. Can't deal with that? Then might as well deal with me giving Jinx a shot at me."

Supergirl looked at him with a blank stare of her own. But when she thought about it, he had a point. The world says to be loyal to only one, and screw everyone else. But that didn't make any sense at all to her either. She hummed a bit before finally smiling. "Fine, guess I have to share. But I am not about to let her have the first kiss."

Before Naruto could say anything she planted her lips on his and kissed him, making him widen his eyes and stiffen. She smiled in the kiss as she put a hand behind his head, keeping his lips on hers. It was a few seconds, but Naruto just relaxed into it and sunk into the kiss and started pushing weakly back against her.

They finally pulled back and Supergirl smiled, blushing a bit. "Not bad... For my first kiss... Guess you had some practice."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "With girls who would beat me up for saying good morning beautiful to them. They always said I was a bad kisser too. Glad to see it was just their spite."

Supergirl put her hand over his and held his hand in hers. "I know I might have to share you, or you may pick your thief friend over me. But know I admire you, and think you are really cool for being who you are and having so much in common with me. We both see the world in a way no one else does, and we both are good warriors as well as people."

Naruto smiled at that. "Whatever happens, know I will be cheering you on against any enemy coming your way. You're pretty strong, and pretty damn beautiful if I don't say so myself."

Supergirl looked up to the sky. "Kara. My name is Kara."

Naruto smiled a that. He sighed but nodded. "Naruto. But better keep it secret, I am supposed to be a no name no face thief here." After a minute, naruto thought of something. "You ever think a skirt is a bad idea? I mean, don't get me wrong you're costume is great... But anyone under you with good vision can see what kind of panties you are wearing."

Supergirl looked at Naruto in a seductive but puzzled way. "So you're saying you looked?"

Naruto shrugged weakly, smiling playfully. "When it's a beautiful girl like you, how can I not? I do the same to Jinx sometimes, but the same principle applies. It's a skirt, it flaps up, I see under, I notice. Striped lace? Not a bad choice."

Supergirl smiled seductively as she put Naruto's hand on her leg. "Wanna see them again then?"

Naruto blinked a bit before looking at her. "If you're willing to give me another look, but I might have to take them off you if that is the case."

Supergirl blushed but smiled. "You perv! Trying to see a girl's panties and take them off. Already trying to get my virginity are you?"

Naruto looked surprised at that. "You're kidding. A beautiful girl like you and no one has made a pass to get in bed with you? There's more crazy than I thought here."

Supergirl giggled, sliding his hand up to her skirt. "Well, there might have been, but none I considered worthy. You I feel would actually take care of me. Though I don't think it's a good idea to actually go for it, considering Superman might want to tear you limb from limb afterwords."

Naruto looked around. "He even watching? I would think he's keeping an eye on me."

Supergirl shook her head, smiling a little seductively. "Nope, He's off with the league, something about Japan getting hit by a giant monster lizard or something. So it's just me and you, and whatever we feel like doing."

Naruto hummed a bit. He smirked wide and foxily, sliding his hand for himself under her skirt. "Well, here's an idea. I take care of your needs, and after I satisfy you I leave the city. That way I don't have to fight anyone leaving, and you can have something to remember me by."

Supergirl shuddered as he had said all that in a husky voice. She leaned in, whispering huskily and sexy in his ear. "And how would you satisfy me?"

Naruto nipped at her ear, making her gasp. As her attention was unfocused, he slipped his hand into her panties and had them off with super-speed, smirking. "Well, we can test my Silver Tongue in a way other than blabbering on about what to do, and just do it..."

Supergirl hissed in pleasure, a heat enveloping her body like never before. She smirked and grabbed him, taking him over the wall. The roof ledge they were on was on the tallest building, it had a high wall to keep people from coming up here and diving of the edge from the wind. She laid him down and smirked, sliding her hair out of her face. "Let's get that tongue of yours talking to another pair of lips..."

Naruto groaned as he flipped her on her back and sat up on his legs, lifting Supergirl's legs over his shoulders and diving between her legs under her skirt. As he looked up at her, her skirt flying up around her stomach, he smirked. "Brace yourself... You may need to keep that voice of yours in check after I am done with you."

**XxX LEMON WARNING! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ! XxX**

Before Supergirl could do anything, stop him for suddenly rethinking this, or retort in her own husky way, she gasped and arched her back, Naruto's tongue driving between her pussy lips and wiggling inside her, his teeth not felt at all as his lips suckled on her like a vice from a suction cup.

Naruto wasn't one to mess around, but he knew how women enjoyed the foreplay and soft caresses during anything, so as he started rolling his tongue as deep as he could slide it inside the young Kryptonian woman before him, he rubbed her hips and sides under her lifted skirt, sliding his hands over her breasts as he kept sucking on her lower lips.

Supergirl could only gasp and huff, moaning lowly as she rolled her hips up against Naruto's head, her thighs squeezing gently. She knew he was still human, so she had to keep her power in check.

Naruto felt the squeezing and had a smooth idea, by using a Jutsu to make his body as hard as steel, making his skin tougher and his muscles and bones able to withstand a huge amount of force, figuring it out thanks to the hidden rock village. As he used this, he suddenly started to squeeze Supergirl's breasts, rolling his tongue up against her harder, pressing against the inner most depths of her pussy.

Supergirl could only writhe under him, her hands gripping something other than him, the roof crackling under her fingers trying to grip it. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's head, keeping him pressed against her. "Ohhhh, goodness!"

Naruto was smirking on the inside. He knew he had to bring the pressure, so he started pulsing Chakra through his tongue and made his tongue wiggle around inside Supergirl like a vibrator, turning her insides into a sloppy mess. As he continued to grip and squeeze her breasts, rolling them around in his hands, she arched her back even further.

Kara was having trouble thinking, her ability to keep her strength in check failing as the roof cracked, her fingers taking the concrete into rubble in her hands as she gasped and was at a loss of breath, her legs tightening in pleasure around Naruto's head. "Don't Stop, Don't you dare stop you bastard!"

Naruto started tightening his lips around her clit, his tongue stopping him from making a complete trap around it, but he didn't stop sucking on her precious pearl, his hands sliding under her top and starting to tug and roll her nipples between his fingers, using Chakra to jiggle her breasts under his tough, making her writhe under him and gasp, starting to really moan under his attentions.

Kara felt it coming, a huge tugging in her stomach warning her of her impending release. She moaned louder, taking rapid shallow breaths as she looked at Naruto in a husky glazed eye way. "I'm gonna.. gonna.. GONNA! AHHHHHHH!"

Naruto felt it happen, her legs suddenly trying to snap his head into a pancake, her hands letting go of the roof and gripping his hair, tugging him against her. Thank god he knew how to make his body harder to keep her from killing him during this.

Right as she came, her body shaking in pleasure and her mouth wide in a loud moaning release, he started tugging on her nipples, pinching them lightly as he gripped her breasts more, his Chakra tingling against her skin as he pulsed his Chakra through his tongue more, making his tongue vibrate against a small ridge inside her, what he was trying to find from the beginning, and pressed hard against it with his vibrating wiggling tongue, sucking as hard as he could on her clit as he put pressure on her pussy with his jaw, his teeth still safe under his lips and gums but still providing a biting pressure.

Kara felt his energy shooting jolts of electric pleasure through her body, and his tongue suddenly hit something within her that made her eyes pop wide open. Her body shot up off the roof, her eyes glazed and her tongue flailing out of her mouth in a silent scream, her body shaking uncontrollably as gushes of clear liquid burst from her pussy, coating Naruto's face in her special juices.

Naruto kept licking her secret pleasure spot, driving his tongue pulsing with Chakra against it, licking it with rough hard licks as he gripped her breasts to keep her pulled against him, his feet and legs sticking him to the roof so she and him didn't fly off in her sudden sky high orgasm.

As she kept having an orgasm on him, her cum coating his body now, she wiggled in the air, her body shaking with amazing strength, quivering under his tongue. It lasted for a couple minutes before Naruto finally slowed his tongue's vibrations and steadily stopped licking inside her.

As he stopped giving her the greatest orgasm she ever had or may ever have in her life, she started to weakly float back down. Kara soon found herself lying on her back on the roof again, her legs going limp on Naruto's shoulders as her arms flailed beside her in different directions. Naruto pulled away from her pussy, licking his lips as he smiled, gently laying her legs on the ground.

**XxX Lemon End XxX**

Naruto chuckled as he looked at a panting Supergirl before him, and laid beside her. "Gonna remember me when I leave?"

Kara just dumbly nodded her head, blankly looking at him with glazed eyes. "You are SO going to be doing that again...Oh my goodness, what a rush."

Naruto chuckled and just laid relaxed, letting his hardened skin Jutsu fall. His skin was bruised from the squeezing, but he didn't mind. It was numb and slightly painful, and he had a wicked headache, but he had to admit, it felt good to give a Girl that kind of happiness, and not get hit for it.

Supergirl turned over and put an arm around him, closing her eyes. "You have to leave before sunrise... Don't forget to visit every now and again, ok? Even if it's only as Naruto."

Naruto smiled and put an arm around her. "I'll try. Though you said it. You'll have to share me. Don't forget that."

Kara looked him in the eyes, smirking sexily but tiredly. "Oh, after this I think I don't mind sharing you for awhile. As long as you keep me close."

Naruto chuckled, nodding. "I'll try. Still, I'm only human." With that, the two rested up, just enjoying the afterglow of a wonderful moment.

**XxX With Hinata XxX**

It's been a year or two since the incident with Catwoman and the Ice Five, and Hinata Hyuuga, the one who went her own way after the incident, was bowing to a man. He bowed back and smiled. "You have completed your training. You have mastered the arts of every Martial Art in the world, and have done so with your own special unique powers. I feel a heart of gold within you, and know you will use these skills well. Even if my other student has taken a break from his training and has done well himself, I feel you will be the only one to use my training to spread peace of my teachings. Before you leave... Tell me, what did you wish to use these teachings to do?"

Hinata rose her head and looked at the man before her, a lean athletic man with with an orange beard. And hair. "I wanted to learn so I may wield the skills to fight the one I love, so that he may find true love... Even if it is not with me, Dragon-Sensei"

Dragon, AKA Richard Dragon, bowed. "Then go forth, and face him, for he will see the love of your skill and understand your wishes. Whatever you do, remember to never stray from the path of good."

Hinata stood and smiled. "Thank you. And I hope Grayson-kun will return for the final teachings you must give him. He has an even stronger heart than I, and an even greater sense of justice. I feel he will be your greatest student, and may surpass you one day."

Richard dragon smiled as he sat Indian style. "I can only hope..." And with that, he watched as Hinata Hyuuga walked off, grabbing her bag as she let her Family Crested jacket fly off in the wind, a sleeveless Gi with the Mark of the Dragon on her chest shown her dedication to the arts Richard taught her.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Now THAT is an explosively amazing end to the most anticipated moments in this story. I hope you all enjoyed as I brought this moment to you after such a huge build up. If it was not to your liking, I apologize, but this is my best chapter yet in my opinion and I think I gave it a GREAT send-off. Also, Just wait cause we ain't done with Hinata just yet, this is only the beginning...

To those who think I made the Super-team weak, you have to remember Kyuubi's a highly volatile energy source, and can be extremely strong. Combine the power of the Kyuubi and the skill of Naruto and you get a force of nature, not to mention Sage mod was activated throughout, so even though Superman and his cousin's are strong, this is one beast king you DON'T fuck with.


	28. The Feud Impending, Jinx Gets Her Chance

Merry Christmas, one and all, to the next installment of KitsuneX. Let's just say I got a good amount of feedback last time, and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, regardless of how you felt about that end part with Supergirl...

ANYWAY onto the story, cause we got a good time ahead!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

"YOU DID WHAT!" What a beautiful morning for the shrieking of shock from the one named Jinx. "How in the- I can't even- BUT WHY!" Interesting vocabulary indeed.

Naruto groaned, sitting in the medical room as Gizmo checked him up. The second he walked in, he collapsed, but what was worse was when he took off his suit and Jinx seen the bruises, as well as welts that still looked to be healing. She had him in there with Gizmo checking on him, and Gizmo himself, after seeing the DAMAGED suit had warranted the right for an explanation. When he got done with that, he told them about why he didn't make it back by nightfall last night, and to say he gave too much information was to understate the matter. Jinx was pissed. "How about freezing those daggers that you are trying to shoot from your eyes and think, then ask, then I can answer. At the moment you forget that I am kind of in the need of a deep hibernation."

Jinx growled under her breath, trying hard not to grind her teeth to dust. "Let me get this straight. You go in, do something for Lex, fight ALL THE KRYPTONIANS, plus the Titans, even DARKSEID of all people, and WIN! Then, as you await a dramatic time to leave, you do the deed with Supergirl? HOW CAN I NOT BE PISSED! You promised me a chance, and look at what you did!"

Naruto did feel a little ashamed of it. The fallout from overusing his powers, the fight itself knocking him around to the point he still couldn't think straight, and the fact he couldn't even MOVE for about five hours was paramount to the whole ordeal. But the facts were not lost on him. "Everything up to the win is correct. I wasn't trying to make a dramatic exit. You try facing all those people alone in the span of an hour and tell me if YOU can move. If she so deemed it necessary to jump my bones, I would have been powerless to stop her. Heck, I doubt I'd have had the strength to fight her off if she wanted to kill me, which is not in their moral code."

Even trying to explain it was difficult, as Jinx just bounced back to the fact it happened. "Obviously not her moral code to keep the paragon of all that is good and righteous if she looks for a fling! Not to mention you could have easily talked her into just leaving you alone! If you could talk her into that, then you could have talked her out of it."

Being amused by zero percent, Naruto just dead-panned his response to that one. "And getting knocked around like a rag-doll, with mental, physical, and spiritual fallout makes me smarter? Forgive me for being the only man in your world to be totally sane and in my right mind enough to say 'sorry I got someone I'm staring at already, and it's not you' because I am quite sure I am hardly sane."

Grabbing and tugging her hair, Jinx growled and groaned out in frustration at once again having to hear his excuses. "You are just unbelievable! I thought we were starting to bond, to finally get things started, you were just about to give me a chance, to finally let me in, and you just go and gobble up a hussy! I thought we had something!"

Naruto sighed and looked down sadly. "Look, nothing I say will be any kind of good news, nor will you even listen. I do feel ashamed, I shouldn't have done that. For quite a couple reasons, actually, but how about you let me talk and then we can judge how to go from here?"

Getting a nod he took a deep breath. "Me and you are not together. Not yet. Until we are actually an item, which we aren't, I have done nothing wrong except get close to you and, suddenly, sexually interact with another woman. But I was not going to keep this from you. Unlike the harlots of MY world, I was going to tell you, say I am sorry, and try to get this all in the past. I would happily go back there, with you in arm, and tell her that until me and you don't work out, she should just forget about me."

Jinx was kind of taken back by that. Between him telling her they weren't together, and then switching to wanting to, she didn't know what to say. He had a point. They weren't together, not really. They haven't gotten past the 'teammate' and 'friend' stage, even after this long together. Sighing she turned her back to him and frowned. She was angry and sad, but most of all frustrated. She needed to think. "Look, until you are feeling better and I am not so furious with you, don't even say a single letter of any word to me. I need to think, and the only thing I have on my mind is yelling at you for doing such a thing after all we have been through. Bye."

She walked out and Naruto sighed heavily at that. He actually expected much worse. He did wonder how this was going to play out. Regardless of his sanity and state of mind, he did, consciously, tease Supergirl and did such. He even promised to visit and share her with Jinx. He'd have to explain that when Jinx was feeling better.

Gizmo snickered a bit before looking to Naruto. "Oh you lucky, and VERY unlucky, bastard. You hit it with a hottie like Supergirl? But now you have to face the wrath of Jinx." Getting a roll of the eyes, he turned serious, frowning as he came up to Naruto. "Look, she's a sister to me. So I have every right to knock you around and deny you medical treatment. Heck, I would even go so far as to torture your ass until you get it through your skull never to do that again!"

Naruto nodded to that. He really didn't know what else to say than what he already did, and Gizmo didn't look finished. Sighing he looked to his short technician. "And I won't. Regardless of what Jinx is thinking or feeling, I do care for her, and I would love to find out if she is the one for me. She's stayed by my side and everything for years. It's high time I let her in... But part of me is scared of it, and the past fact of her going for Cyborg when I arrived pops into my mind. Suddenly it turns into Sakura and Sasuke, not Jinx and Cyborg..."

Softening his glare, Gizmo understood Naruto better than the rest. In fact, Naruto told him everything, every detail, of his past. He knew Naruto didn't want this to go down as his turn to ruin a relationship by going for another person. "Just let her relax. You've been good to her. Heck, before you came along, she would have blasted you to kingdom come because she couldn't control herself! But she's better, calmer, more in control of her powers. She's a better person now, and she's not about to let this ruin her chances of love, when she's so close after years of chasing you."

Naruto smiled at Gizmo, nodding. With a sad sigh he looked back to the door Jinx left through. "Still, what I fear most is my sudden speech to Supergirl. The one that practically started the seducing. That speech, and what I promised, I would rather Jinx not hate me for it all..."

Gizmo caught on that this was going to be the game changer. "Alright, I'll bite... What exactly happened here? You gave her a short and sour version, but there has to be more, knowing you."

Naruto scowled, feeling sick to his stomach. "Promise not to tell her? I want to be the one to do it." getting a nod he groaned more and thought of the best way to put it. Honest and true. He hoped Gizmo didn't fry his ass after this.

**XxX One Month Later XxX**

It has been a month since Metropolis, and to say that the cool down was relaxing was far from the truth. As soon as the Titans came back, it was all out chaos with Dr. Light, a little mix up between Mad Mod's British insanity trying to turn Jump City into the next palace for the queen, and that small fire turned huge down by the ports when some unknown entity managed to set off some sort of sulfur based bomb.

That wasn't even the whole of the matter, there were suddenly appearances of three people stealing some metal. It had a distinct factor of style with X, but much stealthier, more about the in and out, and it seemed as if some of the time there were not races of anyone, yet something was still stolen. The only reason they knew it was a group of three was a few cameras picked them up. Otherwise, they didn't exist.

Though it wasn't a total flop. The team of Titans were well on their way of growing much stronger and finally beating X without any undo interruptions. The team was in the large main room, Static and Cyborg going over some of the specs of upgrading the tower itself, maybe even invest in some higher grade security overlays to know before hand what is going on.

Starfire was nervously trying to get the hang of cooking, and she was thankful Donna was able to help. The two were much closer now that Nightwing was back in the lead. Raven was meditating as always, and thankful that Beast Boy and Kid Flash were not trying to interrupt her with video games. They were actually trying to figure out the mystery behind the fire awhile ago.

Superboy and Nightwing themselves were the only ones not in the room. Superboy was training, and Nightwing was going to be back from patrol soon. But just when it was getting into a routine, the unexpected happened, and the alarm of the tower went off.

Raven awoke with a start, and everyone looked to the alarm system. It was their own tower! Cyborg jumped from the system's platform and rushed to the main computer, and started checking the systems. Kid Flash looked to him. "Hey, the lock-down start up? I could check the place if I had clear passage!"

Cyborg clicked open all the doors and started on finding the intruder. "Go, man, I got this!" Raven was already doing the same, and she gasped as she felt the energy new to the tower. Turning when he heard that, Cyborg stopped looking. "What is it? Find them?"

Raven looked to the door, as did everyone, and they all saw someone standing there. "It's someone from the world X came from..."

Kid Flash stopped, having tried to race off when he saw the intruder. Hearing Raven he looked shocked. "No way! The three who got away from us were blondes... and a pink haired girl. This is none of those!"

It was true, as a young woman with long black hair and pale lavender eyes stood in the doorway, holding a travel bag and wearing a sleeveless Gi with a badge of some sort on her chest, telling the school of martial arts she hails from. "Hello, Titans. Am I interrupting something?"

Raven was sure of it, this woman was from the same world. But they never knew this one from the group after X. "Who are you, are you here to get revenge for when we beat your team that ambushed us?"

The woman smiled kindly, setting her bag on the ground. "Not at all. In fact, I should be thanking you for that." She frowned after that, looking around. "I guess he isn't here at the moment..."

Cyborg had his canon aimed, but not activated. "Who you looking for? And why did you break in if not to attack us?"

The Woman put her hands together and bowed. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga... I am certain you know of my cousin, Neji?"

That clicked to them, they remembered the pale eyes from the guy they sent back. Starfire was up in the air, her hands and eyes glowing. "So you ARE here for revenge, for us sending him back to the world you came from?"

Hinata raised back up and glared at Starfire. "No. I am not. My purpose here is to ask the one named Nightwing a question. Seeing as this tower is not open to the public, the only way for me to come in would be to walk in. Which I did, and it was easy."

Static knew otherwise. "Come on, girl, you gotta be kidding me. This place isn't running on outdated software here."

Smiling at the electrical hero, Hinata crossed her arms under her chest. "No, but you forget. I am a Ninja, and a very good one at that. To me, as it was to the group my cousin came with last time, the system is only that, a system. It can be beat."

It was strange, Raven felt something powerful and hidden inside this woman, but didn't really understand what. It was as if she was two people. Seeing as Hinata wasn't moving, she was calm and collected just standing there, Raven looked to her team. They were all ready to fight if she moved against them.

Hinata sighed and raised her hands up, as if surrendering. "I did not come here to fight you. I came here to talk to Nightwing. I am willing to sit and wait, but I am not the one acting hostile here."

Well that through them all for a loop. She breaks in, is a part of the same world the others were, and not wanting to be hostile. Thankfully, Donna saw this as true and, being second in command of the team, stood down. "It's ok guys. She's right, she hasn't attacked us. If she was truly as strong as the others, she would have already attacked."

Hinata frowned at that, glaring at the amazonian. "Not as strong? Sorry, but I am even stronger than them. I would watch that tone... if you would be so kind."

That took Donna back, and she could feel the frustration at her remark aimed at her. Thankfully, this little meet and greet got back on track with Nightwing coming into the room, but instead of a normal hello, a surprise attack, or even a simple question, it was a gawking shock to him that Hinata was even here. "Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in training!"

Hinata smiled and turned around slowly, lowing her hands. "I was, but I had finished a few months upon your departure. I see you are using the skills from Dragon-sensei well, if the rumors from Metropolis are true." With that she bowed to him.

After all the training he endured with this woman he could only show respect for her, and bowed back, smiling. "Nice to see you again. But what brings you to Jump? It can't be for X, can it? He's not made a move in awhile."

Hinata shook her head and sighed. "It may be him I am worried about, but it's not he who makes me worry. The same style of stealth, productive items for my world, I think the three who went underground have come back."

The team behind them were quite confused what was going on. Beast Boy spoke up, shaking wildly to get the stupor out of his current look. "Whoa, dude! You KNOW this chick?"

Nightwing turned to his team, all looked like they were ready for a fight a moment ago. Nightwing had responded to the break in, but thinking on it, he knew what was going on now. Smiling he turned to his team. "Sorry. Yeah, this is Hinata. She's a fellow disciple. When I was out looking to be trained, I found someone who was named 'the true master'. Turns out they weren't. Seeing my potential, and the skill I had as a fighter, she had shown me the way to the REAL master, the greatest of all... Someone who even taught my former...partner."

That took them by surprise. Even though they didn't enjoy what Batman did, they had to respect his presence, and what he represented... well, all but Starfire. "Why would you want to be trained by someone who taught the one who tossed you aside?"

Nightwing turned to her. "Because he's good. He's the greatest master of the arts in the world, and he's supportive of all ideals. He only takes in students who will use his skills to bring peace to the world. Batman is fighting criminals and psychopaths, and I want to stop criminals and evil-doers as well."

Hinata stepped up to this. "I was already there for awhile. Learning much of his teachings. Nightwing came along half a year ago, asking to be trained. He had to prove himself, he was lost down a path of power, and Dragon-sensei had helped him see the right path. After that, we became training partners. But the past can wait..."

Looking to her, Nightwing nodded. He came down to his team. "Believe me, you do not want to fight her. If she went all out, I doubt I could. If she is here to help us take on the three who got away during my leave, then it's time to send them back."

Smiling kindly, Hinata spoke up. "You'd be strong enough, Nightwing, if you had completed your training."

Raven looked to her, though ignoring that last comment. "One of them wanted to go back anyway. Why would they have changed their minds? And what of you? Wouldn't you like to return?"

Hinata looked down a bit, crossing her arms. "There is much to my old world that I would like to return to... Given the chance, I may. But I have things to do here before I go. If I am to return, it will only be when the one I love is safe from danger."

The team stopped their readiness to fight and Starfire looked taken back. Flying up to her, she was curious. "Who is this one you love?"

Hinata looked to Nightwing, talking to him. "You've met him on multiple occasions. Didn't you? I seen how you fight. You have learned from him. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? My Naruto-kun."

Cyborg knew that guy, he wouldn't forget him. "The same guy who told us about X and the guys we sent back? Speaking of, where is he anyway?"

Hinata gave a sly smile. "Oh, he's closer than you think. But that is not for me to say. Wherever he is, I just want him to live and be happy, to finally find love... For the three who failed to return have crushed his heart, and may look to do that again. Whatever reason Ino may have wanted out for, I believe Sakura, the pink haired one, would more than likely have pushed her into going. What shocks me more, though, is her not taking Sasuke..."

Raven knew each member and knew what she was talking about. Ino was the one who so desperately wanted back. If she was pressured into this, maybe there was a weak link in the group she could exploit if they catch them. "I think the Ino in the group would be someone to talk to. Maybe I can help break them up, get them back without trouble."

Donna had another idea though. "We should figure this out, plan, because whatever made them leave, it has them ready for whatever we throw at them. Maybe you can help us understand what they took, and why?"

Hinata smiled at Donna and bowed. "As long as you will have me. I will do what I can to help. Until my mission is complete, I would rather not go back yet." Getting an agreement from some of them, she smiled to the group. "I am happy to be of service."

**XxX Secret Hideout Underground XxX**

"Will this even work? I feel horrible doing this thief thing... You?" A blonde with pig-tails said as she sewn up some cloth.

Next to her was another blonde, this one with a long ponytail. "Same... but if Naruto could do it, we can. Sakura said this was the only way for us to talk to Naruto, to emulate him. Sorry if she had to bring you in on this, Temari..."

Temari sighed and stopped. Looking to her partner, she smiled sadly. "You aren't the only one who wanted to say sorry, Ino. I know we should have just left, I know you'd have rather done so. It took Sakura a good bit of explaining for you to agree. I should have told her I would be just fine for the group. But we are here now, and Sakura's plan isn't that horrible."

Ino looked down, stopping her own sewing. "Sometimes I wonder... She's been so unstable... Between being Sasuke's toy, to being someone to say sorry, I don't know what to think anymore. This whole year has been nothing but pain, she's been between unholy rage and overwhelming grief. I wonder if we can ever do this. She needs psychological treatment, and I've been completely shut of ever since the memory wipe I gave Naruto..."

After a few more minutes, Temari sighed, fighting back the tears. "What are we doing, Ino? We came here as a group to bring back Naruto, who had abandoned us. But what were we really doing? After everything, the final straw that broke his heart, the final rejection that broke his will, and the final betrayal that broke his mind. Everything finally came closing in on him, and all we were doing was going against his wishes of being left alone. The power he wields, we can't face that. We can't get him back. And even if we apologize, we don't belong here."

Ino was already crying, but she started working again. "I gave up my chance of a peaceful life back in our dimension, gave up going back with the rest, so that I could do one thing and one thing only. Apologize, and beg forgiveness. I've come this far, and if I learned anything with Naruto, it's to never give up on your beliefs. And I believe to finally be free, to be happy, I need to be forgiven. What I did was unforgivable, but that doesn't matter. I learned my mistake, and I want him to know I am sorry. So here I am, following the crazy plan Sakura has, all for that reason."

Temari looked surprised at Ino, seeing her suddenly confident, strong. She hasn't seen her like that in a very long time. "But what about Sakura? What will she do?"

Ino shook her head, finishing her first project. "No idea. She's as likely to beg him for forgiveness as she is fight him until he's no more, which won't happen. It doesn't matter. We're here, we have a plan. We can go back when we repent... Right?"

Temari heard the doubt in Ino's voice and smiled sadly, but nodded. She believed it could be done. "Repenting is good. Maybe I will do the same. Whatever happens, whatever we do with Sakura... All I care about is being forgiven. Then, I'll go straight to Titan Tower and beg to be sent back."

Smiling at that, Ino held up the project. It was a purple cloak, with small flower designs in them. The back had flowers on them, two full blooms in the shape of an X. "Think this will get his attention?"

Temari chuckled, looking at it and then to her own. It was black, but had her own fan on the back, one upside down and another right side up, and the three dots on each. They were put in a way to make an X as well. "I do. But hopefully not the bad kind... I'd rather now have him hate us for copying the X. But that is what we are. His Ex's."

Getting back to work, Ino started making the next project. She stopped when she thought of something. "I wonder what Sakura's would be..."

In another room, Sakura was holding said cloak. It was a dark red, with the back as a single flower, and a big X from shoulders to bottom trim. She looked at it and was having an internal debate with herself. One part of her wanted to explain, try and get Naruto to come back, maybe make it work with him, something and anything to fix this. Another wanted to hurt him horribly, to see him suffer, and end him for his misdeeds. But the one thing that always one out was she needed to talk to him, say something. She just didn't know if it was a sorry, or a threat. She had been this way ever since Sasuke came back. She was happy with Naruto. Sure, she wasn't letting him get close, but she was finally opening up.

Naruto may have seen her as tossing him aside or being harsh, and part of her agreed. But she was finally opening up... Finally going to let him in. Then Sasuke shown up, and everything just went to shit. Part of her was suspicious if Sasuke did something to her, but another part argued against it with a passion. She had to do something, but she didn't know what... "_If Sasuke was here, he'd have an idea..._" "_YEAH KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT! All he's given us was trouble! If he hadn't had us so against Naruto, we'd probably be in Konoha right now and having a picnic with Ino!_" "_And what if he hates Naruto, it's for a damn good reason!_"

Groaning and holding her head, Sakura just shook herself from thought. "I need some fresh air! I can't think in this dank cave!" With that she hoped off the bed and went to go and do something. "Maybe I'll give searching one more try..."

**XxX Pandora Hideout XxX**

Naruto was waiting for the impending doom to be wrought upon his head. After Jinx told him never to speak to her again until she was ready, he had waited patiently. Finally, she calmed down enough to talk to him, and wanted answers to some of her questions. Gladly, he answered, and gave her every bit of information, even his willingness at the time, even after his whole ordeal made him unfit for thought.

And that's when she was frozen in front of him, a blank look on her face, as if she had become a literal statue, with no feeling whatsoever. Naruto was trying to figure out what way he would be dying... Knife? Frying pan? Overload of her powers to bring all the base in on itself and kill them all in a blaze of rage? As he continued to count down the ways to die, he wondered if there was a way to go back in time, fix this little mishap.

Jinx stood up from her seat and stared at Naruto, who was sitting still. They were currently in the training room, where he had been when Jinx came in. He gulped seeing her walk up to him. "_Well, at least I laid it all out to her. No regrets except the fact it happened._"

Jinx put her hands on her hips and bent forward, smiling... wait.. smiling? "So, you really wanna make it up to me then? Regardless of your promise, you'll tell her to wait? You would even... how did Gizmo put it? 'Make amends and give even more' to me? Well, that's an inciting thought. But I think I would rather know more about you, and be a part of your heart, instead of your bedroom experiences."

Standing up and offering a hand, she smiled happily and stared with a look full of love. "How about a night on the town, just the two of us, and letting who we are, not just some persona we carry, come out into the open. Give me my chance, Naruto."

That shocked him for a good minute. But seeing her giving him a second chance, he smiled and stood up, taking her hand and holding it when she helped him up. Nodding, he sighed. "Giving me a second chance, it's only fair to give you your chance."

Jinx smiled more and grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Naruto would have been shocked about this but considering everything they've done so far, kissing and hugging and teasing and more, he just smiled into the kiss and gave one back.

Jinx sighed when they broke apart and held him close, nuzzling him. When he held her close to his chest she relaxed into it. "Let's keep a low profile. After everything we've been through the past year or so, it's time to calm down and relax. Enjoy our possessions. Besides, I think Mammoth and Gizmo would enjoy playing some of the games with you again."

Naruto chuckled and smiled, looking down to Jinx. "True. I guess it's time for a break. It's not like we're slacking off in our training." After the two of them felt the need to move or get cramps from standing in one place too long, he waked Jinx out of the training room. "So, first date this weekend? I'll pick a good place."

Jinx sighed and held his arm, happily walking with him. "Sounds good. I'd go for a burger joint as long as we got to hang out without having to fight the Titans." Then a thought crossed her mind. "_Maybe it's time I change my look. Because if I go out like I normally do, the Titans are sure to notice... Especially the police._" With that on the back burner, she just enjoyed Naruto's company.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And there you have it, after a long wait, it's back! Sorry for that folks, I hope you can understand, and be patient with me...

Now, I want to go over a few things here, yes I realize the last chapter had a massive hole in Naruto's character, considering the whole thing with Supergirl, but realize something here, that Naruto wasn't with Jinx yet. Sure, they teased, and even kissed and hugged, but it was flirting and stuff, not really getting together. Naruto was still scared about it, and such. Now, I hope you all can just let this be, but knowing you all, and knowing I have made many a mistake in this story, I am sorry if you cannot take it anymore. I still hope you enjoy the story, or have enjoyed up to this point, and have a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
